


Anya, Please

by Hannahlouise23



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Personal Growth, Romance, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 102,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahlouise23/pseuds/Hannahlouise23
Summary: Anya is known to bring the sun wherever she goes so she is not surprised when her father, a diplomat of Vanaheim, sends her to Asgard's Summer Solstice celebrations in his place. But no one could have guessed the events that would be set into place by Anya's arrival. Is her fate already written by those around her? Or can something be done to change her path?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been working on and publishing on fanfic.net for a while so it's already in full swing. I only just got into AO3 and want to share my story on here too! It focuses on an original character, Anya, and starts with her introduction to Asgard before the events of the first Thor movie. We get to know her and establish her character and relationships before moving into the story lines of the MCU. I hope you like it!

This day was just like any other on Asgard, and no one could have possibly been aware that the minute events of today would impact the fate of the rest of one Asgardian's life. The sun shone high above the glistening city, making the golden buildings appear even more majestic than usual. Beneath the soaring towers the Asgardian warriors trained fiercely, overseen by huddles of fawning young women discussing which of the battling men would be their future husbands. The All Father sat high on his throne attending the day to day duties of a king, discussing with advisors and granting audience to those who requested it, whilst in the great hall the Queen was attending her own guests.

Queen Frigga quickly placed her book to the side as the doors to the hall opened and her guests were ushered in. A bright smile graced her beautiful face as a woman of equal beauty approached her. The two friends found themselves in a long embrace, silently making up for the years it had been since they had seen each other last.

"Queen Frigga, my dear, how are you?" The woman sighed as she pulled away.

"Please, Helena, there is no need to use my title, you are my oldest friend." Frigga replied squeezing her friend's hands. "Now tell me, how is Vanaheim fairing?"

"Oh very well indeed! My husband appears to be settling in to his new role in the government, and the city is thriving! Almost as thriving as Asgard one might say!" Helena gushed, the dazzling smile never leaving her face.

"That is very good to hear!" Frigga replied, "And how", she continued, "Is your little one doing?" The Queen now turned her attention to Helena's knees, setting her sights just next to her friend.

Cowering behind Helena was a small girl, who stood no taller than the woman's waist. Having not been particularly interested in her mother's conversation, she never really did understand the things adults talked of, her ice blue eyes, full of awe, had been surveying the grand hall carefully, taking in every detail. However, now aware that the conversation had been turned to her, the child slowly brought her attention back towards the women, waiting for her cue. Frigga knelt so that she was now eye level with the small girl. "Tell me Anya how are you?" Brushing one side of her silvery blond hair behind her ear, she looked up towards her mother, silently awaiting her encouragement.

"It's alright Anya." Helena answered her daughter's terrified look, encouraging her to speak. Looking back to the regal woman knelt in front of her, Anya bowed her head slightly and quietly answered. "I am well, thank you your highness."

Frigga laughed softly. "My gods they grow so quickly, I remember when she could barely walk." She exclaimed as she stood straight again.

As the two woman laughed and reminisced about the years gone by, the doors to the hall cracked open slightly as two boys, who had barely entered adolescence, peered in. The small girl, who had noticed the boys before the grown-ups, now hid herself further behind her mother's skirts, tugging at the fabric to convey a silent message. Stopping mid-sentence, the women also turned towards to door and Queen Frigga, quickly recognising the faces, invited her sons into the room to meet the visitors. "Thor, Loki, come say hello to our guests." The door was swiftly pushed open by the taller of the two boys, who quickly made his way across the room, leaving his dark haired brother to trail behind. Once both her sons had reached the ladies, Frigga continued her introduction: "Boys, you remember Lady Helena and her daughter Anya." The young princes bowed their heads respectfully and the elder of the boys looked up to Helena saying "Good afternoon Lady Helena, I hope your journey here was a pleasant one."

Helena turned to Frigga, clearly impressed by the politeness of her two sons. "My how they have grown! The last time we visited they were no taller than Anya, but now they are practically men!" At such a compliment Thor, who considered himself a man already, stood taller, pushing his chest out proudly, causing the two women chuckle softly. The younger prince, Loki, however merely smiled, he was somewhat distracted, his eyes fixed on the slither of silver hair that peaked out behind Lady Helena's skirts. Sensing where his gaze lay, Helena stepped to the side, which only caused Anya to retreat further. Being an only child, she had not been near many boys in her short years and princes, she felt, were rather intimidating boys to start with. Pulling her skirt tight, forcing Anya to come out of her hiding spot, Helena reassured her daughter once again. "Come now Anya, there is no need to be afraid, they will not bite. Say hello to the young princes."

Eyes downcast, Anya took a small step forward and whispered a meek "hello" towards the ground.

"Properly please Anya." Helena insisted softly

The young girl lifted her icy eyes, first resting them on the elder prince, however she quickly decided he was far too tall and therefore scary she quickly looked towards the young Prince Loki who, although still extremely tall in her eyes, seemed a lot less intimidating. His eyes were softer and more inviting, and there was a glint in them that drew her to him. He smiled at her softly, as if to reassure her that her mother was indeed correct, he would not bite. Finally after a deep breath she fulfilled Helena's wish. "Hello young princes. I hope you are well." Quickly looking up to her mother for approval, she swiftly took a few small steps backwards. After Helena had given her a small nod, Anya quickly retreated behind her mother's legs once more, earning a soft laugh from Frigga.

"We are both well Lady Anya, thank you for asking." Thor beamed at the young girl, bending down slightly so he was at her eye level. Being addressed by name gave Anya caused to squeak slightly and bundle her fists tightly in her mother's skirt once more. Thor chuckled softly, as his mother had done, and stood once again to his full height.

"My, Frigga, what polite young men you have raised! They shall find no trouble charming the ladies in years to come!" At the thought of women and wives both of the young boys pulled slight faces, but only enough so that they were seen by little Anya. For the first time since arriving in Asgard, Anya let out a small giggle, which was only heard by Loki. The Young Prince shot her a wide grin and a wink, which only caused her to smile more and finally set her at ease in the glistening city. Before Anya could make her way out from behind Helena's skirts her mother had reached down to take her hand.

"Boys, I believe Arild is waiting for you down in the training ring, you do not want to be late again now." Frigga reminded her sons.

"No of course not mother." Loki bowed his head at the women as a parting gesture. "Come along Thor, I'll race you!" The Young Prince laughed as he began to dash off.

"Now come along Anya, let us take a walk in the gardens." Helena said as she began to lead her daughter in the other direction. As the two mothers chatted freely, catching up on the years that had gone by, Anya looked back over her shoulder at the door the Young Princes had dashed out of and smiled widely to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Her silver hair, which sat in a ponytail at the crown of her head, swung from side to side as she strutted down a corridor she only recalled walking twice in her life. Staying just a few paces behind the guard who lead the way, her icy blue eyes surveyed the corridor in awe, taking in every detail. As she walked she unhooked the heavy cloak she had worn on her journey and threw it over her arm, letting the long dress underneath spring free and sway in time with her hair. The deep violet of the garment instantly stood out against the glistening gold of the city surrounding her. A group of passing guards were momentarily distracted from their duty as the heel of her boots clicked by them. She had heard them whispering of how beautiful she was but she did not take her gaze off the path ahead. She did however share a small smile with herself, revelling slightly in the attention.

Finally the guard stopped at a door which she assumed lead to the grand hall. He rapped three strong knocks on the wood and did not wait for an answer before he opened the door. "The Queen is expecting you m'lady. I will take your cloak and place it in your chambers with your other belongings."

She smiled softly at the guard as she handed over her cloak, thanking him for his service.

"You're welcome my lady." He bowed his head slightly as he began to back away. The noble woman watched him for a small second and didn't miss the fact that he turned back slightly to take one last look at her over his shoulder. She chuckled to herself as she turned towards the door and made her way into the hall. The ceiling was just as high as she remembered and the golden pillars that held it up had not dulled in the many years since she had last visited this room. To her left a large open archway led out onto a sprawling balcony, she could just about make out the training grounds below with hordes of warriors perfecting their skills in the blazing sunlight. At the far end of the room a woman who was the picture of regalia sat in a grand chair. Queen Frigga had been passing the time waiting for her guest by sewing but the material had quickly been abandoned at the side of the chair the moment she had heard the door open. The Queen stood as the beautiful young woman made her long walk across the room and Frigga smiled warmly as she watched her guest make her way towards where she sat. Had she not been anticipating the girl she would have hardly recognised her. The years of her adolescence had blessed her with a strong jaw and high cheek bones, which always held a rosy tint. Her small nose and dazzling smile sat perfectly in the centre of her face and her eyes seemed to twinkle with unspoken laughter, but she still held herself to the level of the noble woman she was. She was no doubt the most beautiful woman in Vanaheim and Frigga had heard that she had a beautiful personality to match. The confidence she seemed to exude now also bore no similarities to the small girl who would spend the majority of her visits cowering behind her mothers skirts. In fact Frigga could only find two remnants of the little girl she had met many years ago: The silky silver hair and the piercing blue eyes.

Finally the visitor reached the top of the hall. "My Queen." She curtsied low, bowing her head.

"Please, there is no need for titles, call me Frigga." The young woman smiled broadly as she stood straight again. "Now tell me Anya how are you?"

"I am very well thank you, Frigga. And how are you?"

"I am getting old, my dear." Frigga laughed softly.

"Nonsense! You look as youthful as ever!" Anya beamed up at the older woman, taking Frigga's hands in her own.

"Thank you, Anya, but I do not believe you to be telling the truth." The Queen laughed once more. "And how do your parents fair?"

"They are well. My mother is very upset that she could not join me on the visit, but she felt that she had not the strength for the long journey. And, as always, my father has some form of "important" business to attend to."

"Ah, yes, men always find excuses to avoid socialising, don't they?"

"Indeed my Queen, although my father seems to have a better knack for it than any other man I've known." Anya chuckled as Frigga squeezed her hands.

"And how fairs Vanaheim?"

"Dull, as usual." Anya's tone dropped as her hands flopped down to her sides. "Although, I should not complain, it is always safe. It is Asgard that seems to have all the fun." She joked.

Frigga laughed "Yes, it is never dull in this city, although I would not call it fun." The Queen turned to return to hear seat and as Anya began to follow her she was stopped by the sound of voices coming from the door to the hall. She turned on her heel to face the newcomers and was just in time to see the doors crack open slightly and two young men poke their heads around the entrance. Anya chuckled softly to herself as she spotted the dark raven hair she remembered from her childhood. Her ice blue eyes briefly met with the emerald before he quickly shied away from her gaze. She then turned her attention to the bigger of the two boys who shot her a dazzling grin from across the room, which gave away the fact that he had instantly recognised who she was.

"Thor, Loki, come meet our guest." Frigga called out to her sons.

The bigger brother confidently pushed the door open all the way and began striding across the room, quickly making it to where the women were stood. He swooped down and took Anya's hand in his own, bringing it softly to his lips. "Anya it is good to see you again! You have grown so well! The last time you were here you were no higher than my knee!"

Anya laughed loudly and jokingly swatted his hand away. "I believe that is a bit of an exaggeration Thor! I am not so small!" She pouted slightly, but a smile threatened to burst through at any second.

"Ah but you are!" Thor boomed, craning his neck down to look at her.

She jokingly stood up on her tip-toes but still only reached his shoulders. "Well maybe it is not I who is small but you who is exceedingly tall!" She countered, poking him in the chest, causing both Thor and Frigga to laugh.

Back at the door Loki had only taken a few tentative steps into the room. Noticing that her youngest son was absent from the conversation she called out to him. "Come now Loki, there is no need to be scared, say hello to our guest."

Taking long strides, the young man quickly made it to his brother's side. However, unlike his brother, he chose to merely bow his head towards their guest. "It is good to see you again Anya."

"And you too Loki." She bowed her head in return. "I hope you are well."

"Come now brother!" Thor boomed. "That is no way to greet a lady."

"It's alright Thor, the young prince may choose to greet me as he wishes." Loki looked back towards Anya, his green eyes locking with her icy ones as the two shared a small tentative smile. "I am well, thank you my lady."

"Anya, please. I do not need, nor want a title." She flashed him a dazzling smile that caused her eyes to light up.

"You must be tired from your journey." Frigga said, placing a warm hand on Anya's shoulder. "I will have a guard escort you to your chambers so you can rest before tonight's feast."

"No need for guard's mother! Loki and I will show her the way! Right brother?"

"Of course brother." Loki smiled softly at Anya, as Thor had already begun to leave the room.

"I will see you tonight, my dear." Frigga squeezed Anya's shoulder before she and Loki began to follow Thor.

Anya and Loki quickly fell into step with each other, neither one of them able to catch up to Thor's long strides, but they still managed to keep him in their sights. The lady's icy eyes scanned every inch of the building, not only trying to remember her way around, but also trying to take in all the details, especially the intricate ones she would have missed during her childhood visits. The swirling golden vines that adorned the corners where wall met ceiling, the corridors that branched off and seemed to hold nothing but paintings, the corridors that branched off and seemed to house nothing at all. All details that she would try to remember and investigate further at some point in her short visit. Throughout all this visual exploring she had felt Loki's emerald eyes observing her, calculating and presumably trying to figure her out. Anya was well aware she was nothing like the child he had last met, her confidence had bloomed with her age, after all the daughter of a high ranking official could not afford to be timid at feasts and galas. At the turn of her adolescence she had quickly learnt how to hold her head high wherever she went, interact with strangers, and most of all not be deterred by anyone staring. After walking a few corridors in a silence that was not uncomfortable Loki found voice to offer his thoughts. "You have changed much since the last time we met Lady Anya."

She shot him a look that reminded him not to use her title, but offered a sweet response none the less. "And you have hardly changed at all, Prince Loki. You're taller and your hair has grown longer, but your eyes still hold the same mischievous glint." She smirked at him and he returned a nervous grin that he quickly directed at the floor. "Come now Loki, I will not bite." She whispered to him, using the same reassuring smile that he had used when they were children. He chuckled softly to himself but the laughter quickly died as they passed a pair of guards on door duty. Both men practically gawked at Anya as the party walked past, it seemed that the lady had barely noticed them, but Loki certainly had. "Do men always stare at you like that?" He questioned quietly.

Anya hummed as if to say that she hadn't paid attention to them, but answered his question all the same "Yes, I think so, I tend not to notice anymore though, it's something about the cheek bones I think." Loki was about to counter and tell her that it was definitely more than just the cheekbones, but his reply was interrupted by his brothers booming voice.

"Here you are Lady Anya, your chambers are just through this door!" He came to a stop at the next set of wide double doors, one of which was open and through the doorway she could see a young maid making up the bed. "If you need anything Solveig will be your handmaiden for the duration of your stay with us. But mine and Loki's chambers are just down the next corridor, so if you really need anything just call for us we will be happy to assist you, isn't that right brother?" Thor laughed and clapped a heavy hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Yes, of course, anything you want Anya, just ask." Loki smiled, choosing to use a much softer tone than his oafish brother.

"Oh I'm sure I'll find plenty of excuses to put you boys to work over the next week." Anya beamed and sent Loki a small wink, causing him to chuckle softly. "Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I believe I need to follow your mother's advice and rest, I shall see you at the feast tonight." She gave each prince a gentle nod and turned to head into her temporary chambers.

"Come Loki," Thor turned and began to head towards his own chambers. "I think I may head down to the training grounds, what say you?"

"I think you'll have to go without me brother, I need to continue my work in the Library." Loki smiled softly and turned to head in the other direction.

"Very well!" Thor boomed, already half way down the corridor, eager to get into the training ring and battle with The Warriors Three.

Loki took one last look over his shoulder, at the door to Anya's room and smiled softly to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a few hours later, Solveig hissed curses under her breath as she fiddled with the clasp of a necklace behind her new mistress. Anya let out a breathy laugh and reached her own hands up to relieve the young maid of her frustration, opening and securing the clasp with ease. Solveig let her shoulders fall and returned her hands to Anya's hair, ensuring once again that all the clips were in place, muttering apologies of not being able to do her job properly.

"Do not worry yourself, Solveig." Anya reassured her maid. "It's always been a stubborn little thing, but there's a certain knack to it." She caught Solveig's eye in the mirror of the dresser she was sat at and offered her a wide grin, which Solveig returned as she let her hands fall to the Lady's shoulders.

"There we are, all finished Lady Anya."

"Just Anya, please." She interrupted as she rose from her seat.

"Anya." Solveig corrected herself. "You look beautiful."

Anya turned to face the floor length mirror, which stood to the side of the dresser, to take herself in. Running her hands over her gown, she agreed that she looked just right. The gown was formal enough for her first evening feast but not so over the top that she would stand out. She looked alluring but still respectable in a deep wine coloured dress, after all she was here representing Vanaheim not on a pleasure trip, but the lose style of her silver locks and accessories allowed her personality to shine through. She pulled down one more strand of hair, to frame her face, before deciding that she looked practically perfect, ready to arrive for the welcome feast right on time.

Before leaving Anya dismissed Solveig for the evening, however she had needed plenty of assurance that her mistress would be able to prepare herself for bed when she returned before agreeing to go home and relax for the evening, as Anya insisted she do. After the maid had finally left Anya took one last look at herself in the mirror, letting out a long huff to steady her nerves which had been boiling up since she arrived. Not only was she about to meet a plethora of new people, whom she was expected to charm with ease, this was the first time she was to be formally introduced to the All Father as a representative of her nation. Not that she had ever met him before in any other capacity. He was always just a name to her, as a child he had been a man that her mother and Frigga had lightly joked about, as she grew older he was only her ruler, an imposing figure supported by tales of great battle and bravery, but somewhat scary none the less. Her father had taught her that Odin was a great warrior and King, someone to be respected above all others, and now she was about to stand in front of him not only as Anya of Vanaheim, but Anya, Daughter of Einar and Helena, both titles carried a heavy weight on her shoulders. Not that she could ever let that weight show, she could not falter, she needed to prove herself, she had been selected by the council in Vanaheim to make this trip and represent her land. 'It is only the Summer Solstice celebrations!' Her mother had reminded her 'You have been chosen because you bring the sun wherever you go!' The words repeated in her head. 'No one is expecting political miracles from you, they want you to have fun!' Anya could see her mother's wide smile that had come with these reassurances, but still she couldn't help but feel that the council were expecting something more from her, she just wasn't sure what. Before she could spiral too deep, a knock at the door shook Anya from her thoughts.

As she answered it she let out a small laugh upon seeing a grinning Prince Thor standing in her doorway.

"Lady Anya!" He beamed. "I have come to escort you to the feast!" He explained as her offered her his arm.

"Thor, I appreciate the sentiment, but the hall is only a short walk from here, I think I could have managed it on my own!" She chuckled.

"Ah, well," He faltered slightly, "I didn't want you to get lost on the way!"

Anya sighed at his misplaced chivalry, but still took his arm all the same. "I only made the walk this morning Thor, I think I remember the route." She smiled as the couple began making their way to the feast.

"Well one can never be too sure in this palace! Once, when we were children, I remember Loki and I took a wrong turn on the way to the training grounds and we got lost for an entire afternoon!" Anya giggled at the thought and Thor smiled down at her. "Mother was not best pleased with us."

"I can imagine!" Anya laughed. "And your father?"

"We never told him, although I can't imagine he would have appreciated us missing our training!" After a small silence had passed between them Thor offered some advice on Anya's unspoken thoughts. "You need not fear my Father, Lady Anya."

"I never said…" Anya began, but the Prince cut her off.

"Everybody fears him. Especially those who have never met him." He sent her a pointed look and she looked sheepishly away from him. "All you need to do is smile Lady Anya, you have nothing to worry about." As they approached the open door of the great hall sounds of laughter and music floated out of the already crowded feast. Anya took a shaky breath and slowly came to a stop, anxious to enter in as 'Anya of Vanaheim'. Thor stopped and turned to face her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I just don't want to reflect badly on my people." She quietly admitted.

"Anya, you are a shining example of you people, you have nothing to fear." He beamed to her one last time, squeezed her shoulder a little too hard, and turned to enter the hall.

"Prince Thor." She heard a guard announce his arrival and watched as he confidently strutted in to meet the other nobles assembled for the feast. Anya knew she was an extremely logical person, which was why she was now mentally kicking herself at the fact she was having to talk herself up to do something she had done many times before. All it is is walking into a room, a man shouts your name, some people look, some people don't care, you greet your host and go on with your night, that's all it was and she had done it a hundred times before. At home, in Vanaheim, where everyone already knew who she was, and the only people she could let down were her parents. Now she was about to be presented in front of Odin, the All Father, alone, representing all the people of her homeland, and for some reason she just could not find the courage to walk into that hall. She wished her mother were here, not only so she was not alone, but so that she had some metaphorical skirts to hide behind. She took one more shaky breath and mentally steeled herself, just as she was about to finally enter the hall, she heard the voice of the other young prince behind her.

"Scared Anya? I thought you were so confident now." Loki teased her, struggling to hide a grin behind his smirk.

"I'm not scared." She countered, sounding not entirely convinced herself.

"Ah yes, because only those who are the most confident need to prepare themselves to enter a party." He laughed stepping closer to her. She had no counter for him this time, so instead she only stared him down, pouting a little. He quirked an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to crack, however when she didn't his face softened as he placed a gentle hand on her arm. "That's all it is Anya, a party, you're here to have fun, relax, enjoy yourself. No one is expecting anything of you." His words, which sounded strangely like her mother's, finally gave her the courage she needed to take herself into the room. She nodded softly, more to herself than to him, and turned towards the door. "I'll be right behind you." He whispered giving her arm a reassuring squeeze as she stepped forward.

On her walk towards the guard her legs fell into step and her hips began to sway from side to side as her usual strut found its way back to life. "Anya of Vanaheim, Daughter of Einar" She informed him, which he repeated to the crowd as she stepped through the threshold. At the announcement of a name they did not recognise, the majority of the guests turned to see the newcomer. The sudden attention caused her to falter slightly, however the only person who noticed was the young Prince who stood watching from the doorway. Anya's eyes once again surveyed the hall as she tried to keep her mind off the whispers she could hear coming from the crowd.

"God's she is beautiful."

"A true lady of Vanaheim"

"I know her mother, she looks just like her"

"I heard her father was a favourite of Odin, back in the day."

"Did you ever see such a fair maiden?"

She flashed a grin at no one in particular, and tried to take it in her stride, after all she had experienced this kind of welcome at feasts in Vanaheim, but there was something a little different about it when the feast was in Asgard. Her eyes finally came to rest at the top of the room, where she saw Frigga, sat in almost the same place she had been just hours ago when she had first welcomed her. Next to the Queen, Anya finally saw the All Father. He was imposing as she had imagined, the eyepatch covering his battle wounds confirmed the grand tales told by Anya's Father and although both of his sons had tried to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about, her heart was still beating wildly in her chest. She chose to settle her eyes on the familiar face of Queen Frigga, who sent her a soft smile as she made her way down the centre of the hall towards the throne. Most of the other guests had lost interest in the newcomer by now, although Anya had no doubt she would be ambushed with intrusive questions many times as the celebrations went on, and as she finally reached the All Father only a few pairs of eyes continued to study her. As her feet settled she finally set her eyes on Odin, placed a fist over her heart (which was still pounding) and sunk into a deep curtsy.

"Your Majesty." She addressed him as she rose, just about summoning the courage to meet his gaze.

"Lady Anya." He replied. Up close he didn't look quite so imposing, which somewhat calmed her. "Thank you for making the journey to Asgard. I look forward to your presence at the coming celebrations. I have heard much about you already."

"Only good things I hope!" She just about managed to joke, wringing her hands behind her back. The All Father merely smiled at her and her stomach began to sink at the foolish attempt at humour, however she was rescued from sinking into the floor by the Queen who placed a hand over her husband's arm and replied for him. "Well I have informed him that you are nothing like your father when it comes to celebrating." She grinned and the All Father let out a small huff of a laugh, no doubt remembering how uptight Einar could be at huge gatherings. Anya let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding and sent a grin towards the All Father. "You are a more than welcome addition to our celebrations Anya." The Queen continued. "I have had a place set for you at the table with the Young Princes," She raised a graceful arm and gestured to her right, where Thor stood by a large table, surrounded by a larger group of fawning women, upon seeing the sight Anya and Frigga both let out a small laugh. "They seem to enjoy your company." Frigga finished, turning back to face her guest.

"And I theirs." Anya smiled one time and inclined her head towards both leaders. "My Queen. All Father." Just as she began to walk towards the table Frigga had indicated, she heard the guard announce: "Prince Loki." The whole room hushed slightly as just as many people who had watched Anya turned to watch the dark Prince enter the feast. He sauntered across the room unfased, and once they had connected his emerald eyes never left Anya's. He sent her a toothy grin, silently conveying his congratulations for surviving her meeting with the All Father without melting into the floor. She waited for him and watched as he greeted his parents with a small bow of the head. She couldn't help but notice how Frigga's face lit up as she revelled in what Anya could only assume to be a joke that she could not quite hear. She also didn't miss how the All Father had not laughed, his eyes had begun to wander around the room the second Loki had risen from his bow, and although Anya had not seen Thor's entrance, she just knew that he had been received very differently than Loki. She made a mental note of the encounter as something to possibly bring up later, however for now she shook it off, after all some people are not close with their parents, she imagined it would be even harder to have a close relationship with the King. Her mind was taken off the subject completely as she saw the prince approaching her, still grinning. "I hear you are to be seated with us for dinner." He did not give her time to answer before continuing: "I wonder how you will enjoy the company of Prince Thor and the Warriors Three." He mused, something about his tone leading her to believe that she actually would not enjoy it at all.

"Well I'm sure nothing could be worse than being surrounded by prying nobles who will ask only of my prospects and intentions." She replied with a huff, suggesting that that was a situation she had been in many times before.

"Ah, of course." He smiled softly, leaving a small pause while he dramatically linked his hands behind his back and gave her a deliberate look. Taking on a grand voice he asked her: "So Lady Anya of Vanaheim, what are your intentions?" He tried to keep up the act of a "prying noble" but a grin quickly burst through as Anya only rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

"To have as much fun as I can for as long as possible." She quickly countered. The pair shared a smirk as they reached the table they were to dine at. Thor was still entertaining his crowd of ladies but he just about managed to break away from them to greet his brother and Anya. "Ah Lady Anya!" He boomed his greeting, seemingly forgetting that he had escorted her from her room just ten minutes prior. "I wondered who the extra seat was for!" Behind him some of the ladies who had been fawning visibly scowled at Ayna for daring to pull the handsome prince away from them.

"Yes, your mother believed I would enjoy the company of you and your brother, over that of foreign nobles." She smiled as he clapped a hand on her shoulder, winding her ever so slightly. She dared to look again at the group of ladies, most of whom seemed to be waiting for Thor to end his interactions with the newcomer, rather than breaking off and finding someone new to talk to. She caught the eye of one young girl who looked just about ready to murder her for daring to let Prince Thor touch her, in return Anya sent her a sickly sweet smile and turned her attention back towards the table, choosing not to bother with Thor's fan girls again. She saw the other members of the party were already seated and all four already had a tankard in their hands, mentally Anya added "getting a drink" to the top of her to-do list. The large man in the middle of the table took a gulp of his mead, that must have been half the tankard, on his left a handsome young man threw his head back with laughter and on his right a lady rolled her eyes as she laughed along too. On the outskirts of the group a quiet man sat sipping his drink, but the glint in his eyes let Anya know that he was also in on the joke. They all seemed so invested in their own celebration that none of them had noticed the unfamiliar presence of the Lady, until Thor cleared his throat and caught their attention. "Lady Anya, I would like you to meet my friends; Volstagg," The large man waved. "Hogun," The quiet man sent a small nod in her direction. "And Fandral. The Warriors Three. And this is Lady Sif." Anya offered the seated woman a large smile, glad to see another like her in the group of rowdy men, however Sif merely looked Anya up and down and returned to her drink. "She does that to everyone," Thor whispered in an attempt to reassure Anya. "She will grow to love you I'm sure." Anya merely hummed, not really caring whether or not the Lady liked her, but still determined to be civil. Her mind was quickly taken from thoughts of friendship with Sif, as she watched Fandral rise from his seat and round the table to meet her. She could hear Loki mutter something that sounded like "Here we go" behind her and she could practically feel him rolling his eyes as the Warrior dramatically swooped down to take her hand in his, slowly raise it to his face and place a kiss on her knuckles, that lasted just a little too long. "Lady Anya." He beamed.

"Just Anya, please." She managed to interrupt.

"Anya," He corrected himself. "It is a pleasure to be in the company of such a beautiful creature." She nervously smiled at him as his eyes bore in to hers, never faltering for a second. She glanced away and manged to catch Loki's eye. He seemed far too amused by the whole situation but she still silently begged him for help. "You simply must seat yourself next to me for the feast."

Anya laughed nervously quickly searching for an answer to save herself from the womaniser. Before she could open her mouth, she heard Loki offer a solution. "Ah Fandral, I think you can see that the new place is set to my right! Lady Anya will be dining next to me tonight." Loki saw Anya's shoulders drop in relief and he smirked to himself, thinking of the favours he could garner from her in return for his rescue.

"Ah, a dire shame!" Fandral lamented. "However you will not be far!" He perked up. "And would it be too bold of me to ask for your partnership in a dance later in the evening?" He pressed, trying his chances.

"Of course." Anya politely replied. "You may have the honour of my first dance, Fandral." She smiled at him softly, after all the dancing was her favourite part of any feast and she was ready to wager that Fandral would be a perfect partner.

"Perfect! I look forward to it!" He beamed at her as he finally let go of her hand and returned to his seat, quickly falling back into his jokes with the other Warriors.

Anya felt Loki step closer to her back as he leaned down to whisper in her ear "You've gained an admirer for life there Anya."

"One more to add to the list." She turned to him and shared another smirk with the young Prince as they both sank into their seats. A young servant immediately delivered two goblets of wine to the table, Anya flashed a win grin of thanks at the boy and immediately started sipping at her drink, anticipating the need of some alcohol to help get her through the night. "And which dance should I reserve for you Prince Loki?"

"Oh, I don't dance."

Anya rolled her eyes slightly and took another sip of her drink. "Why am I not surprised."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He pressed her, trying to keep the conversation light although she could already tell that the usual laugh that hid beneath his tone had been dropped. None the less she continued. "You come across as so…" She chose her next word carefully. "Strict."

"Strict?" He repeated.

"Yes, strict, calculated. From the moment I arrived this morning you've been trying to figure me out. Always trying to be one step ahead. Always putting up a front. I don't believe that you'd even find it possible to let go and have fun."

"Oh my dear Lady Anya," he replied, the laugh in his tone returned and her title deliberately used to tease. For the next sentence his voice dropped dangerously low and he looked so deep into Anya's eyes that at that moment both of them could have believed that they were the only two people in the room. "You have so much to learn about me."

Without missing a beat she lightly sang "Oh good, so I shall save a jig for you."


	4. Chapter 4

The party settled as the food was brought out and, after a goblet of wine, Anya had quickly settled into place with her new found friends. In fact most of the table would have agreed that she fit in as if she had always been there. She was never once overwhelmed by Fandral's overzealous flirting, Volstagg's more impolite traits had not fazed her, and by the second course she had even manged to get a few choice words out of Hogun, who had complimented her on her grace and poise. She continued to share wide grins with Thor and small smirks with Loki, and Anya had never once failed to banter back with any of the men. However, as always was the way with Prince Thor and The Warriors Three, the conversation had quickly turned to battle and combat, and soon all except Anya were discussing the training of the past few days. They pointed out each other's strengths and weaknesses, threw around praise and congratulations for particularly good moves and they even began planning what they may do in the coming practise sessions. Throughout the conversation that she could not possibly be involved in, Anya had watch one member of the table only: Lady Sif. She was fascinated by the way the lady spoke of battle and how it seemed she was able to stand up to any of the men surrounding her, including Volstagg and even Thor. She conjured up pictures in her head of how it must look when Sif would fight, how graceful she would appear but also impossibly strong at the same time. Anya had always been fascinated by combat, but it had always been so alien to her. Her father was more of a thinker, never in the army, and she had only ever caught glimpses of the warriors in Vanaheim. It was a different culture in her homeland, there warriors were soldiers, used only for the need of protection, but here in Asgard warriors were celebrities, always on show, always boasting of their achievements. She remembered the first time she had seen the Asgardian warriors when she and her mother had visited all those years ago. She had not seen them up close of course, the training grounds were not a place for a young lady, but she had caught glimpses of them from a distance, and from a distance she had thought they'd looked like dancers, performing an intricate routine. It was the gracefulness of combat which had sparked her interest then, and the gracefulness of Sif which had sparked her interest again now. Somewhat lost in her thoughts, she absentmindedly spoke aloud, "I should like to learn how to fight." Unaware that she had actually said anything, Anya was surprised to see all eyes suddenly on her. At least for a moment anyway, until Lady Sif huffed a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Fighting is an intricate art." She began, not actually looking at Anya. "You can't just "learn" it. You must be trained. From a young age. It must be your whole life if you are truly to be a warrior. It would be far too late for you to begin now."

Anya felt her spirits sink, not just at the thought of her dashed dreams but at the embarrassment of having actually voiced those dreams aloud.

"Nonsense Lady Sif!" Fandral came to her rescue. "It is never too late to learn. Perhaps Anya may never be as skilled a warrior as you or I, but she may learn the basics of the form."

"Some people have a natural talent." Hogun spoke up, so quietly that it could have been missed, but Thor had still heard him. "Yes Sif!" The Prince supported Fandral. "Lady Anya may find that she could take as well to the skill as yourself!"

Sensing that this may possibly get taken too far Anya finally spoke for herself. "Oh I would just like to learn the basics. I do not want to be a warrior. I would just like to know how to defend myself…should the need ever arise." She trailed off slightly, unsure of where this would actually go.

"Well you are in the best place to find a teacher Lady Anya!" Volstagg joined in the support. "We could make a warrior of you yet!" He raised his tankard and took another healthy gulp.

"Pfft, she'll never be a warrior." Sif continued with her negativity, making it hard for Anya to remain civil with her. "She's too much of a Lady."

Anya was about to respond and stand up for herself, however the wine she had consumed would probably have done her no favours helping to remain civility, so it was rather lucky that Thor spoke up instead. "Do not be so absurd Sif, anyone can learn the art of battle. And you are swift to forget that you are a Lady yourself! I remember the first time you picked up a sword and shield!" As the Prince launched into an anecdote of how useless Sif was when she first began training, Anya tucked into her plate, grateful that the conversation had finally been steered away from her and her slip of the tongue. However she did not miss the look that Loki gave her over his cup of wine, his eyes suggesting that he would be pressing her on the matter further as soon as he got the chance.

As the night went on Anya's musings were quickly forgotten by the group, who got steadily rowdier with each new goblet of alcohol. As soon as the food had been cleared away their small party grew much larger, as Thor's young fangirls returned to fawn around the table. Anya simply observed, laughing to herself at the lengths some of the young women would go to just to touch the burly Prince, and silently she thanked the Gods that the men that found her attractive did not approach her in this way, she wouldn't know how to cope with a flock of guards constantly trying to stroke her hair or arms. Fandral, who had gained himself his own little fan club, had not forgotten Anya's promise of her first dance and managed to break away from his own disgruntled ladies as soon as the players started up, enthusiastically grabbing Anya's hands and practically dragging her over to join the other couples who were eager to dance. He lead her with ease and grace through a lively waltz that left both of them laughing, however as soon as the music came to a stop Fandral was swiftly pulled away by one of the girls who had fawned over him earlier, insisting that he had promised her a dance too. Anya was not left alone for long as Thor rushed to her side, using the excuse of a promised dance to get away from a particularly pushy admirer. He stayed with Anya for several dances, until the young girl had found a new object to lay her affections upon (which turned out to be Fandral) and Thor thanked Anya again and again, insisting that he owed her anything that she could ask for, before moving on to dance with a young lady that he actually fancied. After the Prince's departure Anya found that she was never alone for long, as strings of young noble men invited her for dance after dance. After partnering with what must have been nearly every young man at the feast, Anya excused herself, claiming exhaustion, and found a seat at the edge of the room. A young servant brought her another cup of wine which she happily accepted and began taking large gulps, finally able to relax. For a moment. Her peace was quickly interrupted by a pointy nosed woman, who must have been around her mother's age, who had hurried over to her as soon as she saw the girl was finally alone. "Lady Anya, is it?" Anya looked up at the noble woman and took a moment to prepare herself before rising up to meet her. The over enunciation and tone of the woman's voice let Anya know exactly how this conversation was going to go and she needed another gulp of wine before answering. "Yes, of Vanaheim." She managed to conjure up one of her winning grins as she waited for the woman to go on. "Ah yes, such a beautiful place, it has been many years since I have managed to visit." Anya did not miss that the Lady had failed to introduce herself, but she did not care enough to ask, she simply let the woman go on waiting for her to get to her nosy point. "Tell me do the irises still bloom in the fields outside the city?"

"Oh yes." Anya smiled sweetly. "In fact I am ready to wager that not much has changed since the last time you visited my homeland."

"Oh? And are you a betting woman Lady Anya?"

She internally cringed at her own slip up but managed to laugh on all the same. "Oh no, it is just a saying I often find myself using."

"I see." The noble woman did not seem convinced. "Ah Ingrid!" She called to a nearby Lady. "Come meet Lady Anya of Vanaheim. We were just discussing the irises of her homeland."

"Oh I do love flowers." Ingrid, who was a stout, short woman, a little older that Lady Nosy, sighed clasping her hands together. "I used to have many a gentleman admirer bring my flowers when I was your age Lady Anya." Anya merely smiled sweetly, knowing exactly what was coming next. "You must receive many flowers, being so uncommonly pretty."

"Oh, thank you Lady Ingrid, but no, it seems that flowers tend to be out of fashion these days."

"So no admirers?" Lady Nosy piped up.

"Oh no, I believe I have many an admirer, just none that are willing to send flowers." Anya noticed that another woman had joined their group and out of the corner of her eye she saw the newcomer raise her eyebrows at Anya's somewhat boastful statement.

"Oh well maybe that is for the best," Ingrid chimed cheerily. "We wouldn't want your husband getting jealous now would we?"

"Oh I don't have a husband." Anya offered a tight lipped smile, already losing patience for what was to come.

"Fiancé, then." The new comer offered.

"No, no men, just me." Anya shrugged. All three woman stood, somewhat stunned, and Anya just waited for one of them to figure out what to say next, in the grilling that she had endured all too many times.

"No fiancé, no admirer, why then you must be saving yourself for the man your parents have promised you too! Who is he?" Lady Nosy offered, proud of herself for figuring out why a beautiful young woman such as Anya was still unmarried.

"No one." Anya swiftly burst her bubble. "As far as I am aware, my parents are leaving me to live my own life. They know I would not be happy with an arranged marriage."

"But my dear, to be at your age and still not even contemplating marriage…" Ingrid offered, unsure of where she was actually trying to take her point. Anya saved her, "It is not that I am not contemplating marriage, just that I have not found a suitable man to contemplate marriage with."

Lady Nosy laughed a snooty laugh and turned up her nose. "My dear you must not be so picky! If you do not hurry up all the good men will be gone and so will your good looks."

Anya could practically feel her blood boiling and took on last sip of wine before turning directly to address the woman "Well actually, I believe that…"

"Excuse me." He rant was quickly cut off and all four ladies turned to the source of the voice, shocked to see that the dark Prince had joined their group. "Anya." Loki addressed the young woman directly, and she could hear three gasps of shock at his choice to not use her title.

"Prince Loki," She smiled wide at him, silently thanking the gods for getting her out of this situation. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I believe you promised me a jig?" He smirked not only at her, but at the reactions of the surrounding women, who had probably never seen the Prince dance once in his whole life. He offered her his hand, which she took in an instant, and turned back to the group that had been interrogating her. "My apologies ladies, but a promise is a promise, we will have to continue this conversation later." With that Anya strutted away, having absolutely no intentions to speak to the three women ever again. When the ladies were finally out of earshot, but no doubt still watching, Anya finally let herself relax, feeling her shoulders physically drop. Loki hummed a small laugh at her and waited for her to speak. "You don't know how much I owe you." She began

"Oh I can imagine." He smirked as he led her to the floor to join the buzz of couples waiting for the jig to begin.

"Wait," she looked up at him sceptically, "We're actually dancing?"

"No," he answered dryly, "I just thought we would stand in the middle of the floor and make everyone dance around us."

"But I thought you didn't dance?" She laughed, her face softening as the music began.

"I can make exceptions." He smirked as the lively dance took off. They did not talk through the routine, it was far too fast for actual conversation, but the pair shared many loud laughs and Anya did manage to voice how impressed she was at how well a man who did not dance managed to dance. The pair stayed on the floor for the following song which, thankfully for the exhausted Anya, was much calmer and more intimate. It gave the Lady a chance to properly thank her knight in shining armour. "Seriously," she began, "Thank you, for rescuing me from that interrogation."

"Rescuing you, whatever do you mean? I was simply asking a Lady to dance." They shared a smirk as he took her hand and began the steps.

"Well your invitation was timed perfectly."

The prince hummed his agreement with her, and took in a large over-dramatic breath before his next question. "So really, no suitors?" He asked, the ever present joke still in his tone.

Anya gasped a laugh "How long were you listening in?"

"Longer than I should have been." He admitted, sharing a laugh with her.

"Well I don't know," She went on. "The situation may have changed. I think I may have found a suitor tonight."

"Oh really?" Loki raised his eyebrows, inviting her to go on.

"Yes, Fandral seems to be just my type, don't you think?" She smirked up at him waiting for his reaction.

"Oh yes," He played along, "However, you'll need to improve your fighting skills in order to fend off that group of young women." The couple looked over towards the man in question to see he was still surrounded by a hoard of fans.

"Hmm," She mused. "You're right, but that would be far too much effort, I'd best just find someone else instead."

As the dance ended the pair bowed to each other and Anya took Loki's arm as he led her off the dance floor, back towards their starting table. "Well do keep me posted on how that goes, because of course if you do not hurry up all the good men will be gone!" He teased, echoing the words of the ladies earlier, and was surprised to see that she took the joke in her stride, merely rolling her eyes at him and sinking down into a seat.

She did not last much longer at the feast, the dancing and drinks were finally getting to her head and after listening to just one of Thor's tales of how he once took down a bilgesnipe, Anya was ready for her bed. She excused herself from the group and had three different offers of escort back to her chambers. However she managed to reassure all that she would remember the way and not get lost, using the excuse of not wanting to pull anyone from the party, but really she just wanted to enjoy a stroll on her own.

The corridors of the palace were not quiet, many people were coming and going from the main hall, exploring the gardens or portrait rooms, and Anya did not miss the spattering of couples that had left the party to find dark secluded corners to enjoy together. She even recognised a few of the faces, some were gentlemen she had danced with others were girls who had fawned over Thor, but she could not chastise them, after all if you couldn't do it when you were young when could you. She herself was somewhat disappointed that she had left the feast alone, but as she reached her chambers she reminded herself that she would have plenty of opportunity to introduce herself to young men over the coming week of celebrations. As she prepared herself for bed (Successfully, without the aid of Solveig) Anya pondered on the words of Lady Nosy. She had had a point, to be at her age without even hint of a suitor was slightly out of the ordinary, however she wasn't sure what more she could do. She was confident, beautiful, intelligent, surely what every man was looking for? But as she drifted off to sleep she was reminded of all the men who had ever gawked at her, all the men she'd danced with tonight, her dance with Fandral, her dances with Loki… Her troubled thoughts subsided and she drifted off with the reassuring mantra of 'what will be, will be'. A partner would come for her eventually, after all fate is unavoidable.


	5. Chapter 5

Anya awoke abruptly the next day to Solveig politely knocking on her door. As the maid threw open the curtains, Anya managed to pry her eyelids open to see that the sun had only just begun to rise and so she softly requested that Solveig bring her some fruit for breakfast and wake her again in an hour or two. Her body, still exhausted from all the dancing of the previous night, refused to sit up, no matter how much she willed it, and Anya quickly gave in to her aching limbs, drifting back to sleep for just a little while longer. When Solveig woke her mistress again the sun was much higher in the sky and, as much as Anya would have liked to stay in bed, it would not have been proper for her to hide from the world any longer. As she swung her legs over the side of the mattress Anya was stopped in her tracks by a pounding in her head that she had not felt when she was horizontal. She rubbed a palm to her forehead as she took a bite from Solveig's offered apple. "Are you quite alright Anya?" The young maid enquired.

"Yes, yes." Anya waved her off as she managed to push up from the bed. "Just a little too much wine I think, nothing a walk in the gardens will not fix." She smiled at the girl as she rather ungracefully plonked herself down at the dresser and began running a brush through her hair. Anya was ready to leave her chambers as quickly as she had polished off the apple, choosing to let her silver locks fall freely around her shoulders and quickly slipping into a shapeless, flowing dress. She left Solveig to turn down her bed and followed the young maid's directions of the fastest path to the palace's private gardens. Left out of her chambers, then the third corridor on the right, which would lead her to one of the lesser used staircases, much to Anya's relief as it meant she was unlikely to bump into any other visitors who could catch her off guard with more prying questions, then if she immediately doubled back on herself she would find the Queen's courtyard. Anya was physically taken aback by how beautiful the small area was. Dozens and dozens of different flower species adorned the square: bright, fuchsia pink buds lined the path at her feet; blues, yellows, and purples climbed trellises all around her; and in the centre of the garden was a large green bush adorned with hundreds of bright red roses. Anya made her way down the path slowly, almost as if she was scared that her presence would ruin the beauty of it all. She gracefully reached out to one of the violet flowers, which surrounded her in an archway that looked like it was supported by magic, and revelled in its sweet scent. She tried her best to drink in every detail of the courtyard and savoured every second of it. She couldn't help but think about how much work went into keeping all the plants so pristine, the flowers manged to look both perfectly tended to and also like they had never been touched, and Anya did begin to wonder if magic had played a part in creating the beautiful picture that she was currently exploring. She was going to ensure that she had a private tour of the gardens from Queen Frigga herself before her stay in Asgard was through.

Almost as if she had willed her there by the power of thought, Anya soon heard the voice of the Queen approaching, sounding as if she were already in animated discussion of her beloved garden. Already having a hundred questions about the flora, Anya turned to face the source of the noise, however her serene bubble was quickly burst when she heard the Queen's companion reply. She recognised the voice in an instant. Lady Nosy. Not yet ready to face another interrogation, particularly not in the Queen's presence, Anya turned away from the voices as swiftly as she had turned to them. Behind the rose bush, she spotted the path which led further out into the palace grounds and reluctantly made a bee line for her escape route.

Clear of the courtyard, and on the path to what was sure to be a much less interesting part of the grounds, Anya checked over her shoulder to make sure that she hadn't been spotted sneaking off. Her feet continuing to take her forward at a faster pace than normal, it wasn't long until Anya collided with something that felt like a brick wall. She instantly came to a stop, the wind completely knocked out of her lungs, and, before looking up to see what she had walked into, began spewing out apologies.

"Lady Anya!" A familiar voice boomed.

Anya let her shoulders sag as she breathed a sigh of relief, glad to see a familiar face and not a guard or warrior. "Thor!" She laughed.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh, nowhere in particular." She laughed, tucking some loose hair behind her ear.

"Then perhaps you should go nowhere more slowly!" He beamed at her. When she only laughed weakly in response he continued. "What's brought you out to the gardens this fine morning?"

"I was feeling a little worse for wear after all of last night's dancing." She answered honestly. "I thought a walk around the grounds would do me some good."

"Well no matter how you feel you still look as beautiful as ever, my lady." He flashed her a genuine smile, which she simply returned.

"What am I keeping you from then?" She swiftly changed the subject, hoping she had not interrupted anything important.

"Oh I am just on my way to the training grounds." He gave a tight lipped smile at her avoidance of his compliment, and waved his hammer slightly as if it proved he was really on his way to train. She gave an almost inaudible sigh in response. Thor gave her a moment to come up with a more in-depth response but quickly sensing that she was not going to speak he went on. "If you truly meant what you said last night, Lady Anya, about wanting to learn the art of combat, you are more than welcome to join me now." She simply looked up at him worried that she would only embarrass herself in front of the others, and silently sensing her fears he continued, offering her a little more reassurance. "No one else will be there, the other warriors are probably still sleeping. I could get Alrid to show you the basics, if you'd like?"

She pondered the invitation, and not having anything else of note planned for the day, she decided that she would take Thor up on the offer. After all when would she be given another opportunity to learn from the Prince's personal trainer?

The pair walked mostly in silence to the training grounds, commenting every so often on something one of them spotted in the gardens or reminiscing about something that had happened the previous night, but the conversations were mostly short, and Anya spent most of the walk drinking in the grand nature of the palace grounds. Luckily for both members of the party, the walk was not a particularly long one and neither of them were left feeling too awkward in the extended silences. As they got closer to the training grounds Anya could hear the grunts of soldiers who were already deep into their practise spars and exercises. When the warriors were in her sights she couldn't pick any one to focus on and instead let her eyes flit from ring to ring engrossed in all the different aspects of the training. She watched a pair of soldiers sparring with swords and shields, each ducking and diving out of the way of oncoming attacks, then further away she spotted three warriors with bows, each had just hit a perfect bullseye, to her left she saw a singular soldier who held two shorter blades, one in each hand, he was dancing round the ring chasing after straw dummies, which had been enchanted to move ever so slightly faster than the warrior could catch. Lost in the world of new discovery, Anya had failed to notice that most of the men had actually halted their training and chose now to stare at the beautiful newcomer. News of Anya's arrival had spread quickly around the guards, so most of the men had figured out who she was and were quietly discussing whether or not the descriptions of the lady had been accurate, most decided that they had not done her enough justice. Anya had also failed to notice that Thor had left her side almost as soon as they had reached the training grounds, but she did notice him now upon his return, and with him he had brought a man who Anya assumed to be Alrid. He stood about a head smaller than Thor and he appeared much broader, but in a way that suggested he enjoyed too much food, he had long, wild hair and a beard so bushy that you could hardly see his mouth.

"Alrid, this is my friend, Lady Anya." Thor introduced the pair. "She would like to learn how to fight."

"You ever fought before?" Alrid asked gruffly.

"No." Anya swallowed, already intimidated by his forwardness and sharp tone. She was sure that he had just scoffed at her but he went on all the same.

"What d'ya want to learn?"

"I… I don't really know." She answered meekly. Alrid just looked at her, expecting her to come up with a real answer. Remembering her words from the previous night she went on. "Defence mostly, just the basics, so that I could protect myself should I ever need to."

He seemed to accept this answer with a small nod. "Very well. Come along." He answered shortly and began walking towards a small building, without waiting for her to follow. Anya looked to Thor who silently gestured for her to follow the older man, before heading off to one of the rings to begin his own training. Finding the door the Alrid had gone into, Anya ducked in the building and was taken aback by the sight inside. The small room was packed full of any weapon you could think of. Spears of varying heights and design lined the whole of on wall and on the opposite were short swords, each of which paired with a large round shield. Down the centre of the room a range of bows in different shapes and sizes were propped up with quivers stuffed full of arrows next to each one. There were collections of small daggers, throwing stars and other small but deadly items on the far side of the room and closest to her were sets of clubs, maces and other brutish close combat options.

"Well," Alrid began, spreading his arms wide. "Make your choice."

It took Anya a second to register what Alrid had said. She didn't even know the first thing about fighting and he was expecting her to just pick a weapon? How would she even know where to begin? Should she choose something for close combat or would she be better with something that she could use from a safe distance, like a bow and arrow? She gave Alrid a wary side eye and he just waved his arms again. "Come on missy, I haven't got all day. Pick something."

She took a few tentative steps forward, unsure of even how to start. She was about to ask Alrid what Thor used, but quickly remembered that he had the power of Mjolnir on his side. Instead she asked, "What does Prince Loki use?"

The older gentleman scoffed at her question, but answered it all the same. "The young Prince favours the daggers, but he has the unfair advantage of magic on his side." He huffed. Magic? For a moment Anya forgot all talk of weapons. She had had no idea that Loki was a sorcerer and a million questions about it raced through her head. However she managed to shelve them, to ask the prince himself, and turned her attention back to the matter currently at hand.

She found her feet and stepped further into the armoury making her way down the wall that held the swords. She reached a hand out and ran it along one of the shields, trying to picture herself behind one with a short sword in the other hand. Quickly deciding that the combination would be a bit too heavy and lumbersome for her, she turned towards the centre of the room. The range of different bows mystified her, but as much as she would love to be an archer she couldn't imagine the skill would ever do her much good if she needed to defend herself. She decided the same for the throwing stars, and felt that daggers would mean she would have to get a little too close to any potential attackers. Obviously she was not going to pick a brutish discipline like a mace or club, which left her with only one other wall to choose from. She faced the wall of long weapons, eyeing the different styles of sticks and spears, and then she spotted it. In the middle of all the pointy ends stood a blunt one. A double ended staff that sat slightly shorter than her, seemed to be practically calling her name. She reached out and tentatively took it in one hand, lifting gently and getting a feel for the weight. She wrapped her other hand around the handle further down and tried to picture herself in combat. In her mind's eye she saw herself gracefully dancing around an imaginary attacker, the staff as her partner, ducking and diving clear of oncoming attacks, like the warriors outside had done, not intending to kill but doing enough damage to survive. Just defence, the basics to protect herself, should she ever need it. Perfect, she decided. Before she could say anything to confirm her choice, Alrid spoke. "A staff." He mused. "Interesting. It's been a while since I trained someone in the art of quarter staff."

"Is it difficult?" Anya asked, panicking that maybe she had picked the wrong weapon after all.

"Not necessarily. Most of my students prefer something a little sharper, but I think a staff will suit you well. Come along!" He called once again heading back out into the sunlight. Anya swiftly followed, her new trusty staff now in hand. Alrid led her past the training warriors, some of whom stared again, surprised to see the lady with a weapon in hand, and over to a ring that stood in the shade, secluded from view of everyone else. "Put the staff over there." He pointed to the ground at the edge of the ring.

"Excuse me?" Anya asked, unsure she had heard him correctly.

"Put the staff on the floor."

"But I thought…" She began but was quickly interrupted.

"You wanted to learn the basics. The basics begin without any weapons. You need to learn how to move your body, how to dodge, how to recover from a blow. Learning the art of combat begins with the weapons the gods gave you." He punctuated the end of his speech by lifting his fists towards his face, and looked at her expecting her to do the same. "You ever throw a punch at a cocky young lad." The blush on her face giving away that she had, but she gave a small nod as well just to confirm. "Show me." Alrid encouraged. Anya raised her small fists, just as he had, and threw a punch at the air. "Not bad." He shrugged. "But if you really want to do some damage you need to put some more of your body weight behind it." He demonstrated and she quickly copied. "Very good."

The morning bled into the afternoon in a similar manner, with Alrid showing the young Lady a range of offensive punches and kicks she could use in hand to hand combat, as well as defensive moves and dodges, she picked up the theory relatively well but she was well aware that she needed to work hard on her form and strength. After just over three hours of hand to hand training, Anya was finally allowed to pick up her staff, but Alrid only managed to show her the basics of the grip and stance before he insisted that they end for the day. Anya was desperate to continue, but her teacher could see that she was exhausted and he knew that if she continued her form would slip, her mind would falter and the rest of the lesson would be for nothing. He finally got her to concede after promising that he would spend an hour with her the following morning and offering her free use of the training grounds whenever she wanted, he even gave his word that he would personally ensure that she would not be disturbed by any of the other warriors. Before leaving her he clapped a hand on her shoulder. "You've done well today Lady Anya, from what I've seen you could be a formidable warrior. I look forward to teaching you some more." She beamed up at him, genuinely touched by his sincere words. She thanked him profusely for his time and teaching and let him get back to the actual warriors of Asgard.

She left the training ring on a high, if her body was exhausted by everything she had just put it through she certainly couldn't feel it yet. As she exited the training grounds she heard someone calling out to her. Turning to face the voice she saw Fandral jogging up to meet her. She greeted him with a warm smile as they fell into step together walking back towards the palace.

"Is this what it always feels like Fandral?" She asked, still grinning. "After a fight, does it always feel so…so…"

"Exhilarating?" He offered the word she was searching for.

"Yes! My whole body just feels like it's on some kind of high!"

He chuckled at her. "Yes, you to tend to get that feeling. Normally it's accompanied by a few painful battle wounds though." They shared a laugh.

"I couldn't imagine it, being in battle, it must be such a rush!"

"I believe that is why most of us do it." He smiled down at her.

"And you?" She pressed.

"Oh I do it for the glory." He smirked, causing Anya to laugh a little too loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Magic?!" Loki heard a familiar female voice bark from behind the bookshelf he was currently perusing. The Prince had hardly registered anyone entering the library, and the excited shriek directed at him caused him to jump just a little. The second Anya had finished her training with Alrid she had remembered what the gruff man had told her about the prince, in the armoury. When she had first heard about Loki's abilities she was ready to wait and ask him about it at their next meeting, but as the afternoon had worn on she had gotten gradually more excited and had invented more and more questions, until she was so consumed by the prospect of magic that she could not possibly wait to grill the young prince. As she had walked back to the palace with Fandral she had set her pace ever so slightly faster than normal and the second they had parted ways she had practically sprinted back to her room. She caused young Solveig to shriek as she burst into the chambers, tore off her dirty dress and shimmied into a new one, all the while muttering almost incoherently about needing to find the Young Prince. Recovering from her fright, Solveig had managed to inform Anya that she would probably find Prince Loki in the library, as that was where he seemed to spend almost all his time. Anya had thrown her thanks at the maid as she dashed back out the room as quickly as she had dashed in and followed the young girl's directions up to the next level of the palace. She managed to compose herself slightly as she slipped into the grand library, barely registering how grand it actually was, and began searching down the aisles for a glint of emerald. She spotted him through a gap in one of the shelves and couldn't even wait to make her presence known in a calm and civilised manner, which is how the pair came to find themselves now.

Loki quirked an eyebrow at her through the gap in the books, waiting for her to elaborate on the one word inquiry. She hurried around to his side of the shelf and added more words to her question, "You can do magic?!"

"Yes." He answered flatly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Hundreds of questions ran through Anya's head so quickly that she couldn't actually manage to find one to settle on, so instead of asking anything more she just stared dumbly at the Prince, eyes and mouth both wide. Loki almost laughed at her as she stood there staring at him, looking like a child who had just been gifted their own pony. He gracefully placed his book back on the shelf and slowly opened up his palm, smirking as he already pictured her next reaction. Her eyes darted down to his hand and she audibly gasped as she saw little flakes of snow falling down onto his fingers from a small cloud a few inches above his palm. Before Loki even had time to register her movements, she had dived forward and taken his hand in her own, studying the pure white snowflakes. Anya flicked her gaze back up to his face and, with eyes still full of awe, she blurted out: "How do you do that?!"

The Prince chuckled at her, not removing his hand from her grip, and simply answered. "I practise."

"But were you born with it? Did you learn it? Who taught you? What else can you do?" She asked all these questions without stopping to breathe and without leaving any pauses to let Loki actually give her answers. She stared back up at the grinning Prince, eyes and mouth still wide, his hand still in hers. He took in a deep breath and prepared himself to answer her barrage of questions.

"We are all born with a little magic in our veins, Anya." He began. "Some more than others. But yes, I was taught how to hone my abilities, by my mother."

"Queen Frigga has magic too?!" He finally took his hand from hers and held an elegant finger up, silently telling her to wait and let him finish.

"My mother is a great sorceress, who is capable of a great deal, but she tends to focus her abilities on healing. As I grew through my adolescent years I took what she taught me and improved upon it with lessons from books." He spread his arms, gesturing to the library surrounding them.

"Alrid said you use your magic when you fight!" She gushed again. "How?! What do you do?!"

"A great deal of things." He laughed at her. "I know many defensive spells, many ways to conjure attacks, but mostly I use my powers to evade the enemy, like this." He smirked down at her and Anya felt someone tap her shoulder. Confused, as she had not heard anyone else enter the library, she turned to face the newcomer, and froze when she saw the familiar face of Prince Loki behind her.

"Woah." She gasped. Quickly turning back to where she was just looking she was just in time to see the Prince she had just been talking to flicker and vanish into thin air, leaving only one Loki standing behind her. "How do you do that?"

"I told you." he chuckled. "I practise."

Eyes still full of awe, Anya tentatively picked up the book that Loki had just put down and began flicking through the pages. He watched, still smiling, as her eyes quickly scanned each page, and patiently waited for her next barrage of questions. "But this book," She looked up at him quizzically and went on, "it doesn't tell you how to perform these spells, it just describes what they do and discusses the theory."

"I know."

"So how do you learn new spells from books?"

"Practise!" He said again plucking the book from her hands.

"But surely you can't just practise until you get it right?"

"No, I study the theory of each, find spells I know that they might be similar too, and most of the time I work it out through trial and error. Now if you don't mind," He turned her back on her and began walking towards a fireplace with two plush armchairs facing it. "I was just about to finally figure out how to extend a charm that causes short term memory loss." Fully immersed in the pages of the book, Loki hadn't noticed Anya scurry past him and plonk herself in one of the large chairs, in fact he didn't notice her at all until he had practically sat on her. Not dropping the book an inch and only just about managing to raise his eyes he dryly asked. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you." She answered, the excitement still clear in her voice.

"I'm not going to be very interesting." He chuckled and gracefully sunk down into the seat opposite her.

"On the contrary Loki, I believe it will be quite fascinating. I've never watched anybody practising magic before."

"You'll be watching me do a lot of reading." He huffed but started reading the pages again all the same. She hummed, shrugged her shoulders and settled herself into a comfortable position on the chair.

For the first few pages he read, Loki found himself glancing up at Anya every couple of lines, to see whether or not she was still watching him. She was. In fact she was staring quite intently, her eyes glistening as if she were expecting him to do something amazing any minute. He chuckled to himself at the child-like wonder he never expected to see coming from a woman who always seemed so poised and elegant. He finally managed to suppress his urges to look at her and truly immersed himself in his study, convinced he was just on the cusp of discovering what he was looking for. Anya too had managed to tear her gaze from the Prince, picking up one of the books that he had discarded onto the table. She didn't really understand most of what the author was talking about, she suspected it was the kind of subject that you had to already know to even fathom some of the terminology that was used. After about ten minutes of simply looking at the pages, not taking anything in, Anya discarded the book on magic and made her way over to the nearest shelves. She skimmed her fingertips over the spines of each book, searching for a title that might hold her interest for at least a little while.

Loki's concentration lapsed once again as he found himself studying the lady, still amazed at how much she had changed since they were children. He was surprised to find that she was still so graceful even when she thought nobody was watching, she stood tall naturally and her movements were all delicate but deliberate. Just simply standing there she exuded confidence and she had an aura that meant he could barely draw himself away from her. Anya finally settled on a tome and smoothly slipped it off the shelf. The Prince tore his gaze from her just in time, so she did not catch him staring as she turned and resumed her position by the fire. The pair stayed this way for some time, both completely immersed in their respective reading, neither feeling a need to speak lest they break the comfortable silence. After making it through three chapters of her book Anya was suddenly hit with a thought.

"How are you to practise this new spell if it is a memory loss charm?"

"Why? Are you offering yourself as a willing volunteer?" He smirked at her over the pages of his book.

"I quite like my memories as they are thank you." She chuckled back at him, letting her own reading fall into her lap.

"Pity, I could have changed some of them for you." Anya had to stop herself from pressing this suggestion further and delving into other areas of his abilities, staying on track she simply stared at him and waited for him to answer the initial question she had posed. He sighed and placed his own book down. "The effects of the charm are mostly harmless, in the past I have practised on unsuspecting guards, occasionally Thor when he was being particularly annoying. The subject simply forgets their actions and thoughts of the past few minutes, it's particularly helpful when one doesn't want to be seen."

"Oh?" Her interest was piqued. "And why would one not want to be seen?"

"Well there are many reasons a Prince would need to sneak around his own palace. Especially at night." He purred, returning to his book and leaving her own imagination to fill in the blanks. She hadn't missed his inference, and he didn't miss the blush that rose on her cheeks as she hurriedly returned to her own reading, her mind no doubt far removed from the words on the pages.

After another half hour or so of reading in silence, Loki began quickly switching from one book to another, and, sensing that he was on the verge of some great discovery, Anya slowly placed her own book on a nearby table, her eyes locked on him, once again glazing over with excitement. Without warning Loki pushed himself up from his chair and, without looking at Anya at all, he began striding out of the library. Anya followed, having to set her pace faster than she would have liked in order to keep up with the Prince.

"Where are we going?" She practically whispered, afraid that talking any louder would ruin his discovery.

"We're going to find a willing volunteer." He coolly replied, keeping his eyes set ahead. As they approached a corner Loki slowed down, just before he rounded the wall he stopped suddenly, causing Anya to crash into his back. He cautiously poked his head around the corner and smirked to himself. Turning back to Anya he said "There is a guard on the next door, go and flirt with him for five minutes and then come back to me."

Anya quirked an eyebrow at him, totally lost as to what was going on. "What? Why?"

Still smirking and not answering her questions, he slipped an arm around her back and then pushed her out into the corridor. "Just do it." She turned back to him slightly, but he just raised his eyebrows and silently directed her towards the unsuspecting young man. She sighed and resigned herself to being part of Loki's surely mischievous plan.

"Excuse me?" She began as she approached the guard, speaking in a softer, slightly higher voice than usual. "I was exploring the castle and I seem to have gotten lost. Would you be so kind as to assist a young lady?"

The guard stuttered slightly as he began to reply. As she started talking about nothing in particular she stepped slightly closer to him, closer than was proper and slightly closer than what she was comfortable with, but she had committed to her role in this trick and now she had to keep up the flirtatious pretence. Anya giggled, quite convincingly, at the guard's terrible attempt at a joke and began overzealously twirling a strand of hair around her finger. As he was recalling some story that she was not at all interested in, she made sure to reach a hand out and grab his arm as she responded with a well-timed "You did not!?" and let him continue with the story, not listening at all. She endured him for another minute, without actually taking in a word of what was being said, before making some excuses about having to meet with a lady of a made-up name and thanking him for his directions.

She left with a beam and a wave and headed back around the corner to meet Loki. He just smirked down at her eyebrows raised high, managing to look both impressed and horrified at the same time. "That's not the first time you've done that is it?"

"Jealously doesn't suit you at all, Loki." She smirked back at him.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? Oh no, my dear, I'm impressed. Besides you don't have to feign interest when you hold a conversation with me, you're naturally captivated."

Treating the remark as if he had done nothing more than comment on the weather, Loki stepped forward, past Anya, and poked his head around the corner. Not at all phased by his display of confidence, Anya simply rolled her eyes and stepped up behind him, poking her head around both the Prince and the corner, delicately holding onto his shoulders for balance. He looked down at her out of the corner of his eyes, very aware of her body pressed almost flush against his, and waited for her to make the next move.

She was well aware of what she was doing and she could feel his body tense slightly as she gently pressed herself against him, testing the confidence that had lain behind his statement, but she kept her eyes fixed on the guard and whispered: "What now?"

He took a second longer than usual to reply and she gave herself an imaginary point for managing to catch him off guard. However when he spoke the dry tone had returned. "Now I cast the charm."

She held her breath and waited for something fascinating to happen, so she was a little disappointed when Loki simply muttered a few words and then pushed her back out into the corridor, instructing her to go and speak to the guard again. "And leave the flirting this time, if you could."

She smirked again and simply stated "Jealous." Before sauntering once again towards the young man. Slightly unconvinced that anything had actually happened, she tentatively approached the guard and opened with a simple "Excuse me?"

"Yes my lady?" He answered in the 'official' sounding voice that all guards seemed to use. As he turned to look at her his eyes showed no recognition and as she went on with the same story about being lost he answered her as if they had not just had the same conversation five minutes ago. He spoke as if he had never met her and seemed to have absolutely no recollection of her wild flirting from just a few minutes prior. She quickly thanked him for his help and then completely ignored him, trotting back towards where Loki was waiting for her, squealing ever so slightly. As she rounded the corner she saw the Prince grinning at her like the cat who got the cream.

"He didn't remember me!" She squeaked.

"I know."

"It worked!" Her voice was getting higher.

"I know"

"Loki, that's amazing!" She grinned up at him.

"I know." He smirked back at her.

Still enthralled by the idea of magic and having just aided a sorcerer with his practise, Anya was practically buzzing with energy, so much energy that she didn't quite know what to do with herself. Even though she knew it probably wasn't a victory for him, she felt the urge to fling herself forward and wrap herself around Loki, as a form of congratulations. Just before she was able to act on the impulse, a booming voice broke their little bubble.

"Ah brother! There you are!" The pair tore their eyes from each other and turned to face Thor as he strode towards them. "I have not seen you all day! Why have you not been to train?"

Thinking quickly, Loki coolly replied. "Yes, I meant to come this afternoon, but Lady Anya here asked me to give her a tour of the palace, and how could I refuse our distinguished guest."

"Ah of course, Lady Anya must have whatever she would like!" He grinned genuinely, still speaking slightly too loud. "And how was your training session this morning?"

"Training session?" Loki echoed, looking down at her and quirking an eyebrow, the ever present laugh still in his voice.

Anya ignored him and beamed back at Thor. "I believe it went very well! Alrid has offered to meet with me again soon, I hope I will have mastered the basics before I must leave Asgard."

"That is excellent news Lady Anya! Perhaps we could have a spar before you leave us?"

"Perhaps!" She laughed. "Although I doubt I will have a chance of standing up to you Thor!"

Throughout the whole interaction Anya could hear Loki struggling to stifle a chuckle and as Thor threw his head back in a booming laugh at her flattery, she manged to subtly send a kick at Loki's ankle, causing him to sharply look down at her although his lips still held a smirk.

"What is it you wanted Thor?" Loki managed to butt in when his brother had paused his laughter.

"Ah, yes, always on business Loki." Thor chastised and sent a wink at Anya. "Father has requested our presence as soon as possible. Do you mind if I tear him away from you Lady Anya?"

"Be my guest." She smiled softly. "Who am I to interrupt official Royal business?"

"Will you be able to find your way back to your chambers?" Loki asked seemingly genuinely, causing Anya to guess that he was only looking for a way out of meeting with his father.

"Oh yes," She sent an exaggerated grin up at him, "Your tour of the palace was more than sufficient! Besides, there seems to be a nice guard just around the corner, I can always ask him for directions." She smirked at the young prince. "I'll see you boys later!" With that she turned on her heel and over her shoulder she sent a small wave to the Prince's, who both watched her as she left. Thor was a little dumbstruck, acutely aware that there was some sort of joke he must have been missing out on, but mostly captivated by her confidence. Loki smirked as he watched her go, still completely fascinated by almost everything about her and itching to know more. To know as much as he could. His study of magic was about to be completely abandoned for the next week as his study of Lady Anya of Vanaheim was about to begin, and he was going to find out everything he could about this captivating woman.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening, just as Anya had finished preparing herself for dinner, there was a sharp knock on the door of her chambers. She sighed and let her shoulders sag, but still rose from her dresser all the same, and headed over to answer the visitor. Plastering her face with a fake grin Anya pulled back the wood, ready to greet Prince Thor and chastise him again for coming to collect her as she did not need an escort. Her smile instantly dropped, however, when the Prince she saw beaming at her was not blond, but raven haired.

"Training?" He echoed the way she had greeted him earlier in the day. Although his voice was significantly less excited and a lot more inquisitive.

"Loki!" She managed to stammer, but did not continue. Instead he went on.

"You had a training session this morning?"

"Yes." She answered sharply and added nothing more, but as he stood staring at her, waiting for her to go on, she sighed deeply, grabbed his arm and pulled him into her chambers, shutting the door behind them. "I had a lesson with Alrid." She gave him room to ask questions, but when none came, only a look encouraging her to go on, she continued with an explanation. "I was out exploring the grounds this morning when I bumped into your brother, he offered to take me to meet Alrid and I could hardly refuse could I? Not after I spent so long talking about how I would like to train last night and, well, I had nothing better to do, did I?" She waited for him to judge her, to give her some sort of warning about how it wasn't proper for a lady to fight, to tell her that she should not go back. So he stunned her slightly when he simply asked: "And what weapon have you chosen?"

She blinked at him for just a second before slowly answering "Quarter staff."

"Huh." He huffed.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"No, what is it?" She insisted.

"It's just that I had you pegged as more of a daggers kind of girl." He smirked.

"I want to learn defence Loki, not how to slit someone's throat."

"Pity, it's a much more useful skill." Just as she was about to chastise him for being morbid, there was a small squeak from the corner of the room. Solveig had been busying herself in the washroom and had clearly not heard Loki's voice.

"My Prince." She quickly found her manners and sunk into a low curtsy, casting her eyes to the floor.

"Oh just ignore him Solveig, you carry on."

Loki's eyebrows shot up at her dismissal of the maid. Normally only a royal could relieve someone of their genuflection, but here she was dismissing it as if he were just a stable boy. He was impressed. Poor Solveig was just left confused by the whole encounter. Unsure as to whether she should actually wait for the Prince's official dismissal, she took a tentative step and then immediately moved back, looking around the room, searching for a task she could complete without moving. She frantically looked back to the pair for further instruction, the Prince gave her a small nod and she began scuttling about the room as quietly as she could, staying as far away from the couple as possible.

"So?" The Prince asked.

"So what?" Anya replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So how did you do?"

"Alright. I think." She slowly began, truly thinking about the question. "My form definitely needs more work, but I feel like I picked up the basics. Alrid has promised to meet with me every morning I am here, to help me improve." His eyebrows shot up at her last sentence, and she definitely did not miss his reaction. "What is it?"

"Well, you must have plenty of potential for Alrid to want to train you himself. He only trains the best." She huffed a small laugh at him, rolled her eyes and began to head to the door. He grabbed her arm to stop her and looked her deep in the eyes. "I'm being serious Anya, the last people he trained personally were Thor and I."

Her lips quirked up ever so slightly at his confidence in her, which gave her hope that maybe she was not as awful as she first thought. She did not step away from his touch as she lightly replied. "Well we will have to see how I am fairing in seven days time, wont we?"

"Indeed." He hummed, letting his hand drop from her arm, but stepping slightly closer. "We'll put you up against Thor to see how you have improved."

"I would like to leave Asgard with all my bones intact, Loki." She laughed lightly.

"I'm sure he would go easy on you, he appears to have quite the soft spot for you, you know." He smirked, waiting for her to blush. He was surprised when she didn't, instead she simply laughed, like he had told the funniest joke she had ever heard.

"If you say so Loki."

"I do." He insisted. "I know my brother better than anyone."

"And I know men better than anyone." She interrupted him. "I'm willing to bet that he treats every girl the way he treats me."

"He does." Loki agreed. "But he doesn't look at every girl the way he looks at you."

"Most men look at me in that way Loki." She laughed, but when he did not laugh along she straightened her face. "Well we shall see, shan't we?"

"Indeed." He hummed quietly.

After a small second of silence, she spoke. "Shall we go to dinner?" She asked, offering him her arm. He took it without speaking and led her towards the door.

After they walked the first few corridors in silence she managed to come up with a question to break the heavy air. "What did your father want to see you about?"

"Oh nothing of consequence." He drawled. "He just felt the need to remind us, once again, that we are the Princes of the realm and how we must remember that throughout the celebrations. We are the future of Asgard, as he likes to say."

"So don't embarrass yourself by drinking too heavily or make trouble by sleeping with visiting nobles?"

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." The Prince smirked down at her.

"Loki Odinson!" She gasped up at him. "I expected better from you!"

"How do you think I got my title?" He grinned.

"Ah yes. I think you and I have a very different understanding of the word 'mischief'." She looked at him sternly but her face soon fell into a grin that mirrored his.

"I shall have to show you my definition sometime." He winked at her.

She didn't miss a beat when answering. "I look forward to it."

The pair entered the great hall laughing and joking with each other, the awkwardness that had hung in the air just ten minutes ago seemingly forgotten. The noise the new found friends made upon their entrance drew the attention of nearly everyone who was present. A few of the older guests threw them disgruntled looks for being so unruly, many of the ladies raised their brows in shock at actually seeing the young prince laughing for once, and all three of the royals seated at the top table had to do a double take when they saw their young guest of honour hanging from Prince Loki's arm. Anya and Loki, however, were far too engaged in their own joke to notice any of what went on around them. As they got closer to the top table Anya managed to calm herself, straighten her face, pull her arm free of Loki's and step forward. She turned to face the King and Queen and silently sunk into a curtsy, when she rose she patiently waited for someone to direct her to a table. It was a second before anyone actually said anything. Thor was looking straight past Anya and grinning widely at his brother, the All Father seemed to be eyeing her up and down, his brow furrowed as if he were attempting to figure out some form of puzzle, and it appeared that Frigga had been waiting for someone else to speak. When no other voice came, the Queen spoke up. "Anya, come, a place is set for you here, next to Thor."

Anya stood still for a second, unsure if she had actually heard the Queen correctly. She couldn't think of any reason why she would be seated with the King and Queen, surely she should just be seated with the other visitors? Just as she was about to clarify, to make sure she had heard Frigga correctly, the Queen softly beckoned her and Anya could hardly refuse. Slowly she made her way forward and rounded the table to the other side, facing out to all the other guests. She didn't miss how almost everyone was looking at her, and she had to force herself to hold her head high and continue to exude her self-confidence. She spotted some familiar faces watching her too. Lady Nosy had her nose turned up in disgust, no doubt offended that a girl with no marriage prospects was being seated next to the Prince. Her friend Ingrid was wide eyed, looking like she could barely believe what was happening. Anya spotted a small group of Thor's most devoted fan girls looking like they were about to cry. Fandral also looked highly disappointed that he was once again being robbed of the chance to sit next to Anya. She finally came to rest her eyes on Loki and sent him a silent plea for help but, as he rounded the table to take his usual seat next to Frigga, he simply looked at her in a way that implied that he had no idea what was going on either.

When Anya had settled in her seat, and the rest of the room appeared to have gotten over their shock, Queen Frigga turned to her guest and explained. "We felt, that since you seem to have formed such quick friendship with my sons, that you would be most comfortable seated with us."

Anya took a moment to process what Frigga had said and sent her a warm, genuine smile. "Thank you My Queen. I appreciate you thinking of me like that. I would be happy to sit anywhere but I am honoured to be seated with you and your family." Behind Frigga she saw Loki quirk an eyebrow, impressed by her perfectly crafted, diplomatic answer, he knew she would do well for herself at this table. Nobody spoke as the first course was brought out, and nobody noticed as Anya immediately grabbed for her goblet of wine as soon as it had been poured, taking a much bigger swig than normal.

"So," Frigga began, addressing the table as a whole. "Thor was telling us that you were giving Lady Anya a tour of the palace today, Loki?"

"Yes." Both Anya and Loki answered in unison. They both caught each other's eye, waiting for the other to continue. However when neither of them spoke, Frigga directed a question to her guest.

"And how did you find everything Lady Anya?"

"Oh it's simply breath taking, My Queen. Although I feel that there is so much of it that I will never get to see it all." She grinned.

"Well I fear Loki may have picked out the boring bits, if you ended up by the portrait hall!" Thor laughed his booming laugh.

"Oh." Frigga began, in a much gentler tone than her son. "Did you get a chance to see the portraits?"

"Um… Yes." Anya immediately cringed at her decision to fabricate a lie, but she had committed to her answer and so she continued. "Loki showed me briefly, however I'm afraid I was rather tired out by that point. We had been walking for some time."

"And Lady Anya had been training with Alrid all morning!" Thor offered a wide smile, and once again clapped a heavy hand on her shoulder. His eldest son's statement had grabbed Odin's full attention.

"Training?" He questioned, Anya didn't miss the accusing tone in his voice.

"Eh… Yes…" She stammered. "Alrid has kindly offered to teach me the basics of defence. We don't really do such things on Vanaheim, you see, and I feel rather unprepared should I ever need to protect myself." She tried to defend herself nervously.

Clearly disapproving of her need to fight, the King said, "Well that's what one has guards for."

"Of course, but I just felt…" Anya began, but Odin swiftly interrupted her.

"The training grounds of Asgard are no place for a young Lady."

Anya was unsure of how or if she should reply. She was certainly not about to sass the All Father, so she was rather relieved when Queen Frigga came to her aid. "You are quick to forget, my love, that your wife is trained in the art of defence, and one of your best warriors is a young Lady."

The All Father simply huffed, knowing his wife had bested him, but not wanting to admit defeat.

In the silence, Loki also came to her aid. "Alrid sees much potential in her Father," He spoke softly, like his mother. "He has promised to meet with Lady Anya every morning for the next week, to train her personally."

Odin looked over at Anya, his brow furrowed quizzically once again. She offered him a weak smile that she hoped would reassure him that she was a proper lady. He said nothing and simply returned to his meal. With his eyes off her Anya physically relaxed and let out a silent breath, something that was not missed by either Loki or the Queen. In an effort to rescue her from being scrutinised again, Frigga quickly changed the subject. "I will have to give you a tour of my private gardens while you are here, Lady Anya."

"Oh yes!" Anya quickly found her naturally confident demeanour again. "I believe I passed through them this morning! I would be honoured for you to show me them yourself."

"This morning?" The Queen questioned softly. "Why I was showing Lady Oydis the gardens just this morning, we must have just missed you."

Anya remembered her swift escape from the gardens earlier that day, having heard Lady Oydis (or Lady Nosy as Anya had nicknamed her) approaching with the Queen she had dashed out into the grounds, not wanting to be caught in another interrogation about her marriage prospects, like she had the previous night at the dance. However Anya was not about to tell Frigga all of this, instead she just offered her a meek smile and told another little white lie. "Oh really? Such a shame! I would have loved to have joined the two of you."

A group of servants collecting up the empty plates saved Anya from having to continue falling down her rabbit hole of lies with the Queen, and, to her own surprise, the young lady managed to speak as little as possible throughout the rest of the dinner. Most of the conversation was filled by the Queen enquiring after what her sons had busied themselves with throughout the day, and it seemed that Anya had already revealed enough about her activities to be excused from joining in. She did manage to offer a few additions to the chatter, but she feared that if she were to speak too much she would subconsciously fabricate yet another lie, so she left most of the talking to the boys.

Although she had not been the main object of interest since the first course, Anya hadn't missed the fact that Odin kept eyeing her with the same quizzical look he had given her when she entered. Had it been anybody else, by the end of the main course she would have snapped and pulled him up for being rude. However this was the All Father and as far as she was concerned he could be as rude as he liked, but she couldn't help but wonder why on earth he kept staring at her. None the less Anya kept her face plastered with a winning smile, sat up tall and continued to exude her natural confidence, not daring to show that he was actually intimidating her.

When the final course was through Anya quickly excused herself, explaining that she was still very tired from her busy day and that she must rest well as she intended to head down to the training grounds very early in the morning, which was not entirely a lie. As she stood, Loki stood up with her, offering to escort her back to her chambers. Just as Anya was about to dismiss him and once again explain that she did not need help to find her room, the Young Prince interrupted her and informed the party that he too was going to retire for the night. He swiftly made his way around to Anya's side and offered her his arm. She tentatively placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, highly aware that there were many pairs of eyes on her, not just those of the Royals, but many of the guests too. Anya made a point not to stand too close Loki, aware that people were already spreading gossip about the two of them. Although the loud chatter of the room continued around them as they left, both Loki and Anya were aware of the high number of people watching them and both of them heard the disapproving whispers as they passed certain tables. However they both managed to keep their heads high as they gracefully made their way out of the hall.

As soon as they had made it past the door the couple dissolved into snorts and giggles that they had both been holding in since they left their table.

"Did you hear that last women?!" Anya managed to get out in between laughs. She put on a high snooty voice and imitated. "Do you see how she's hanging off him? Imagine thinking so highly of yourself."

"Oh that's nothing compared to what I heard. "Maybe a pretty girl like that will finally him to smile."" He shared a genuine laugh with her and she quickly interrupted him, cheerfully proclaiming: "Well they weren't wrong!" He quickly steeled his face into one of his signature smirks, and she went on. "Although I do have to admit, that smirk suits you much better." He hummed in agreement.

After they had calmed down slightly he looked down at her and said, "That was an interesting choice you made. To lie to my mother."

Her shoulders dropped as she let out an exaggerated sigh. "Don't remind me. I don't know why I did it. It just came out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I must have spent too much time with you, the 'God of Lies' is rubbing off on me." She smirked up at him.

"Hmm, quite." He agreed. "I wonder how else I can corrupt you."

"I'd rather not find out." She laughed loudly. "I have to keep up the 'good lady' act whilst I am here."

"Act?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Ah, here we are at my chambers!" She very quickly, and very intentionally, steered the conversation away from her slip of the tongue, but she knew that Loki would not be forgetting it any time soon. She slipped her arm from his and stepped forward to stand in front of her door, turning back to face the Prince. "Thank you for your escort, Loki. I shall see you tomorrow?" She framed it more as a question than a statement.

"I'm sure you will." He smiled down at her. Just as Anya was about to turn and enter her chambers, Loki took a swift step forward, leaned down and placed a light kiss on her cheek, which immediately flamed red. "Goodnight, Anya." He added softly before turning to head towards his own chambers.

"Goodnight, Loki.'" She called after him, a hand coming up to rest on the spot his lips had just occupied. Anya watched him walk away for a moment, and was slightly disappointed when he didn't turn back to look at her, but she soon found herself again and finally made her way into her room, after she had closed the door she leant back against the wood and let out a light sigh, butterflies stills fluttering in her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, as promised, Anya rose extremely early. She wanted to get down to the training ring before Alrid and practise everything he had already taught her, so that he could spend more time teaching her how to actually wield the staff. As she was part way through dressing herself there was a gentle knock on the door. Brow furrowed, wondering who could possibly be calling on her so early, she threw on a robe and went to greet the visitor. In the hallway stood a small boy carrying a large, flat box. "A gift from the Queen, Lady Anya." He bowed his head slightly as he presented her with the box. Anya thanked him as she took the package from his hands, heading over to place it on the bed. In the box she found a note, written in Frigga's delicate handwriting. 'I thought you might like to have these.' She set the note aside and pulled back a layer of soft paper, underneath lay some neatly folded material. She lifted out the first layer which unfurled to become a tunic, which looked like it may be tight fitting, of a light, silvery grey and covered in small blue embellishments. She set the top on the bed and pulled out what she assumed to be the matching breeches, which were a striking sky blue that matched both the embellishments on the tunic and Lady Anya's eyes. Finally, remaining in the box, were a pair of high, leather boots, which Anya carefully removed from the box as if they were some form of rare gemstone. Her heart swelled at the kind gesture from the Queen, who had chosen to pass down her own combat clothes, at least that's what Anya assumed as the outfit looked as if it were well worn. However, not wanting to waste precious training time, she didn't dwell on the Queen's kindness for too long. She made a mental note to thank Frigga profusely later, as she shimmed her way into the outfit and tied her hair up in a tight, high ponytail. Just before heading out she took a long look at herself in the full length mirror. She had been right, the tunic was fitted, but in a way that hugged her body perfectly while still leaving her plenty of room to move freely. There were high slits running up either side of the garment that ended at her waistline, meaning that her legs were not at all constricted, despite the tightness of the trousers. Anya practised a few of the stances and moves that Alrid had taught her yesterday, to get comfortable with her new outfit, and she quickly decided that she liked it much better than the dress she had worn yesterday. In fact she liked it much better than any dress she had ever worn. Not wearing a heavy skirt felt so liberating. However she didn't spend too much time admiring her new clothes, the sun had just begun to fully rise and she needed to make it down to the training grounds soon so that she could fit in as much practise as possible.

As she arrived at the grounds Anya was somewhat surprised to see a great number of guards already sparing in the rings, although she supposed that the greatest warriors in the nine realms must train from sunrise to sunset. Despite most of the men now being aware that the Lady had begun training she still managed to turn almost all the heads of the soldiers. She presumed that her new training gear had something to do with the attention she was getting. One brave lad even dared to go so far as to wolf whistle at her, however he was quickly silenced when she eyed him with a deadly glare. When her eyes were set back front, she held her head high and let a small smirk grace her lips, revelling slightly in the looks of admiration she was getting from the soldiers. She strutted into the armoury, threw a chirpy "Good morning" at the guards assembled there, picked up a quarter staff and strolled back out again, before the men even had chance to properly register her presence. Anya headed straight for the training ring that Alrid had taught her in yesterday, which was tucked away from the main area, and was relieved to find that it was empty, probably because most of the boys wanted to show off when they were sparring. She placed the staff to the side of the ring, like she had yesterday, made her way to the middle, took a deep breath to centre herself and slowly stepped a leg back, raising her fists into a defensive stance. Anya ran through all the sequences in her head and then began to move through each one. Slowly at first. Placing every foot and hand deliberately and delicately. Making sure to get every move exactly right. Then, when she was sure that she had each flow of movement just right, she started to speed them up. She created an imaginary enemy standing in front of her and landed every blow and kick with as much force as she could muster.

She wasn't sure how long she had been going at it, but she knew should couldn't remember how many times she had run each sequence. Just as she landed one particularly forceful punch, which she had emphasised with a feral roar, she heard a voice call from behind her. "Careful Missy! You'll tire yourself out before we even begin."

"Alrid!" She sighed, turning to face her teacher. "Never, I've got buckets full of energy." She lied slightly, trying to cover her gasps for air.

"Oh yeah?" He chuffed, as he tossed her a waterskin. She managed to catch it gracefully and sent him a silent nod of thanks as she began gulping down the drink. "You've been practising hard." He observed. "Your form has already improved." She sent him a hum as a form of thanks. "Who were you picturing just then?"

"Oh, no one of consequence." She finally managed to speak. "Just an old flame."

"Ah, it's always men. Lady Sif does the same thing. She says she pictures Prince Loki."

"Are they old flames?" Anya asked.

"Oh no." Alrid laughed. "She just loathes him. He used to terrorise her when she was a girl. It was just boyhood pranks, but she's always resented him for it." Anya nervously laughed along. "But it's of no consequence to me how she feels about him. As long as she fights with the same passion she always has." He eyed her deliberately now. "The same goes for you Anya. Whoever you're thinking of, keep him in mind and you'll keep that passion." He clapped her on the shoulder and walked towards the other side of the ring, stooping to pick up the staff she had placed down earlier. "Now, let's see if you can put that anger into the weapon." He tossed it over to her and she just about managed to catch it in time. Taking one last swig of water, she rolled back her shoulders and headed into the ring to take her place opposite her teacher.

Alrid spent the rest of the morning teaching Anya the basic defensive stances of the quarter staff, he had brought along a range of weapons to come at her with, so that she would be able to defend herself no matter the situation. It hadn't taken her long to pick up the theory of the movements, but when it came to running them at full speed Alrid bested her nearly every time and when he could sense that she was getting frustrated he decided to call it a day on this session. "You do the same thing tomorrow morning, missy." He called over his shoulder as he collected up the various weapons and she continued trying to run the movements with an imaginary partner. "Get here early to practise without me and you'll have me on the floor as soon as I arrive, I'm sure of it." Alrid approached her cautiously and as she began to slow down with the staff he plucked it from her hands and looked her dead in the eye. "Go and do something else with your day, you'll drive yourself mad if you stay here." She let out an exaggerated groan but she knew he was right, she could already feel her body growing weary, she needed to sit down and relax. Luckily, she knew just the place.

Solveig was relieved when Anya entered her chambers in a much calmer manner today, the whole of the previous day had set her completely on edge, so she was glad to know that she could now relax. The young maid helped to peel her mistress out of the tight training attire and into a much more loose fitting dress. Anya gracefully lowered down into the seat in front of her dresser and asked Solveig if she would be so kind as to do something with her hair. The young girl began arranging Anya's long locks into a loose but neat bun at the base of her skull, and Anya's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of someone playing with her hair. Anya took her time in her room today, even though she was heading to the exact same place as yesterday, but this time she was in no great hurry.

Eventually, she retraced her steps from the previous afternoon and found her way, once again, to the library. This time she gasped in awe as she opened up the door, wondering how she could have possibly missed the grandiose nature of the room yesterday. Each wall was lined floor to ceiling with books of different shapes, sizes and colours, and there were so many of them that Anya was sure that no man could ever read them all in one lifetime. At the far end of the room a grand fireplace crackled with logs and in one of the armchairs she could see a familiar figure reclined, feet kicked up on a nearby table. She slowly made her way over, making sure to survey everything she could see, peering down each isle and every time being amazed that all the shelves seemed to go on forever. When she reached the fireplace and plopped down in an empty armchair, the Prince opposite her didn't even look up from his book as he drawled. "Good afternoon, Anya."

She hummed, stretched and fell back to settle in her seat, her feet coming up to rest next to his. "Good afternoon, Loki." She echoed him. Anya leaned back in the chair and let her eyes flutter shut, revelling in the warmth of the fire. Loki lifted his eyes from the book to watch her for just a second, a small smile playing on his lips as he took her in in her truly relaxed state. Her head lolled back, chest softly rising and falling with each deep breath, feet crossed at the ankles balanced just perfectly on the edge of the table. A picture of serene beauty. He felt privileged to finally get to see the lady with all her barriers down. Loki let her rest, continuing to silently read his book.

After about twenty minutes of comfortable silence Loki, still not lifting his eyes from his book, opened up a conversation. "So how was your training session this morning?"

Suddenly Anya sat bolt upright, her eyes snapping open, glistening with excitement. She began without taking a breath and spoke as if she had been waiting for him to ask her about her training for the past twenty minutes. "It was amazing." She punctuated each word with a pause, for emphasis. "Alrid says I have already improved my form. He taught me how to block a number of different weapons, I need to practise again in the morning, but he says as long as I continue to fight with such passion I could be a great warrior!"

"Really?" Loki's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, he didn't say that exactly, but I'm sure that's what he meant. Oh it's so exhilarating Loki, it makes me feel so... so powerful." She sighed.

The Prince hadn't felt himself moving, but he soon found himself leaning forward, completely enthralled by the way she spoke. He didn't want to say anything, lest he break her exhilarated state, so he simply left her room to go on.

"Oh! And I must remember to thank your mother!"

"My mother?" He asked quizzically.

"Yes! She gifted me some of her old clothes, you know to train in. A tunic and breeches, they were so freeing Loki, so much better than one of my dresses, I felt like I could actually move, gracefully, without being weighed down at all. The difference it made, it was just incredible. And the thrill of having to fend of actual weapons, it's such a rush!" She paused for a second, and took in a deep breath. "Goodness, listen to me, I sound like one of the Warriors Three!" She laughed at herself.

Loki laughed along. "Yes, but you are much more interesting to listen to." He said sincerely. The pair, both still grinning, shared a small moment as their eyes locked, neither feeling a need to speak nor wanting too, lest they break their strengthening connection.

Luckily, neither of them had to break the bubble. Unluckily, the bubble was broken for them when the library doors crashed open and Prince Thor came striding in. Both Anya and Loki snapped their heads towards the door and both inwardly groaned, not only at the interruption, but at the fact that the interrupter was Thor.

"Ah Brother! I should have known you'd be here." He boomed as he made his way over to the fireplace. "And Lady Anya too!" He added as he arrived by the armchair, as if he had not noticed her there at all until he was right next to her. "How was your training this morning?"

"Oh most excellent, thank you for asking Thor." She smile gently and spoke with much less enthusiasm than she had minutes ago.

"That is good to hear!" He still spoke as loudly as he had when he had been on the opposite side of the room. "Speaking of training," he turned his attention to his brother. "How would you like to go for a spar or two, Loki?"

The Young Prince looked towards Anya, who gave him an encouraging nod and a look that seemed to read 'You don't want to miss another day of training do you?' Loki smirked slightly at her and turned back to face Thor. "Of course Brother. Will you be quite alright on your own Anya?" He asked, once again trying to use her ass one last 'out', and once again she foiled his plans. "Oh yes of course, I think I will stay here and read for a while. Whatever you were reading seemed to be extremely interesting Loki." She picked up the first book she found on the table, flipped to a random page and started drinking in the literature, giving the boys their cue to leave. Thor had already turned to leave the room and Loki stood gracefully, trailing behind his brother slightly. Just before he reached the door, he turned back to take one last glace at Anya. His face instantly split into a grin when he saw that she was already watching him, his smile widening even more when a blush began to rise on her cheeks, having been caught staring. 'Have fun' She mouthed at him, a smirk playing on her lips. He mirrored her, smirking and rolling his eyes 'I'll try' he silently replied. Both of them struggled to stifle a laugh when they heard Thor calling out "Come along Brother!"


	9. Chapter 9

The following few days passed in much the same manner. Anya would rise with the sun, spend an hour or two practising then pass the rest of the morning learning new skills with Alrid. Her afternoons were always spent with Loki in some capacity. They didn't always sit in the library though, one day Anya had expressed a want to visit the market and so Thor and Loki had been sent to escort her. As promised, the Queen had given up one afternoon to give Anya a personal tour of her gardens, and the Young Prince had decided to join the pair too, still as fascinated by his mother's garden as Anya was. Each evening she had dined in the Great Hall with the other visiting nobles, who's numbers had seemed to rise as the days had gone by. She hadn't always sat with the Royal family though, every day the offer had been there, but every day she managed to diplomatically worm her way out of being seated with Odin again. Instead she sat at a different table every night, which Fandral was still not pleased about, having used the excuse of wanting to get to know as many of the other guests as she could. It was dull. But it had gotten her out of Odin's scrutinising eye. Well, it had gotten her further away from it, every evening she still had the feeling that he was watching her from across the room, still trying to figure out some sort of puzzle. He was. However, the All Father could not deter her spirits, no matter how intimidating he could be, Anya was still absolutely enthralled by Asgard and the people she had met here, and that was something that was visible to everyone. All the nobles had commented that she had lit up their tables on the night she dined with them, and the snide whispers about her soon changed into glowing praise of what a brilliant young woman she was and how some man was going to become very lucky very soon. Here Anya was in her element, she knew exactly how to charm a crowd and she was extremely happy being the centre of attention, something that Odin's scrutinising eye had not missed. In fact, the fact that Anya seemed so at home in Asgard hadn't been missed by any of the Royals. On her fourth night, in Asgard, just as she was about to leave the great hall, after excusing herself from a group of nobles from Alfhiem, who had been extremely amicable, Anya heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Lady Anya." The Queen's soft voice spoke causing Anya to stop in her tracks and turn to face Frigga.

"My Queen." She inclined her head and offered a soft smile.

"Walk with me." Frigga offered the young lady her arm, which Anya took, and the pair continued making their way out of the hall. "Tell me Anya, how are you enjoying your stay here with us?"

"Oh it's simply marvellous!" Anya gushed. "I'm loving every second of it! Thank you so much for having me as your guest."

Frigga smiled softly at Anya's genuine passion for Asgard. "You seem to be spending a lot of time with Prince Loki." The Queen stated.

Anya replied without hesitation. "Yes. I find both your sons to be quite fascinating, if I'm honest My Queen. They are both fine men, you should be proud of them."

"Oh you don't need to tell me, I'm very proud of them, but it is good to hear their praises sung by someone else for once." The Queen smirked in a way that reminded Anya of Loki, which caused her to giggle. "And I am glad that you get along with them so well, it's not often that they get to spend time with other nobles of their own age, I'm sure they appreciate your company too. Now, how has your training been going?"

When Anya had first met the Warriors Three she had felt that they had talked far too much of battle, how could they find so much conversation on just one subject? However Anya, who had only been training in the art of combat for three days, now fully understood how they could be so passionate. She felt like she had talked of nothing but her training sessions since she started them but her eyes still lit up at the chance to tell someone new about all that she had learnt. "Oh it's been brilliant Frigga!" Anya began, forgoing the use of titles in her passion. "I must thank you again for the tunic, it's made all the difference! I feel so free moving in it, I'm able to put in so much more. I never knew that I would feel so graceful in combat, it's simply wonderful, just like dancing." Frigga hummed softly in agreement. "It's such a rush to feel so powerful! I only wonder what it would be like to actually be engaged in combat."

"Well let us hope it never comes to that!" The Queen laughed.

"Quite." Anya agreed. "I fear that my skills are only good in practise."

"I'm sure you would make a fine warrior with more training." Frigga smiled sincerely at her young guest.

"Thank you Frigga, your faith in me means a lot. I'm sure Alrid believes in me too. It is such a shame that I will only have a few more days with him." Anya mused.

"Actually," The Queen interrupted. "that's what I wanted to speak to you about." Anya looked up to Frigga waiting for her to go on. "The All Father and I thought that since you seemed to have settled so well here, and since my sons seem to enjoy your company so much, well, we thought you would like to stay a little longer? For a month or two perhaps?"

Anya was dumbstruck. "Oh, Frigga." She tried to start but could not find the words.

"It has been such a joy to have you here, even in just a few days, you have changed the whole mood of the palace." Frigga added, sincerely. "We would be honoured for you to extend your stay."

"Thank you My Queen." Anya finally found her voice. "I'm am honoured to receive your invitation. I would love to stay here in Asgard for as long as you will have me."

"That is most excellent news." Frigga squeezed Anya's hand and grinned widely. "I will tell the All Father immediately."

"And I will write to my mother, I'm sure she will be thrilled." Anya smiled. "Now if you will excuse me your grace, I must retire for the evening. Thank you again."

"The pleasure is all mine." Frigga bid her goodnight, still grinning.

The next morning Anya rose early, as she had done every day, still buzzing from the Queen's invitation the night prior. As soon as she had returned to her chambers she hadn't been able to wait and had immediately written a letter to her mother explaining the situation. She had called a guard to send to note straight away, giving stern instructions that it must arrive in Vanaheim as soon as possible, the poor guard looking more than disgruntled at the fact he had been summoned for such a mundane task. When she woke she made sure to use her energy wisely, throwing back the covers, slipping into her training gear and pulling her hair up messily, not even bothering to look in the mirror, before bounding out of her chambers down to the training grounds. She quickly made her way round her usual path, grabbing a staff from the armoury and taking her place in the secluded ring. Anya hadn't been practising long when, at the end of one particularly successful sequence, she heard a slow applause coming from behind her. She turn swiftly expecting to see Alrid, having assumed that the time had just gotten away from her, so she was taken aback when instead she saw the Young Prince lurking in the shadows.

"Loki!" She gasped.

"Very impressive, Anya." He said as he stepped towards her.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough." He shrugged. "You're very good." He smirked.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She ignored his compliment.

"Well it's just that you're good in theory, but how do you think you'd stand up against an actual attacker?"

"I hope I never have to find out." She laughed.

"How about just in practise?" He sent her a menacing grin.

"What are you suggesting?" She quirked an eyebrow, gripping her staff slightly tighter.

"Come on, just a quick spar." He said stepping into the ring.

"I don't think that would be entirely fair, do you?" She challenged, stepping closer to him.

"I'll go easy on you."

"Really Loki, I…" Her sentence was abruptly cut off by the Prince lifting a dagger towards her side, which she just about managed to bat away with one end of the staff. The pair's eyes locked, each of them holding the same cheeky glint which challenged the other to make the next move. After a few seconds of teasing, Loki aimed a dagger towards her chest and Anya gracefully avoided, stepping back, knocking his hand away and landing a blow to his side, knocking him a few paces over, which gave her time to fully adopt a defensive stance. He came at her a few times in quick succession and once again she manged to avoid all three advances and finished by knocking him square in the chest. They both laughed through the whole spar, neither taking it very seriously at all, both enjoying teasing and testing each other. The dance continued for a while longer, Anya managing to hold her own for a lot longer than she expected, surprised at how well her sequences translated into actual combat, however she did suspect that Loki was going exceptionally easy on her. She was right. When he had properly gauged her skill level, however, he stepped it up a notch, coming at her with stronger attacks and unexpected combinations and he was pleasantly surprised when she managed to keep up. That was until one particularly fast combination had left her unsteady on her feet and Loki decided it was time to play a little game. Before she had chance to rebalance herself he placed a strong kick in the centre of her chest, which sent her flying backwards. Anya was relieved, surprised and confused when she didn't feel herself collide with the hard ground but in fact she stayed upright and landed on something soft. She quickly found herself again though when an arm snaked its way around her waist and a dagger pressed softly against her throat. She stiffened up and dared not struggle as she was pulled flush against another body. When the Prince standing in front of her smirked and then disappeared with a flicker she relaxed slightly but still kept a tight grip on her staff.

"Loki, that's not fair!" She whined.

"Your attacker won't fight fair in battle if they're trying to kill you." He whispered in her ear, lowering the dagger slightly but still keeping a tight hold on her waist.

"But you're not trying to kill me." She pointed out.

"No, but this is a practise, you must be prepared for anything. In battle an attacker…" Now his sentence was cut off when she slammed an elbow back into his stomach, making him stumble back and forcing him to let go of her. She quickly turned and landed another blow with the staff, disorienting him even more. She sunk low to the ground and swung a kick at his ankles, pulling his legs out completely from underneath him and causing him to fall flat on his back, the wind completely knocked out of his lungs. She quickly stood back up again, hovered over him, placed a foot on his chest to pin him down and raised her staff above his head, ready to strike. Breathing heavily, she held the strong pose a stared him down smirking, waiting for him to surrender. For a small moment he stared at her in absolute shock, having never expected her to actually best him, but his open mouth quickly fell into a wide grin and he laughed a little, genuinely impressed with her skills. When he had actually registered her victory he dropped his weapons and feebly raised his hands towards his head. She laughed and removed her foot from his chest, stepping back and letting her staff fall too. She offered him a hand to help him up, which he took without hesitation. He pulled himself upright and overbalanced at the top slightly, Anya wasn't sure it was completely by accident, because it caused him to step closer and meet her, their bodies once again crashing together. Her hands came up to his chest to steady him and his hands to her waist to help him balance. Neither of them stepped back.

"Well hello." He chuckled, his voice dangerously low, which made a blush start to rise on Anya's cheeks. However, before the moment could go any further, a cough caught Anya's attention and she jumped back from the Prince, trying to get as much distance as possible. She turn to face the source of the noise and wasn't surprised when she saw Alrid standing there, a plethora of weapons in hand.

"Prince Loki, I didn't expect to see you here this morning." Alrid opened the conversation.

"Anya has been speaking so much of her training Alrid, I thought I ought to come down and see her in action for myself." He looked down at her, a glint of pride in his eyes. "You've taught her well, almost too well, she just had me on the floor, easily."

"That's my girl!" Alrid boomed and came over to clap a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll not have to go so easy on her next time." Loki laughed.

"You didn't go easy on me!" Anya defended herself. "I won because you got cocky. You have to be prepared for anything you see." She smirked up smugly at him.

"Ah I see you've taught her something new this morning." Alrid chuffed at the Prince.

"Indeed, it seems I have." Loki smiled. "Well, don't let me get in your way!" He began as he made his way out of the ring. "Don't teach her anything that I won't be able to beat this time!" He joked just before he made his way out of sight.

The rest of Anya's training session went by rather uneventfully. They practised the sequences that Alrid had already been teaching her, however she was pleased to find that she could now run them all at full speed and come out on top nearly every time. Her teacher had complimented her on how well she had picked everything up, and even went so far to say that she was one of the best students he had ever had, but she was not to tell Thor and Loki that. After she had almost completely tired herself out, putting her all into every single spar, Alrid had called the session to a close, reminding her that she would need to save at least some energy for this evening. Of course, in all the commotion of training and The Queen asking her to stay, Anya had forgotten that this evening was to be the Summer Solstice celebration. Alrid preemptively called off their session the following morning, anticipating that neither of them would be awake early enough and justifying himself by saying that they both deserved a break, Anya agreed that he was not wrong.

She trudged back to her chambers already dreading the fact that she was going to have to spend the rest of the afternoon getting ready for the feast and also slightly disappointed that she was to miss out on another afternoon with Loki. When she finally arrived back in her room she was grateful to see that Solveig had already laid out everything she would need, flowers for her hair lay on the dresser, shoes by the table legs and a striking sky blue gown was laid out on the bed. She walked over and ran her hand over the silky material, sighing at the soft feel. Delicately, not wanting to ruin Solveig's handiwork, she gently took the garment by the sleeves and moved it ever so slightly to rest on the chest that sat at the end of the bed. Peeling the covers back, not even bothering to change out of her sweaty training gear, Anya flopped back down into bed, certain that she was going to need at least another hour of sleep to make it through the celebrations tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

She was awoken not long later by a soft knocking on the door. It took her a moment or two to get her bearings, but when the insistent knocking did not stop she managed to get herself up and shuffle to the door. On the other side was a young boy holding a small piece of parchment.

"Apologies my Lady, a note for you from Prince Thor." He offered her the paper. "He said I'm not to leave until I have your answer."

Her eyes quickly scanned the note.

Lady Anya

I would be most pleased if you would agree to be my guest for the celebrations this evening. To have such a beautiful and accomplished young Lady as you be my partner would be a great honour. If your answer is 'yes' I will escort you from your chambers this evening.

Thor

Anya didn't have to read the note twice before she sent the young lad back with a 'Yes', she could hardly refuse her friend, especially not when her friend was the Prince of the Realm.

Sensing that she didn't have long until Thor would arrive to collect her, Anya called for Solveig to help he prepare for the feast. The young maid arranged her icy hair into an intricate style made up of a number of braids, each with delicate blue forget-me-nots woven in, which joined together and cascaded over her shoulder and down her front. Her lips were painted with a striking rouge, which stood out against the soft blue of the flowing chiffon covering her body. The daring gown had a high neckline but a deep plunging back, which showed a tantalising amount of skin, covered only by an almost transparent chiffon train, which was infused with silver and draped in such a way that it appeared like a waterfall. To finish off the look she added a plethora of sliver bangles to each arm and a diadem, with a sapphire set in the centre, that perched delicately on her head. When Anya turned to face Solveig the young girl's mouth sat open slightly. "My Lady, you look simply stunning." She said sincerely. Anya smiled softly at her compliment and had a look for herself in the mirror. Upon seeing her own reflection Anya's mouth hung open slightly too. The gown was simple yet beautiful and the way Solveig had arranged her hair complimented it perfectly. A knock on the chamber door shook Anya from her thoughts. She adjusted the diadem slightly before heading over to greet her escort. Solveig had already opened the door so all Anya had to do was step into view. As she did both pairs of eyes widened at the sight before them.

Anya had never truly considered Thor to be "princely" until this moment. She had always felt that he was too playful, too scruffy and a little too focused on battle, but now, seeing him standing there in full regalia, long hair pulled back from his face, scarlet cape framing his shoulders and helmet in hand, she truly saw a future king.

"Lady Anya." He managed to stutter out after a few attempts. "You look…breath-taking."

"Thank you Thor." She blushed as his eyes bore into hers. "And you look the perfect picture of a Prince." She smiled softly as he swooped down to take her hand and place a light kiss on her knuckles. Not releasing her hand he said: "Shall we?"

She stepped out of the threshold of her room and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow as they began walking towards the great hall.

"I feel that we have not properly had chance to talk since your arrival here, My Lady." Thor stated, speaking softly for once.

"Just Anya, please Thor."

"My apologies, Anya." He smiled sincerely at her. "How have you found your time here?"

"Oh it's been simply wonderful Thor, everything here is so magnificent, it's all just like I remember it from my childhood."

"Ah yes, the little girl who hid behind her mother. You are so changed little Anya." He chuckled.

"Yes." she agreed. "Being a nobleman's daughter will do that to a girl." She laughed.

"Indeed. And how have your lessons with Alrid been?"

"They are brilliant! I never knew I would find such a rush in combat! I sparred with your brother this morning you know!"

"Oh really?" Thor's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh yes, he tried to trick me with magic, but I still won." She stated, matter-a-factly.

Thor let out a booming laugh. "I'll be sure to remind him of that one later! He does like to try and cheat with his magic, I'm sure he was devastated to be bested."

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it cheating. He had a point, one has to expect the unexpected in combat."

Thor hummed in agreement. "I suppose you're right. Although he should have gone easy on you, at least for the first spar, I would have." Anya laughed lightly, but had no response. After a moment of silence, Thor went on. "You seem to get along well with my brother."

"I believe we are something of kindred spirits, Loki and I. You know when we were children, I was so terrified of you, you were so tall, you seemed so big to a little girl, but Loki, there was something about him, that mischievous glint he held in his eye."

"Ah yes. I know the one you are speaking of."

"It drew me to him. His eyes still hold that same look today." She stared off ahead, ever so slightly lost in her thoughts. Thor's voice pulled her back.

"Well I am glad. It's not often Loki finds someone who is willing to sit in the library with him." The Prince chuffed. "He is lucky to find such close friendship with you Anya, I hope he knows that." Thor sent a wide grin at her as they finally rounded the corner to the great hall.

The Prince donned his winged helmet as the guard at the door announced: "Prince Thor and Lady Anya."

All eyes were on the pair as they held their heads high and entered the fray. Both sent equally winning grins out into the crowd and Anya heard whispers of how they "looked the perfect pair", which caused her to laugh softly. While they may have looked perfect together Anya knew the two of them could not be more ill-fitted, she had no doubt that they would not be able to spend more than thirty minutes in each other's company before running out of conversation topics. Thor was a gentleman and a friend, but Anya did not expect to become a princess any time soon. As they reached the top of the hall Thor presented his guest to his parents, once again Anya sunk into a low curtsy in front of the All Father and Queen Frigga and once again she raised to see Queen Frigga grinning widely at her, but the way the All Father was looking at her now was different. He was no longer puzzled by her. In fact he had the look of a man who had just figured out the answer to a long asked question. When their eyes met he actually smiled at her, not a grin like his wife, but his lips quirked up into something that resembled a smile. Anya was taken aback slightly but still managed to find a dazzling grin for him as Thor lead her around the table to take a seat for the feast. There was no way of getting out of dining with the All Father tonight, but if the previous interaction was anything to go by, this evening was going to be different.

Loki's arrival was announced just a few minutes later and as he made his way around the table he sent a smirk in Anya's direction, probably revelling in how uncomfortable he thought Anya must be at being seated once again with the Royal Family. However both he and Anya were pleasantly surprised when the conversation began to flow as easily as the wine. Even the All Father joined in after the first course was taken away. He asked Anya how she had found the Queen's Gardens and, astonishing the whole table, he sincerely asked how her training had been going.

"Incredibly well, thank you Your Grace. It's such an honour to be able to learn here in Asgard, amongst the greatest warriors in the nine realms, and of course Alrid is an excellent teacher."

"Lady Anya sparred with Loki this morning." Thor interjected, not wanting Anya to rob herself of her little victory. "Beat him in minutes!"

"Oh really?" The All Father seemed genuinely intrigued.

"I wouldn't say it was minutes." Anya corrected, sharing a smirk with Loki. "But I'd say I was the victor, wouldn't you Prince Loki?"

"I'm afraid so." The Prince humbly admitted. "I believe I underestimated her, I was too relaxed."

"Well one must be prepared for anything, isn't that right Loki?" The two shared a laugh across the table, and although the other members were not in on the joke they laughed along too.

"Well, I shall have to come and see you fight for myself, Lady Anya." The All Father said in a voice softer than Anya would have ever expected to hear from the gruff King. She took a moment before answering. "I would be honoured, All Father."

The meal continued in such a friendly manner and before Anya knew it the third course had come and gone, the tables had been cleared and the soft music that had been playing throughout the meal began to increase the volume. Soon the All Father had taken his wife by the hand and gracefully led her to the floor, taking position to begin a graceful waltz and officially begin the second part of the evening.

"Lady Anya." She heard a soft voice call her name, snapping her out of staring at the King and Queen. Next to her stood Thor, his hand extended and his eyes beckoning her to take it, in a silent invitation to dance. Sheepishly she reached her hand up and placed it in his. "Oh… Are we… supposed to..?" She couldn't quite form the full sentence, but he understood her meaning.

"Traditionally, the Royal Family lead the first dance of the Solstice, yes." His face split into a grin. "So shall we?"

She smiled softly at him, nervous to take the floor with the Prince in front of the whole realm, already imagining to rumours that would circulate. But still her feet led her forward with him and they took a place next to Odin and Frigga. Anya also didn't miss that Loki, having not brought a partner, somehow managed to avoid this ritual and instead got to stand on the side-lines, gleefully smirking at his new friend. As the waltz began Thor started leading her around the floor. Although he stood tall and appeared to dance with confidence, it soon became clear to Anya that he was incredibly unsteady and heavy on his feet, clearly he had skipped the dance lessons as a child. Fortunately Anya had not skipped her lessons and was able to guide him through the steps, still managing to appear the picture of grace herself, without giving away how uncomfortable the truly was. Luckily for Anya as soon as the opening waltz was over and other couples began to swarm the floor, eager to join in, a hand tapped Thor on the shoulder. Anya was surprised to find herself actually relieved that Fandral had interrupted.

"Pardon me Thor, but I was wondering if I could steal this beautiful young lady from you for a dance?"

Before Thor could answer for himself Anya could in. "Why I would be honoured Fandral!" She smiled almost too sweetly at him as she plucked her hand from Thor's grip and offered it to the young warrior, who instantly began gracefully spinning her around the room. Glad to have found a more than competent partner Anya chose to stay with Fandral for many dances, just about managing to keep him for herself despite the string of young girls who tried to interrupt.

"How is your training going Anya?" Fandral managed to find the breath to ask after the particularly lively jig.

"Well, I think." She replied. "I managed to best Loki this morning."

"Yes, so I heard!" He laughed. "You will have to stop hiding in the shadows, if you could best Loki you could probably best half the soldiers, you know put them in their place, get them to stop staring at you." He wiggled his eyebrows with the last part of the sentence.

"Come now Fandral, surely you know as well as I do that staring isn't always bad." She smirked and he returned her look.

"Ah I see, we are very alike then Lady Anya?"

"I believe so Fandral!" She laughed as he spun her around the floor.

"Then, pardon me for asking, but why would a lady like you spend so much time with a man like Prince Loki?"

His question was a loaded one but she managed to keep her tone light as she replied. "Because he is not like you and I. I find him to be fascinating. He acts so quiet and calculated, but if you can simply get him to open up… he's wonderful. He knows so much and lets on so little, he feels so much yet stays so stoic, he knows how brilliant he is yet never gloats. You don't meet many people like him, not in our circles."

"I see." Fandral managed to find. "Well you too must be special Anya, I've never seen him this close to anyone before. It seems to be good for him. I sincerely hope your friendship continues." He smiled softly at her as the dance ended. She curtsied low as a thanks for the dance and beamed widely at him. Even if everyone else merely saw a womaniser, Anya could see how good a man Fandral truly was, he had been correct, they were very alike. Their personalities were not fronts, both were sincere in their vanity, but it did not make them shallow. Anya could tell that Fandral was kind and considerate and maybe in another life she would have allowed herself to grow closer to him. But she knew herself too well and if they truly were so alike, Anya knew that they would not make a good match, she needed a moon to her sun.


	11. Chapter 11

After she had been around a few more partners, Anya decided to take a rest, grabbing a goblet of wine and standing at the edge of the dance floor watching the rest of the couples. It wasn't long until Thor found her. "Are you enjoying the festivities, Lady Anya?"

"Always, Thor." She smiled up at him and took a sip of wine.

"Ah yes, the lady who brings the sun to any party." He beamed down at her and she quirked an eyebrow at his choice of words. "That is how my mother described you, before you arrived, and truer words were never spoken." He smiled at her sincerely.

She flashed a grin at his kind words. "Thank you, Thor."

"I must admit I did not believe her at first. You were always a shy child."

"Yes, but when one is thrust into the spotlight one must either flourish or shrivel. The former was much more appealing."

"Well it suits you. Someone as beautiful as you are should not hide in the shadows."

"I would never dream of it." She smirked. "And what of you, Prince Thor? You seem to enjoy the attention."

"Yes, well, the shadows are no place for a Prince of the Realm."

"It seems to suit Loki very well." She observed, taking a sip of her wine.

"It may suit his personality, but not his title." Thor quipped back immediately. "Father is keen for him to change. I think that is why he is glad of your presence. Loki is already much changed from your company." Anya smirked to herself, finally knowing the reason why the All Father had changed the way he looked at her, she now served a purpose for him. She was to bring his young son out into the limelight, so he had a chance of standing equal with Thor. Easy. She would be out of the All Father's scrutinising eye and straight into his favour in no time. Anya was shaken from her thoughts by Thor continuing his musings. "I am glad of your presence too, Lady Anya. Here in Asgard it is always the same, but in just a few days you have completely changed almost everything."

She smiled sincerely at him and replied. "Well then I'm sure you will be glad to hear that I am extending my stay here with your family."

"Really?" Thor looked at her, a beaming smile beginning to grow on his face.

"Really." She confirmed. "Just last night your mother invited me to stay for as long as I would like."

"That is most excellent news Anya!" The grin broke through and she couldn't help but return a wide smile. "And how long would you like to stay?"

"As long as I am not intruding on your Father's kind hospitality, I'm sure."

"I'm sure you could never intrude on us Lady Anya! And of course how your training will thrive! You'll be a warrior of Asgard in no time!" She could only laugh at his faith in her and just as she was about to reply their joy was interrupted. A young, golden haired girl approached the pair and curtsied low in front of the prince. She did not look at Anya. "Prince Thor, at the last feast you promised me a dance at the Solstice."

Thor looked as if he did not even recognise the girl and Anya couldn't help but snigger slightly at her boldness.

"I did?" It was the only sentence the Prince could come up with and the young girl nodded violently.

"Well you mustn't go back on a promise, Thor." Anya smirked, plucking the tankard from his hands and pushing him towards the girl. He stumbled forward and looked back towards Anya with a silent plea for help but she simply raised her eyebrows at him with an apologetic look as the girl eagerly stuffed her arm in his and practically dragged him to join the dance. Anya laughed to herself as she watched Thor reluctantly bow to his new partner and gently lead her around the floor, keeping as much distance from her as he could, which wasn't a lot given the way she tried to push her body flush against his. Anya's giggles were interrupted when a sultry voice sounded in the shadows behind her.

"It's very fortunate that you get along so well with my Brother." The Young Prince purred, stepping towards her and taking a sip of wine.

Anya didn't look at him as he settled in place next to her. "Do you always lurk in the corners at parties?" She challenged, dodging his statement.

"Not always." He shrugged. "Although I find that observing is always a lot more interesting than actually having to socialise."

"Knows so much and lets on so little." She mused to herself taking another sip of wine. Although he had not really understood what she had meant, he left the silence and waited for her to continue, knowing that she would eventually turn back to his first statement. "So tell me, why is it fortunate that I enjoy your brother's company?"

"Oh it's nothing." He smirked, wanting to tease her just a little while longer.

"No, what is it." She insisted. He looked down at her, the confusion in her eyes causing his smirk to widen. He let his eyes slowly scan the room and sipped his wine again, prolonging her anxiety, before nonchalantly saying. "Well it's just that you and my brother are betrothed."

"Excuse me?" She gasped, choking on her drink slightly.

"You heard me." He smiled, never taking his eyes from hers.

She finally narrowed her eyes and scoffed at him. "Very funny, Loki. But if I were betrothed to anyone I believe I would know about it."

"No one knows about it yet, other than our parents of course."

"Well then how do you know?" She asked, still sceptic.

"I just know." He smiled.

"My mother would never allow a marriage to be arranged without telling me." She protested. "Besides what good would it do, me being married to Thor?"

"A stronger bond between Asgard and Vanaheim of course. You seem to forget that your father is one of the highest ranking officials of your land, making you one of the most prominent ladies."

"You don't need to remind me." She sighed taking another sip of wine.

"So all in all your union with Prince Thor would be extremely beneficial for both parties."

"Both parties here meaning Asgard and Vanaheim. I see your point Loki, but I'm afraid for once that you are mistaken. My parents would never force me into an arranged marriage. Especially with someone I am not well suited too. Your brother is nice enough but he would never make me happy."

"If you're sure." Loki offered in a sing-song tone before sipping his wine once again.

"I am." She insisted, although he didn't miss when she took a bigger gulp of wine than normal.

"So tell me, dear Anya" he began, steering the conversation away from Thor, "what kind of man would make you happy?"

Anya surveyed the crowd as she contemplated the question. Finally she turned to look Loki straight in the eye. "Well he would have to be a gentleman who is intelligent, witty and compassionate. So it appears that I have no chance of ever becoming Queen of Asgard." She smiled sarcastically and turned to walk away.

"Oh I wouldn't be a so sure, I think I know of a Prince who holds all those qualities."

She could hear the smirk in his voice before she turned to face him. She took two sultry strides towards him and slowly answered. "You lurk in corners and smirk at my potential misfortune. I hardly believe that that constitutes compassion. Although I suppose two out of three isn't bad." She grinned and held a hand out to him. "So would you care to join me for a dance, Prince Loki?"

Still smirking he delicately took her offered hand, placed it in the crook of his arm and slowly led her to join the other couples. Even though news of their friendship had already spread throughout Asgard, both of them revealed in the attention they were still getting, many of the guests still shocked that a bright young woman like Anya would choose to spend her visit to Asgard with someone like Prince Loki. As they made their way through the crowds Anya spotted two very important sets of eyes on them. Frigga's face still held the same soft smile that seemed to form every time she had seen the pair together, and the All Father's eyebrows seemed to be raised ever so slightly. As Anya locked eyes with him she bowed her head slightly and raised her glass in a salute, one that she hoped conveyed the message that she was happy to take on the job he had silently assigned to her, then placed her goblet on the tray of a passing servant and grinned up at Loki, the laughter that always seemed to form between the pair already bubbling up.

"So is it true, what you told my brother?" Loki asked as he began leading Anya in a light waltz. "Are you to be staying here with us?"

"Yes, apparently your mother and father have been discussing it for some days now."

"And how long do you intend to stay?"

"Oh you know I would stay forever if I could." She replied lightly as he spun her.

"There are not always parties like this you know." He laughed.

"Nonsense, we had a party like this just the first night I was here, dancing and feasting, it's all a girl could want. The people are fascinating. And of course the training! Why it's simply wonderful here!" She grinned as he pulled her in close.

"It is now." Had he spoken any softer she would not have heard him but she just about managed to catch what he said, and she definitely managed to to catch the sincerity of his eyes as they bore deep into hers. For a moment she was dumbstruck, finally lost for something to say. The steps of the dance were forgotten as couples continued to twirl around them and had they not been surrounded by people she would have been almost certain that he was about to kiss her. They stood in silence staring at each other for a minute more, neither daring to speak lest they break the spell. Finally Anya managed to stutter out a sentence. "I'm feeling very dizzy all of a sudden."

"I'll escort you back to your room." He said, holding her tighter, the worry clear in his voice.

"No, no." She managed to wave him off. "I think I just need some air. A short walk in the gardens maybe." A tight lipped smile forming on her face.

"I'll come with you."

"Nonsense, I wouldn't want to pull you away from the party, there is plenty more lurking to do." She managed to joke, not wanting to worry him further and truly feeling that she needed the time alone. Without waiting for him to reply she turned and forced her way through the crowd, only stopping to search out the nearest exit. When she found the doors she tumbled out into the grounds and gasped in a large breath of the fresh air. Holding the air in her lungs for a few seconds she closed her eyes and let her head fall back before letting out the breath slowly. When she opened her eyes again and looked up to the stars she felt hot tears beginning to well up. This was not part of the plan. When she had started spending time with Loki she had to admit it was because she was absolutely fascinated by him, but she had heard that he was so dark and calculating, he had seemed so quiet, she had never thought that they would become so close. When he had opened up to her she had been so surprised by the light trickster she had found behind the mask, and she had cracked the mask so easily too. She wasn't sure how she had managed it, and clearly, judging by the continued surprise of those around them, getting Loki to open up was a difficult task, yet here she was only having spent a week with him and feeling like she knew him better than anyone. Maybe it had all been because he felt the same way about her as she felt about him. A feeling that she had only just now realised. It had sprung on her so suddenly, maybe she had just been suppressing it, maybe she was willing it not to be so, maybe she was blind to it because he was so different from the people she had been drawn to in the past, but there was no denying that she had just been stood in the middle of the dance floor willing him to take her face in his hands and kiss her more passionately than she had ever been kissed before. Which would have been a disaster. Yes she enjoyed the parties and yes she enjoyed the attention, but the circles she moved in were already stuffy enough. To find herself in love with a prince would be more than she could handle. Either the relationship would have to be secret, which was not in her nature, or she would have to become the true lady that everyone expected to see in the royal family, which was also not in her nature. The idea of being forced into courtship with Thor had been bad enough, so to find herself in the same situation voluntarily was a nightmare. It was very clear that whatever she felt for Loki she could not act on it. No matter how close their friendship, no matter how much she enjoyed his company, no matter how much she knew he would make her happy, the partner of a Prince was simply not a life she could choose. Just as a tear began to roll down her cheek the sound of footsteps behind her broke Anya from her thoughts. She tensed at the interruption dreading the idea that Loki may have followed her out, so she let her shoulders drop dramatically when she heard a voice that was not his.

"Are you quite alright Lady Anya?" Fandral asked softly. She quickly wiped the tears away before turning to face him, managing to conjure a small smile. "No, I don't believe I am Fandral, but people like you and I don't get to cry, do we?"

He laughed softly but his eyes still held great concern as he stepped closer to her. "Is it Prince Loki?"

"Is it that obvious?" Now she laughed as well.

"What has he done?"

"Nothing." She answered quickly. "Nothing. I am upset about him, not because of him." She left a small pause but he did not say anything. "I can't be in love with a Prince, Fandral."

"You are in love with him?" He placed a light hand on her arm.

"No, but I think I could be. He is very dear to me, and I know he would make me happy but..." She couldn't finish the sentence but she didn't have to.

"But you couldn't be a part of the royal family." He nodded gently.

"To live that sort of life... it's not in my nature. Hel, I find my current title stuffy enough, but Princess Anya of Asgard, I would not be able to live with the pressure."

"That's a shame because the name suits you." He tried to make her laugh, which worked for a moment but her face soon fell again.

"What would you do Fandral?"

"I don't think I could give you any advice in this situation Anya."

"But surely you must have loved a girl you weren't supposed to before."

"Yes, but she was never a Prince." At that she laughed and the smile did not fall this time. "You must follow your heart Lady Anya, do what will make you comfortable, but do not let a title stand in the way of your happiness." He looked at her sincerely, the comforting hand still resting on her arm. In the silence another tear began to roll down her face and he gently reached a hand up and wiped it away. "But come now, you can't let something like this ruin the best celebration of the year. Come back inside with me, I'll introduce you to some new friends, you will forget all about this little hiccup in no time." His face split into a wide grin as he tried to reassure her. She didn't say anything in return but she did let a small smile grace her lips and didn't protest when he began leading her back inside the palace.

As soon as they were in the great hall Anya took another goblet of wine and drank the whole thing in almost on gulp, the alcohol lifting her spirits slightly and at least helping her face to find her signature wide grin again. As promised Fandral led her over towards a group of warriors, most of whom she recognised from the training grounds and all of whom recognised her. "Lady Anya!" She heard a few shouts as many raised their tankards in her direction. As everyone else had seemed to do, they all instantly began asking about her training and a few even voiced how impressed they were by the fact that she had wanted to learn. They were even more impressed when Fandral shared how she had bested Loki just this morning, adding a few embellishments to a story Anya had not even told him yet, but she still laughed along none the less. Soon the tears that had fallen outside had been forgotten and, although she had spotted him several times lurking on the outskirts of the group and watching her, Loki had not approached Anya again. Soon Anya had resumed her favourite pastime of dancing, being passed around the different warriors in a string of lively jigs, her laughter quickly returning. Before she could get lost in the new group Fandral soon found her again and made sure that she was still enjoying herself. "I don't want to see anymore tears on the beautiful face." He whispered to her. "Especially not because of a man." She was touched by his concern for her and Anya found herself staying close to his side for the rest of the night. Finally, hours after all the older guests had left and only the young, spry ones remained, Anya felt her bed calling to her. Excusing herself from all her new found friends she headed towards the door, saying her various goodbyes on the way. "You're leaving Lady Anya?" She heard Fandral call out as she neared the door.

"Yes." She laughed. "I'm afraid that with all the dancing I have tuckered myself out!"

"Well let me escort you back to your chambers." He insisted and offered her an arm, which she took without complaint. The pair walked slowly in a silence that was not uncomfortable but both of them could feel the weight of the unasked question hanging in the air.

"Did you enjoy the feast?" Fandral managed to make small talk.

"Very much so!" Anya beamed. "There was one small hiccup in the middle, but I believe it was nothing." She joked.

He squeezed her hand softly in silent reassurance. "I meant what I said Lady Anya." He offered seriously. "The Young Prince is a good man and you should not let a title cloud your judgement. Your own happiness is more important than anything else the world may perceive. In the end we can not go against our heart's true wishes and come out better off. I hate to see you cry, do not make yourself miserable for the sake of what others might think."

She did not need to say anything in reply but a small squeeze on his arm let Fandral know that his message had been received loud and clear. When they reached her chambers it was now Anya's turn to be sincere. As she turned to face him she left a hand on his arm and looked him straight in the eyes. "Thank you Fandral, truly, you didn't have to come to my aid tonight."

"Well rescuing damsels in distress is what I do." The pair laughed softly. "I mean it Anya, no matter who or what the cause, I hate to see you cry. If you ever need me again I will always be here. I offer you my sincere friendship."

"Thank you Fandral, that means a lot."

"Well people like you and I need to stick together Anya. Now I will not keep you any longer, you need to rest. Goodnight, My Lady." He bowed slightly to her and turned on his heel before she replied.

"Goodnight Fandral." She called after him, a genuine smile finally finding its way back onto her face.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning when Anya awoke she could tell that the sun was already high in the sky, even before she opened the curtains to the balcony. As she rolled over she saw that Solveig had already been in to attend her chambers as the blue gown that she had left strewn on the floor last night was now neatly hung by the wardrobe. There was also an apple left on her bedside table and next to it lay a note. She instantly recognised her name written on the front in her mother's curly handwriting. Sitting up and biting into the apple she unfolded the letter and scanned it quickly. She knew it would contain nothing of real consequence. Her mother had spent the first few lines gushing about what an honour it was for her to be asked to stay and how glad she was, even if it meant her being spared from home for longer. There was a line about how sad she was that she was not also there for the feast and how she hoped she was enjoying herself. She closed with a few questions that suggested a reply, mostly asking how she had found the palace, the royal family and Prince Thor, a man who had always been a favourite of Helena's, with a side note for Anya to tell him that she hoped he was doing well. As soon as Anya finished the apple she discarded the note as well, leaving it on her dresser as a reminder to maybe reply at some point, at least. Throwing a robe over her nightgown she pulled back the curtains and stepped out onto the balcony, filling her lungs with the fresh air in an attempt to shift the headache that was beginning to form. She closed her eyes as she let the sun warm her face and stepped forward, her hands gripping the balcony banister. For a small moment she had forgotten her worries from the previous night but as her eyelids fluttered open and her eyes began scanning the palace grounds it all came flooding back to her. When she had returned to her chambers last night she had continued to think on her troubles but had still not come to any conclusions. Anya knew that Fandral was right and she knew that her feelings for Loki were strong and true, but she also knew that she was not ready to live the life of a royal and she wasn't sure that she ever would be. And now there was something else to throw into the mix, one line of her mother's letter kept niggling in the back of Anya's mind. Why had she specifically asked about Thor?

Before Anya had time to spiral too deep into her thoughts she heard Solveig enter the room again. Making her way back inside Anya asked the young girl to draw her a bath and then to go out to the library and fetch her a book.

"Any book." She reassured Solveig, who had asked for specifics. Anya didn't care what she was to read she just needed something to distract her mind. She would have gone herself to choose something but she hand a suspicion that she knew exactly who she would find in the library and it was someone that she was not yet ready to see. Anya passed the rest of her day in her chambers, sending Solveig to bring food for her periodically. After she had finished bathing she moved out to sit on the balcony, alternating between reading, watching the world go by and contemplating her problems. By nightfall she had finished her book, seen almost the whole of Asgard pass but she still had not reached any conclusions about her predicament. She decided that the next day she would try a different tactic.

Rising early to resume her lessons with Alrid, Anya did as she always did, trotted down to the armoury and grabbed her staff, however this time instead of shying away into the corner, she found the nearest empty ring and began her practising in amongst the other warriors. Although it was not busy so early in the morning, Anya managed to turn almost all the heads present, since many of the warriors had heard of her training and skill but had not had chance to witness it yet. Soon, even though she was only running simple sequences, Anya had amassed quite a crowd of onlookers, many periodically cheering when she landed what would have been a formidable blow. Soon she heard a familiar gruff voice shout over the crowd. "Alright lads break it up! Whatever it is in can't be that interesting!" Alrid said as he pushed his way to the front of the group. "Ah! Lady Anya!" She finally broke her stance and turned to face him. "Good morning Alrid." She sang lightly.

"You're not in our usual spot." He observed.

"No, I thought I would get a feel for what the training grounds are really like." She smiled at him, still trying to catch her breath.

"Well I can assure that they're not really like this, because" he now raised his voice to address the whole group. "All these lads should be practising themselves, not huddled around doing nothing! Move it boys!" Anya giggled to herself as the warriors begrudgingly moved away to begin their own training for the day. Toward the back of the group she spotted a warrior who remained a little longer, one who's raven hair and emerald eyes could not be mistaken. She sent him a wide grin which he returned with a tight lipped smile before abruptly turning and walking away.

"What changed?" Alrid asked, grabbing her attention, as he began setting up the line of practise weapons.

"I was speaking with Fandral," she began, still moving slowly through a sequence. "and he said that if I could best Loki I could probably best half your warriors, so I thought I'd come out here to see what your warriors were really like."

"Would you like to test that theory?" Before Anya had chance to reply Alrid was calling a nearby warrior. A boy who had only just entered adulthood came jogging over, even though he was only young he still stood a good head taller than Anya and had broad set shoulders which promised to grow into strong muscles. "Nils here is new, just like you, he's had a bit more practise than you to be sure, but I think you should be able to stand up to him." Anya offered out her hand which he took eagerly and she could see his mind forcing himself to shake her hand rather than kiss it. "I'll go easy on you." He smiled.

"You most certainly will not." Alrid interrupted. "I want to see the best, from both of you."

They squared up against each other as Alrid left the ring to observe from the side lines. Nils fought with a sword and shield, the first weapon Alrid had taught Anya how to fight, she was already running through all the different sequences she could use. She was more of a defensive fighter so she sat back and waited for her opponent to make the first move, which didn't take long as it seemed that Nils was more of a brute strength sort of fighter. Anya smirked to herself, already having figured out how she was going to nimbly best the young warrior. She let the fight go on, for practise sake, gracefully dodging and repelling all of his attacks. It wasn't long until a crowd had formed around the ring again, but this time Alrid let them stay, all of the warriors choosing a side to root for. Most of the crowd cheered for Anya, all particularly impressed with her skills. Some warriors called out in support of Nils, but it was mostly the younger ones who must have been his friends and they all secretly wanted Anya to win. The spar went on for quite some time however the dance did not change, every time Nils would lumber at Anya and every time she would nimbly roll out of the way. Eventually when she had gotten tired of dodging she went in for the kill. As Nils ran towards her she simply stepped aside and pushed on his back as he ran past, causing him to over balance and tumble face first into the dirt. As he tried to stand up she pushed his shoulder back down with her foot, kicked his sword away from his hand and lightly placed her staff at the base off his skull. The crowd were silent for a moment as they processed what had just happened but slowly, one by one, they erupted out in cheers and whoops, shouting out Anya's name. Her face split into a wide grin as she removed her staff and let Nils roll back over. She offered him a hand to pull him up but he simply looked at it with disdain and pushed himself off the floor before storming away and elbowing his way out of the ring.

"His pride will be his downfall." Anya heard Alrid gruff from behind her. "Good work." He said clasping a hand on her shoulder. "Although you milked it for a little too long I think." He smirked at her.

"What can I say, I wanted the practise not a two minute spar." She winked at him as they laughed.

Soon half the warriors in the grounds were lining up to face the formidable Lady Anya, all secretly hoping that she would best them. Of course she did not win every round, but she held her own a lot better than anyone expected her too, even Alrid who was her biggest supporter was surprised by how well she performed. Before she knew it she had fought what felt like almost all of Asgard's army and the sun was beginning to set. The training grounds were being packed away and Anya left with a string of invitations to dine with the warriors this evening, which she could hardly turn down.

Once again glad to be swerving dinner at the royal table Anya beamed as she entered the great hall. Now that the celebrations had finished the crowds had thinned out significantly and the dinner felt a lot more intimate. Although Anya still spotted a few familiar faces around, including Lady Nosy and Lady Ingrid who both looked absolutely horrified as Anya made a bee line to the area of the hall reserved for the warriors. Over here it was a lot noisier and there were already a number of empty tankards. Anya too joined in the drinking, forgoing her usual wine for a tankard of mead, she didn't normally like the earthy taste but for tonight it would do. Soon she was booming with laughter along with all the men who were sharing stories and jokes about battle, she didn't really understand most of what was being talked of but the joyous nature of the whole group seemed to overtake her too. She was acutely aware of how her tactic for the day had worked, she had not though about Loki or her problems once, that was until she had spotted him across the room. When their eyes locked the usual butterflies fluttered in Anya's stomach but as the pair continued to stare neither smiled at the other until Loki finally broke the spell and turned away to talk to his mother. The butterflies stopped and Anya's stomach dropped down to the floor as she now realised that she had one more problem to add to her list of troubles. In all her contemplating about him she had completely ignored Loki and now the man who had been her closest friend two days ago would not even smile at her. As she continued to stare after him she felt a soft hand rest itself on her shoulder, which brought her back to the group. When she turned to face the approacher she saw Fandral's concerned face. "Anya." He offered in a testing yet teasing tone that read 'What did I say?'. In a second she plastered a fake grin on her face, clinked her tankard against his and threw back what was left in one large gulp.

The next morning Anya awoke with an acute headache and not much recollection of the end of the evening. She knew she had stayed with the warriors until the small hours of the morning, long after everyone else had left the hall, she vaguely remembered teaching various men the steps to her favourite jig, so that they may have hopes of dancing with her at the next feast, however she wasn't sure how clear her teaching had been, and she definitely couldn't forget the way Loki had looked at her with such indifference, as if she was just any girl in the crowd. She groaned as she grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it.

"Are you quite alright Anya?" She heard Solveig ask softly. She did not jump, even though she had not been aware that the young maid was in the room. "No, Solveig, I am not." She whined, throwing the pillow across the bed. "What does one do when the heart and the head will not agree?" She asked as she pulled herself out of bed.

"Well my mother always says you should follow your heart."

"Why does everyone say that." Anya interrupted.

"Well that is what my mother said." Solveig cut back in. "But I always say that one should follow their gut. Never over think anything. Your first instincts will never fail you."

Anya looked at Solveig, pondering her words. Perhaps she had a point. If Anya had simply followed her gut in the first place she would have never found herself in this turmoil now. She would have kissed Loki at the Solstice and dealt with the consequences afterwards, at least she wouldn't have put herself through so much heartache. But of course she hadn't done that and now she had to find her way out of the hole she had dug herself into. First, though, she had to attended training, which she was already running late for. Nimbly slipping into her training gear she threw her hair up messily and sprinted down to the training grounds, arriving just as Alrid was setting up some training dummies.

"No practise this morning?" He asked without looking at her.

"Too much mead last night." She said as she headed towards the armoury.

"Ah yes, so I heard." He chuckled.

"News travels fast round here doesn't it!" She threw over her shoulder.

"Yes. Nothing is sacred here Anya." Alrid laughed as she made her way back into the ring.

After only about twenty minutes of practise Anya stumbled and fell for the third time, the wind knocked out of her lungs as the she hit the ground.

"Come on Anya!" Alrid shouted at her. "Focus." She could not. Her mind had been stuck on Solveig's words all morning and now all she could think about was how foolish it had been for her to run from Loki. Alrid leaned over her and offered her a hand to pull her up to her feet. "I don't care where your mind is Anya, I just need you to bring it back here. Your form is terrible. Your sequences are all wrong. If this was the battlefield you would have been dead in seconds."

"Luckily I will never be on the battlefield." Anya pointed out as she dusted herself off.

"You may never be sent to the battlefield, but one day the battlefield may come to you and if it does it needs your full attention." He punctuated the last part of the sentence by throwing an attack at her, which she gracefully dodged, her instincts kicking in again. "Good." Alrid added gruffly. "Now we're going back to basics. Show me the very first sequence I taught you."

For the rest of the lesson Alrid treated it as Anya's first, slowly going through each stance and sequence, making sure it was all perfect. He feared that she would hurt herself if she continued to spar so once they had covered the basics he cut the lesson short and sent her back to the palace. "Whatever is troubling you Lady Anya I want it sorted before you come back to me."

Anya stormed over to the armoury and threw her staff back into place, growling with frustration. She began pacing up and down the isles of weapons searching for her next move. She was done. Whatever was to happen, whatever the consequences, this afternoon she was going to find Loki and tell him exactly how she felt. She could not make herself miserable any longer.

"Solveig, could you please draw me a bath?" Anya called as she burst into her room and pulled her hair free of the ribbon. Just as she was about to make her way into the washroom she was stopped dead in her tracks by an unexpected face.

"I'm sorry Anya." Solveig stuttered. "I asked him to come back when you had returned but he would not leave." Perched on the chest at the end of her bed sat Loki, looking more serious that she had ever seen him. After a moment or two of silence Anya finally spoke. "Leave us please, Solveig. I'll call for you later." Bowing her head slightly to both the lady and the Prince, the young maid scuttled out of the room, glad that she was able to avoid whatever awkward encounter that was about to ensue.

Taking control of her own chambers, Anya sat herself down in front of the dresser and began brushing out her hair. She left a moment or two of silence for Loki to talk, but she sensed he was going to need some encouragement. "Well?" She softly inquired.

"Well what?" He sharply replied.

"What business do you have that is so urgent that it could not wait another hour?"

He did not say anything but she saw him watching her in the mirror. After a minute more she rose and turned to face him, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He finally blurted out.

"I haven't." She instantly lied, now it was time for him to raise his eyebrows. "Alright, I have." She admitted.

"Why?" He pushed.

"It's difficult to say." She sighed.

"Well try."

She thought for a minute and ran through all the different ways she could admit what she felt. 'Because I love you.' 'Because I'm scared of my feelings.' 'Because I couldn't be a part of the royal family.' But when she finally spoke she didn't choose any of these options, her fear got the better of her and in the end she just said "I can't."

Anya saw Loki's nostrils flare as he took a deep breath before his next question. "Alright then, let's discuss something else. Why did you leave the Solstice Feast with Fandral?"

She scoffed at his implication. "Because he was escorting me back to my chambers."

"And then?"

"And then nothing!" She began to raise her voice.

"Really? A man like Fandral took you back to your chambers and didn't steal so much as a kiss in return?"

"You do not know him at all Loki, do not make such wild accusations."

"And how well do you know him?"

"You're being ridiculous." She rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the balcony but he stepped right into her path, stopping her in her tracks.

"And what of all the soldiers you were with last night? What did they offer in return for the dance lessons?"

"Nothing!" She roared.

"Not a single one wanted to escort you to your chambers?"

"What would it matter to you if they did?" With this question she stunned him, he could not answer without also giving away his own feelings. "What kind of girl do you take me for Loki?"

"I don't know, but you're certainly not who I thought you were."

"Don't be a child Loki, just because I have not spent every waking moment with you does not mean I have changed."

"Well something has changed Anya."

"Nothing has changed!" She lied once more.

"Stop lying to me Anya!" He finally matched her level and roared. There was silence. The pair stared each other down, their chests rising and falling in unison as they tried to calm themselves. The air was heavy as they both waited for the other to make the next move. Then finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, Anya remembered Solveig's words and moved with her gut. She marched forward, took Loki's face in her hands and pulled herself up to meet him. Their lips crashed together and he instantly reached out to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. They began moving in unison, as she bundled her fists in his hair and he held her close to his chest, both kissing more passionately than they had ever kissed before.


	13. Chapter 13

"That's why you've been avoiding me?" Loki laughed after the pair had broken apart.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." She replied, slightly breathless.

"Then tell me Anya." He pushed softly.

"It's hard to put into words."

"Try." He said and stole another small kiss from her. She bit her lip as she tried to figure out the best way to word everything she was feeling. "I..."

Just as she was about to begin there was a soft knock on the chamber door. The couple instinctively jumped apart, neither wanting to be caught tangled around the other, no matter how strong their feelings. They both froze, looking to the other to make the next move, unsure of how to get out of being caught together, alone in Anya's bed chambers.

"Lady Anya?" They heard the Queen's soft voice call from the other side and both relaxed, Frigga would not be so shocked to find the pair spending time together, it was what she had come to expect.

"One moment, My Queen." In a quick plan she pointed Loki towards the couch, in an attempt to make it look like they had simply been sitting and talking. Loki sat pin straight in his chair, which Anya noticed just as she was about to open the door. "Look relaxed!" She whispered. He reached out and grabbed a book that was sitting on the nearest table, flipped it to a random page, and kicked his feet up. Anya rolled her eyes at him, he looked much more casual that she had been thinking but it would do. As she pulled back the door, Anya bowed her head slightly and smiled up at the Queen. "Frigga, come in." She extended her arm and stepped back. "What can I do for you?"

As Frigga stepped into the room she was taken aback to see her youngest son lounging there. "Hello Loki." She said smoothly. "What are you doing here?"

Anya cut in and answered for him. "Loki and I were trying to decide what to do with our afternoon, but it seems we have fallen into the same trap as always and have found ourselves reading in silence." She laughed and Loki punctuated the statement by waving his book in the air slightly.

"Ah I see." The Queen spoke slowly. "And where is young Solveig?" She turned to Anya with the question that nearly immediately rumbled the pair, but luckily Anya thought fast. "She has gone to fetch us some water. She only just left before you arrived, I'm surprised you didn't pass her in the corridor!" Anya embellished her lie a little too much and behind the Queen she could see Loki shoot her a look that said 'You need to learn to lie better.'

Frigga didn't look too convinced, but she humoured her guest and moved on to a new topic. "Well I came to ask if you would take a walk around the gardens with me Anya? And Loki you may join us if you wish too?"

"Of course mother." He smiled, gracefully rising to his feet.

"I would be honoured, My Queen." Anya smiled as she took Frigga's offered arm and Loki fell into step behind the women.

"I can't express how happy we are that you have decided to stay with us Anya." The Queen squeezed the girl's hand as they arrived in Frigga's private gardens.

"I can't express how glad I am that you have asked me to stay!" Anya beamed. "It's simply wonderful here in Asgard. And of course all the new friends I've made, I could hardly bear the thought of leaving them so soon." Behind them Loki chuckled softly, but only so much that Anya could hear, it caused her smile to widen further and the butterflies start flying wildly in her stomach.

"Well you are welcome to stay for as long as you choose." Frigga smiled softly.

"Only as long as I am not intruding on your hospitality..."

"Nonsense." Frigga interrupted. "We are the royal family dear, we have enough supplies for a hundred guests. You could stay forever if you liked."

"Oh, if only." Anya laughed.

"If only, indeed." Loki added behind.

"Ah yes, the two of you have become quite fast friends I see."

"Kindred spirits, some might say." Anya said looking over her shoulder and shooting a grin at Loki.

"Well then I am glad you have found each other." Frigga smiled warmly looking between the two. "I did actually have a purpose for this visit, Lady Anya."

"Oh yes?" Anya asked, completely stumped as to what she was about to ask but her mind coming up with a hundred different questions. Was she going to ask her about marrying Thor? Maybe she was going to question her relationship with Fandral? Or had she even figured out about she and Loki? The pause before the question felt like and eternity so Anya was more than pleasantly surprised when the Queen said: "The All Father and I thought, that since you will be our guest for some time, that would could hold a feast in your honour, tomorrow evening? We know you love to dance so we thought it would be perfect."

Letting out a sigh of relief Anya replied. "Oh I will take any excuse for a feast Frigga, you know that, but I would be honoured if you were to hold one for me." She grinned.

"Excellent!" The Queen beamed and squeezed Anya's arm. "We will send out word immediately. Now, I will let the two of you get back to reading in silence." She smirked in a way that reminded Anya too much of Loki. "I shall see you both later." Frigga called as she left the pair alone in her gardens.

"She's on to us, you know." Loki smirked as he came up behind Anya.

"How could she possibly be?" Anya looked up at him over her shoulder.

"Because my mother knows everything, and that smirk means she knows." He mirrored the smirk Frigga had just shown.

"Don't be ridiculous." Anya looked forward, reaching out to play with a large pink flower. "Besides, there's nothing for her to be 'on to'"

"Oh really?" Loki sighed, dangerously low, as he placed his hands on Anya's waist and began planting feather light kisses on her cheek and ear. She sighed softly and let her head fall back, exposing her neck, which his lips soon found too. But before he could go too far she shook herself from his spell, stepped out of his touch and silently began examining the flower in detail. "Anya?" He called out to her softly. She felt the hot tears beginning to well up in her eyes again as she tried to figure out the best way to explain her predicament to him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she managed to quell the tears just before he turned her to face him. Looking deep into her eyes he took her face in his hands and silently willed her to tell him what was wrong.

"Princess Anya of Asgard." She whispered, almost so softly he didn't hear her. Even though he had heard, he still didn't understand. "Excuse me?"

"Princess Anya of Asgard." She said again, this time with more force. "Do you see her?"

"I could." He replied honestly.

"Well I can't." She said still not raising her voice above a whisper. "The pressure that would come with being a part of your family, I don't think I could take it."

"Don't you think you're jumping the gate a little, Anya?" He tried to joke.

"Am I?" She asked solemnly. "A lady like me doesn't exactly have a fling with a Prince of Asgard and still come out the other end a lady."

"Nothing has to be made public Anya, the whole city knows we are close friends, no one would think anything amiss."

"Really? A private affair? That's not in either of our natures is it. We almost kissed in the middle of the feast just the other night, I don't think either of us would be able to keep up that pretence."

He laughed softly with her. "No, I suppose you're right."

"So it appears I am at an impasse." She felt herself beginning to well up again and Loki, who was lost for words, stroked her cheek softly in an attempt to comfort her. "All my life I have played the perfect part of a lady, for my mother and father's sake, but that's all it is, an act. I'm always so constricted, never free to be myself, to speak my mind, to defend myself when nosy women try to weigh in on my business, because that's not what ladies do." For the first time Loki could hear a true venom in her voice, something that had not been present even when they had argued just an hour ago. He finally realised how unhappy she was in her position, no matter how much she grinned and socialised, the uptight nature of their world was slowly destroying her. "When I picked up that quarter staff I felt that for the first time I was able to let down my guard in public. To not have to think through my every move and word before it happens, I just follow my instincts, and look where it's gotten me. Disapproval from almost everyone in my circle. And with you, I was myself, I was playful, flirty even, everything I wish I could be all the time, and the rumours have already started flying, people already look down on me, because a lady like me should not be so close to a prince like you. There are so many rules and regulations, it drives me mad Loki." She began sniffling softly and Loki pulled her close to his chest in a tight hug, cooing to her softly and stroking her hair. "And a Princess. A Princess doesn't get to fight, she doesn't get to flirt, she doesn't get to be herself."

"You don't know that." Loki tried to reassure her.

"I can see it, even you don't get to be yourself Loki. Nobody knows anything about you, because you can't show your true colours. Half the court thinks you are miserable and dark because to be a trickster and Prince is not allowed." He left a silence, unsure of what to say because he knew she was right. "And Thor, no one can be that loud and merry all the time, he just knows how to play the perfect Prince. But I do not want the rest of my life to be a play Loki. I want to be myself. To be free."

"We could run away." He said kissing her hair. She chuckled at him softly. "And do what? Start a farm? I think we would last a week." He chuckled along with her. "No, we are noble Loki, that is our lot in life and we must accept it."

"Well then for now let us not dwell on the idea of my family any longer." He pulled her back and held her face again. "Come now, it is only making you miserable, and besides I haven't decided if I even want to marry you yet." He smirked, making her giggle softly.

"Please, I'm the greatest woman you're ever going to meet." She mirrored his smirk and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Oh really?" He smirked leaning down towards her.

"Oh of course. Who else would sacrifice themselves to flirt with guards, just so that you can practice magic?" He hummed in agreement as he stole another fiery kiss from her.

At dinner that evening Anya found herself once again seated with the royal family but now that she and Loki had worked out their differences and now that the All Father actually liked her she was glad to be seated with her hosts. Soon she had Thor booming with laughter and Loki smirking behind him as if nothing had ever been amiss. The All Father continued to enquire after her training and she told him of how she had been sparring with almost all the warriors.

"We will have to get you signed up for the army if you are that formidable, Lady Anya." He joked. At least she hoped it was a joke, Anya had no plans to be going into battle any time soon.

Throughout dinner Anya couldn't shake a niggling feeling in the back of her mind. She actually liked Loki's family. And they loved her. She saw Frigga as a second mother, Thor as a brother and a close friend and she even managed to coax smiles out of the All Father, which was a notoriously difficult feat. There was only one thing that was holding her back from being with Loki. Surely she was being foolish to be hesitant with him just because of a silly thing like status. Had they been of any other form of nobility she would have opened her heart to him immediately, they would probably be getting married next week. But then she looked out into the crowd of the feast and saw the eyes facing back at her, she could tell the whispers were about her, probably saying how she wasn't deserving of being seated with the royal family, how she laughed too loud for a lady, how she was much too close with the Young Prince, and suddenly she was back spiralling down her rabbit hole of problems again.

"Lady Anya?" She heard Thor inquire softly, bringing her back to the table. "Are you quite alright?"

"Yes, sorry!" She shook herself out of the trance she had fallen into. "I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Oh, what were you thinking of?"

Quickly snapping back into herself she said, "I was thinking of all the ways to beat you when we finally get chance to spar." She smirked as his signature booming laugh filled the air. She relaxed, having avoided being forced to share her feelings with the whole of the royal family. Loki shot her a look from across the table but she sent him back a small smile with a shake of her head which she hoped would reassure him that she was alright. It didn't.

"My family like you." Loki said as he and Anya strolled through the orchard after dinner.

"Everybody likes me, Loki." She rolled her eyes at him but smiled all the same.

"You know who else everyone must like?" He asked and Anya could hear the chuckle in his tone already.

"Who?" She took the bait.

"A princess."

"Is that a marriage proposal?" She smirked.

"Would you like it to be?" He returned her look.

"Don't be so ridiculous Loki." She dramatically sighed, linking her arm through his. "You know I would accept nothing less than a grand gesture proposal, with horses and flowers and a thousand subjects watching."

"Horses and flowers? I ought to get planning."

She hummed in agreement. "The bigger, the better I say."

"Have you changed your mind then?" He asked, his tone dropping slightly with the more serious question. "About being a princess?"

She sighed lightly and swung off his arm. "Please Loki, let us not ruin the mood."

"Don't try and shut me out Anya." He said seeing right through her attempt to dodge the question. "It's something we ought to talk about."

"But I don't really want to talk about it." She whined like a child.

"Anya." He said in a serious tone.

"Fine." She sighed. "No I haven't changed my mind. I never made it up to begin with. I am just getting more and more confused." She stopped them in their tracks in a secluded part of the grounds. "I know your family love me and I love them too and if you were anything but royal we would announce this to the world immediately. But you saw all the eyes on me tonight, all the whispers."

"No one was whispering about you Anya." He tried to reassure her, lightly touching her arm.

"People are always whispering about me Loki. And I thought I had become immune to it but now that they have found something new to whisper about I have to build up the walls all over again." She placed a light hand on his chest and stepped in closer towards him in the hopes of softening her next words. "Whatever this is and ends up being it may take a long time for my mind and my heart to agree on the same path." She held her breath slightly as she waited for his response.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and let his hand linger on her face as he replied. "We have as much time as you need."

"Truly?"

"Truly. Someone like you doesn't come around every Solstice. Who else will sit and read in silence with me." He smiled softly at her and she reached up to meet him in a light kiss, both sighing gently as their lips met.


	14. Chapter 14

With the promise of a feast at the end of the day and now that she and Loki were back on the same page, when Anya awoke the next morning she was back to her usual self. She hopped out of bed and skipped down to the training grounds, ready to show Alrid that she did not really need to return to the basics. As she turned the corner at the end of her corridor she spotted some familiar raven hair just ahead of her and sped up her pace to a light jog to catch up with him.

"Good morning Young Prince." She smiled looking up at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Good morning Lady Anya." He replied, giving her the same look.

"And how are you this morning Prince Loki?" She said, he could hear the laugh in her voice.

"Oh much better than yesterday morning I can assure you. And yourself?"

"Simply wonderful." She beamed up at him as he smirked down. "Where are you off to?"

"The training grounds."

"What a coincidence!" She gasped over-dramatically. "That's just where I was going too. Would you like to warm up with a spar?" She offered, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Another one?"

"No magic this time. See if that helps you out."

"Well as long as I remember to expect the unexpected." He purred.

The couple laughed and joked their way around the palace, turning heads again as they approached the already training warriors. Anya fell right back into her routine, heading straight for the armoury to grab her staff and moving through a few sequences to warm up before squaring up to the young prince. "Alright Your Highness, let's see what you've got this time."

Alike in many ways, Loki and Anya were both defensive fighters so it took a few moments for the spar to really begin. As they circled each other slowly, both occasionally teasing of making a move and chuckling each time the other almost fell for it, they amassed a large group of onlookers. Not a crowd like Anya had attracted just a few days before, but every other person present had stopped what they were doing to watch the pair, waiting to see if the rumours were true and if Lady Anya really could take on the Young Prince. Finally the lady made a move, swiping her staff at Loki's feet. The Prince gracefully jumped back and raised his eyebrows at her low blow before lunging at her in return, aiming for her stomach. She batted his arms away, embellishing the move with a graceful spin and landing a blow to his side, which knocked him off balance a few steps to the right. Taking the window of opportunity she landed another hit square to his stomach and pushed him back another few paces, before raising her staff high in the sky and bringing it down over his head. However, as she expected, Loki found his balance just in time and crossed the daggers over his head, catching the staff as Anya brought it down, raising some cheers from the crowd. The pair held the position for a second too long, their eyes locked, both wearing matching smirks. Eventually Loki pushed Anya back, regaining the space between them and taking them back to square one. As they began circling each other once again Anya could see a familiar look in her opponents eyes. "Ah ah ah." She chastised him. "No cheating, remember."

"I wasn't going..."

She cut him off. "You have that look in your eyes! No doppelgängers, no magic, no cheating!"

He smirked at her, as if to say 'well done' for catching him out. He had been just about to conjure up a double behind her, just to throw her off balance for a second, otherwise this spar would go on forever, he knew Anya was more than capable of holding her own against him without his magic. Luckily the Young Prince was not going to be humiliated today. Anya's chastising of the Prince had raised a few chuckles from the observing warriors and one very familiar booming laugh raised itself above the crowd.

"She got you there brother!" They heard Thor shout over the crowd. "The lady knows you too well."

"It would seem so Thor." Loki smirked never taking his eyes from Anya.

The crowd began to part as Thor made his way forward towards the ring, saying: "I believe Lady Anya is looking for a fair fight this morning."

"Indeed I was Thor." She smirked, her gaze still set on Loki. That was until Thor clapped a heavy hand on her shoulder and her attention was pulled up to him. She sent him a toothy grin while his hand lingered. "Well." He stated whilst doing a vague gesture with his other hand.

"Well what?" Anya asked.

"Well would you like a fair fight with me, Lady Anya?"

She heard Loki snigger from across the ring, he was clearly thinking the same thing as her, there was no way she could even hope of taking on Thor. "Oh.." she sighed as she searched for the right words.

"Come on!" He encouraged her, a little too loudly. "It seems I am the only warrior who has not had the chance to go up against the formidable Lady Anya!" His voice dropped for the next sentence and he moved his mouth a little too close to her ear as he whispered "I'll go easy on you."

"Alright Thor I suppose I owe you a spar." She finally conceded. "But remember that there is a dance tonight! I can't be having any bruises!" Anya shouted over her shoulder as she turned to walk over to the side of the ring where Loki now stood on the edge.

"Of course my Lady, I would never dream of marking that delicate body." She locked eyes with Loki and they both shared a look over Thor's overzealous, gentlemanly ways. She didn't want him to go that easy, just easy enough so she stood a chance. As Anya turned back to face her opponent her mind was already racing through everything Alrid had taught her, desperately searching for a way that she could defeat the prince. She watched Thor swing his hammer around and throw a few pretend punches, physically warming himself up for the fight. She took some solace in the fact that she was mentally more prepared for the fight but she wasn't sure that that would see her through this time, like it had in her spar with Nils, but still she was going to try. She readied herself in a defensive position and waited for Thor to square up against her.

He grinned at her and chuckled quietly to himself, which only made Anya want to beat him more. Luckily Thor wasn't a very subtle fighter and she could see it in his face when he was about to make his first move, in fact she could tell just before he made every move which made dodging his charges relatively easy but she still had no idea how she could take him down. She would tire out before he would, so her only option was to outsmart the Prince, who had been training for battle since he took his first steps. Her odds didn't look good. Anya had managed to land a few good attacks on him but every blow felt like she was hitting a brick wall. She would have done as much damage just tickling him with a feather. Thor seized his moment as Anya paused to take a breath and recollect her thoughts. He threw his hammer directly at her face, she stepped to the side to avoid it and was amazed as it continued to fly through the sky, not even thinking about falling to the ground. In her awe she had not noticed Thor coming up behind her and as the hammer turned to return to its master, the Prince stole one of Lady Anaya's tricks, swiping a kick at her feet sending her tumbling to the ground. She landed flat on her back and heard the crowd groan in unison as the air was knocked out of her lungs. In one swift move Thor plucked his hammer from the air, straddled Anya placing a strong hand on her chest to hold her down and held his weapon high in the air above her head. The crowd was silent. Silent except for on slow clap. Anya and Thor has not broken their stare so they did not see why the crowd suddenly gasped. They did not see the warriors part in silence to make way for one observer at the back. And they certainly did not need to see the source of the voice to know just who had been watching them spar.

"Well Lady Anya, you truly are a natural warrior." The voice of the All Father rang clear around the silent grounds. Thor rose to his feet to greet his father, allowing Anya to scramble to her knees, not raising her eyes to look at the king. "Thank you, All Father. Alrid has taught me very well."

"I must admit, I had my doubts when I first heard of your training. But now I have seen you with my own eyes," He paused for what must have only been a second, but the deafening silence made it seem like a lifetime to the young Lady, who was still on her knees, eyes cast to the floor. "I look forward to seeing your progress over your stay." Anya snapped her gaze up to meet the King and finally, quietly, let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I shall see you at the feast tonight Lady Anya."

Not knowing what to say Anya decided that it would be best to stay silent, just giving a sharp nod in return, which the All Father barely noticed as he had already begun to walk away. As she watched him go she felt a presence on either side of her. Knowing without looking who was beside her she said, "He really does stare straight into your soul, doesn't he?"

"Yes, you get used to it after a lifetime." Thor replied.

"You can stand up now Anya." Loki chuckled on her left, holding a hand out for her to balance on. She dusted herself off as she stood, shaking herself out of a trance where she had been unaware that she had still been kneeling. "I don't know why you're so shaken, you've eaten dinner with him every evening for the last week." He observed, his hand lingering on hers.

"Yes but that's a different world isn't it. The feast hall, the dinner parties, that's where I've trained all my life. I know how to play that game. I don't yet know how to play the games of the training grounds."

"There are no games to be played here Lady Anya!" Thor laughed at her analogy.

"Maybe that's why I am bad at it." Anya mumbled under her breath, although both the Princes heard her. Sensing that she was about to bring down the mood, Anya shook her thoughts and returned to her shining self. "Well boys, I hate to leave you to play without me, but I believe Alrid is waiting for our session to begin!" She skipped away, her silvery ponytail swinging gently from side to side.

Both Princes watched her leave with the same look in their eyes. Admiration. She was so unlike any lady they had ever known before. Lady Sif was the closest they could think of, but she did not thrive in the court like Anya did. Both young men struggled to find faults in Anya. Yes she was loud and sometime brash, but that was all the more endearing. She knew how she needed to conduct herself in their circles, yet she was still able to hold her own and challenge those who tried to look down on her. She seemed to be unafraid of anyone and anything, except their father, of course. And when she danced, they had never seen such joy and ease in anyone. She was nothing like the other young ladies that their parents had brought to the court in the past. The ones that the King and Queen had wished would make such an impression on their sons. Little did she know that Lady Anya had made a burning impression on both Loki and Thor. And both Princes now had the exact same thought running through their minds 'One day this lady will be my wife.'


	15. Chapter 15

Solveig had often started to wonder, where in the nine realms did Lady Anya get her energy from? Her mistress had been down in the training grounds for hours, since early on in the morning, yet here she was now gliding around the room, humming to herself and preparing for her feast. Anya wouldn't have been able to explain it if she tried, but she believed that she had such a love of parties that she always stored some special energy away somewhere, so that she would always be ready to dance and socialise. Now here she stood in front of a mirror, pulling gently at strands of her hair perfecting her look for the evening as she waited for an escort to knock at the door. A stunning golden gown, that moved as if it was actually liquid gold, was draped delicately over her body. On her finger she wore a ring with a large, sparkling sapphire, which matched the shade of her eyes, and a winding gold bangle adorned her upper arm. It was an exquisitely simple outfit that oozed glamour and status. After all this was a feast in her honour, she had to make sure that she was the best looking person in the room.

When finally the knock at the door came Anya waltzed over to greet her escort. Although she had never formally arranged anything with any of the men she knew, she had already crafted a witty line to greet Loki with when she pulled the door open, a line which got caught in her throat when it was not the young Prince she saw in the hallway. In his place stood Thor, proud and tall as always, his golden mane pulled from his face in a series of thin plaits. Once again he looked regal, just as regal as he had when he escorted her to the solstice feast. As good as he looked, she could not deny that she was disappointed that Loki was not in his place instead, but she still managed to find a dazzling grin for the Prince. It was the least she could do to repay the current look on his face, eyes wide, jaw a little slack and flared nostrils, she had seen this look from many a man.

"Lady Anya…" He tried to express the thoughts running through his head but it seemed that he could not find the words. She did not say anything however, just stood and let him drink her in.

"Thank you." Anya finally said after a long enough silence. Although Thor had still not verbally said anything, his face spoke for him. Anya knew that the Prince was a womaniser, probably even more so than Fandral, Thor just did not want to own up to it like the warrior. She could hardly blame him, after all a prince does not get to be who he truly is, but Anya could see by the way the other young women reacted to him that their affections were not always given in vain. Of course they all had no hope of ever marrying the prince. Thor was not meant for a simple lady of the court like those girls, he was probably already promised to someone of a much higher status than Anya could even imagine, but while he was young and free those girls could fawn all they wished, for success may come to them one evening. Of course Anya was not one for fawning, and she certainly was not one for a man like Thor who only cared about the way he looked and the way he fought, but nonetheless she appreciated the way he looked at her now.

Still having said nothing, he offered Anya his arm and she delicately rested her hand in the crook of his elbow. Finally, after they were only a short way from the great hall he looked down at her and said "You look stunning, Anya."

She decided to hold back the witty reply and gave him a simple "Thank you." as they approached the entrance to the feast.

The guard at the door did not bother to ask for their names before he announced to the room "My Lords and Ladies, please welcome our distinguished guest Lady Anya and her partner Prince Thor!"

Anya's cheeks immediately flamed red as Thor began leading her into the room. All eyes were on the pair, everyone had stopped what they were doing to welcome Anya and the Prince, after all this was a feast for her, but the whispers that had been set into place by Thor being announced as her 'partner' would have been enough to ruin the whole night for any other lady. Anya however just made a vow to spend the whole night dispelling any rumours that she was anything more than just a friend to Thor. She immediately pulled her arm from his and walked just a pace or two ahead of him into the room. Luckily the All Father and the Queen had not yet arrived, so there were no formalities to be fulfilled there. As soon as enough people had stopped watching Anya she found the nearest goblet of wine and began searching the room for the person she really wanted to see. When she could not spot Loki, she made her way over to Fandral instead.

"Ah the Lady of the hour!" The warrior cheered as she approached him, raising shouts from all the other warriors around him. They loved any excuse for a large party, but a beautiful woman was better excuse than most. As she arrived next to him Fandral clapped an arm around Anya's shoulders and raised his tankard in the air, the rest of the group, including the lady, following suit and taking large gulps of their drinks. Fandral lowered his voice as he spoke only to Anya. "You seem to have lost your 'partner' Anya." He joked, knowing full well how Anya had reacted to the announcement. They both still laughed, despite the fact that she sent and elbow to collide with his ribs. She stayed with the warriors for just a few moments, thanking compliment after compliment until she heard the guard announce: "Prince Loki!" Without even hesitating she stepped away from the warriors to walk towards the centre of the room.

"Ah, once again this simple warrior is just not enough for you, Lady Anya!" Fandral called after her.

"Oh you know I'll be back for you, Fandral!" She shouted over her shoulder, the pair grinning at each other. Anyone who watched the two interact would suspect that they were more than just good friends, but Fandral had conceded the first day he had met her. Even if no one else could see it, Anya's heart had already been stolen by another and Fandral knew the woman well enough to know that nothing and no one was going to stand in the way of her own happiness.

Anya placed herself directly in Loki's sight line as he strolled down the centre of the room. As soon as he caught sight of her a telling grin came across his face and she responded with a smirk, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Look at you." He purred. "A gown fit for a Queen."

"Maybe we should start with Princess first." She joked lightly and grabbed a goblet from a passing server for him. He took it from her gracefully and thanked her with a gentle nod of the head. As she stood grinning up at him a light hand snaked its way around her back a came to rest softly on her hip, a touch so subtle that no one around them even noticed how close the pair were standing. "Well either way it looks stunning on you dear." He dropped his lips close to her ear and continued. "And I can't help but wonder what it would look like on my chamber floor."

Anya suddenly felt a tight knot form in her stomach, but she didn't have time to respond to the Prince's suggestive comment as the guard was already shouting over the crowd once again. "My Lords and Ladies, the All Father and Queen Frigga." Half the room fell to their knees while the other half simply bowed their heads. Loki dropped his arm and took a step away from Anya, not wanting to fuel his mother's suspicions further, even though they were correct. Anya lifted her head slightly and her eyes found Frigga's, who sent her a warm smile followed by a slightly suggestive look as she looked over to Loki. Anya cursed herself, not for the fact that Frigga knew, but for the fact that Loki had been right about the fact that Frigga knew. Although Anya was not scared or worried, she knew that the Queen would never out the couple, not until they were ready to tell the world for themselves.

Once the royal couple were settled in their usual seats the whole room turned to Anya. She stood for a moment wondering why in the nine realms everyone was staring at her, until she remembered that she was the guest of honour. Now that the King and Queen had arrived, the only two people more important than her at this party, it was her responsibility to lead the first dance. She looked across the room and saw Thor grinning eagerly at her, she knew she ought to choose him as her first partner, but she could not bring herself to be partnered with his two left feet again. So instead she turned to the man next to her and held out a delicate hand. "Would you do me the honour, Prince Loki?"

"Of course, I would love too, Lady Anya." He smirked, know that the use of her full title would get her riled up just a little. He passed their goblets to a young servant and reached up to take her hand. As they walked out into the middle of the floor the pair didn't take their eyes off each other, both of them sparkling with a suppressed laughter that always formed between the two. The band began to play the introduction to a waltz and Loki took her seamlessly in his arms as he began leading her in the opening steps.

"Lady Anya and her partner Prince Thor?" He echoed the guard's opening announcement, his eyebrows raised.

"Don't remind me." She rolled her eyes. "But how did you hear that? You weren't here yet."

"No." He mused. "But I can picture it all so perfectly in my head. The rosy flush of embarrassment on your cheeks, only made worse by the wine you chugged once you had made it away from Thor. However I was not fortunate enough to see it as I was too busy being told by your handmaid that you had already been escorted to the feast by my big brother."

"You must be faster next time Loki." She chuckled.

"Oh I'll be faster to the next stage, I assure you." His signature grin giving away the meaning behind his words. As the music picked up so did the couple, Loki gracefully whirled Anya around the room, making sure to always hold her tight against his chest so that she did not overbalance and topple over. All eyes were on the couple but they felt as if they were the only two in the nine realms, neither taking their eyes from the other for even a second, both had dazzling grins spread across their face. Finally the song was coming to an end but Loki's grip on Anya did not let up. Where normally the pair would have taken a step apart and she would have gracefully curtsied as a thanks to her partner, the Prince instead seemed to have other ideas. He gave her a gentle push, causing her to spin in place and a gentle arm caught in the small of her back as she came around, realising that this was her cue she instinctively she leaned back and trusted the Prince to hold her in a graceful dip. Laughing, she tilted her head all the way back and finally saw the large crowd looking in on the two but she was not phased by the onlookers. As the music finally came to a close and their audience erupted into applause, and some hollers and whoops from the warriors in the corner, Anya brought her head back up and found Loki's face particularly close to her own, the grin still plastered on it. "You're grinning Loki." She quietly observed, for it was out of character for him to grin like this in public.

"I know." He replied simply.

"It suits you." She mirrored his smile as he pulled her back up to stand straight.

The band began to play the next song and plenty more couples rushed to join the guest of honour and her partner out on the dance floor. Just as Loki took Anya in his arms again she felt a tap on her shoulder. Before she even looked to see who had interrupted them, she could tell who had come asking for a dance by the way Loki's shoulders dropped.

"That was very good Brother." Anya heard Thor say before she had turned to face him. "But I think it is now my turn to dance with the beautiful Lady Anya." Anya sent an apologetic look to Loki and said nothing as she took Thor's hand. As much as she did not want to, for Thor was a terrible dancer, Anya could not deny the Prince his dance. It was she who began leading the Prince in the first steps and it soon became clear that he did not know this dance at all, but he was trying his best so Anya could do nothing except try to help him along.

"You look beautiful tonight Lady Anya." Thor finally found something to say.

"So you've said." She offered with a tight lipped smile.

"So beautiful that I must say it twice, it seems!" He gave an unsure laugh. They spent the rest of the dance in silence, neither of them being able to find anything that could spark a conversation, even just for a few minutes. Anya found herself looking anywhere but Thor's face, she observed all the other couples around them, some laughing and joking with each other and others just lost in their partner's eyes. She looked up to Thor and saw a wide grin on his face, at least he was enjoying their dance, but she was desperate for it to end. As the music finally came to a close, Anya didn't give Thor a chance to think about holding on to her as she took a large step back and sunk into a deep curtsy. "Excuse me." She mumbled, already turning away from him, and sped to the outskirts of the dance floor. Grabbing another goblet of wine Anya surveyed the crowd, looking for a safe spot to stand. She spotted Loki out on the floor with a young lady who looked extremely nervous and kept stumbling over the steps of the waltz. She chuckled to herself imagining the other spectators gossiping about how in the nine realms the dark young prince had managed to get two ladies to dance with him this evening. Over in the corner she saw the much depleted group of warriors, many of them were up and dancing, but Nils and Sif were still at the table, so maybe that was not the best place for her to go. As her scanning continued she stopped dead as she saw the Queen gracefully making her way over towards where Anya stood. The lady shot her a winning smile, which the Queen returned, confirming Anya's suspicion that she was heading over solely to speak to her. She took another large gulp of wine before smiling, "Queen Frigga! How are you?"

"Very well, Anya." The Queen softly replied. "How are you enjoying your feast?"

"Oh very much so, everyone is in such high spirits! Myself included!" She laughed.

"Yes, I can tell." Frigga smiled. "We all can. You and Loki seemed in extremely high spirits as you danced." She shot Anya a knowing look and the young girl took another long sip of wine before she replied.

"Yes, we do seem to have a knack for making each other laugh."

"I am glad to hear that." Frigga replied, sincerely. "And Thor seemed very happy to be dancing with you as well."

"Yes, he did."

"Although you didn't seem to be talking much."

"No, I suppose he was too busy concentrating on the steps."

"He did always much prefer the fight training to the dance lessons." Frigga laughed.

Anya smiled too, but paused for just a moment before continuing. "And I suppose we don't really have all that much in common."

"No?" Frigga looked down at Anya now. "But you both so love fighting, do you not?"

"I suppose. But I think that is maybe where our similarities end." Anya mused, swirling her wine.

"Well that is a shame." Frigga said as she looked back out to the dancers. So she did not see the way Anya looked up at her. The young lady did not say anything but the cogs of her mind were whirring with what the Queen could possibly mean with a statement like that. Surely it didn't matter to her whether or not Anya got on with her son. Unless perhaps it did. She thought back to the solstice feast, when Loki had joked about how she and his brother had been secretly betrothed in an attempt to bind Asgard and Vanaheim. Then she knocked back the rest of the wine and tried not to think about it. Anyway, surely a betrothal would be dependant on the pair actually getting on, maybe that was why Frigga was disappointed. Yes, that must be why, Anya decided, but she still swapped her empty goblet for another full one, just to be sure.

As the current song came to a close Fandral made his way over to the ladies. He bowed low to Frigga as he said, "My Queen, would you mind terribly if I stole this beautiful lady from your company? I believe the next song to be a jig and I happen to know that jigs are her favourite." He beamed up at the Queen, hoping that his handsome puppy dog eyes would help his cause. Frigga just laughed at him. "Of course Fandral, do not let me stop you young ones from having fun!"

"My Queen, how can I ever thank you." She dismissed him with a smile and a wave and continued her mingling around the room as Fandral took Anya's hand and practically dragged her out onto the floor. They laughed loudly as the dance started up and they went flying around the room with the other couples. Loki was stood out in the crowd, watching her dance with a wide grin on his face, and she couldn't help but return the look as she saw how much joy he was getting from watching her having fun. Although she could also see a small pang of jealousy when Fandral held her a little too close, but that only made her laugh more. When the music ended the pair did the usual bow and curtsy but Fandral kept a tight hold on Anya's hand so that he could lead her away from the floor, to a quiet area of the room. He grabbed her another drink of wine as they passed a servant, which she took with a thanks. When they finally made it to a spot that was far enough from any prying ears her turned to her and gave her a pointed look. She took a sip of wine and returned his look waiting for him to speak. When he didn't she caved and spoke first. "What?"

"You know what." He smirked.

She took a long sip of wine, while he just continued to look at her, eyebrows getting higher and higher waiting for her to answer the unasked question. Finally she snapped. "We kissed." She confessed as she finished the last of her wine.

"You did what?!" He gasped.

"Is that not the question you were asking?" She replied, trying hard to keep her voice down.

"I was wondering if you had made a choice yet, but it seems that you've done more than that!" He laughed.

"Oh shush!"

"And I'm glad he is no longer making you cry!" His laughter continued.

She batted at his arm trying to get him to stop laughing. "Do be serious, Fandral! I still haven't decided what to do. I just wanted to kiss him so I did."

"Ah, you have to be careful with that Anya, that's how I always get in to trouble." Now it was her turn to laugh at him. "But it is good that you are just following your heart. You mustn't overthink these things Anya."

"Mustn't overthink what things?" The couple were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mustn't overthink having another drink." Anya smirked. "Would you be a dear and get me another goblet of wine Loki?"

The Prince looked suspiciously between Fandral and Anya for a few seconds but in the end he conceded and turned his back on them with a nod.

"Oh you are almost a married couple already!" Fandral whispered. "Of course the two of you are going to end up together!"

"Stop it!" She hissed, even though she was still laughing.

Fandral suddenly became very serious as looked her directly in the eyes. "You would be making a mistake to let him go Anya."

"I know." She replied, just as solemnly.

"Then what are you waiting for! Go and get him! I hear the orchard is a great place to get some alone time." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She just chuckled as she began to walk back towards the roar of the crowds. On her way she bumped into Loki, who was holding a goblet of wine in each hand. He gave her a deep nod and a grand gesture as he handed the wine over to her. "Does her majesty require anything else this evening?" He joked.

She smirked at him as she took the drink from him. "Let's go outside." She said.

"Why?" He questioned but still followed her as she walked towards the doors.

"You'll see." Anya simply replied as the pair weaved through the crowds.

When they made it out to the gardens they walked in silence for a short while, their hands occasionally brushing together, a spark running through the pair each time they touched. Anya made light work of her wine and left the goblet on a wall. Loki quickly followed suit, not knowing what Anya had planned but hoping that he would need both hands for it. Eventually the sounds of the party began to die down and Anya decided that they had walked far enough. She found a stone bench and perched delicately upon it, Loki quickly came to rest next to her.

"What is is Anya?" He asked, when it became clear that she wasn't going to say anything.

"Nothing. I just fancied being away from it all."

"But I thought you loved these feasts?" He pressed her further.

"I do. But tonight I have a better option." She smiled at him but he did not move, so instead she stood up and wandered around, admiring all the flowers, hoping that he would take this cue and embrace her the way he had done in the Queen's garden the other day. He did stand and walk behind her, but he did not touch her this time. He simply admired her from a few paces. "You do look stunning tonight Anya."

"I know."

"And the gold, it suits you."

"I thought I would match you." She said as she turned to face him and she was glad she did. The look admiration on his face was all she needed to see. Without hesitation, without thinking, she stepped forward, took his face in her hands and stretched up to kiss him. It was gentle at first, soft, delicate, as if they were afraid the spell would break at any moment, but then he placed his hands on her waist and the touch made her wild. She kissed with a ferocity that he mirrored, but it was not anger fuelled like the first time they had kissed, this was pure passion, as if there was no one else in the nine realms except the two of them. His hands travelled lower and he pulled her flush against him as he squeezed her rear and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Loki's arms went now around her waist, it was as if he could not pull her close enough to his body, and he never wanted to let go, but he had to much earlier than he had wanted to. Anya, quickly and unexpectedly, stepped away from him but she still kept a tight grip on his hand. The Prince just stared at her dumbly, not being able to find any words to ask what she was doing, but she still answered his question. "Well, come on." She giggled, stepping back further and tugging him along with her. "We need to find out what this dress looks like on your chamber floor." The grin on his face was bigger than any smile she had seen on the Prince before, it spread from ear to ear, and he chuckled darkly as he raced ahead of her pulling her along, back towards the palace. A tight knot forming in his stomach as he thought about the night ahead.


	16. Chapter 16

It took Anya a few minutes longer than usual to awake from her deep slumber but as her eyelids fluttered open she immediately noticed two things. First, she was not in her own chambers. Secondly a heavy arm was flung loosely around her waist. The green and gold curtains that were keeping out the bright sunlight helped her to quickly remember whose bed chambers she had fallen asleep in the previous night. Her actions of the evening prior quickly came flooding back: She had downed goblet after goblet of wine, she had danced and laughed, Fandral had told her to follow her heart, she and Loki had gone out to the gardens and now here she was hours later, barely clothed and somewhat sore. She quickly decided that it was all Fandral's fault, if he had just danced with her instead of trying to give her a life lesson, she would not have jumped into bed with the Prince. Although she had to admit that he did look extremely handsome in a morning. However she did not have time to dwell on that now, she knew she had to leave swiftly, she and Loki could talk later but she could not easily talk her way out of being found in bed with the trickster. Using slow and deliberate movements she began to manoeuvre her way out of Loki's grasp. She slid his hand back over her waist, twisting her way out of his loose grip, and gently placing it back where her body had just lay. Pausing for a moment to ensure that he had not stirred she took a small breath and began to sit up, searching the floor for her discarded garments. Just as she spotted her under clothes a strong arm snaked back around her waist and dragged her back down to the mattress. She inwardly groaned as the air was knocked out of her lungs.

"Good Morning sweet Anya." The Prince cooed as he peppered soft kisses against her shoulder blades and pulled her tight against his naked body.

"Loki." She protested as she tried, in vain, to sit up on the bed. His strong hold pulled her back towards the mattress and he held her down with his forearm as he hovered above her.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He quirked a brow at her. "I believe there is still more fun to be had here." He gracefully leaned down and greedily pressed his lips against hers. She didn't protest at all and quickly gave in to his kiss, tangling her fingers in his raven hair. She moaned as his hands started roaming all over her body and his face broke into a grin between the kisses. As much as she was falling prisoner to his touch she could not help but still run over the events of the previous night and as her mind reached one particular moment her kisses slowed down. Loki could instantly tell the her mind was somewhere else. He groaned as he paused his exploration of her body. "What?"

"Nothing." She lied, kissing him quickly.

"I won't carry on until you tell me Anya. What is it?"

"It's nothing." She sighed. "It's just something your mother said last night."

"Really." He huffed as he fell back down to the mattress. "You're in bed with me and you're thinking about my mother?" He laughed.

"Well I was just trying to remember how we got to this," She ran his hand over his chest, trying to reassure him that she did not have any regrets. "And I remembered the conversation I was having with her. We were talking about you and she seemed quite pleased, but then she steered the conversation away to your brother."

"Brilliant." He interrupted. "I'm in bed, naked, with a beautiful woman, who is also naked, and we're talking about my brother."

She shushed him quickly. "Just let me finish! I told her that I did not think that we really had that much in common, even though we get on, and she said 'Well that is a shame.'"

He peppered kisses on her cheek as he said "Hmm, well that's all very interesting, but I wouldn't think much of it. Now where were we?" He tried to snake a hand up her body, but she took a tight grasp on his wrist to stop him going further.

"But I am thinking on it Loki. What if you were right?" She said staring up at the ceiling.

"Well I'm normally always right."

She turned to look at him now. "What if I am secretly betrothed to Thor?"

"Anya don't be ridiculous."

"But I'm not being ridiculous Loki." She sat up now, the cogs in her head spinning.

He sat up with her, rubbing her shoulders gently. "I wouldn't listen to everything that silly old trickster says. He likes to taunt people you know."

"You didn't conjure the idea out of thin air Loki, there must be something behind it."

"It's just some small observations that's all, it could mean anything."

"Well if you've seen it too…" She trailed off.

"What do you mean seen it too?" He asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Think about it, Thor could have any woman he wants, but he's invested so much time in me, a girl who has given him no affection back. I'm polite yes, but everyone can see the way I interact with you, I can barely hold a conversation with Thor, and yet he still shows up to escort me to the feasts, he still grins at me and follows me around like a puppy dog. What if your parents told him that he needs to get close to me."

"I very much doubt that Anya. He just loves beautiful women, even if he loves nothing else about them." Loki reassured her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

She softly shook her head. "Even so. If Thor doesn't know what he is supposed to do. Between your mother and mine… I received a message from my mother the other day. She was thrilled that I had been invited to stay. In her note she asked me the mundane questions, if I had settled well, how I liked Asgard, but then particularly how I like Prince Thor."

Neither of them said anything as they both started fitting the pieces of the puzzle together. As Loki had said, a marriage the two would strengthen the bonds between the two realms and further assure the All Father's reign. Anya was one of the most prominent ladies in Vanaheim, and probably one of the only ones who was beautiful, available and willing to enter into a marriage with a prince. The only trouble was that she wasn't willing to marry a prince, not Prince Thor at least. And while she had reassured Loki at the solstice feast that her parents would never force her into a marriage she didn't want, she couldn't help but think of all the times that her father had talked to her about loyalty to her family and to homeland. Maybe she had always been expected to just perform the wishes of her father and the other council members. Worse, if it was a plan devised by the All Father then her father would never deny Odin what he wanted, it would be ensured that Anya would marry Thor one way or another. Anya felt the tears beginning to well behind her eyes and Loki heard her sniffle as she tried to stop herself from crying about the whole thing.

"Anya." He spoke her name softly, worried that he may bring a flood of tears. She turned to face Loki and he took her face in his hands, searching frantically for a way to make this better for her. He took in a shaky breath and said with a small voice: "You cannot be betrothed to Thor if you are already promised to another."

Anya wiped a stray tear from her face and let out a small laugh. "And where am I going to find someone to..." She trailed off as she saw the meaning behind his words. She looked in his eyes and saw a sincerity that she never would have expected from the God of Lies. "You can't be serious Loki."

"I am" He interrupted.

"I've only been here a fortnight and you're asking… We hardly know each other!"

"I know you well enough! I know that you always have a response for my quips, I know that you hold yourself better than any woman I have ever seen, I know that you are brave and intelligent and witty, I know how ferocious you can be, especially when you fight, I know that you snore in your sleep, and I know that there is no one in the nine realms who is less of a match for my brother and more of a match for me."

"I do not snore!" Anya laughed and swatted his chest lightly.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Really? That's what you took from that?"

She did not respond and instead launched herself forward into his arms, crushing her lips against his in a passionate embrace. She knocked him back down onto the mattress and in one swift movement found herself straddling his hips.

"Is that a yes then?" He joked between kisses.

"Yes!" She laughed, her eyes now welling with tears for a completely different reason.

Just as their kiss began to deepen there was a loud knock at the door.

"Brother!" Thor's booming voice echoed through the chamber. The couple immediately sat up pin straight, both pairs of wide eyes on the door. "Brother!" Thor called again. "Let me in, I have most excellent news!"

"Just a moment!" Loki managed to finally reply, gently removing Anya from his lap. She jumped off the mattress and began scampering around the room retrieving her discarded clothing. Thor's fist pounded against the door once more. "I said just a moment!" Loki shouted impatiently before Thor had chance to call out again. "The balcony!" He hissed to Anya, who, only barely covered, tumbled out between the emerald curtains and crouched just out of the way of the opening.

Wearing only a pair of slacks, that he had just about managed to get on before reaching the door, Loki finally invited his brother into the room.

"Why Loki, it is almost noon," Thor observed. "Why are you not yet dressed?"

"I thought you had 'most excellent news'" Loki reminded his sibling, managing to swerve his interrogation.

"Yes, of course!" Thor beamed. "Father and I were looking for you at the feast last night, he wanted to tell us the news together."

"I had to leave early, I had quite the headache." Loki lied, but Thor didn't even care, he was too eager to reveal his news.

"Well father told me last night that he has decided that it is time to set a date!"

Out on the balcony Anya's stomach dropped. Her mind had jumped straight to an answer. Thor surely must mean a date for a wedding, a wedding to her. She was right, he must have known about the betrothal plan all along. The All Father must have told him that he was to propose to her, he had just been waiting for the right moment. He body collapsed under the weight of her realisation, and any ecstasy she had felt just a few minutes prior had been completely washed away. The idea of a life with a man she actually wanted to choose had been pure fantasy. Any day now the proposal would come and she would have to agree to marry Thor

Back inside the chamber Loki was staring sceptically at his brother, the cogs in his head whirring trying to figure out if he was supposed to know what Thor was talking about. After a small moment of silence he prompted, "A date for what?"

"Why, my coronation of course!"

And at those words Loki's stomach sank. For years he had been entertaining the idea that maybe they had been equals, that both brothers would stand a fair chance at taking the throne. After all Loki was far smarter than his brother, he would be a much more calculated leader not a war monger as Thor would be. Although Thor had always been their father's favourite, Loki had believed that his mother's favour would give him at least some sort of a chance to lead their nation, however in one split second he had realised that those ideas had all been fantasy. He had never been considered, not even consulted or given a chance to argue his case. It had always been Thor. Never him. And now he was about to lose the woman he loved and the throne of Asgard to his brother, for he was always second to the mighty God of Thunder.

A strong hand clapped on his shoulder pulled Loki out of his spiralling thoughts and he was forced to look back at his beaming brother. "Do not worry Loki, as soon as I am All Father I will make you my chief adviser!"

Loki forced a smile to grace his face. "Of course Brother, I look forward to the honour!" His features dropped momentarily as Thor pulled him into a crushing embrace. "Now go, tell the others, celebrate, I will see you on the training grounds later." Loki laughed as he ushered his brother out of the room. As soon as the door was closed Loki leaned himself against it, blind rage brewing up inside him. However before he had chance to lash out the sound of moving material caught his attention. He turned towards the balcony to see Anya making her way back inside. Her features completely blank. Loki immediately knew what was going through her mind.

Although her initial suspicions had been wrong, the enormity of what she had just heard still projected the same outcome for Anya. Even if Thor was not aware of their intended union, he soon would be. And now Anya could not possibly turn down a proposal from the future All Father. Even if Loki had been truly serious in his proposal, the All Father would never bless their union if she was intended for Thor. The union of Odin and Frigga had united their realms many years ago and now her union with Thor would do the same. Love did not matter when it came to politics. She was going to have to do what her parents desired from her, even if it was not what was desired by her heart. Loki took a step towards her and although she didn't step away she did not respond. Her mind was somewhere else entirely and her features continued to stay blank as her eyes welled up with tears. "I…" She tried to stutter out.

"Anya." Loki whispered a as he took her limp hand in his. He placed a hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him. "You will not have to marry Thor, I promise. I will work this out. We will be together, you will be my wife. I promise." He spoke as if he were pleading. Begging her not to give up on him.

"I think we both need to be alone for a while." She finally managed to look him in the eye and placed a soft hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes to savour the moment. She leaned up to him and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. She wasn't sure why she did it. Maybe it was a vain attempt to reassure him that all was not lost, maybe there would be a happy solution out of this dire situation. However as she began to make her way out of the room and two of the sharpest minds in Asgard began sifting for solutions, neither of them managed to find any ideas that would lead to their happy ending.


	17. Chapter 17

Anya had swiftly returned back to her own room, her mind running a mile a minute trying to come to terms with how much everything had changed in just a matter of hours. She slammed the door behind her and didn't even bother to take off the gown that she was still wearing from the previous night. Immediately she began pacing up and down at the foot of her bed, searching for something that she could do to stop her from feeling powerless in the situation. After a few moments she marched over to her dresser and grabbed some parchment and a quill, which hovered over the paper for several minutes while she tried to find the words to explain exactly how she felt to her mother. How hurt she was by the betrothal. How cheated she felt that she had never been told. How she actually felt about Loki and how she could never marry Thor. But then she remembered that she had no actual proof that this was even the case. It was just a suspicion. A valid one. But she could not start throwing false accusations of a lifelong secret plan at her parents and the royal family. She would have to lie in wait for some more solid evidence before she got truly mad about it. Anya began to scribble on the parchment in frustration and, as the door to her chamber opened after a light knock, she threw the quill down with a grunt.

"Are you quite alright Anya?" Solveig asked as she made her way over to stand behind her mistress.

"No, Solveig, I am not." The maid stayed silent and left Anya room to go on. "Before I came here everything about my life was so simple. I attended feasts, did just as I wished and worried about nothing. But since I have been here in Asgard there has been something new to be frustrated by everyday!"

"Perhaps it is time for you to return home then?" Solveig offered with a light smile.

"Perhaps." Anya echoed with a matching, weak smile. "But I fear I am in far too deep to leave now."

"Perhaps you could go down to the training grounds, that always seems to make you feel better when you are frustrated." The young girl continued as she turned away to begin busying herself with chores.

"You know what Solveig, I think you are right." Anya now offered a stronger smile as she stood up and began to change into her tunic.

She didn't know what it was about beating up an imaginary enemy that helped to clear her mind and focus on what she needed to, but when she found herself in the training ring, not even half an hour later, Anya had to agree with Solveig that she found it rather therapeutic. Going through the motions of one particularly difficult sequence Anya hit her imaginary opponent with more force than she had ever used and then landed the final blow with a feral roar. Breathing heavily she held the final stance for a beat or two and before she moved she heard Alrid behind her.

"I didn't expect to see you here today." He said matter-a-factly.

"Well sometimes not everything goes as expected." She replied, wiping the sweat from her brow and turning to face him.

"What's wrong missy?" He took her cryptic bait.

"Everything." She huffed, starting again on another sequence. "My choices, noble politics, my life." She emphasised each one with an imaginary hit on her target.

"Oh you do have a flair for the dramatic don't you." He chuckled, watching her form closely.

"I have to keep it interesting somehow." She flashed a smile, but the anger still burned in her eyes.

Alrid left a silence as he watched her finish the routine which she again punctuated with a powerful cry. "Well you fight better when you're angry." He pointed out. "But you must not let that anger rule you. The best warriors are the ones who are in control of the battle."

His wisdom was interrupted by someone calling out. "Lady Anya!"

"Oh gods." Anya rolled her eyes, knowing that the voice belonged to the very last person she wanted to speak to. Thor came jogging over to the ring, a wide grin splitting across his face.

"I have a feeling I ought not to be around for this." Alrid joked and Anya nodded in agreement as she watched him slip away to turn his attention to some of the other warriors.

"Thor!" Anya greeted as she leaned her weight on the staff, still breathing heavily from her work out.

"I did not expect to find you here today! Not after last night."

"Well I felt I needed to come out into the fresh air after being cooped up in bed all morning." She lied just a little.

"I have been looking for you all day."

"Oh you have?" She now hoped that in all her time with Loki that some of his trickster ways had rubbed off on her. She knew exactly what Thor was about to tell her but she needed to act as if it was the first time she were hearing it.

"Yes, there is most excellent news." He used the same phrasing that he had used this morning, and she suspected that he had had to reveal this 'most excellent news' several times already today. "I would be surprised if you had not heard it already!" Anya offered him a blank look that she hoped suggested that she had no idea what he was talking about. He seemed to believe her and continued. "My father has decided that the time has come for me to take the throne!"

"Really?" She faked gasped, hoping she conveyed a smile that seemed like she was happy for him, and not dreading the fact that he may get down on one knee any second.

"Yes!" Thor continued, buying her acting. "He has decided to set a date. He was going to announce it at the feast last night, but I convinced him not to as I did not want to steal the spotlight from you, Lady Anya."

Anya chuckled and decided to leave out the fact that he could have easily taken the spotlight because she had left the feast, with his brother, not long after the celebrations had even begun. "Well that is 'most excellent news', Thor." She mirrored his choice of words. "And when is the date to be?" She pressed, hoping that some more information would help her find a solution to her current problems.

"Soon. Father hopes for it to be with in the fortnight."

"A fortnight?!" Anya truly gasped this time. "But that is so soon! Don't you need time to prepare? To learn?"

"I have been preparing for this all my life Lady Anya." Thor laughed. "And besides I will always have Loki by my side to help guide me along."

"Of course." Anya replied quietly, the cogs in her head turning once again.

"Well, don't let me keep you from your fresh air. I hope to see you tonight at dinner?"

"Of course, Thor." She found him a dazzling smile from somewhere as he walked away from her, no doubt off to find someone else to tell about the most excellent news.

Anya didn't wait around in the training grounds for long though, she had come up with the beginnings of a plan, but there was someone else she had to speak to before she could start to truly put them into action.

In her eagerness she had forgone heading back to her chambers to get out of her tunic. Instead she went straight to where she hoped to find the lady she needed to speak to, and she was not disappointed. She found Queen Frigga, alone, in her gardens, carefully examining her flowers. "Anya." The Queen greeted the young lady, not even having to turn around to know who was approaching her. Somehow, in just one word, the Queen spoke with a tone that made it sound like she already knew every secret Anya had ever had, she wondered how she did it.

"Frigga." Anya responded with a smile.

"How are you this morning, dear? Did you enjoy the feast?"

"Oh very much so! Thank you, my queen." Anya replied with a large smile on her face, thinking about the previous night.

"I must admit, I didn't see much of you. I would have thought that you would have spent the whole evening dancing."

"Yes." Anya agreed. "Well after one particular dance Loki and I went out to the gardens for some fresh air and I must admit that we quite lost track of time." She only partly lied.

Frigga didn't say anything in reply, she merely hummed softly, and Anya knew that the Queen was aware of exactly what had happened last night, but she spared Anya the embarrassment of mentioning it. Neither of the women said anything for a few moments as they both stood examining the Queen's flowers. Frigga could tell that Anya had come here with purpose so she left her the room to talk. Anya decided to skip anymore small talk and went straight to her point. "Thor has told me the news."

"Ah yes. He is quite excited." Frigga smiled softly.

"Yes, he seemed to be bouncing from person to person, letting everybody know." The Queen just hummed again and Anya feared that she may not get anywhere, but still she continued. "He seems to think that he will take the throne within the fortnight?"

"Yes, we hope for the ceremony to be soon. Thor has been of age for some time now, Odin has been contemplating it for a while but he felt now that the time was finally right." The Queen opened up.

"I can't help but feel, though, that we are all still so young. I am not yet ready to rule a family, let alone the nine realms!" Anya joked.

"Yes." Frigga paused for a moment as she formulated a reply. "Well we have to hope that we have taught him enough through his childhood."

"If you don't mind me asking," Anya knew she was going to be pushing her luck so she hoped approaching it tentatively would pull an answer from the Queen. "Why not wait longer for the ceremony, surely another few weeks would not make a difference?"

Frigga waited a long time before replying and Anya feared she had pried too far, but finally the queen responded, "The All Father fears Odin sleep is coming. He dares not leave the throne empty when there are whispers of our enemies rising against us."

"The Frost Giants?" Anya continued her questioning, even though she already had the answer that she had come for.

"Amongst others." Frigga confirmed. Anya realised at this point the the Queen had not once taken her eyes off the flowers, almost as if she knew that she should not be telling Anya this information but yet she did not stop.

"And you think Thor will not just want to start a fight for the sake of proving his power?" Anya pressed on, knowing she was going too far but but seemingly unable to shut her mouth.

"I think that is exactly what Thor will want to do." And now she looked Anya directly in the eye. "But he will have friends by his side to guide him and prevent it."

Anya's stomach sank with the implication of the Queens words and she decided that it was finally time to stop dancing around and get the answers she needed. "Frigga." She spoke seriously, her usual light tone dropped. "Am I intended for Thor?"

Frigga did not speak for a moment and Anya could see the same look in her eyes that Loki's held when he was trying to formulate the answer that she wanted to hear. Eventually she answered. "You are intended for your own destiny Anya. Whatever you choose it to be. You are strong willed and no one could make you do anything you did not want to. A destiny may have been written for you, yes. But there is still time to change it." The words were cryptic but it told Anya all she needed to know, immediately she started thinking, knowing what she had to do with the information Frigga had given but unsure how to weave it into a plan. Both women stared at each other in silence, neither having anything to say, but finally Frigga found something. "I think there is one more person you need to go and see." The Queen nodded softly giving Anya her permission to leave.

She quickly turned on her heel, without saying thank you or goodbye and as she began walking she realised why she had been so rude. Anya was seething. Her suspicions had been correct. Her parents had intended for her to be wed to Thor and the Queen had played a part in it too. This woman who had welcomed her like her own daughter, invited her into her home and encouraged her friendship with Loki, had known all along that she was pushing her towards the wrong brother. But now was not the time for Anya to lash out. She needed to calm herself, and think. Frigga had been right when she had said that Anya was strong willed, no one could force her to marry Thor. And no one was going to get the chance, because Thor was never going to propose. Not before she could marry Loki and take herself off the market. But for that they needed time. The coronation needed a reason to be postponed. And that's where her plan ran dry, but she knew just who she needed to fit the pieces together. And she knew just where to find him.

She dramatically thrust the doors to the library open and called out to the Young Prince. When she did not get a response she marched over to the fireplace and found him engrossed in a book. "Have you been in here all afternoon?" She asked, a smirk playing on her face.

"Yes. I've been trying to find a solution, if you remember." He drily replied, finally looking up at her at the end of his sentence. "What have you been doing all day?"

"Same as you."

"You're smiling." He observed.

"Yes."

"Why are you smiling? You're now happy at the prospect of marrying my brother?"

"No. Of course not." She finally sat down opposite him and leaned in. He leaned in too, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Then why are you smiling?" He finally pressed her for an answer.

"Because Thor is no longer going to even get the chance to propose to me."

"Please Anya, do start making sense." He drawled.

"The coronation is in two weeks."

"Yes, I heard." He rolled his eyes, silently willing her to get to the point.

"But Thor is not yet ready to take the throne."

"You and I know that…"

Anya interrupted him. "And your mother knows it too." With that Loki perked up. She could see his eyes glistening with ideas already, but Anya's plan had made it one step further than this. She continued. "And if your mother knows it, chances are your father agrees with her too. But he fears Odin sleep and will not leave the throne empty, not when there are whispers of the Jotun rising against Asgard."

"Where did you hear all this?" Loki questioned.

"You're mother told me. Turns out she's very talkative when she feels guilty for arranging your secret betrothal." Loki's eyes widened now that he knew this information came straight from the royal source. "So if your parents are not quite convinced that Thor is ready to take the throne, then there is an opening to convince them that he is not ready. We just need to prove it. Get him drunk, start a fight, shag a whore, something un-kingly like that."

Loki had been quiet while she spoke, but he was only half listening, the other half of his mind was busy piecing together all the information she had presented him with and he was coming up with an idea. Finally, with her last line, he got it. "Anya, you are brilliant." He grabbed her face in his hands and gave her a rough kiss. Then he jumped out of his seat and began roaming the shelves of books.

She stood and followed him. "What are you looking for?"

"A book." He replied, his eyes scanning the shelves.

"Obviously. But what book?" He didn't answer. "A book on whores?"

"No, we're not doing that one, were doing the other one." He grinned as he spotted the book he was looking for.

"Start a fight?" She asked as she caught up to him. "With who?"

Loki didn't answer, he simply flicked to the page of the book he was looking for. Judging by how quickly he found the page it was clear to see that it was something he had been looking at a lot recently, but when Anya came to his side to read the page over his shoulder he snapped the book shut. She pouted up at him as he turned to face her. "I'm afraid this is a one man job, Anya." He chuckled as she whined a little at him. "Besides," he continued. "Only one of us needs to get in trouble if we are caught, and I am much better at talking my way out of those kinds of situations."

"Ah yes." She agreed as her hands snaked up his body and came to rest on his chest. "That silver tongue of yours works on everyone, doesn't it?"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Well it worked on you." He smirked before he leaned down and kissed her softly, both sighed as the butterflies moved in their stomach. "And I meant it Anya, you are brilliant. You gave me the pieces I needed to put together a plan."

"Well it seems we make a great team." She smiled softly.

"And we will make an even better one when we are husband and wife." With that he brought a hand around and held it in front of her face. Held delicately between his fingers was a simple golden ring with a small sparkling emerald set in the band. They both has mirroring grins as she reached up to take hold of the ring too. "Or maybe you might prefer a different stone?" She watched as the green slowly became a sparkling topaz, that matched the shade of the tunic she wore to fight.

"No, no. I much prefer the Emerald." He chuckled as she took the ring from him and reached up again to give him another fiery kiss, the joy that they had not been able to revel in this morning now coursing through the happy couple.


	18. Chapter 18

The following fortnight passed much quicker than Anya's first few weeks in Asgard. Her days mostly stayed the same; in the morning she trained with Alrid, her afternoons were almost always spent with Loki, and in the evening they would both attend dinner in the great hall. Most of Asgard now held, correct, suspicions that the Lady and the Young Prince were more than just good friends. Although they had not publicly announced their engagement they did not try to hide their affections for each other, often seen walking the grounds hand in hand or chasing after each other in the corridors in fits of laughter, and anyone who looked closely enough would see that Anya always proudly wore a shining emerald on her left hand. Some days the pair seemed to forget that most of the rest of the world existed, as they lounged in bed sharing kisses and laughter, but most days the looming prospect of Thor's coronation was all they thought about. When they would spend their afternoons in the library Loki would jump from book to book searching for answers, while Anya just bathed in the warmth of the fire, watching her love work. There were days when Loki could not be found in any of the usual places, so Anya would wander the castle speaking to as many people as she could find about Thor, hoping that maybe one of them would slip up and present her with a reason why he could not become King. None of them did. And when Loki did return he would not tell Anya where he had been. She knew he was working on his "one man job" and, after the first time, she would not push him for answers, as he only gotten frustrated and shut himself off from her for the evening, she had decided it was better not to ask.

One evening, just a few days before the coronation was due to take place, Loki burst into Anya's chambers late in the evening with a huge grin on his face. Solveig, who had been brushing out Anya's hair at the dressing table, had shrieked at the sudden interruption, even though by now she was no longer surprised by the Young Prince's presence in her lady's chamber. Also startled, Anya rose quickly, but calmed when she saw the look on Loki's face. She began to laugh as he strutted over, swept her up in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. Solveig knew that this was her cue to leave the pair alone and as soon as Loki heard the door shut he pulled back and grinned once more, waiting for Anya to ask about his jovial mood.

"So?" She immediately pressed.

"So everything is settled." He chuckled.

Anya did not quite match him in his joy yet, she left him the room to open up with more details but when he didn't she pressed with more questions. "So what now? What do we do?"

"Now we wait." He replied, still holding her tightly in his arms.

"Wait for what?" She whined, frustrated that she knew nothing of what he had planned.

"I can't tell you!" He replied with a sing-song.

"You know a man is not supposed to keep secrets from his wife." She pouted.

"And you know you are not yet my wife." He countered and stole a peck from her. "Besides, in the unlikely event that we get found out, I want you to be able to be innocent. Only one of us needs to get in trouble."

"Is it dangerous?" Anya suddenly became serious.

"No!" Loki replied quickly, but then changed his mind. "Well, maybe a little."

"Will anyone be hurt?"

"They shouldn't." His jovial tone now dropping a little, to match her serious one.

"But they might." Anya said as she pushed herself away from Loki, moving across the room and beginning to busy herself with nothing in particular.

"Anya." Loki cooed as he came up behind her and lightly rested his hands on her shoulders. "I need you to trust me." She did not respond. "My plan doesn't just help the two of us, it will benefit the whole nine realms. If Thor were to take the throne now, the worlds would fall into chaos. Preventing that is worth the risk in my plan, I assure you."

Anya finally turned to face him and looked up with a small smile. The sincerity in his eyes made her stomach sink and her heart fluttered at the sigh he gave when she took his face in her hands. Although she was desperate to know the details of what was to happen she still trusted the God of Lies and whatever he had planned. If she were able to preserve her happiness, the happiness she felt with him, she was willing to go along with anything. Anya stretched up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Come." She finally spoke after so much silence. "I am tired, let us rest."

Loki nodded softly, but before he allowed her to move away he pulled her tightly against his chest and wrapped her in his arms. He stroked her hair softly and kissed her forehead when she wrapped herself around him just as tight. There and then he vowed that he would never lose her. He would do everything in his power to ensure that they stayed together. If the Frost Giants that were to come were to kill one hundred guards it would be worth it, to keep Anya. He would not lose her to Thor, as he had with everything else.

The following days all but disappeared and before Anya knew it she was front and centre of a large audience of nobles, all eagerly awaiting the coronation of the new king. She could hear the roar of the crowd around her, which did nothing to help calm her pounding heart. The All Father sat high on his throne, stoic, as always, and still, like Anya. She stared only at him, not daring to look towards the other people, to see the joy on their faces, as she could not share in their celebrations, Thor was not ready to be the king. So she simply stared at the man who had once sparked fear in her heart. He did not notice, which gave her plenty of time to analyse the look in his eyes. There was something there. She couldn't quite place what it was. It certainly wasn't joy, the joy the king should show as he passes the throne to his son, but it also wasn't sadness either. Before Anya could figure it out the line of guards all simultaneously pounded their spears on the ground, drawing Anya's attention and announcing the arrival of the coronation procession, those who were to take centre stage below the throne. Of course Thor's closest friends and Asgard's finest soldiers, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, entered, the crowds roaring once more for the city's celebrities. Although the churning feeling in her stomach had not settled, Anya could not help but beam when Fandral flashed her a dazzling smile as he passed by. And then the cheers rose once more as the Queen arrived, escorted by Prince Loki. He did not look at her as he passed, but as soon as he had taken his place on the staircase he locked eyes with her and did not look away. Anya could see in his eyes that he had something planned, and he was trying to calm her, to silently assure her that everything would be alright, but her stomach was still doing flips. She had expected his plan to intervene far earlier than this, how could he possibly stop Thor from taking the throne when the coronation was already underway. But before she had time to think on it too much the roar from the people below them came at a deafening volume. Prince Thor had arrived. She watch him saunter towards the throne, goading the crowd, reveling in their adoration. It only made Anya's heart beat faster. In that moment she was given another reason why she could not be married to this man, he was obnoxious. She looked away, back towards Loki, but he had his eyes downcast, clearly hurt that it was not himself there in Thor's position, at the foot of the throne. Then her attention was drawn back to the top of the staircase as the All Father rapped his sceptre on the ground, instantly silencing the crowds. In that exact moment Anya realised what she was seeing in the King's eyes. Doubt. Hesitation. He did not want to crown Thor today. And Anya desperately hoped that he would not have to. But as the All Father began to talk Anya's heart began to beat faster and faster, the unease in her stomach growing worse with each word. She had not been paying attention to the words spoken, her attention flitting between the All Father and Thor and watching Loki, hoping that he was about to do something miraculous to stop this from continuing. As Odin began to recite the vows Anya held her breath, her heart racing. Tears welled in her eyes each time Thor boomed "I will." and she almost let them escape as the All Father spoke "Then on this day I, Odin, All Father, do proclaim you…" But then he stopped. And Anya let out a shaky breath. But she could not have prepared herself for the words that came next. "Frost Giants." Odin simply stated. A murmur that quickly grew in volume made its way across the crowd and people began shuffling to be closer to their loved ones. The guards left their formation and turned towards the All Father, awaiting direction. Loki, Sif and the Warriors Three made their way down from the staircase, standing next to Thor, also awaiting further information from Odin, to see if they were to battle today. Anya ran from her spot, through the guards, to stand next to Loki. She looked up at him and he down to her and she realised instantly that this was his plan. This was what he had been organising. When he had disappeared he had gone to negotiate. When he had said that it was settled, he meant settled with the Frost Giants. And now they were here in Asgard. And they certainly hadn't made it without help. Anya stood still, in shock. She heard Odin call Thor and Loki and felt him leave her side, heading off to assess the damage that had been caused by Loki's deeds. Anya was snapped back from her thoughts by the soft voice of the Queen calling out to her. However when she looked over her shoulder the look in Frigga's eyes did not match the softness of her voice. They were piercing. They saw straight through any pretence Anya could try to put up. Frigga knew that this had something to do with her and Loki. Anya's stomach plummeted straight to the floor. Luckily though, for the young lady, Frigga did not have the chance to confront her as she was whisked off by a guard who muttered something about taking the Queen somewhere safe. A young guard also offered to escort Anya back to her room, but she insisted that she would be fine, and that she would stay with the Warrior's Three. She wandered towards them, still a little stunned.

"How did they get into Asgard?" Sif was asking.

"What did they want?" Fandral added.

"Are you not going with the All Father?" Anya asked the warriors, sure that they would have to fight the Frost Giants too.

"Odin sent the Destroyer. They are already dealt with." Sif answered sharply, as if Anya should already know that. The All Father must have announced it before he left with Thor and Loki.

"Only so few?" Anya asked. "Not a full attack?"

"It appears they were looking to steal something. Not trying to attack." Volstagg answered.

Their conversation continued, but Anya paid no attention to the words spoken. She looked around the crowd, still in huddled groups of panic. Some not daring to leave until the all clear had been given. Others not wanting to miss out in case the coronation was going to continue. Anya thought it was unlikely. At least Loki's plan had succeeded in stopping the coronation today. But then she looked out at the people, the nobles and the people of Asgard, the people she had put in danger. Loki had gone too far. How could he have trusted the Frost Giants to come into Asgard. They could have easily sent a small band of warriors to attack the people. And she was responsible. If she had pushed him harder and found out what he had planned she could have talked him out of it. Their own personal happiness was not worth something so dangerous. She sat down on the staircase and stared out, thinking about nothing and everything all at once. After a short while the guards began directing people out of the hall, sending them home, the coronation was to be rescheduled. That was the only information they were giving to the people. Finally pulling herself out of her thoughts Anya heard Fandral saying "Well it looks like the party's over." Anya offered him a weak smile as she took the hand he was holding out to pull her up to her feet.

"Well…" Volstagg began tentatively. "There is still a feast waiting to be eaten." He looked to his friends, hoping that they would catch his drift.

"Always thinking about food old friend!" Fandral laughed. "I on the other hand could do with a drink."

"Me too." Anya muttered quietly.

"Then let us find the food!" Volstagg boomed, already halfway out of the hall. The rest of the group rolled their eyes but followed all the same.

When they were just down the corridor from the room they were looking for, there came an almighty crash from just ahead of them. Still on high alert from the invasion all five of them began to sprint down the corridor to investigate, the warriors reaching hands down to drawn their weapons. However as they came into the room the only thing that greeted them was a sighed that may have made Volstagg cry. The table was upturned and the food lay all over the floor, this did not stop the large warrior though, as he pushed past Anya and began to pick a selection of cheeses from the ground. Anya and Sif both looked beyond the mess, to Thor and Loki sitting on the stairs, Loki whispering something they couldn't quite hear. For Anya it all immediately fell into place. Loki's plan was not just about interrupting the coronation, he was also going to show the people that Thor was not fit to be king. Thor was angry and in his anger he would be looking to act, to prove that he was strong, to show that Asgard was not vulnerable to a Jotun attack, even though they had made their way to the heart of the city. Loki was encouraging him to start a fight, just like Anya had suggested, although she had imagined a tavern brawl, not a full scale war. And he had succeeded. He had goaded Thor into taking action. Rising to his feet Thor looked as if he were ready to fight King Laufey himself.

"Thor, it's madness." She heard Loki say.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg asked, nibbling on some cheese.

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor stated. It wasn't a question, Thor was almost ordering the warriors to come with him. But they were going to need a little convincing.

Anya was relieved to hear Fandral step forward and speak. "What? This isn't like a journey to earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you like a god. This is Jotunheim."

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their army and took their casket. We are just looking for answers." Thor defended himself, trying to convince his friends to help him. Anya simply stood and watched on in silence, amazed that Loki's plan was playing out so easily.

As Thor began in trying to convince the Warriors to come with him Anya watched Loki closely. He was a wonderful actor, playing as though this was not going exactly how he had wanted it too. He looked at her for a brief moment and she could see the smirk in his eyes, the glee in everything falling into place so easily. But their moment was broken as Thor turned to Anya, as if she were to come too.

"And Lady Anya!"

She cut him off immediately. "Oh no, no, no. I'm not joining you on this little suicide mission."

"We are not going into fight the Jotun." Thor defended.

"Then what good would I be! If you are only going to interrogate then you do not need so many of us to go. And if you are going to fight then I will be of little help." She did not give him chance to answer back as she quickly moved over towards Loki.

As she made it to his side Loki placed a hand on her hip and pulled her close. She spoke low so that the others would not hear them, even if they had been paying attention to the pair. "You must be quite pleased with yourself."

His lips quirked up at the corners in a silent answer to her statement. "For the plan to go perfectly there is one thing that I need you to do, Anya."

She watched the group walk down the corridor and her heart fluttered when Loki turned back to look at her. She prayed to the gods that he would not get hurt. Of course if she acted fast enough they would never even make it to the end of the bifrost. As soon as they were out of sight Anya turned on her heel and began sprinting in the opposite direction. She had to find the Odin but she had no idea where he might be. The guards stood a little on edge as she came at full speed to the door of the throne room. "I need to speak with the All Father." She demanded.

"I'm sorry my lady." One of the guards spoke. "He isn't here."

"Then where is he?!" She practically shouted.

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"Then who does!" Anya's voice raised higher.

The man she was speaking to could not come up with a reply but the other guard spoke. "He may be with his advisers. In the cabinet. Down the staircase at the end of the corridor."

Anya began sprinting again with not so much as a thank you to the two men. She pushed past two maids on the stairs and threw a "sorry" over her shoulder. As she approached the room the guard had told her about the two guards on that door crossed their spears preventing her from entering.

"I need to speak with the All Father." She demanded once again.

"Sorry my lady, no one may enter this room." The guard said, not even looking at her.

"I don't want to go in, I want to speak to the King!" She shouted at him. The guards offered no response, they simply stood still with their spears cross. "This is urgent! I must speak with the All Father! Just tell me if he is in there!" Just as Anya was about to try and barge her way in, the door opened from the inside and a man that Anya recognised as one of Odin's advisors looked at her over the crossed spears. "What is going on out here?" He boomed.

"Sir, I must speak with the All Father. It concerns the safety of his sons and the safety Asgard. Is he in there?" Anya spoke clearly and quickly.

"No, my lady, I'm afraid he left to walk with the Queen some time ago. What do you need to tell him?"

Anya had not heard the last part of the sentence. As soon as the man had mentioned the Queen Anya knew exactly where she would find the King and began to run once more. She soon found herself in the familiar setting of Frigga's gardens and finally spotted the man she had been looking for. They faced away from her but she did not wait for them to notice her presence before she started to speak. Out of breath from running so fast she managed to pant out what she needed to say. "All Father, there is something I need to tell you."


	19. Chapter 19

Soon Anya was galloping down the bifrost alongside the All Father and a small group of guards. She could only see the figure of the gatekeeper at the end of the bridge and cursed to herself. She had been hoping to be fast enough, so that they could catch the group before they could try to leave Asgard, but it had taken too long to find the All Father, her friends had already gone to Jotunheim. She pushed her horse a little faster, the quicker they got to the observatory the less time her friends would be in that icy wasteland. Anya didn't know why she dismounted so quickly and ran inside, it wasn't like she was going out to Jotunheim. All she could do was watch on helplessly as the All Father and his guards stepped through the threshold. And then there was silence. Only she and Heimdall remained. Anya began to pace back and forth and the minutes that passed seemed like an eternity. The gatekeeper simply watched her walk, waiting for a call to return the ones she waited for.

"Can you see them Heimdall?" Anya asked quietly.

"I see all." Heimdall answered cryptically. "Yes, I see them."

"And are they safe?" She followed up, stepping closer to him.

"They are alive." He stated. But she did not get chance to ask any further as he turned to the sword at the top of the staircase and pushed it into the keyhole, opening the bridge and bringing the Asgardians home.

"Fandral!" Anya cried out as she saw the warrior stumble into the observatory, held up by Hogun and Volstagg. She went to reach out to touch him but stopped when she saw how much blood was gushing from his chest. "What happened?"

"Oh it's nothing. A little scratch. Nothing the healers won't be able to fix." He managed to send her a halfhearted wink. She was about to follow with the warriors and go with Fandral, to make sure he was safe, but she glanced over her shoulder and saw Loki standing still in the observatory. She ran over to him, worried that he too may be hurt. She searched his body with panicked eyes and touched every part of him she could think of to make sure there was no blood, no marks. He had not looked at her the whole time. When she was satisfied that he was not injured she cupped his cheek softly, but he moved his face away and shouldered off her touch. She was about to ask him what was wrong but the arguing of Thor and his Father grew too loud for her to ignore.

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy." The All Father roared. Anya bristled at the sound of it, the All Father once again striking fear into her heart.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor countered, somehow managing to be louder than his father.

Anya turned to Loki and he in turn looked at her. The pair had realised in that moment that this had gone too far. Their plan should have done nothing more than postpone the coronation, until they could come up with something else. But now their plan had endangered the lives of some of their closest friends, tore a rift in the royal family, and could possibly be the cause of a war. Anya silently willed Loki to do something, to de-escalate the tension, to use that silver tongue of his to fix this situation. But when Loki stepped forward to speak the All Father silenced him with a feral roar that told him Loki had no place in this conversation. This was only about Thor. Anya watched on in stunned silence as Odin began to speak again. She stepped closer to Loki as energy coursed through the room and the bridge between realms began to open. Tears welled in her eyes as she watch Odin rip Thor's armour from him. This was her fault. She could not stand by and watch without doing something. But as she stepped forward to speak she felt Loki's hand grip tightly around her wrist and hold her back. He knew that this was no place for her to try to intervene. All they could do now was watch. Watch as Odin ripped Mjolnir from Thor's hands. Watch as he stripped Thor of his powers. Watch as he pushed him back into the bifrost, banishing him from Asgard and sending him to some unknown realm. Anya took a few helpless steps after him, wishing that she could do something, anything to help him. But there was nothing to be done. She looked back to the All Father, who had already begun to leave the observatory, then up to Loki. He stared at her silently, stoically for a moment, with a look that reminded her of Odin, before he turned on his heel and followed the All Father.

Once Anya had gotten back to the palace she had immediately gone to the medical wing to find Fandral and make sure that he was truly alright. He assured her that the healers had confirmed that all he needed was rest and a balm for the ice burn, and that he was free to leave their care for an evening of relaxation. Which is how she came to find herself now around a fire pit, Fandral sat at her feet, and the warriors discussing the days events.

"Oh do stop pacing Hogun. You're making me nervous." Anya said after having watched the man walk back and forth for some time.

After a few moments of silence Volstagg finally burst out. "We should never have let him go!"

"There was no stopping him." Sif said gently.

"At least he's only banished and not dead, which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we had gone." Fandral offered. Anya felt her stomach sink with his words and she knew she could not let her friends believe a lie so she spoke up.

"It wasn't a guard, it was me." All eyes turned to her, including Loki's. He stood behind her but she could feel his stare burning into the back of her head. "I shouldn't have taken so long. If I had found the All Father faster you wouldn't have even made it to Jotunheim and none of this would have happened."

"Why?" Volstagg asked.

"Look at what happened to you!" She gestured to his arm and down to Fandral. "Like Fandral said, if Odin hadn't come for you you could have all been dead. You should be thanking me." She turned to look at Loki over her shoulder who gave her a cold stare, as if she had given up the fact that the pair of them were behind the whole thing. She was about to stand and talk to him but Sif beat her too it. "Loki you must go to the All Father and convince him to change his mind."

"If I do, then what?" Anya watched him speak and saw a fire in his eyes. But she wasn't entirely convinced that his passion was about Thor, there was something else on his mind. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous." Anya rose to her feet as his fire grew. "You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its king?" As he stormed out she was ready to follow him immediately. When she got to the door she looked back towards the warriors and gave them a look that she hoped would reassure them that she would talk to him and try her best to fix this whole situation. She followed close behind him through the corridors, calling out to him, but every call was ignored. When they were close to his chambers she grabbed at his wrist and tried to force him to stop, to talk to her. But he pulled himself free. "Anya, please, now is not the time."

"Now is the perfect time." She countered. "We need to talk."

"I do not want to." He said, much like a child.

"That's all well and good but I think we must."

As they got to the door to his room he finally turned to face her. "Anya, please, I need to be alone." His anger and frustration with the woman growing.

But she would not let up, she slipped into his chambers behind him before he had chance to close the door on her. He sighed and locked the door to ensure they would not be disturbed. Then he simply stared at her, the fire still in his eyes, and waited for her to talk.

She scoffed at his childishness but began her speech all the same. Holding her left hand in his face she spoke. "Two weeks ago Loki you gave me this ring and asked me to become your wife, for more than a month we have been inseparable, but today you will not even talk to me. What changed?" She asked, the irritation in her voice showing through. She was normally a patient woman but she did not have time for the secrets and lies of the trickster.

"EVERYTHING!" He roared at her, louder than he was even expecting himself.

She did not raise her voice to match his but the same venom showed through as she said, "You do not raise your voice at me Loki Odison." And with that she turned on her heel to exit the room, but before she reached the door she heard a bitter chuckle behind her back. Not missing a beat she snapped back to face him, eyebrows high, waiting for his explanation as to why he was now laughing at her. He simply stared back at her with dead eyes. Neither of them said anything, locked in a battle of wills waiting to see who would be bold enough to restart the argument. In the end Anya took the leap. "Do you laugh at me now Loki? Am I funny to you?"

He sighed, defeated, an argument with Anya was one that he could not win without losing her forever so he cast his eyes to the ground and simply answered softly. "No, not at you."

"Then why do you chuckle?" She continued her questions, taking one step closer to him, one step away from the door.

"I.." He tried to begin, but he could not bring himself to say his thoughts out loud.

"Loki?" Anya pressed, coming closer to him still.

"I…" He began once more but still could not get the words out.

Anya finally reached him, took his face gently in her hands and his eyes moved up to meet hers. "Tell me Loki. Whatever is on your mind you can tell me."

He took a shaky breath, finally speaking the thoughts that had been on his mind since the battle in Jotunheim. "I do not believe myself to be 'Odinson'."

"What?" Anya breathed softly, her mind running a mile a minute trying to process what he had just said. "You think Frigga would have…"

"No, no, no." The Prince cut her off. "My mother… Frigga would never. I…" He struggled once more to get the sentence out. "Let me show you." He said softly taking her hand and leading her out the room. She did not ask where they were going. She stayed silent as he lead her through the halls of the castle, her mind trying to process the implications of what Loki was trying to tell her. If he thought the Odin and Frigga were not his real parents, then who was? And what of Thor? What did this mean for the Young Princes now? They reached a part of the castle that Anya had hardly been to before and Loki stopped just shy of some large, glittering doors. Though she had never been inside she knew that this was the vault where Odin kept all his relics and treasures of war. Loki waved a hand, casting a spell on the guards that stood sentry at the doors, allowing them to pass and making sure the men forgot that they had ever seen the pair.

Once inside Anya let her eyes wander all over the room, stealing glances at all the things Asgard held, but she stayed close to Loki's side, who was making a beeline for something at the very far end of the room. "This," he explained to her softly. "Is the Casket of Ancient Winters. My fath -Odin took it from Jotunheim on the day his armies defeated King Laufey." His hands reached out and hovered above the handles. He continued explaining to Anya, although his eyes had never left the casket. After a long hesitation he lifted the object, just a little. Anya did not make a sound as Loki's hands slowly turned a pale shade of blue. She watched in awe as the colour travelled further up his body, reaching his neck and finally his face. She continued to steel herself, although her heart was pounding widely in her chest, she knew this was not the time for a bad reaction. Loki had trusted her with this secret and she would not push him away. The prince, now a mesmerising shade of blue turned his head to look at Anya. She let out a small gasp at the piercing red eyes that now took the place of the emerald green she had known before, but she did not back away from him, she did not run like he had expected her to. In fact it took him completely by surprise when she had begun to slowly lift her hand, ghosting her fingers over his skin, not quite touching him, until she reached his face. Just as she was about to cup his cheek and whisper that it was all going to be alright, the Vault doors burst open.

"Stop!" Odin ordered.

Anya looked up to him, but stayed silent, she was just a bystander in this story, it was not her place to talk. She heard Loki ask softly beside her. "Am I cursed?" She knew that that was not the question he really wanted to ask, they both knew why his skin had changed when he touched the casket. Anya stared at Odin, waiting for his answer, seeing what he would come up with. He responded with a simple, "No."

"What am I?" Loki asked as he placed the casket down.

"You're my son." The All Father answered quickly, she supposed it wasn't a complete lie. But it was not enough for Loki.

"What more than that?" He asked making his way towards the All Father. Anya followed close by his side. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" He pressed.

"No." Odin finally answered when they were face to face with him. As she listened to the old man recount the tale of how he took Laufey's son from Jotunheim that day Anya realised that she and Loki were here on Asgard for the same reason. They served a purpose for the King of the Nine Realms. She stepped closer to Loki as he got more worked up, taking his hand softly in hers to reassure her that she was still there for him, that she still loved him, that she would stand by his side. She squeezed his hand and stepped even closer as his eyes began to brim with tears. "Why?" He almost begged.

But Odin didn't have to answer, Anya did it for him. "Because you were useful." She stated, looking straight into Odin's eyes. "When the time came that it was convenient for him, Odin could reveal that you were really Jotun and unite the two realms."

Loki looked at her in disbelief and then back to Odin. "Is this true?" He asked. But Odin did not reply, he simply stared at Anya, confirming that she was exactly right. "Tell me!" Loki screamed demanding a verbal answer from the man he had called father. Anya could only watch on, her eyes brimming with tears as the two men argued. She let go of Loki's hand as he stepped forwards but soon found herself pulling at his shoulders, begging him to calm down, as she watched the All Father. Something was wrong with him, he could no longer speak, he was growing weak, he collapsed slowly and lay back on the stairs. Finally Anya cried out. "Loki, stop!" And he did. There was silence. Loki looked down at the All Father and then to Anya and the tears spilled over. She pulled him into her arms as he collapsed to his knees. She called out "Guards! Please help!". And then turned her attention to her love. Soothing him as he sobbed into her chest. Stroking his hair and kissing his forehead like a child. Telling him that everything was going to be alright. Even though she was sure it would not be, she was sure everything was just on the brink of falling apart.


	20. Chapter 20

The time that had passed since the All Father had fallen into Odin sleep had gone like a blur. Anya had barely seen Loki since he had taken on the mantle of King. He was not prepared and there was much for him to learn, he had no time to see her. If Anya was honest with herself she was grateful, she needed some time away from him to come to terms with the events that they had set into place. Most of her time had been spent in the training grounds, something she had been sorely neglecting since Loki had proposed. It was the perfect place for her to be alone with her thoughts, as none of the other warriors tended to bother her in her practice, and for her to work out her anger and frustration. And that is where the Warriors found her. Sweating and tired, striking an invisible enemy with a feral roar.

"Anya." Fandral called out to catch her attention before she continued practise. At the sound of his voice she turned with a smile, but it instantly dropped when she saw the shared look on the faces of her four friends. "We need your help." Fandral continued.

"My help?" She asked, panting for breath. "What can I do?"

Volstagg stepped forward. "We have reason to believe that Loki is behind the Frost Giants attack."

"I know." Anya said. She saw Sif's face change from one of desperation to anger and took a step backwards when she saw the warrior come towards her.

"You know? What do you mean you know?" She demanded.

"I knew that he had something planned." Anya answered quickly. "That he wanted to delay the coronation because Thor was not ready to be King."

"And you did nothing?" Sif stepped closer.

"Why would I? I agreed with him. As did the Queen, and the All Father, and you too I suspect. Loki was right, Thor is young and foolish, we could all see that." Anya paused for a second. "But I promise you I had no idea what he had planned exactly. If I had I would have stopped it. More so if I had known it would lead to all of this." She sighed. There was silence. None of them willing to speak. So Anya continued. "I will do anything I can to fix this. Do you still want my help?"

Fandral stepped forward to speak this time. "We need you to convince Loki to end Thor's banishment."

"Why don't you go to see him?" She asked.

"We did." Hogun spoke.

"He will not listen to us." Fandral elaborated. "He will not listen to anybody, but I believe he may listen to you."

As she marched towards the throne room anger coursed through Anya's veins. Loki's madness had gone too far. She had to put a stop to it.

"I demand to see the King." Anya stated as she approached the guard that stood between her and the throne room.

"The King is unavailable my lady." The guard answered without looking at her.

"He is not too busy for me." She muttered as she stepped forward. The guard tried to block her way with his spear but she looked him dead in the eye and mustered as much venom for her voice as she could. "Stand aside." She spat through her teeth. Anya stormed into the throne room and as soon as she had him in her sights she yelled. "Loki!"

A small group of the King's advisers stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the throne. All of them jumped at the sound of Anya's voice. One of them had the bravery to turn to the lady and say. "You will address the All Father as 'Your Majesty'"

"I will do no such thing." Anya spat at the old man as she stared daggers at Loki. There was silence in the room as the couple stayed locked in a battle of wills. If looks could kill Loki would already be in his coffin, but he stared back at Anya coolly with a small smirk playing on his lips. Finally he spoke.

"Leave us." He ordered and the room cleared out. No guards, no servants, no advisers, just Loki and Anya. He rose from his seat as she crossed the room, taking a few steps down, but only halfway down the staircase. Refusing to be below him, Anya walked up, sharing the step with him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Taking my rightful place." He chuckled darkly.

"This is ridiculous Loki. This has all gone too far. You must bring Thor home."

"Why?" His tone suddenly dropped. Her mention of Thor had made him angry. "So that you can marry him instead?"

"Don't be stupid." She hissed.

"Now you've realised that he was the better brother." Loki continued. "That you would be happier with that oaf."

"You are testing my patience."

"Why don't you just choose someone here on Asgard instead? Fandral still dotes on you like a puppy. And I can see you would happily jump into bed with him."

Anya moved involuntarily and her hand struck his face with an almighty force. Her breath hitched slightly but she wasn't completely shocked by her actions. It seemed Loki wasn't either. They stood in silence for a moment. Their chests rising and falling in unison as they both tried to calm themselves. Loki turned and walked back to the top of the stairs. Looking down on her, he spoke, softly and calmly. "I cannot have my first decree as King undo my father's last."

"But you are not the King, Loki." She spoke as softly as him but there was still venom in her voice. "There was no coronation. I see no crown on your head."

"I am the King!" He roared.

She stayed stoic and spoke again as soft as the last time. "You are holding the throne until the All Father awakes. You would do well to remember that." She turned and walked down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she turned back to him and spoke with a sadness in her voice. "We stopped the coronation because Thor was too young and immature to be king, but in all our plotting we forgot one thing. That you are young and immature too." With that tears began to well up in her eyes and she pulled the ring from her left hand. She looked at the sparkling emerald and every fibre of her being wanted to throw it at his feet. The was no way she could marry this man now. This was not the man she had agreed to spend the rest of her life with. Every part of her knew that, except her heart. And so she did not throw the ring on the floor. She held it close to her chest and turned on her heel, wiping away a stray tear as she left. And if she had turned to look over her shoulder she would have seen tears in Loki's eyes too.

When she found the warriors by the fire pit the room was tense, Anya could tell they had just been fighting. All four of them looked towards her and the desperation in their eyes broke her heart. They had been relying on her and she had failed them. She watch their hope drop as she shook her head. "My words mean nothing to him now." Anya admitted solemnly. There were a few moments of silence as all five of them thought about what could be done next.

"We must find Thor." Hogun spoke plainly.

Anya was the first to react. "Travel to Midgard? Are you mad!"

"It's treason!" Fandral followed.

"To hel with treason, it's suicide." Volstagg added.

"Thor would do the same for us." Sif reasoned and Anya watched the men's faces change, swayed by her words.

"I can distract Loki for long enough to buy you the time you would need." Anya offered, still trying to help them in any way she could.

"Shush. Heimdall might be watching." Volstagg pointed out.

As if on cue the doors to the room burst open and a young guard announced, "Heimdall demands your presence."

"We're doomed." Volstagg squeaked

Before she knew it Anya found herself alongside the Warriors Three and Lady Sif being interrogated by Heimdall in the observatory.

"You would defy the commands Loki, our King, break every oath you have taken as warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?" The gatekeeper asked the warriors.

"Yes." Lady Sif answered quickly.

"And Lady Anya." He addressed her directly and she gulped in fear. "You would do all this and deceive the man who would be your husband?"

She felt the heads of the warriors turn to face her, probably all in shock that she would still be romantically engaged with Loki, but she ignored them, gulped down hear fears, and simply answered. "Yes."

"Good." Heimdall said as he began to descend the stairs.

"Then you'll help us?" Sif asked, but Anya knew he could not since he was leaving the observatory.

"I am bound by honour to our King. I cannot open the bridge to you." He stated as he left.

As he did Anya felt the energy coursing through the room. The same energy she had felt flowing through her when Odin had opened the Bifrost. She turned to look behind her and saw that Heimdall had left his sword behind and she instantly knew what his words meant. Heimdall could not open the bridge, but he was not the only one who could do so. Anya ran up the stairs and took the handle of the sword, the energy coursing through her stronger than before. Remembering what the All Father had done she turned the sword and pushed it down into the keyhole immediately bringing the observatory to life. The shell began to whizz around and in a few seconds the Bifrost was opened. The warriors grinned up at her as they ran past, Sif, Volstagg and Hogun each sending her a silent nod of thanks before stepping through the threshold. Before he went Fandral stopped and turned back to Anya, asking the question that was stuck on his mind. "You would still have him as your husband after all this?"

Anya thought for a moment and sighed. "Love is a funny thing Fandral." She stated plainly.

"Ah, that it is." He grinned at her before stepping through.

Once they were gone Anya turned the sword back and put it back into the position she had found it, as if she were trying to set it up like nothing had happened. Although that would be hard to argue as the whole of Asgard would have seen the bifrost shooting out into space. Once she had stepped down Heimdall returned as if she had not just committed treason and coolly removed the sword from its place. Then in silence he returned to his guard outside the observatory. Anya came and stood next to him, listening to the waves crash below her and staring up to the stars in the night sky. After a short while she spoke. "To see all seems to most like a blessing but I imagine it must be quite the burden."

Heimdall cracked a small smile. "You are wise beyond your years Lady Anya."

"I feel as if I have aged many years in just these few weeks." Still admiring the stars she took in a large breath and let it out slowly, reveling in this moment of stillness amongst all the madness. "Do you see him?" She asked.

"He is coming." The gatekeeper replied.

Anya retreated into the observatory once more, staying just out of sight of anyone travelling down the rainbow bridge, and waited for Loki to come. She was relieved, when he arrived, that he had come alone, no guards that could interfere or drag her away when she confronted him. First she let Heimdall have his confrontation, but she could not hide any longer when she heard an unfamiliar sound. She stepped out to see Loki, with his skin turning blue, wielding the Casket of Ancient Winters, and Heimdall slowly being covered in ice.

"Loki!" She screamed in an attempt to catch his attention and get him to stop. But it was fruitless, although she could see that he had registered her presence his assault on the gatekeeper continued. Finally when Heimdall was completely frozen Anya stepped forward, her eyes dancing over the form of the gatekeeper filled with disbelief.

A dark chuckle drew her attention. "Here she is, the lady who loves a monster." Loki spoke.

"You are no monster Loki, you are mad." She spat. "Before this began I thought you wanted the throne, then I saw that what you really wanted was the power, but now you have it and I do not understand what you want!" Her voice raising louder as she spoke. He simply looked at her in silence. "What is it Loki? Adoration? It certainly can't be love, you're ruining any chance of that." With that he growled and snatched her wrist, pulling her close to him. "Ah." She spoke, figuring out the answer. "You want control."

His eyes bore into hers for a moment before he ordered, "Come." He began trying to drag her along the bridge but she only stumbled two steps before she ripped her arm from his grip.

"I will not be dragged like a whore!" She hissed. They stared at one another in silence for a few moments before Anya stood straight, rolled her shoulders back and held her head high. She came to his side and stiffly held her arm up for him to take. He looked at her offered arm then up to her face and she could see a look that she believed to be pride in his eyes. He was proud of her for still standing up to him, proud that her spirit and fire were still burning despite all she had been through, and proud too of himself for choosing such a woman. He chuckled as he took her arm in his and she cursed herself when the butterflies flew in her stomach at his touch. The only thing she should feel for him is rage, for the way he treated her and her friends, for his actions since Thor had been banished, and yet she could not suppress the love she still felt for him. So the butterflies continued as they walked down the rainbow bridge, through the palace and back to Loki's chambers, the whole trip made in complete silence, both staring dead ahead, not wanting to look at the other.

Loki made sure that they were alone and locked the door so they were not disturbed. Then he turned to her a spoke. "If you do not want me anymore Anya, then say it." Although his voice was low and steady Anya heard the venom that laced his words.

When she responded she spoke with just as much venom. "I want an end to this madness Loki." She demanded. "I want the man I know."

"I am the same man Anya." He replied.

"You are not!" She exploded. "Something changed in you the minute you came back from Jotunheim." Her voice coming far louder and far angrier than she had expected and she saw Loki bristle at her outburst.

"I came back a monster. That is the difference." He argued, his voice still cool and low.

"No Loki." She spoke over him. "You came back a boy, scared and feeling alone, but you were not alone. I would have been there for you if you had only let me. But it seems you are the one who doesn't want me." With that she barged past him and headed for the door. He shouted her name but that would not stop her, she didn't even pause. But just before her hand reached the lock she was forcibly stopped. Loki's strong hand pulled on her shoulder and forced her to turn around to face him. She stumbled back and fell against the door, her body stiffening up preparing to fight. However her guard dropped when the look she saw in Loki's eyes was not anger but desperation.

He was desperate not to lose her. That was the one thing he had been terrified of the whole time he had loved her. That she would decided she no longer loved him or that she loved someone else instead, but he had never accounted for the eventuality that he may push her away by his own actions. Yet here he was. Desperate and trying to figure out how to make her stay. He stepped forward and loomed over her, trapping her with one arm on either side of her small body. But there he stopped, he did not know what to do next to convince her to stay. Little did he know he would not have to do anything. They stared each other down for a few moments, their chests rising and falling in unison. Just as Loki was about to speak, to say something to de-escalate the tension and convince her to stay she reached up and grabbed his face in her hands, taking his lips in a rough and passionate kiss. He responded straight away, having desperately missed her touch over the past days. Loki lifted her with ease and she responded by wrapping her legs tightly around him as he carried her towards the bed. And suddenly it was like the events of the past days melted away. The couple forgot their fights, forgot the tension, forgot any betrayals, and they both realised that they were just as in love as they had been before the coronation day. They moved together as one and called the others name as if it were the only word they knew. They both wished that everything else around them could melt away, that it could just be the pair of them, together, for the rest of eternity. But they knew it could not be. Still, as they lay there in each others arms coming down from ecstasy, sharing kisses, kind words, and giggles, it felt as if they were the only thing that mattered. Soon Anya began to feel her eyelids getting heavy, as her head rested on Loki's shoulder, and before she let sleep finally take her for the night she managed to mutter out a sentence that she had thought she may never say again. "I love you, Loki." And if she had managed to stay awake a little longer she would have heard him reply. "I love you, Anya."

Little did either of them know that those may be the last words they ever spoke to each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Just a few short hours later Anya began to stir. No longer feeling Loki's body next to her, she began to feel blindly around the bed, reaching out to where she thought he may be. When she felt nothing she quickly sat up, prying her eyes open and searching around the room for any sign of her fiance. Her attention was quickly drawn by the lights she could see beyond the curtains, the was something abnormal outside. She quickly rose from the bed and pushed the curtains aside so that she could have a clear view out to the city. Her breathing stopped immediately. She saw the rainbow bridge flashing wildly, at the end she saw observatory spinning as if it were out of control and from it shone the light of the Bifrost, stronger and brighter than she had ever seen. Something was wrong, and she knew it was Loki's doing. Quickly she dressed herself in the first clothes she could find, only making herself just about decent before she rushed out of the room, racing through the palace and sprinting out of the city towards the rainbow bridge. She made it in minutes but just as she was about to step onto the bridge there was an explosion of light. Anya turned away to shield her eyes and only looked back when she felt the force of the blast pass her. The sound that had come with the explosion was deafening but once it had settled there was silence. Anya stood still in shock, not daring to step out onto the bridge, not wanting to see the carnage that had been left behind. She just stood frozen in place, almost as if she believed that if she didn't move then nothing bad could have happened. But of course she knew that wasn't the truth. The moments that passed felt like an eternity, but soon she saw two figures approaching. Her heart skipped a beat and then soared at the thought that her love had not been injured in the blast. But then it immediately sank to her stomach as she realised that the figure was shorter and stouter than Loki. Slowly Thor and the All Father became clear. The only things Anya felt next were the ground beneath her knees and the tears streaming down her face. She realised that the howls that sounded like the cries of a distant animal were coming from her own lungs and she clutched at her chest feeling like her heart may stop at any moment. The men did not dare speak, neither knowing what to say. It was clear that Anya had known that Loki had been at the end of the bridge and they could offer no words of solace, so they simply let her sob. Anya wasn't sure how long she had stayed there crying but she felt Thor lift her to her feet and support her as they returned to the palace.

Soon she was back in her chambers with young Solveig doing everything she could to make Anya feel even a little better. Solveig's heart broke for her mistress, a lady who she had come to consider somewhat of a friend. She would have never believed that she would see such a strong women in such a broken state, but then Solveig was one of the few people who knew the true nature of Loki and Anya's relationship, she had seen how truly in love they were. She had also seen what a good man Prince Loki really was when you knew him personally and the young maid had shed a few tears for the prince herself.

Fandral had come to Anya's side as soon as he had heard the news. He held her as she sobbed into his chest, stroking her hair and cooing softly, wishing that there was anything he could do to make her pain go away. When sleep finally overtook her he slipped from the bed but only moved to a nearby chair and spent the night by her side, not daring to leave her alone for even a minute. When Anya awoke her eyes were red and swollen but she had no more tears to cry. She smiled softly to herself when she saw Fandral snoring in the chair by her side, grateful that she had such a friend at a time like this. She woke him gently and he seemed relieved to see that she was no longer weeping, but the sadness still lingered in her eyes. She had asked if he would walk with her in the grounds, and he had eagerly agreed, glad that she was choosing to take herself outside. He knew that many people would have shut themselves away in her situation, but then again she was not like many people. They walked side by side in silence for the most part. Fandral observed how almost everyone they passed looked at Anya with the same look, first shock, then pity, but Anya did not seem to notice them. She walked almost aimlessly and Fandral simply followed wherever she went. Soon she was in the same place she had been just hours ago, at the end of the rainbow bridge. She looked out at it in silence her eyes glazed over and Fandral wondered what she was thinking of. He watched on waiting for her to speak. Anya saw Heimdall at the end of the bridge, where the observatory had stood just yesterday, and she remembered how peaceful she had felt with him in amongst all the chaos of Loki's short reign. And so without saying a word she stepped onto the bridge and began to walk towards him. Still Fandral followed behind her in silence, letting her choose the best actions for her healing. When they reached the far end Anya sat by the gatekeeper's feet and dangled her legs over the edge of the shattered bridge. She sat in silence with her eyes closed for a long while, listening to the calming sounds of the waves rolling beneath her and feeling the soothing breeze on her face. When she opened her eyes a tear slipped out and she let it roll down her cheek as she looked out into the abyss below her. "Do you think there is anyone out there who truly understands love?" She asked to no one in particular.

After a moment Fandral answered her question. "If there is I would like to meet them."

"And I too." Anya chuckled softly. "I would ask them why our hearts never agree with our minds, for surely our minds know what is best for us."

"I would disagree, Anya." Fandral offered. "I have always known the heart to choose the right path. Even when it may seem wrong."

"Heimdall?" She asked the silent gatekeeper, not expecting him to actually reply, she was shocked when he did.

"I believe Fandral is right, Anya." He said, not taking his gaze from the horizon. "One should never ignore the pull of the heart."

Anya smiled softly to herself and her heart skipped a few beats when she thought of the one she loved. She reached a hand up towards her chest and pulled on the chain that lay around her neck, untucking it from her dress and taking the ring that sat on it tightly in her hand. She would not fight the pull of her heart.

Fandral distracted her from her thoughts as he knelt next to her. She did not look at him but she listened to his words. "Anya," he started tentatively. "Tonight there is to be a feast, to celebrate Thor's return." She huffed a small laugh at the idea, of course they would celebrate Thor at a time like this. "It will only be a small affair, just a handful of nobles, but if you do not wish to attend then I…"

She looked up to him with a soft gaze and a small smile and cut him off. "Fandral, how could I miss a feast?"

And so that evening she found herself seated at the table barely registering the laughter booming around her. She did not engage for most of the night, only occasionally sharing small smiles with those whom she considered friends when they tried to include her in the conversations, but she was in no mood to join their celebrations. It seemed Thor wasn't either and when he rose from the table Anya followed him, away from the crowd, to the edge of the room. When it got slightly quieter she called out to him. He turned and sighed "Anya." Stepping forward he took her in a tight embrace, she held on to him just as tightly. Neither of them spoke as they stayed like that for a long while. Anya realised that this was the closest she had ever been to the prince and chuckled softly.

"What is it?" He asked as he stepped away from her.

"Did you know that before all this you and I were betrothed?" She smiled softly and he chuckled too. "We were to strengthen the bond between our two realms."

"If it is any consolation, Anya I believe you would have made a fine Queen." He offered.

She hummed in agreement but said. "But I would not have made a fine wife for you. I'm sure your mortal is much better suited to you." At the mention of the lady Thor's face dropped and a sadness overtook him again. Anya reached out her hand and squeezed his arm softly. "I am sure you will see her again Thor."

After a moment he looked deep into her eyes and she saw the hope that showed he believed her. "I wish I could say the same to you." He said solemnly.

Anya reached up and took the ring on the chain in her hand, holding it close to her heart. "He is alive in my heart. As long as I remember that, he will always be with me." Thor nodded softly and was just about to turn and walk away when Anya stopped him. "I must apologise Thor. I can't help but feel responsible for all this."

Thor's gaze dropped to the ground as he replied. "My brother's actions were that of his own, Anya, do not burden yourself with them."

"I could have done something though…" She trailed off.

"No one can stop the will of fate." Thor answered wisely, before bowing his head slightly and turning away from Anya.

She watched him go in silence and soon felt a presence alongside her watching him too.

"Thor has learnt much while he was on Midgard." The Queen spoke softly. "Perhaps we ought to be thanking you." Anya started trying to apologise for all that had taken place because of her but Frigga cut her off. "What is done cannot be undone, my dear. Let us be thankful for what we still have." Anya felt a pang in her stomach as she thought of all she had lost and how little she still had. At least she could be glad of the friendships she had on Asgard, and the fact that no one seemed to hold her responsible for a plan that they all knew she must have played a part in. The women watched on as Thor spoke with the All Father and Anya could no longer hold in the burning question that was on her mind. "The All Father has done many horrific things during his reign." She stated.

"A King must make sacrifices for the good of his people." Frigga immediately jumped to his defence.

Anya smirked at the fact that the queen was already answering her question without it even being asked. "And yet you still love him?"

"Unconditionally." Frigga stated plainly. "That is the vow we made to one another all those years ago. I may not always agree with him as king but I will always love him as my husband."

"I wish I had had chance to take that vow." Anya said wistfully, clutching at the chain around her neck.

"I believe you did take it, Anya." The Queen spoke softly, leaving Anya's side abruptly and returning to the table.

Anya continued to stare into the distance as she thought of the man who would have been her husband. Frigga was right, they were never officially married but their souls were bonded, and they would stay that way for as long as Anya lived. But soon a sadness overtook her, as the laughter came into her ears and she was reminded of the last time she was at a feast with him, the last time she walked the gardens with him, the last time she trained with him. Anya knew in that moment that if she were to heal she could not stay here in Asgard. As much as she would miss her friends and the new life she had found, she had to return home, to her people. After Thor had finished speaking with him Anya slowly approached the All Father.

"Lady Anya. I am sorry." He spoke as she approached. He did not elaborate. Leaving Anya to wonder about which part of her stay in Asgard he was sorry for. But she did not ask. Instead she spoke. "I think it would be best if I were to return home."

"Yes." He agreed. "We will find a way." That was the end of their conversation. Neither had anything more to say to the other and so Anya left the All Father but she did not return to the celebrations. She made her way to a balcony that overlooked the rainbow bridge and stared out into the abyss. She smirked to herself as she thought of what might have been if the events of that evening had gone differently. She wondered how the past days would have played out if he had returned with his brother. But he had not, and there was no use wondering of what could have been. Anya had to move forward with what she had now. But still her heart fluttered as she thought of the last time he had held her. She believed that was when they had taken their unspoken vows. As she reminisced she unclasped the chain from her neck and slide the ring from it. She placed on her left had and held it to the sky, just like she had when he had first put it on her. As she looked out to the horizon her heart soared with love and, if she had believed in that sort of thing, she would have sworn that she still felt Loki's spirit somewhere out there.


	22. Chapter 22

Two summer solstices had passed since Anya had last been on Asgard. When she had first returned home her mother had been absolutely thrilled that she had come back an engaged woman. Helena hadn't even registered the sadness that lay behind Anya's smile, all she had noticed was the ring on her finger when she took Anya's hands in hers. As she began to gush about how wonderful it was that she were to marry into the royal family and what a wonderful son-in-law Prince Thor would be she did not even give Anya a chance to speak and explain that her mother's assumptions could not be further from the truth. But Anya was exhausted and so, instead of correcting her mother, she simply muttered an excuse and retired to her chamber. However as soon as she emerged the next day her mother began to barrage her with questions about Thor and her engagement. She did not leave Anya any room to answer until she asked "When will you return to Asgard?"

"I won't." Anya stated plainly.

"But how are you to marry Prince Thor if you do not return?" Helena asked, bewildered.

"I am not marrying Prince Thor mother."

"But you said…" Helena began, but Anya swiftly cut her off.

"I said nothing." Anya spoke, raising her voice more than she had intended too. "You have assumed." Helena was stunned by her daughter answering back and so Anya went on and finally explained what had really happened. "You did not give me chance to talk but if you had I would have told you that this ring was given to me by Prince Loki, shortly before he died. So I will not be returning to Asgard to marry anyone because the only man I want to marry has passed on to the next life."

There was a silence. Anya was as shocked as her mother by the bluntness of her words. But it would take more than that to truly silence Helena. "Prince Loki." She stuttered quietly. "But you were supposed to marry Prince Thor." Anya knew her mother hadn't really been talking to her, she was just speaking her thoughts aloud, but Anya had heard them, and for her that was the end of the conversation. She stormed out of the house, down into the meadow, where she sat alone in the tall grass. Closing her eyes she breathed in the scents and listened to the breeze around her, it reminded her of the peace she felt listening to the waves crashing beneath the rainbow bridge. She heard raised voices coming from the house but she did not listen to the words spoken, instead focusing on the nature around her as she subconsciously played with her ring. Soon she heard someone approaching. She opened her eyes but did not turn to face them.

"It was not just your mother's wish, you know." She heard her father's deep voice speak.

"I know." She sighed.

"It was discussed at length, by the council and the All Father, before the idea was presented to us." He came and stood next to her.

She huffed a small laugh. "It would have been nice if the idea were presented to me."

"It was thought that the relationship would blossom of its own accord." Although Einar spoke stoically his words were gentle and they easily soothed Anya. "It was deemed a natural match. Thor and yourself are so similar."

Now she looked up at him. "There are few similarities between you and mother. The All Father and Queen Frigga. Balance is what makes a strong partnership. That is why I was drawn to Loki."

Now it was Einar's turn to chuckle. "Your time on Asgard has made you wise little Anya."

"I learnt many things in my short time there." She said as she pulled herself from the ground. "Father, I may not have followed the path the council intended, but I think I know of another way that I can help to unite the realms."

 

A few short days later Anya joined her father at the Council. She managed to suppress her emotions as she stood before the Elders and recounted the facts of what had happened during her time on Asgard. She began by telling them that she now knew what had been expected from her travels to Asgard and that the council's plan had not played out as expected. She recalled how Thor had tried to entice her affections, but that his attempts had been fruitless. She told them of her close relationship with the Young Prince and how they had become engaged shortly before Thor's coronation day. She revealed that he had done this so that Thor could not steal Anya away from him when he became king, as Loki loved her too much to lose her. The faces of the Elder's had been stoic and unchanging, until she began to recount what had happened in the days following the coronation. She knew that the news of the abandoned coronation had been brought home, she had seen some of these men there on the day. However none of them knew what had followed. One by one their faces fell into shock as she retold how Thor had been banished to Midgard after his attack on the Jotun, how the All Father had swiftly fallen into Odinsleep, and how Loki had taken the throne and quickly descended into madness. "Thor returned to put an end to his brother's madness, shortly thereafter Odin awoke, they tried to save him, but Loki fell into the abyss when the Bifrost was destroyed." She finished her tales and waited for the questions the Elder's were sure to ask.

There were a few minutes of silence as the men looked between themselves as they processed Anya's story. Finally one spoke. "If you don't mind my asking Lady Anya," He began, speaking softer than Anya had anticipated. "I see you still wear an engagement ring."

It wasn't really a question, but Anya answered it all the same. "I do not believe that Loki was himself in those days. He was not ready to take the throne, he was young, he had not been prepared. The power consumed him. But had the events played out differently, if he had longer on the throne, I would have stayed by his side, I would have helped him in any way I could, that is how I know I truly love him, and so I still carry the symbol of that love, to keep a piece of him with me."

"You speak so well for one so young." Another council member noted.

"Thank you sir." She nodded towards him. She paused a moment before speaking again. "Forgive me if I speak boldly but I wondered if I had more to offer to the council than being sent off as a bride. I believe my skills could be better placed to aid the people of Vanaheim."

"In what way?" Another man asked.

"As a diplomat." She spoke plainly. She watched the faces of the men and could tell some of them saw her point but some of them would need more convincing. "The realms may be about to fall into chaos. Communication between worlds is going to be key in this trying time. In my visit to Asgard I was introduced to many people from many realms, all of whom spoke of how charming I was. Surely that charm would be well placed for you in diplomacy and negotiation."

One by one she saw them all come around to her suggestion and finally the chief councilman spoke. "Very well, Lady Anya. We will begin your training. But first return home and rest, you have been through a trying time. We will be in contact."

She looked to the man with a small smile, he reminded her very much of Odin, but he had a much warmer temperament. He dismissed her with a nod which she returned before she turned on her heel and exited the chamber. Her father, who had been standing behind her the whole time, gave her a soft smile and she could feel the pride radiating from him.

 

The council were true to their word and a fortnight after their meeting Anya received a letter inviting her to meet some of Vanaheim's most accomplished diplomats. Over the following months they taught her everything they knew, however the bifrost was still being rebuilt and travel between the realms was not yet possible and so Anya had not been able to meet with folks from other worlds. Though that did not stop her actively partaking in her new found passions. She was welcomed by the Elders to council meetings, they appreciated having a new voice, and Anya was extremely vocal on many issues, and they respected her opinions, since she had been so close to the throne.

After she had told her father about how she had been learning to fight on Asgard he managed to get hold of a staff and some training dummies for her, which he set up in the meadow near the house. Anya practised every day, much to her mother's dismay, and soon she earned a reputation for herself. Men came from far and wide, many of them soldiers, for a chance just to meet the lady who had trained with the Warriors Three. Many, of course, came with other intentions. But Anya made it clear to everyone that her heart already belonged to another and that she had no interest in taking a husband.

 

And so it continued in this way and two summer solstices passed without many events of note. There had been rumours of problems on Midgard just a month earlier however these quickly died down and Anya assumed that the mortals had settled the quarrels themselves, just as they had when she was a child. She had also forgotten about Midgard quickly as on the same day she had heard some far more interesting news. She had beamed as Tue, her mentor, approached her with a matching smile. "I received some good news today." He spoke quickly as they walked together. "The Bifrost has been rebuilt. The All Father allows travel between realms again."

"That is good news." Anya smiled up at him.

"And better still, you are to travel with me to Alfheim in a few weeks, to meet with the Light Elves." He grinned.

"Truly?" Anya gasped.

"Truly." He echoed her. "We will see if I have taught you anything of use!" He chuckled as he began off in a different direction.

Anya had thought of nothing else since she had spoke with Tue. Her excitement was almost all consuming and she spent a lot of time out in the meadow practising her fighting and going over all her lessons on diplomacy in her head at the same time. She did, however, still find the time to go to the council meetings with her father. And that is how she found herself, just a few days before she was due to travel to Alfheim, in a council meeting unlike any other she had attended. The men all shouted over each other and chaos reigned in the chamber. It seemed that the problems on Midgard had inspired some others to attack realms. Anya had heard of a few scuffles out in the villages, however they had all be crushed quickly. But since the rebuilding of the bifrost there had been more frequent attacks by a group called the Marauders and now there was news of numbers so great that the Vanir army would not be enough. Some councilmen, especially the Generals on the council, had taken offence at the Elders lack of faith in their own army. Then others had argued back that they were naive to believe Vanaheim had the manpower to deal with the attack alone. An Elder revealed that Asgard had already been contacted to send help and then the room had fallen apart. The chief councilman let the room argue for a short time before pounding a gavel and demanding silence. They all begrudgingly complied.

"Regardless of what anyone thinks, help has already been sent for." His words were slow and calculated. "Asgard has generously agreed to aid her neighbour in a time of need and is sending a troupe of men including Asgard's greatest warriors."

"Lady Sif and the Warriors Three?" Anya spoke without realising that she was speaking aloud. The Elders all turned to her and her cheeks instantly flamed in embarrassment.

"Yes Lady Anya, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." The chief spoke.

Anya rose up from her seat. "Then I will go to the battlefield."

"This is not a chance for you to catch up with old friends, Lady Anya." One of the generals spoke up.

"I only want to help my people, sir." Her words had a bite to them. "If we need more soldiers I can fight."

"You are not trained to fight, you are trained to talk." The general laughed at her.

"I trained alongside the Warriors Three on Asgard. Taught by General Alrid himself. I think I am qualified." She spat at him before turning back to the elders. "The Warriors Three will be glad of a familiar face at the battlefield I'm sure, and they will need a Vanir to liaise with. I will go, if you will let me?"

The chief councilman paused for a minute, considering her words. Anya held her breath as she waited. "Very well, Lady Anya. You must go immediately." And with that the meeting was adjourned.

Anya left quickly, before anyone had chance to scold or belittle her, and rushed home. She had intended to make up a small bag and leave immediately, but her mother had other plans.

"A letter came for you Anya, it.." Helena tried to speak.

"I don't have time mother. I must go." She spoke quickly and rushed around the house.

"But.." Helena tried to continue but Anya ignored her bustling past towards the stairs. However she had only got one foot on when Helena spoke in a tone that was enough to stop her daughter dead in her tracks. "Anya!" She handed over the note which bore Anya's name in scruffy, rushed handwriting. "It bears the king's seal." The women looked at each other in silence as Anya tried to figure out why Odin of all people would write to her. Helena held her breath as Anya opened the letter. She watched as Anya's eyes quickly scanned the note. "What does it say?"

"Very little." Anya spoke with an irritation in her voice. "It simply says I must return to Asgard. Immediately."

"Well then you must go!" Helena said.

"I must not! My own people are under attack. I am on my way to the battlefield to help in any way I can. My people come first, Asgard can wait." She said continuing up the stairs.

"Anya you can not disobey the King." Helena warned.

"That man deserves nothing from me and I will not abandon my people over some cryptic note." Anya argued back.

"For the King to write to you personally though Anya. It truly must be of great importance." Helena argued.

"But not so important that he will write the subject matter." Anya bit back.

"Unless he could not write down something so sensitive." These words swayed Anya and she calmed down slightly. "You say it yourself Anya, the worlds are on the brink of falling into chaos. You are needed on Asgard. You must go."

Anya heaved a heavy sigh, agreeing, for once, with her mother. If the All Father summoned her personally with a note written in his own hand, it must be for something of great importance. Someone else could help at the battlefield. She would travel to Asgard, even if she was not happy about it.


	23. Chapter 23

Anya gracefully stepped out of the bifrost and into Asgard’s new observatory. She took it all in and noted that it looked remarkably similar to the old observatory, the All Father was not keen on change it seemed. Finally her eyes came to rest on Heimdall, who stood proudly on the podium in the centre of the room. She beamed up at him as he nodded deeply to her.  
“Welcome back, Lady Anya.” He spoke.  
“It is good to see you again Heimdall.” She smiled. “But I’m sure the circumstances would be better if I knew why I was here.” She baited, hoping he would have some answers for her.  
“I am afraid it is not for me to tell.” He chuckled slightly at her attempts. “But you will know soon enough. There is a horse waiting here for you.” He gestured towards the rainbow bridge and Anya sighed, glad at least that she did not have to make the long walk to the city. Although she had to say that she was slightly disappointed. She wasn’t sure what she had expected, but she had at least thought she would have more of a welcome than Heimdall and a horse. Still she gracefully mounted the mare and began racing along the bridge, the golden city that she thought she would never see again ahead on the horizon.  
As she approached civilisation and found herself surrounded by people she noticed that they all regarded her with the same look. Guards and citizens alike would begin to smile as they recognised her but then the glee would fade and they seemed to hold a sadness and even pity in their eyes. Anya knew that something was going on and everyone seemed to know except her. This had only fuelled her irritations further and as she marched through the palace she didn’t even stop to greet any of the familiar faces she saw. She continued, determined, on her way to the throne room and did not wait for the guard to open the door for her and announce her arrival. He trailed in after her as she thrust the door open and stormed into the hall. She had Odin in her sights and she had not even made it halfway across the room when she began to berate him.  
“This had better have a good explanation.” She started, pointing a finger at him. He looked at her in silence and she took the invitation he offered for her to rant. “My people are under attack, we could be on the verge of war. I was supposed to be on the battlefield aiding your soldiers. But no, I am summoned to the realm I thought never wanted to see me again, on some cryptic business that you could not even be bothered to detail in the one line you sent to me. It seems everybody knows why I am here except for me, and by the way they look at me it doesn’t appear to be pleasant business, so it better be worth my time. I have heard nothing from Asgard since...” While she had been talking she had heard the doors open and footsteps making their way into the hall, but she had paid them no mind, she was too focused on her own words, but when she saw that the All Father was no longer listening to her and instead looking beyond her she could no longer ignore the newcomer. She was truly silenced when she heard the dark chuckle that, for a long time, she had only heard in her dreams. Her head snapped around and her stomach felt like it plummeted to the floor. As she took in the sight before her she only managed to stutter out one word. “Loki.” He was here. Right in front of her. Alive. Well. Not dead. She quickly crossed the space between them, almost stumbling in her shock. Her hands moved quickly as she reached up to cup his face, and as she felt his warm flesh in her palms a rush of emotions washed over her. He was real. She brushed his cheek slightly with her thumb and he breathed out her name in a whisper. If they hadn’t been stood so close she would not have heard him. But she did, and her name on his lips brought a tear to Anya’s eyes. Quickly her hands moved from his face and she began to touch every part of him she could reach. His shoulders, biceps, chest, as if she needed to touch all of him to make sure that he was truly there. Finally she tried to take his hands in hers, that was when she registered the chains that restrained him. Her eyes snapped back to his and she almost lost her breath at the way his eyes bore into hers, but still she managed to whisper. “What did you do?”   
Even if he was going to answer her he didn’t get the chance. Anya had not heard anyone approaching behind her but she soon felt someone pulling her away from him. She looked up to see Queen Frigga tugging at her shoulders, trying to pull her away to the side of the room, reluctantly Anya stumbled with her. Loki’s gaze turned to his mother and she in turn did just as Anya had done. “Loki.” She spoke, a sort of desperation sounding in her voice. Anya saw him snap into character. The blasé trickster. His signature smirk gracing his face as he stood there looking as if he had not a care in the world. But Anya had seen the switch. She knew it was an act.   
“Hello mother.” He drawled. “Have I made you proud?”   
“Please, don’t make this worse.” Frigga almost begged.  
“Define worse.”  
Odin swiftly interrupted any more conversation that could have taken place. “Enough.” He ordered. “I will speak with the prisoner alone.”   
Frigga instantly followed the King’s commands, turning quickly to exit the room, but Anya had no intentions of following suit. She felt the Queen tug softly on her arm encouraging her to follow but Anya pulled herself away from Frigga’s grip and took two steps towards the throne, staring down Odin with all she could muster. She had been summoned here with no warning and now found that her fiance was not only alive but was now about to stand trial for some sort of crime he committed whilst he was supposed to be dead. After a few moments of silence Anya spoke. “I will not leave this room without answers.” She demanded. As Odin considered her in silence she could see Loki to her side looking on at her, pride in his eyes.   
Finally the All Father spoke. “Very well.” Anya took a few steps back to the side and left the floor open for Loki to stand before the King. She turned her attention to the prince and the way he grinned at her made her heart pound wildly in her chest. Her feelings for him revealing themselves to be just as strong as they had been when he fell. She watched as he turned his attention towards Odin, took a few steps forward and dramatically stood to attention. After a second he broke into laughter and spoke. “I really don’t see what all the fuss is about.”   
“Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?” The All Father asked. Anya simply watched on in silence, trying in vain to piece together what was going on. “Wherever you go there is war, ruin, and death.” What could he have possibly done that was so heinous as to warrant this?   
“I went down to Midgard to rule the people of earth as benevolent god. Just like you.” Loki defended himself. With his revelation she sighed. He had tried to take over a realm, and he surely had not done it alone. The reports of war on Midgard had been true. The chaos was caused by him. This truly was serious. She continued to watch, hoping that the All Father would simply lay it down to Loki’s trickster ways and show mercy on him.   
“We are not gods” Odin spoke, his tone stern and steady. “We are born, we live, we die, just as humans do.”   
“Give or take five thousand years.” Loki countered and she had to smirk a little too.  
“All this because Loki desires a throne.” The All Father threw out the accusation and Anya stood a little straighter, ready to step in, expecting this somewhat calm trial to quickly go south. She was right.  
“It was my birthright.” Loki spoke loud and strong, the laugh behind his tone gone.  
“You’re birthright was to die, as a child cast out on a frozen rock.” The All Father practically shouted back. Anya took two steps forward, reminding them both of her presence and showing that she was ready to get involved. “If I had not taken you in you would not be here today.”   
She looked to Loki and saw the pain in his eyes, the same pain she had seen when he first found out about his true lineage, as Odin reminded him of who he really was. He looked to Anya and a relief seemed to wash over him, he instantly calmed. Loki stilled himself with a deep breath and turned back to the All Father, the raised voices of moments ago seemingly forgotten. “If I am for the axe then for mercy’s sake just swing it.” He spoke a little too calmly for Anya’s liking. “It’s not that I don’t love our little talks, it’s just, I don’t love them.”   
The All Father looked down his nose at his son and sat back cooly in his throne. He paused for a moment before speaking again. “Frigga is the only reason you’re still alive, and the only reason that Lady Anya is here today, and you will never see either of them again.”   
“What!” Anya spluttered as she took a few steps closer to Loki, as close as the guards would allow.   
“You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon.” The All Father continued.   
The guards tugged at the chains restraining the prince and he stumbled back a few paces. He looked to Anya, the shock on his face clear as day, and then back to Odin and spoke. “And what of Thor? You will make that witless oaf king whilst I rot in chains?”   
“Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done, he will bring order to the nine realms and then, yes, he will be king.” Odin’s words were the end of the trial.  
Anya watched as the guards clapped heavy hands on Loki’s shoulders and began to pull him out of the room. She could not hide the pain in her eyes as she saw him ripped away from her again. She tried to silently tell him that she still loved him and that somehow she would make this right. And for a brief moment she could have sworn that she saw the same thing from him. She took a few steps after him but managed to still her feet and stand her ground, she still had business in the throne room. When the doors were closed and Loki was out of sight, a new feeling washed over Anya. Rage. If she had thought she was angry before, it was nothing compared to the fire that ran through her veins now. She turned back to face the All Father and marched towards the throne, taking a few steps up the staircase. “Why did you bring me here today?” She demanded.  
“Queen Frigga felt you should be given the chance to see him again.” He responded.  
“No.” She cut him off. “I didn’t ask about the Queen. Why did you bring me here?” Odin had no answer for her so she continued. “The summons was written in your hand. You brought me here. Why? To inflict pain on the pair of us? Are we deserving of such torture?” He was scrutinising her as she spoke but still she went on “I could have gone on believing him to be dead but now I have to live out my days knowing he is there and that I will never see him. You knew that I am still in love. I must serve a purpose.”   
After a pause he spoke. “No. I wanted to remind him of what his foolish actions had cost him.”   
The flames of anger raged deep inside her soul. They clouded her mind and prevented her from forming a sentence that she could speak aloud. Only crass words would come to her tongue. But she managed to steal herself and keep them inside. She could only hope that the All Father had seen the rage in her eyes before she had turned on her heel and exited the throne room. She instantly retraced the steps she had taken less than an hour ago. When she reached the fresh air outside the palace the rage made way to stand beside new emotions. Shock, grief, love. This volatile mix caused tears to brim behind Anya’s eyes, but she managed to prevent them from boiling over. Relief washed over her when she saw that the horse was where she had left it tied. She had no intentions of staying in this realm any longer than she had to. As she swung herself into the saddle she was already trying to block the memories of what had just happened. She pushed the horse as fast as it would go towards the bifrost, determined to return home to the normalcy of life that she had built for herself over the past years, trying to forget the events that had just shattered her new found world apart.


	24. Chapter 24

As Anya galloped down the rainbow bridge she saw the observatory slowly winding down and the light from the bifrost retracting. She cursed to herself. She was hoping to leave without anyone seeing her go but it seemed that fate had other ideas. A relief washed over her though as she heard a familiar voice cry out her name. She quickly dismounted her horse and ran straight into Fandral's open arms, almost breaking down with the familiar comfort she found in them. She managed to hold back her sobs but she did hold on to him a little longer than she should have. "Is my homeland secure?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Yes." He answered quickly, a little surprised that she chose to ask of that first. "The marauders surrendered. Anya, what are you doing here?"

She huffed a small laugh. "Fandral, you know why I am here."

"They told you?" He asked.

"Told me?" She scoffed. "Odin had me watch on as he sentenced him to an eternity in the dungeons. To remind him of what his actions had cost him." She echoed Odin's words. Fandral was struck dumb. After a moment of silence Anya spoke again, her voice quiet. "He was alive all this time Fandral."

"It came as a surprise to us all." He offered.

"And now I have to go on knowing that he is trapped down there." Again there was silence, as neither knew what to say next. Fandral saw the tears brimming behind her eyes but he could think of no words to sooth her. Instead he silently reached out a hand and softly rubbed her arm in what he hoped was some small comfort. "Gods, look at me Fandral. He almost started a war on Midgard for his own personal gains. I shouldn't be crying like this."

"Well a wise woman once told me that love is a funny thing." He smiled softly at her. "Anya, You can't just run away from this. Vanaheim is safe, and I believe you need a change of pace, some time to process this, won't you stay here in Asgard a while? Just for a few days? There are many people who will be glad to see you again."

She considered his suggestion for a moment and then spoke. "You know Fandral, I think I will. There is someone in particular I need to speak to."

Not long later, after Fandral had left her to report back to Odin, Anya found herself in a part of the palace she had never seen before. Although it did not look much different to the rest of Asgard, the corridors that lead towards the dungeons had a different feel. The gold on the walls didn't seem to glimer, the ceilings were low and foreboding, and the only light came from flaming torches. She knew that the dungeons of Asgard were vast and that they had more than one entrance, so she walked until she believed she was far enough off the beaten track and stopped behind one corner where she hoped to find a way in. She was in luck. Anya poked her head around the corner and saw just one guard standing aside an archway that stood at the top of a staircase. From what she could see of his face behind the helmet, she didn't recognise him. He looked young too, many years younger than she was, he must have been a new recruit. Perfect for Anya. She retraced her steps just a little further back down the corridor, to where she had remembered passing a staircase, at the top of which she could see some natural light, so she assumed it lead up to the grounds. And then she began to sprint, back towards where she had just been and rounding the corner, shouting along the way "Help! Guards! Help, please! Somebody!". As the guard saw her come into view his eyes were wide with panic. Anya had sighed in faux relief when she saw him. "My friend!" Anya went on, acting as if she were out of breath and had been running for more than twenty paces. "She tripped and now she wont wake up! Please you have to come help her!" Without a word the young boy sprang into action, instantly abandoning his post, clearly ready to be a hero. He ran ahead of Anya and she followed him a few steps, running at a much slower pace than she was capable of. "In the grounds! Up the stairs!" She shouted to him as he ran ahead without looking back. Once he was around the corner and out of her sight she quickly doubled back, running at full speed down the staircase. But when she got to the bottom step she stopped dead in her tracks, suddenly realising that her plan did not go beyond this. She hadn't truly expected to get this far without help. But now here she was. She had thought the corridors above had a different aura to the rest of Asgard, but this was something else entirely. The dungeons were dark and damp, there was almost no light in the gaps between the cells, the pathways were illuminated only by the blinding lights spilling from inside the prisons, and the only gold she could see came from the golden sparks that flashed in the screens holding the prisoners in their cells. Tentatively she took a few steps forward, her shoes clicking against the cold stone floor. As she passed the cells their inhabitants all looked on at her, some stepping right up to the screens to stare at her, but they all stayed silent. She looked back to them too, amazed by the many races of peoples and creatures that she had never seen before, and of course looking for one prisoner in particular. As she approached the end of one row of cells she spotted the one she was looking for. She didn't need to see the inhabitant to know that she had found the right one, it was the only cell that had any form of furniture, it seemed a Prince still got special treatment, even down here.

Silently she approached the barrier and she observed him lounging lazily on the bed, as if he had not a care in the world. A book rested open on his chest but he was simply staring up at the ceiling. As she watched on she could tell he knew she was there, but he wasn't going to look at her. She waited for him to make the first move, not really knowing what she would say if she opened her mouth anyway.

After a few moments of trying to ignore her he slowly turned his head to face her. "So, the lady has come to see the monster in his cage." She did not react to his words, continuing to stare at him in silence, not wanting to speak and fuel his act. She had come here for answers. She wanted him to be truthful with her, to tell her, honestly, what had happened after he fell from the bridge. She did not want to speak to the God of Lies, she wanted to speak with Loki. Her Loki. His eyes never left hers as he sat up, but still he did not rise from the bed, keeping his distance on the opposite side of the cell. "How did you sneak in here?" He asked another question, which she answered this time.

"You assume I snuck in?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well Odin certainly didn't send you down here. I was supposed to never see you again." He imitated Odin a little and Anya huffed a small laugh before she replied, answering his original question.

"I took a page out of your book."

"Magic?" He asked, seemingly genuinely interested.

"Mischief." She corrected him. She didn't miss the way his lips quirked, in any other circumstance they would have been a smirk, but his face was still stoic. And again there was silence. Neither knowing what to say.

"Well you've had your last look." He spoke once again, his tone harsh and cold. "You've shown enough pity on the man you once loved."

"Once loved!" She scoffed at him. Silently she brought her hands together at her chest, holding the left in the right, looking briefly at the emerald that still shone proudly and then back to him. She did not have to say anymore. She saw the change in his eyes. He quickly stood up and made his way across the cell, stopping just shy of the barrier. "Loki, I never stopped loving you." She admitted quietly. Anya held up her hand and let her palm hover just a few inches away from the energy field and slowly Loki did the same. When she looked back into his eyes she saw a new fire in them. Moments ago he was a man who had given up, resigned that he would spend the rest of his days here with just his books, that everyone had given up on him. But now here she was, still wearing his ring, despite the fact she had believed him dead for a long time. The life he could have flashed quickly in his mind. He did not speak his feelings out loud, but his eyes spoke for him. Anya could see in him the young Prince she fell in love with. It was suddenly as if no time had passed. As if she had not built a new life. As if he had not brought war upon innocent peoples. None of that mattered now as they looked on at each other, both wishing the barrier could melt away. She looked in his eyes and saw her Loki, not the trickster, or the wannabe king, she saw the man she loved, this is who she had come to talk to. "Loki, please, I need you to tell me what happened. You took an army to Midgard, tried to take over the realm? You were always one for mischief but…" She trailed off.

"You do not know me at all, Anya." He spoke, a sadness to his tone.

"On the contrary Loki, I am the only one who truly knows you." Her tone was sharp and her words were sure. His face quickly broke into a grin and although the smile did not reach his eyes, Anya was glad that the man she loved was still in there.

"You have not changed have you?" He chuckled in that dark tone of his.

"I believe I am wiser now." She offered lightly, a smirk on her lips. "And I do not believe you have changed either, not as much as you would have everyone believe. I saw the mask you put on when you stood in front of Odin. Showing the world that you don't care, it's all an act isn't it? You are scared. Just as you were after you went to Jotunheim."

There was silence as he processed her words. He looked away and spoke. "Always so perceptive, Anya."

"I learnt that from you." She said quickly. Again there was silence. After a few moments Anya spoke once more. "Loki, what happened to you?" She begged once again for him to tell her.

He looked at her and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to speak. That he was going to close himself off and send her away. But finally he opened up. "There was nothing left for me, Anya. I knew you were there waiting in my bed, but if I hadn't let go…"

"You would have only ended up here much sooner." She finished for him.

"I would not have been able to talk myself out of my actions." He agreed with her. "And you most probably would have been trapped down here with me. You were the only person who wanted me. I could not bring you down with me. The only thing I could do was let go."

She sensed there was more to his actions than he was telling her now, but she knew now was not the time to argue, and she had to admit she was touched by his words, even if they were not the whole truth. "Anya you mustn't come down here again, you must forget me."

Anya scoffed at him, she knew straight away that his suggestion had not been for her benefit, but for his own self preservation. It was hurting him to see her again, to know that she still loved him, but to be stuck in a cell. If she didn't come down again then he could forget her, wallow in his own self pity, pretend nobody cared about him, and sit as a cold and unfeeling monster for the rest of his days. But seeing her forced him to feel, to realise what he had lost. It made his heart burn with both love and sadness. "Loki, for many moons now I have believed you to be dead. I knew that I would never see you again and yet I thought of you every single day." Her words were kind but her tone was harsh. "My love for you burned bright, maybe even brighter than it had before you fell. I showed all who met me that I was still in love with the trickster prince, the one who went mad with power, who threw himself from the rainbow bridge. I don't know what people have said about me behind my back, but I can imagine. They pity, they judge, they mock. And yet none of that ever mattered to me, because you were more important to me than any of that. Do you know how many young men came to my home? To speak to my father? To ask for my hand? All of them wanting just a chance to try and make an impression Lady Anya, who fights and talks back and doesn't act like a lady. But I didn't even look twice at any of them, because my heart was with you. It went with you the day you fell. And now you tell me to forget you, because you want to be able to forget me, but Loki how could I do such a thing when not a day goes by where I don't dream of you."

Gods he wished he could kiss her. She still held the fire that burned bright in her when they were young. The fire that sparked passion in his heart. He chuckled darkly. "Oh Anya." He purred. "You were always in my mind too. Every step. I would dream of coming back for you when the battle was won, to make you my Queen."

"I never wanted to be your Queen, Loki." She cut him off. "I never wanted any of that. I only wanted you."

Before he could respond her attention was drawn away. They could both hear footsteps making their way down the stairs. "I have to go." She stated as she backed away. She took one look back at him and prayed that this would not be the last time they saw each other. Then she quickly turned on her heel and retraced her steps, back towards the staircase tucked away to the left of the main entrance. If she had looked back she would have seen Loki watching her go with sadness in his eyes and his hand just ghosting against the barrier that blocked him from following her, wishing she would return.


	25. Chapter 25

After she had left the dungeons Anya wandered aimlessly, letting her feet take her wherever they wanted. Soon she found herself where she always did when she was frustrated. The grunts of the warriors grew louder as she approached the training grounds and she instantly began to feel calmer. As the men came into view a small smile came to her face, she watched them dancing together and a warm sense of nostalgia washed over her. Anya weaved through the different rings and returned the smiles and waves that those who recognised her offered between sequences. She hadn't realised how much she had missed this atmosphere and was glad that Fandral had convinced her to stay. Maybe she would be able to fit in a few sessions while she was here, to work out some tension. She wondered if any of the boys she had first fought with were still around or if their lives had moved on too. Her thoughts were interrupted when a large raven swooped dangerously close as it passed her. She followed its flight and her peace was shattered when she saw who it had flown to. Odin stood proud, watching over his warriors training. Just hours ago he had sentenced his son to a lifetime in the dungeons and yet here he was going on as normal, as if nothing was wrong. Her blood began to boil once more and she was just about to turn on her heel to find a ring to work out her tension but she stopped herself when she saw Thor next to his father. When he spotted her his face broke into a wide grin, which Anya returned. She broke into a run and quickly made her way up to meet him. "Lady Anya!" He cried as he held his arms open for her and she fell into his embrace, sighing his name in return, glad of another friendly face after the events of the day. He squeezed her tightly and without any words she could tell that he knew why she was here and how she was feeling. "It is good to see you Anya." He smiled down at her as he stepped back. "Although I wish it was under better circumstances."

"As do I." She smiled sadly. "But I am glad to be back in Asgard again. I hadn't realised how much I had missed it."

"Won't you stay with us a few days?" Thor asked.

"I would very much like to." She replied. "Provided my summons came with a room?" She pointed her question towards Odin.

The old man did not look at her as he pushed out his words. "Your chambers are waiting for you, Lady Anya."

She did not stop to thank either of them as she turned on her heel and walked at speed. The path from the training grounds to her chambers was one she remembered well. When Fandral had asked her to stay she had almost said no, fearing that the memories that would surface would be too painful. However she had to admit that she was feeling quite the opposite. The warm sense of nostalgia that was running through her almost helped to convince her that nothing was wrong, that everything was once as it was, that terrible things had not happened, and no time had passed. However that fantasy was broken when she stepped into her old chambers and was greeted by a young girl who was not Solveig. She jumped slightly at Anya's arrival and quickly sunk into a deep curtsy. "Lady Anya."

"It's just Anya, please." She chuckled a little as she approached the young maid.

"I'm so sorry that the room is in disarray, Lady Anya." She spoke so fast Anya almost didn't understand her and gestured around the room that looked perfectly fine to Anya, despite an unmade bed. "I was only told that you were to be staying with us an hour or so ago, everyone told me that you would not stay and that we would not need to prepare a chamber and…"

Anya swooped forward and cut her off. "Stop, please. This is fine. Now please, start again, and tell me your name." She spoke in as kind a tone as she could.

The maid looked to her with wide eyes and for a moment Anya feared that she would not speak. "Dagni, my lady." She managed to stutter out.

"Dagni." Anya repeated. "The room is just fine as it is, I do not need much, and I am more than capable of making a bed myself. And please, you do not have to use my title."

"But my lady!" Anya raised an eyebrow at Dagni, she hoped it wouldn't scare her but she wanted her to stop saying 'lady' nonetheless. "Anya." She started again. "You are the fiance of the Prince."

"Yes, but I don't think we'll be getting married anytime soon, do you?" Anya smirked and she was glad to see the young girl smile a little too. Soon the young girl became quite relaxed and the pair began to make the bed up together. Anya told her of how she and Solveig had been close, hoping that Dagni had some news of Anya's old friend, but the maid had only just been promoted to a handmaid, she had never heard of any of the other ladies. Eventually, after much reassurance that Anya intended to rest and stay in her chambers for the evening and that she would not require any more help for the day, Dagni left Anya alone. Just as she was about to begin spiralling in her thoughts a soft knock brought Anya back to reality. "Come in!" She called as she made her way in from the balcony where she had been sat watching the world go by. Anya almost screamed with joy as a young woman made her way into the room. She almost hadn't recognised her, the last Anya had seen her she would have described her as a girl but now she was most definitely a woman. Solveig simply stood beaming as Anya ran across the room to greet her. She was about to throw her arms around her old friend but stopped just short of the girl, noticing the swell of her stomach. "Solveig!" Anya squeaked.

"Anya." Solveig returned, although her voice was calm, mature and measured.

"Solveig!" Anya squealed again, this time a little lower. She stepped forward and reach out her hand, placing it gently on Solveig's bump. Anya looked back to her friend's face and they both wore matching grins. "And you are married?"

"Of course!" Solveig laughed. "And I was promoted, I now serve the Queen. At least I did before…" She gestured to the bump. Anya was amazed at how mature young Solveig sounded now.

"My goodness!" Anya exclaimed. "So much change in such a small amount of time."

"Indeed." Solveig chuckled. "And it won't be long until little Anya comes out to join us."

"Solveig." Anya whispered, tears brimming behind her eyes.

"Well with the way she kicks she is sure to be strong like you." Solveig smiled sincerely.

Anya tightly embraced the young woman and suddenly all the emotions of the day hit her at once. The tears spilled over and she could not stop the quiet sobs that escaped her lips. Solveig rubbed her back and hushed her gently. Anya laughed a little and spoke. "You will make a good mother Solveig."

Solveig pulled away from her but still rubbed her shoulders gently and looked deep into her eyes as she said. "And you will make it through this Anya. You will find a way to make it right, you always do."

Anya nodded gently and wiped the tears from her face. "I mustn't keep you Solveig. Go, get home to your husband."

Solveig giggled a little. "If he is there! He is much like you Anya; spends all his time at the training grounds." They laughed together as Anya ushered Solveig out of the chambers, promising to meet with her again before she left for Vanaheim.

And then she was alone. But she had cried all her tears and Solveig had reignited the fire in her. She had been right, Anya always found a way to get what she wanted, she just had to figure out how.

The next day she had tried to sneak down to the dungeons again to seem him, but it seemed that her little trip had not gone unnoticed. On every door she could find there stood at least two guards, and she guessed that none of them would fall for the same trick twice. The young guard must have reported her to Odin, it seemed that she was not in trouble but she was not to do it again. And so after an hour of sneaking around the lower levels of the palace she made her way back up to the grounds. She tentatively wandered into the Queen's gardens, her blood rushing as she replayed all the memories she had in this place. She reached out an gently held a flower as she remembered the way Loki had kissed her with so much passion she almost couldn't breathe. As she looked towards the large rose bush she could almost see the ghosts of herself and Loki in a loving embrace. But the image was shattered when she heard the Queen softly calling her name. Anya turned to face her and returned the small tight lipped smile Frigga offered. "How are you dear?"

Anya scoffed a little. "I don't think you have the time to hear the true answer."

Frigga paused for a moment and then spoke. "I am sorry."

"I could have gone on believing him dead. No one had to tell me. Why was I brought here?" Anya asked, almost sounding like a child. Frigga had no response. "Why am I being punished for his actions?"

The Queen hesitated for a moment and Anya could tell she was formulating her words. "Unlike my husband, I do not believe that Loki is a lost cause. I do not think that his actions on Midgard were entirely his own. I think he could be redeemed. But he will need help." Frigga took a step forward and placed a hand on Anya's arm. Anya had to fight her knee jerk reaction to pull away, standing her ground as the Queen went on. "You have already done just as I thought you would, finding a way to see him. You must continue to fight for him Anya. You must pull him out of the darkness."

Now Anya did take a step back. "So I am just part of another one of your royal schemes? It's my job to make Loki what you want him to be? And then what? He becomes Thor's adviser? He would never. If he is ever granted his freedom we will be far away from here, we will have nothing to do with Asgard or the royal family. It would be as if we never existed, I'm sure that would please Odin greatly." She spoke quietly but there was a venom in her voice.

"Anya, please." Frigga almost begged. "I just want my son, the way I knew him." For a moment Anya said nothing, looking deep into Frigga's eyes, and she saw a sincerity that she had not expected. She realised that she and the Queen wanted the same thing: for everything to be how it once had, to have the young trickster Prince back. But they both knew deep down that it could not be. If they were truly honest with themselves they knew that Loki would never be free of his cell, but they had to hold on to hope, otherwise there would be nothing left for them. Frigga reached out for Anya's hand which she hesitantly took and the Queen squeezed it tightly. "Anya, I am sorry." She spoke quietly. Anya wasn't sure if she was apologising for her actions which had hurt Anya or if she was just offering some sympathy for Anya's situation. Either way Anya took it and she felt some of the burden she had carried lift from her shoulders. The resentment she had held for Frigga all those years began to melt away. Some of it still lingered but there was room for Anya to let go. She didn't say anything in return but she nodded softly, letting Frigga know that she accepted the apology, whatever it was for. After some silence Frigga spoke again. "Thor has brought Jane Foster here to us."

"A mortal in Asgard!" Anya gasped. "I'm sure Odin is very happy about that."

Frigga chuckled. "She is unwell, she needs our healers, Asgard is the safest place for her. And of course I would like to meet the woman who has captured my sons heart."

"I would like to meet her too! The lady who has tamed the mighty Thor." Anya joked.

"Come, I am going to find them now. I'm sure she will be glad to meet another young lady like her."

They didn't have to walk far before they found the couple by the lake. The way they looked at each other warmed Anya's heart, it was as if there was no one else in the nine realms. They were so lost in each others eyes that they did not hear Frigga and Anya approach them. As they came close they heard Thor speaking. "My father does not know everything."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Frigga joked. The young couple turned to face the ladies. Anya sent a kind smile to Jane Foster, who wasn't at all what she had expected. No one had told her much about the lady who had turned Thor's head but she was much smaller that Anya had expected and though she was beautiful her face was plain. She was nothing like the girls Anya had seen Thor with before, but then maybe that was the point. He had never loved those girls, not like he loved Jane. And Anya knew that it was Jane's brilliant mind and kind nature that had truly captured Thor's heart.

"Jane Foster, please meet Lady Anya of Vanaheim," he gestured to her and Anya nodded softly in a greeting. "And Frigga, Queen of Asgard, my mother."

"Hi." Jane managed to stutter out and Anya wasn't sure if she was more stunned by the fact the she was meeting the Queen or by the fact that Thor had introduced his mother to her so casually.

Their introductions were swiftly interrupted however when sirens began ringing loud. Anya took a step towards the source of the sound, not really knowing what the sirens signalled. Frigga answered her question. "The prison."

"Loki." Thor spoke, expecting him to be the source of the trouble.

Anya looked to Thor with worry in her eyes. "Don't hurt him." She pleaded. But Thor simply looked back at her and she could tell that he couldn't promise her anything.

"Go." Frigga insisted, breaking their silence. "We will look after her." Anya nodded in support of Frigga, if the trouble were to spread Jane would be safe with them.

As Jane watch Thor go, her eyes filled with awe, Anya turned to Frigga and awaited her direction. "Come." She said as she turned on her heel to retreat into the palace. Anya placed her hand on Jane's back and encouraged her to follow Frigga, staying just a few paces behind the young mortal. Anya looked back over her shoulder to where Thor had gone and tried to shake the feeling of unease that had settled over her. Yet however much she tried to convince herself that it was just a small rebellion, contained to the dungeon, Anya could tell that something was not right.


	26. Chapter 26

Anya followed a few paces behind Frigga and Jane, checking over her shoulder periodically for any sign of trouble or danger. As they made their way further into the palace she saw a few guards scramble and abandon their posts, which only made her senses more alert. This was clearly more than a simple brawl between some prisoners. As they rounded one corner Anya heard Odin's voice ringing clear, commanding the soldiers as if they were about to enter battle. Frigga looked back to Anya and the look that she saw in the Queen's eyes confirmed that Anya's unease was not misplaced. Something was terribly wrong.

"Defend it at all costs. Secure the dungeon…" The King commanded.

"Odin." Frigga interrupted him.

"Frigga." He turned his attentions to her, commanding the soldiers to go on without him. "A skirmish, nothing to fear." Anya had to stop herself from scoffing, this was clearly far more than just a skirmish.

"You've never been a very good liar." Frigga spoke calmly, but Anya could sense that she was also on edge.

"Take the ladies to your chamber. I'll come for you when it's safe." He ordered.

Anya counted the amount of soldiers passing and the panic in her began to rise. She stepped closer to Jane and placed a hand on the small of her back, desperate to take her out of the open, away to somewhere safe. Soon Frigga moved off and Jane followed her quickly. Anya watched the Queen take a sword from a passing guard and followed suit, taking a staff from the hands of a warrior at the back of the line.

"Listen to me now." Frigga spoke in a hushed tone. "I need you to do everything I ask, no questions."

"Yes ma'am." Jane replied quickly.

"Anya are you ready to put Alrid's training to good use?" She asked.

Anya couldn't find words to answer, she just silently nodded as she mentally ran through everything had learnt in the training grounds. She smirked a little to herself as she remembered some words Alrid had once spoken to her. 'You may never be sent to the battlefield, but one day the battlefield may come to you'. It seemed that day may have come.

When they finally made it to the Queen's chambers Anya noted that there was only one guard at the door instead of the usual two and her grip on her staff tightened. If the danger came to them she was almost certain that she was going to have to use it. Upon entering the room she ran straight to the balcony and her heart stopped when she saw a fleet of ships firing on the city, on course for the palace. "It's no prison skirmish, it's a distraction. We're under attack." Anya said. She could not take her eyes off the horizon but she could tell that both Frigga and Jane had come to stand just behind her.

"Anya, we must protect Jane, whatever the cost." Frigga spoke.

"Of course." Anya replied, still not looking behind her. "But why would they…" She stopped herself, suddenly remembering something Frigga had said to her earlier. "Jane." She started, turning to the young woman. "Why do you need Asgard's healers?"

"There's this power in me." The mortal explained. "I can't remember what they called it. The Aether?"

Anya looked to Frigga. "The Aether? That's just a children's story? A made up relic from Asgard's war with…" She stopped herself and looked back to the ships, still careering towards where they stood. "The Dark Elves." She finished. She had remembered her mother telling her bedtime stories about them. They were a violent, war obsessed race. But they were extinct, wiped out in the wars many years ago. Their land was barren and everything about them destroyed. Supposedly. She took a few steps closer to the edge of the balcony and let out a shaky breath as she watch the golden shield rising up around the palace. Her body visibly relaxed as one ship exploded upon impact with the forcefield, and she saw more ships fall in the distance. But then her breath hitched as the shield began to fall back down. Her eyes never left one ship that seemed to dance around any attacks and made its way straight for the palace. It just skimmed the falling forcefield and Anya ran back towards the centre of the room to brace herself for its impact. The floor shook and rumbles echoed throughout the palace. The three woman looked to each other in silence for a moment before Frigga took command. "Jane, go into the next room. Stay quiet and do not come out under any circumstances, do you understand?"

"Yes." Jane nodded, already halfway into the next room.

Anya silently watched on as Frigga started casting a spell and soon an exact copy of Jane sat trembling in the corner of the room.

"Anya, you guard her like your life depends on it. Whatever comes your way promise me you will fight." Anya nodded sharply. "And no matter what happens you do not let your attention leave Jane, do you understand me?"

"But what if you…" Anya started to ask.

"No matter what happens." Frigga reiterated. "If they get hold of Jane and the Aether there is no hope for anyone. We may be the last defence."

Anya took a deep breath to still her nerves and then they waited. It didn't take long until they heard the guard outside fall and the doors open. The copy of Jane moved to hide behind a pillar and Anya placed herself between the mortal and the creature that had just entered. Gripping her staff tightly in her right hand she held it by her side, not in an offensive stance, but ready to fight should the creature approach her. She looked to Frigga and they silently reaffirmed their words. Whatever it takes.

"Stand down creature and you may still survive this." The Queen confronted the dark elf.

"I have survived worse woman." He answered back.

"Who are you?" Frigga asked

"I am Malekith." He spoke proudly. "And I will have what is mine." He looked past Anya to Jane.

Anya knew the name from the stories her mother had told her as a child, the leader of the Dark Elves that had been defeated in the wars. "You're supposed to be dead." She spoke out. "And you will get what you deserve." She pulled her staff in front of her ready to fight as the intruder tried to take some steps towards her. But the Queen made the first move, raising her sword and slashing the elf's face. He too drew a sword but Frigga quickly disarmed him. He continued to fight despite his disadvantage but the queen clearly had the upper hand. She easily pushed him back and pinned him against the wall. They had both been so focused on Malekith that neither of the women had registered another creature entering the room. By the time Anya had noticed him it was too late. The large creature grabbed Frigga by the neck, pulled her away from Malekith, and picked her up like she was little more than a doll. Anya had taken a few steps away from Jane to join the fight but it was too late for her to do anything. Frigga called out to her. "Anya, no." Reminding the young girl that her duty was to stop the Dark Elves from taking Jane, no matter what. She turned back to face the mortal and saw Malekith just a few small steps away from her. She hung back, safe in the knowledge that that was not actually Jane.

"You have taken something child. Give it back." He ordered softly. But of course when he reached out to grab her the image of Jane instantly disappeared. Anya couldn't help but smirk a little. Malekith turned back to Frigga in a rage. "Witch!" He screamed at her. Now that the illusion was shattered Anya began to pad silently and unnoticed towards where the creature held Frigga.

"Where is the Aether?" He demanded.

"I'll never tell you." Frigga smirked defiantly.

"I believe you." Malekith replied.

Anya was now just a few meters away and she sprung into action when she saw the sword that the creature held to Frigga's side. But she wasn't fast enough. At the elf's words the creature had plunged the blade into Frigga's side and dropped her unceremoniously to the floor. Anya cried out and violently swung her staff, cracking it right against the creatures face. He reeled back a little in pain, but he was not going to engage with Anya. She had vaguely registered someone else entering the room and saw the lightning bolt hitting Malekith out of the corner of her eye. The creature ran to defend its master whilst Anya sank helplessly to her knees beside Frigga's lifeless body. She instinctively reached out to the wound and put pressure on it in an attempt to stop the blood from spilling out, but it was already too late, there was nothing anyone could do. She didn't look up but she heard some heavy footsteps approaching. Scuttling back she silently made way for Odin to take his wife in his arms. She sat just a small distance away on the floor, with her legs pulled up against her chest, much like a child. Soon the tears began to spill out from her eyes as she watched him silently cradle Frigga against his chest, stroking her hair, pure shock and disbelief showing in his face. No one in the room spoke a word. Thor stood silently behind his father and Jane simply watched on from the sidelines. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, until a small group of guards made their way into the room. Thor had to pull his father away from the body as the guards lifted the Queen onto a stretcher and carried her away. Another few moments passed in silence. And then, without warning, Anya quickly stood up and bolted from the room, the tears still falling down her cheeks and the Queen's blood still on her hands.

The funeral was arranged quickly and that same evening Anya found herself at the water's edge, Fandral by her side and almost all of Asgard behind her. She could hear a few people sobbing in the crowd but Anya managed to remain, for the most part, composed, only letting a few small sniffles escape. As the ship that held Frigga's body passed them and drifted out into the open water Fandral reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently in comfort. Following behind the Queen came a vast amount of smaller boats carrying the fallen guards. Anya's heart sunk at the sheer amount of good men that had been lost in such a short attack. As the flaming arrows were fired and the pyres were lit, she stepped closer to Fandral and the tears began to silently spill over. She watched Odin, the grief in his eyes clear, as he pounded his staff on the ground and the Queen's body dissolved into starlight. Looking up to the sky she watched in awe as the floating lights were released by the families of the fallen. She watched them for as long as she could bear but she was quickly overcome with emotion and buried her head into Fandral's neck. He soothed her gently, squeezing her hand and stroking her shoulder.

"I should have done something." Anya whispered.

"There was nothing to be done." Fandral reassured her. "Thor himself could not stop that monster. You protected the Aether, you did your duty."

"But still…" She tried to argue but he placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look in his eyes.

"Anya, Fate is a cruel mistress but no one can change her will."

She gave him a small nod to show him that she understood. Fandral smiled a little but it quickly dropped when he saw a new look cross her face. "Loki." She whispered.

"He was locked in his cell, he…" Fandral started.

This time Anya cut him off. "He doesn't know." As if she were in a daze Anya left Fandral without another word an approached Odin. Many people had begun to move away from the water, now that the ceremony was over, but the King stayed where he stood, stoic, his eyes fixed on the horizon. Anya silently stood next to him and cast her eyes to the stars. She struggled for a few moments to find the right words to start before she spoke. "I'm so sorry." It was all she could think of to say. Odin did not respond but she knew he had heard her. After another pause she spoke what was really on her mind. "Loki needs to know."

He did not look at her but he grunted in what sounded like agreement. "Only once, Lady Anya." He said. She knew what he meant. They did not say any more.

As she approached the stairs down to the dungeon she found only one guard. He instantly recognised her. "Lady Anya, I'm afraid you can't…"

"I have permission." She interrupted him. Her voice was still quiet, as it had been all evening. "From the All Father. I am to relay the news to Prince Loki." The guard nodded in understanding and stepped aside to let her pass.

The dungeons seemed quieter now. The prisoners that remained sat in silence up against the walls of their cells, clearly as shaken by the days events as the Asgardians above. Loki smirked to himself as she approached his cell. He did not rise to greet her and she stopped some distance from the barrier. "So the guards fell for your tricks a second time?"

"No." She spoke, small and broken. "I was given permission. Loki…" She tried to start and then realised she had not figured out how she was going to tell him. "In the attack today… your mother, she…" Anya trailed off, finding herself unable to speak the words. Loki seemed to understand though. There was silence while he processed what she was telling him.

"Did she suffer?" He asked.

Anya was taken aback by the lack of emotion in his voice but she answered him. "No, it was quick. I did everything I could but the Dark Elves…"

"The Dark Elves?" Loki cut her off. The look of confusion in his eyes almost broke her heart. He had no idea about anything that had happened above.

"Loki." She paused taking a deep breath to steady her nerves before she recounted the battle. "The skirmish down here was little more that a distraction. To pull the guards away from their posts so that the Dark Elves could attack the palace. They came for Jane, Thor's mortal, she holds the power of the Aether within her." Loki said nothing, he just stared at her in silence, and so she went on. "The Dark Elves were ruthless. They made it all the way to Frigga's chambers. We were the last line of defence, but we didn't stand a chance against that huge creature. Loki, I tried, I…"

"Leave me." He cut her off suddenly, rising to his feet and turning his back on her.

She faltered for a second, unsure if she had heard him correctly. She took a step closer to the cell. "Loki." She called out to him softly, silently willing him to turn around. He did not. She watched him, simply standing there, wishing that he would talk to her, that he would let her into his mind, tell her what he was thinking. Then without warning all the furniture in the cell was flung from where it stood. A table crashed into the forcefield right in front of where Anya stood and she stumbled a few steps back in shock. Her eyes never left Loki. She did not speak again. Neither did he. There was silence but Anya could feel the anger and sadness coursing through her fiance's veins. She would give anything in the nine realms for the barrier to melt away. To be able to hold him. To soothe him. To tell him that everything was going to be alright. But, of course, she couldn't. All she could do was watch on helplessly. He kept his back turned and Anya could only take the silence for so long. Silently she wiped away the one stray tear rolling down her face, turned on her heel and left the dungeons for the last time.


	27. Chapter 27

For most of the following day Anya had sat out on her balcony in silence, basking in the warm sunlight, her eyes closed as she tried to clear her mind and think of nothing in particular. Occasionally she would pry them open and cast her eyes across the ruined city, watching as people tried to put their lives back together. But soon enough she would be back in her own mind, trying to forget the past few days had even happened. If she thought hard enough she found herself back in the fields of her homeland, far from the city, at one with nature. For a small time she managed to find peace. But early in the evening, as the sun had begin to retreat from the sky, a sharp knock woke Anya from her thoughts. She padded over and opened the door, surprised to find Thor standing there.

"Anya, I must speak with you." He announced.

She was flustered for a moment but soon replied. "Of course. What is it?"

"I must speak with you alone, in private, may I come in?" He spoke quickly and quietly, which was rather out of character for him. Anya nodded a little and stepped to the side to let him pass. Closing the door she turned to face him. He didn't wait for her to speak before he continued. "You have every right to say no, what I am about to ask of you would put your life at risk and you have no obligation to help me, but without you my plan may fail."

"So no pressure." She added dryly crossing her arms across her chest.

Thor's lips quirked in a small smile, amused by how much she reminded him of Loki. "I must move Jane off world, somewhere away from Asgard, to keep my people safe." He explained. Anya was impressed by how kingly he sounded, and left him the room to go on. "I plan to take her to the Dark World. However my father has closed the Bifrost. No one is to come in or go out of Asgard."

She chuckled a little. "There are ways around the Bifrost. If you want to find another path out of Asgard you know who you need to ask."

"And I need to ensure that he will not betray me. Which is why I am asking you to come with us." He stated.

"To Svartalfheim?" She scoffed. "It's a suicide mission." Instantly, however, she realised if it truly were that dangerous then Loki may not return, she may never see him again.

"Of course, I ask to much, I... " Thor floundered slightly, heading straight for the door.

This could be her last chance. "Wait." She cut him off. "I will come." He turned to her with a wide smile. "On one condition."

"Of course." Thor encouraged her to go on.

"If Loki helps, and we all come back alive, he will be granted his freedom." She stated.

"Anya, I may not…" Thor tried to reply but she cut him off again.

"We will go far away from here, where no one will ever find us, we will never return. It will be as if we never existed. Call it a banishment. Surely the All Father would not be able to argue with that." She smiled weakly.

Thor thought on it for a moment and then nodded deeply. "If we return, I will speak with my father." Anya took it, it was the best she was going to get, and sharply nodded her understanding.

"So what's the plan?" She asked, with a small smirk playing on her face.

When he had first explained it to her she had thought it was madness. Truly madness. Not even Thor would survive a battle against Dark Elves in their own land, let alone those that he wanted to drag with him. But Anya would be the first to concede that they had no other choice. Thor was right; if Jane were to stay on Asgard the Dark Elves would only come back again, but this time Asgard's forces would be half the strength and they would be sure to lose. They had to take the first step and get the Aether somewhere far away, where no one would be hurt trying to protect it. And they had to move fast. Thor explained that the Aether was already taking its toll on Jane's mortal form, the healers had been surprised that she was even still alive, let alone able to contain its power. But she didn't have long before it overtook her completely. Anya knew what it was like to lose love, she did not want Thor to have to experience that grief. And so, when the sun had set, she followed Thor down to the tavern in the town, to help him put together the final pieces of his plan.

Heimdall was already there waiting for them and his calming presence instantly soothed Anya's pounding heart. It wasn't long until Fandral, Volstagg and Sif joined them, the trio suspiciously eyeing Anya and Heimdall. They all seemed rather on edge and it quickly became clear to Anya that Thor had summoned them here with no prior information of what he had planned or what they were even here for. No one greeted each other. The new arrivals settled at the table silently and it was a short while before anyone spoke a word. "Would someone please say something." Volstagg implored, once he couldn't take it any longer.

"Yes, Thor, please. Tell us the meaning of this cryptic summons in the middle of the night." Fandral pushed.

Thor began explaining to them much in the same way he had started with Anya. "What I am about to ask of you is treason of the highest order. Success will bring us exile and failure shall mean our death." Anya watched as the warriors listened intently, hanging on Thor's every word. "Malekith knew the Aether was here, he can sense its power. If we do nothing he will come for it again but this time lay waste to all of Asgard. We must move Jane off world" He explained, just as he had to Anya.

"The Bifrost has been shut down and the Tessaract locked away in the vault." Sif interrupted.

"There are other ways off Asgard." Anya heard Heimdall's smooth voice come from the shadows. "Ways known only to a few."

"One, actually." Anya added sheepishly, looking to each of the others. She saw the change in their faces without anyone even mentioning his name.

Finally her eyes rested on Volstagg. "No." It was all he had to stay.

"He will betray you." Sif continued for him.

"He won't if I'm there." Anya countered.

"Anya you can't." Fandral finally spoke up. "It's too dangerous."

"And it's too dangerous to keep Jane here on Asgard." Anya bit back. "There is no other way to ensure Loki cooperates. I will join them." She spoke defiantly. No one dared to argue with her, they knew her mind was made up.

There were a few moments of silence before Fandral sighed and spoke again. "Well what then? Your lovely mortal is being guarded by a legion of Einherjar who will see you coming from miles away."

"I won't be the one who comes for her." Thor chuckled, looking to Sif. Her face dropped and for a moment Anya wondered if she was going to say no. But soon enough she simply rolled her eyes with a sigh, which Thor seemed to interpret as a 'yes'.

"And what of the All Father?" She asked.

Heimdall stepped forward. "It is my sworn duty to notify him of crimes against the throne." He spoke. "Even my own." He added, making Anya chuckle.

Volstagg sighed and everyone turned their attention to him. "Assuming you can get Loki's help and you can free this mortal, what good will it do? We'd all be dead the minute we stepped foot outside the palace."

Anya smirked and looked to Thor as he revealed the final part of the plan. "That, my friend, is why we won't be leaving by foot."

And so the next morning Anya found herself with Fandral heading down to the docks. In the bay they found a young guard who seemed to be stationed to protect the ships. He instantly recognised Fandral but didn't seem to know Anya, which worked out well for them. Fandral greeted him with a wide smile and spun some tale about wanting to show a beautiful young lady the most beautiful parts of the realm. The young guard gave Fandral a knowing smile, clapped him on the shoulder and wished him well as he marched away to a different area of the dock. Anya had to hold back the snort that threatened to come through when the guard winked at her as he passed by. She smirked as she approached Fandral, who was already on the ship holding a hand out to help her climb in.

"So you take all the girls out like this, huh?" She laughed.

"Only the most beautiful." He winked at her as she stepped aboard.

She stepped back, crossing her arms and watching as Fandral busied about with the engine. When the ship whirred into life Anya's heart started beating a little faster. This was really happening. "Well you can add 'stealing a ship' to the list of things I thought I would never do." She tried to still her nerves by cracking a joke.

"Stealing is such a dirty word." Fandral threw over his shoulder as the let loose the ropes holding the ship in the dock.

"Well what would you call it?" She laughed.

"Commandeering." He spoke proudly. "We're stealing it, but for the good of Asgard!" Anya shook her head at him but still laughed along. As she was turning to look out to the horizon he spoke again. "Oh Anya." She looked back as he unclipped something from his belt and tossed it to her. She caught it easily, even if it was small. It looked like a part of a staff but it was only a few inches long. "I managed to swipe one from the armoury for you." With that Anya realised what it was, she had seen the warriors training with them a few days ago. Soon her thumb found a button and the staff clicked into life, two blades of energy shooting out from both ends. She was taken aback a little, she had never held a weapon that was so powerful, that could do so much damage. She swung it a few times before clicking the button again and watching the energy retract.

"Let us hope I won't have to use it." She spoke, mostly to herself, and clipped the small handle to her belt. Fandral hummed in agreement as he settled himself by the ship's tiller, ready to set sail. Anya settled herself on the other side and set her sights on the horizon. As they pulled out from the bay Anya tried to make conversation to keep her nerves down. "So where are these beautiful places that you show the girls?"

Fandral laughed at her question. "When I was young, I would fly out to the very edge of the realm and look back on the city in the sunset. But I must admit it has been some years since I have flown out here."

"No beautiful girls lately?" She smirked.

"I'm afraid not." He returned her look.

It didn't take them long to make it to where Thor had told them to be. Just far enough away from the city, with the mountains in sight. And then they waited. By now Anya could feel her pulse racing and hear the pounding of her heart. The hum of the ship and the crashing of the waves helped to sooth Anya's nerves but she must have still shown her worry on her face as Fandral asked her. "Are you sure about this Anya?"

"No, not really." She replied honestly, her lips curving up into a nervous smile.

"You don't have to go with them." He offered.

"I want to go with him." She answered quickly. "Twice now I have lost him. I can't go through it again." She knew this was dangerous, that is why she wanted to go. If something were to go wrong, if he did not come back again, she wanted to be with him. She did not want it to be the same as when he had fallen, she did not want to waste a single second. Of course she also knew that she may not come back from this either. Fandral knew it too. When she looked to him she was taken aback by the look in his eyes. She knew he cared about her but she had never seen it as plain as this. She thought back to when they had first met, when she was young and everything had been simple. She remembered the joy he brought her at the feasts, how he had held her tight in his arms and raced her around the dance floor. She thought about how he had always protected her, guided her, taken her under his wing and did his best to ensure that she did not get hurt. For a moment she thought of how things could have been different. "Fandral," She began slowly. "If I don't…"

"Anya, please, don't." He cut her off.

She smiled at him with a sadness in her eyes and nodded in understanding. "Thank you." She spoke simply. She did not have to say what she was grateful for, they both knew. "And I'm sorry." She continued and leaned across the ship's tiller and delicately placed a kiss on his cheek. She pulled away but not too far, their faces stayed dangerously close as they simply stared into each others eyes. "Fandral, if things had been different…" She trailed off.

"You were not made for me Anya." He flashed a small but sad grin at her. "I accepted that a long time ago."

Their gaze was broken by the sounds of crashing in the distance. Anya jumped to her feet and stepped towards the front of the ship, looking back towards the city. She saw a large, dark ship, flying around recklessly, flanked by a group of boats that looked just like the one she was stood in. She winced slightly as the large ship took out another pillar. "They're here." She spoke and Fandral pushed the ship into action, skimming low against the water in order to avoid detection. As the large ship moved ahead of them Anya stepped back to her place by Fandral, her eyes never leaving the skies. Her breath hitched as she saw a body falling through the air, straight down towards the water. "Don't miss him." She pushed Fandral, hoping that he could take the ship a little faster.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He laughed as he pushed the little boat to its limits.

Soon they caught up and the ship jolted as the body crashed into the deck. She couldn't help but chuckle a little when she heard him groan. But she was soon silenced as he started to stand up. Her heart stopped when his emerald eyes connected with hers, and she couldn't help but grin when she saw that they held that mischievous glint that she had fallen in love with.


	28. Chapter 28

Loki chuckled darkly as he looked up at her. "Of course you're involved in all this."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Anya smirked at him.

He grinned at her and her heart almost couldn't take it. But his face quickly dropped as he put some pieces into place. "You're not coming with us." He said. It wasn't a question.

"I am." She countered. "Someone has to make sure you behave." She grinned, trying to keep the situation as light as she could.

"It's too dangerous." He insisted.

"Well it's too late now." She didn't want to argue with him. "We're already halfway there." She nodded towards the mountains approaching on the horizon.

Loki followed her eye line but instead his eyes landed on Thor, who was tenderly stroking Jane's hair. "You lied to me." Thor looked up to him. "I'm impressed." Loki said proudly.

"I'm glad you're pleased." Thor said dryly. "Now do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway."

Fandral stepped away from the ship's tiller and gave Loki the room to take his place. Almost immediately after Loki had taken the helm the sound of engines came close behind them. Anya and Fandral both whipped their heads around and saw a small fleet of guards on their tail, getting ready to fire. Loki managed to gracefully maneuver the ship to dodge the shots but it wasn't going to be enough. They needed to lose those guards if they were going to successfully make it to the Dark World. It seemed that Fandral and Thor had already discussed this. "Fandral." Thor spoke simply, but the warrior seemed to understand exactly what he had to do.

"Right." He announced, bending down to pick up a rope. "For Asgard." He winked at Anya before jumping over the side of the ship. Anya's heart missed a beat and her breath hitched when he disappeared over the edge. She stepped forward to lean over the side, watching Fandral swing heroically down to one of the ships following them and smoothly take out the guards on board. He looked back up to the boat he had come from and saluted Anya with a grin. She giggled as she nodded back to him and stepped away from the edge to take her place by the tiller. She caught Loki rolling his eyes at her and she playfully swatted at his arm as she settled in her place. "You're just jealous." She teased. He didn't say anything but she caught him smirking at her before he set his sights on the horizon. They quickly skimmed across the water but when the ship didn't slow up or change direction as Loki pushed it towards to mountains, Anya's heart began to race. She placed her hand on top Loki's on the tiller and the closer they got to the rocks the harder she began to squeeze. "Loki." She hissed under her breath.

"Trust me." He replied calmly.

"I'm trying." She said, her eyes never leaving the path ahead.

Thor seemed to have the same thoughts as Anya, but he spoke more urgently. "Loki!" He shouted from his place at the front of the ship.

"If it were easy everyone would do it." He chuckled.

"Are you mad?" Thor spoke, as if he had not heard his brother.

"Possibly." Loki said as he aimed the ship at a tiny crack in the mountains.

Anya braced herself, facing in towards him, as they headed straight for the rocks. She grabbed onto anything she could as the little ship collided with the sides of the crag, sparks flying on either side. When it finally seemed that they were facing the worst Anya screwed her eyes shut and prepared herself for the pain that was to come. But then there was nothing. And they were sailing smoothly again. "Ta-da!" She heard Loki dryly announce and she slowly pried her eyes open. Her jaw went slack as she looked out across the barren wasteland that lay before her. The peaks and valleys that must have once protected thriving villages now held nothing but broken ruins. There truly was nothing left here.

She settled back in her seat and soon she felt her eyelids growing heavy. Anya let sleep take over her, to make sure she was prepared for whatever lay ahead. She wanted to be alert when they faced Malekith again and it wasn't long before she was in a deep sleep. However her rest did not last long. She began to stir as the voices around her got louder and she could no longer ignore them when she heard Thor and Loki shouting at each other.

"Who put me there!" Her eyes snapped open as she heard Loki yell, the emotion and anger clear in his voice.

"You know damn well who." Thor countered and Anya managed to pull herself to her feet just in time. Thor launched himself at his brother but Anya was there behind him to grab his arm and stop him from beating Loki to a pulp.

"Stop it! The pair of you!" She ordered. Neither of them must have registered Anya rising as they both looked surprised to see her intervening. "Now is not the time." She said as Thor relaxed his arm and stepped back a little.

"She wouldn't want us to fight." Thor hissed through his teeth, anger clearly still coursing through his veins.

"Well she wouldn't exactly be shocked." Loki retorted with a weak smile on his face.

Anya tugged on Thor's shoulder and directed him back towards the other end of the little ship. "Thor, keep an eye on Jane, please. She grows weaker every minute."

Thor seemed to concede as he took a few steps back towards the mortal, but he didn't give her his full attention until he had spoken to Loki once more. "I wish I could trust you."

"Trust my rage." Loki spoke in almost a whisper as he watched Thor tend to Jane.

Anya sat once again in the same place, this time making sure that she stayed awake and alert. She placed her hand lightly on the tiller, giving herself something to focus her mind on, even if the ship were just sailing in a straight line.

"I leave you unsupervised for fifteen minutes and I wake to find you fighting with your brother." She chuckled.

"He's not my brother." Loki spoke darkly.

Anya snapped her head to look at him. "Did you not grow up together? Under the same roof? With the same mother raising you?" She asked him. He just looked back at her. He had no answer. "He may not be your blood but that does not mean he isn't your brother."

He smiled a little to himself. "Always so wise, little Anya."

"That's why you keep me around." She joked.

"And funny too!" This time he smiled at her.

She mirrored his small smile. "Well one of us has to be. You seem to have lost all your mirth."

"If only you knew." He sighed.

"I would know if you told me." She pushed him gently. "Loki, what happened, after you let go?"

He looked away from her and set his sights on the horizon. For a moment she feared she had pushed him too far, but then his hand came to rest on top of hers and he took a deep breath in. "I fell for what felt like an eternity. There was nothing. Only the abyss and my own mind. I replayed the moment over and over. Thought of everything I should have done instead. I should have come back to you in bed. We could have run away. I should have faced consequence for my actions. Spent every day in a cell. Anything but falling. But then, the falling stopped." Anya simply stared at him wide eyed. She didn't have anything to say and so he continued. "I was alone. On a rock, floating through the abyss. I could have been there days, weeks, years, I don't know, but just when I was on the verge of true madness, there was a creature. The Other. He knew everything. About my upbringing, my actions, about you. He offered me everything. Everything I had ever wanted. Everything that I thought I wanted. Unlimited power, an army to lead and a kingdom to rule, with you by my side," He chuckled slightly. "And what choice did I have. I either took his offer or I continued to fall." Anya squeezed his hand and he turned his attention to her. Her breath got stuck in her throat when she saw the look in his eyes. This was the first time that he had been truly honest with her in a long time and it almost brought a tear to her eye. "He was in my head. My actions may have been my own but they were not entirely my own will." He admitted. His eyes never left hers. "There were moments when I knew I should have stopped, but I was in too deep. Faltering would have meant death. Failure would have brought even worse."

There was silence. They simply stared at each other. Loki had nothing more to say and Anya could think of nothing to say at all. And so they stayed in silence. Until Anya said: "I love you." Loki laughed lightly. "Don't laugh at me." She spoke harshly. "You know I do."

"I know. I just don't understand why." He spoke in almost a whisper.

"We're not supposed to understand love. We're just supposed to feel it." She explained.

He smiled sadly at her and reached a hand up to brush her hair behind her ear, leaving it lingering on her cheek. "I love you." He admitted quietly.

She leaned forward and kissed him gently, her heart racing, she had forgotten what his touch felt like. They both sighed as their foreheads rested against each other. "You know, if we survive this, I think we should run away and start a farm." Anya suggested.

"But I thought that wasn't our lot in life." He teased her gently with the words she had once used.

"I think the circumstances may have changed slightly." She smiled as he kissed her again. "And if we had our own farm you could have your own army."

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, an army of children." She chuckled.

"An army!" He repeated. "I think we should start with just one first." He laughed, the first genuine laugh he had felt in a long time. He leaned forward and kissed Anya once more but this time it was full of passion, full of promises and full of hope that they would have that life they were dreaming of. But the moment was quickly interrupted by Thor clearing his throat.

"If you two are quite done." He spoke, his tone serious, and he directed their attention out to the desert. "I think the Dark Elves have come to us."

Anya rose to her feet as she spotted a familiar ship out on the horizon. The ship that Malekith and the creature had used to escape Asgard. Anya's heart began pounding wildly in her chest as the reality of the situation finally hit her. She had been dreaming of the future but there was the distinct possibility that her life may not extend beyond today. Loki seemed to sense the sudden shift in tone too as he reached out and brushed his fingers against Anya's hand. She turned to face him and she could see him silently trying to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. But no matter how hard he tried to convince her Anya could not shake the feeling that this was all going to go terribly wrong.


	29. Chapter 29

They left the little ship at the bottom of a valley and made their way up to the top of the hill, Loki leading and Anya following behind, ready to catch Jane who looked like she was about to faint at any second. When the Dark Elves came into view Anya crouched beside Loki and waited for her orders. It suddenly dawned on her that they had not laid down a plan and it seemed they were not going to either, Thor just looked to them and said "Are you ready?" Not knowing what she was supposed to be ready for Anya simply nodded sharply. "Anya, stay here with Jane, whatever happens do not come out until I give the signal." Thor commanded. As the boys stood up Anya moved towards to Jane, staying close to her should she need support. The Aether had almost completely taken over her mortal form, Anya had to admit that she was impressed Jane was still holding up. She saw Jane's eyes roll back slightly and reached out her hand to grip her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Anya asked, genuinely concerned for the young mortal.

"Uh-huh." Jane weakly replied.

Anya wasn't convinced but she didn't get the chance to press her further as she heard Thor grunt in pain. She turned to see Loki grinning maniacally, a dagger in hand, pushing Thor down to the ground. "Loki!" She hissed at him, but she didn't move from her spot, she quickly realised, or at least she hoped, that this was part of a plan that they had laid out without her. Jane, however, had different ideas. She went charging down the hill after Thor, slipping from Anya's grasp as she tried to hold her back. "Jane!" She called out after the her, but it was too late, the Elves had seen them all, and Anya had no choice but to follow after them. She slid down the hill behind Jane, hissing curses under her breath. "How did I ever get myself involved in all this." She mumbled to herself as she found her footing and started to run towards the action. She winced as she watched Loki kick Thor in the face, if all this was an act that part definitely had a little reality to it. She had caught up with Jane quite easily but where Jane threw herself to the floor beside her love, Anya stopped beside her own. "What are you doing?!" She hissed at Loki under her breath.

"Just play along." He mumbled back, confirming Anya's suspicions that this was all just an act. He swooped down and forcefully picked up Jane by the waist, who fought back against him with the little strength she had left, but it would do her no good. "Malekith." Loki drew the Elf's attention. "I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift." He threw Jane to the floor at Malekith's feet. Anya just about managed to suppress a gasp and stood just behind Loki, tall and proud, hoping that she gave off an air that suggested she was on his side of the plan, and that she was not completely in the dark about everything that was happening. "I ask only one thing in return." Loki continued. "A good seat from which to watch Asgard burn." Anya stepped closer to him as Malekith and the creature that had killed Frigga looked at them and spoke in a language she did not understand. She brought her hand up to rest it on Loki's shoulder and moulded her features into the same dark look that he sported, hoping she was giving off the impression that she was his queen. Her grip on Loki's shoulder tightened as Jane was lifted into the air and she managed to stay silent, only her eyes widened in shock, as the Aether began streaming out of the mortal's body, dancing in the air like red ribbons. While the elves were all distracted Loki spoke to Anya under his breath. "When Thor gives the signal, you and I must protect Jane."

"Right." Anya managed to stutter out, her eyes never straying from what was happening in front of her. She immediately disobeyed her orders though, not waiting for Thor's signal, as Jane's body fell lifelessly to the floor. Anya ran to her side, brushing her hair from her face and silently begging her to not be dead. A small groan from Jane answered Anya's prayers and Thor's signal had not been far behind anyway. She heard him yell and covered Jane's body with her own, soon feeling Loki covering the pair of them. The wind whipped around them and the explosion was almost deafening. She wasn't sure what Thor had done but she certainly hoped it had worked. As the dust settled she sat up and took in her surroundings, nothing much seemed to have changed, except the ribbons of the Aether had disappeared. A small red flake floated close to her face and she reached up a hand to touch it, that was when it became clear what Thor had tried to do, but Anya quickly realised that their plan had been doomed to fail. "It can't be destroyed." She whispered. She watched in awe as the shards pieced themselves back together into the ribbons they had been and violently attached themselves to the Dark Elf. There was silence for a moment and then Anya whispered again. "What have we done." She quickly found her feet, though, as Malekith turned on his heel towards his ship and his minions came towards her. She took a few steps back readying herself for battle. She saw the creature throw something in their direction and shielded herself against the explosion she expected, but the explosion did not come. Insteaded she heard Loki calling her name and looked up to see him being pulled up into a vortex. Her heart stopped and time seemed to slow as she felt absolutely powerless and unable to help him. In his eyes she saw the same scared boy she had seen all those years ago and she almost tried to run in to save him, but relief washed over her when Thor's red cape flashed by and pulled him clear of the blast. She ran to him and threw herself around him as he rose to his feet. Neither of them said anything but they both silently conveyed that they were not ready to lose each other again. They turned their attention to the small group of Dark Elves approaching them and Anya reached down to her belt finally unhooking the staff that Fandral had given to her. She gripped the hilt tight in her hand and never took her eyes off the approaching attackers. "Remember when we spared?" She asked Loki. "You never went easy on me right?"

"Never." He assured her.

"So you think I can handle this?" She asked, her heart racing a little faster.

"I know you can." He grinned down at her from the corner of his eye and she smirked up at him in return as she clicked the staff into life and the glowing blades shot out of either side. They stood back to back as the Dark Elves surrounded them. Anya bounced on the balls of her feet, quickly running through everything she had ever learnt about combat.

"Now boys I'm sure there's another way we can sort out this little misunderstanding?" She spoke, both trying to calm herself and buy some more time. The Dark Elves just stared at her in silence, readying themselves to attack. "No? Shame." She finished and heard Loki chuckle behind her. She didn't have to wait long for one of the elves to make the first move. It came straight at her with its sword which she easily deflected and followed up with a forceful kick right in the centre of it's chest, which sent it back a few paces and left her the space to fight off the second elf that was coming for her. As it charged forward she ducked down out of the way, sweeping her staff at its ankles and sending it tumbling to the floor. Anya and Loki gracefully moved together as a team, dancing around one another and attacking as a pair, working together to take down their opponents. She growled as she forced her spear straight through the chest of an elf that Loki had dazed and he grunted as he took down the one she had knocked back. One by one the elves fell either to Loki's daggers or Anya's staff and she gave a feral roar as the final one collapsed in a lifeless heap on the floor. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and she turned as if there were going to be more, but there was only Loki, staring at her with the look of admiration that always made her heart stop. She grinned at him and stood up straight, no longer on edge and ready to attack.

"Gods, I love you." He chuckled as he swooped forward, grabbed her face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She dropped her staff and tangled her hands in his hair, giggling against his lips. But their embrace was short lived as they remembered the battle was not yet done. Still holding each other close they looked out towards where Thor had followed after Malekith and saw him single handedly trying to take on the large creature.

"Go." Anya urged Loki. "He needs your help. I will stay here with Jane." Loki stole one more kiss from her before following her orders and setting off to help his brother.

She found Jane where they had left her, bundled on the floor, but safe and that was all that mattered. It seemed that she had been intently watching Thor and as Anya helped Jane to her feet her own eyes followed the same path. She began walking in that direction, knowing Jane was just a few paces behind her, but she wasn't intending to join the fight, her orders were to protect Jane, and so she stayed some distance away. She smiled to herself when she saw Loki pick up a huge sword and impale the creature with it, relieved to know that the battle here on Svartalfheim was won. But when she watched the creature turn around and grab Loki her heart dropped to the floor and she silently broke into a sprint. Everything else forgotten as she ran to his side. She vaguely registered the creature being destroyed but everything else was a blur, all she had eyes for was Loki. She ran faster than she knew her feet could take her, her mind set on getting to his side and saving him from the unthinkable. She saw Thor cradling him but he quickly moved aside as Anya fell to her knees, pressing her hand to the wound, just as she had with Frigga, in a vain attempt to save him. "No, no, no, no, no." She repeated over and over in a frenzy.

"Anya…" He whispered.

"Loki you must know how to fix this. Tell me the spell. Tell me how to fix this." She insisted.

"There is no spell." He sighed as he reached up and cradled her face, wiping away a tear that had silently fallen. "I'm sorry."

"No, Loki, I can't…" She stopped herself from finishing the sentence. She looked into his eyes, she was not ready to lose him again.

"I'm sorry we never got our farm." He smiled weakly at her and a sad laugh escaped her lips. She looked down at her hands still pressing on his wound and smiled sadly to herself when she saw the shining emerald surrounded by a pool of his blood. She instantly knew what she had to do, and she knew she had to do it fast. She took a deep breath in to calm herself and steady her voice before she brought a hand up to his face and began speaking.

"Loki Laufeyson. Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief. The moon to my sun. The trickster prince. Intelligent, witty and compassionate." She could feel the tears falling down her face but her voice never faltered. "On this day, with Thor as my witness, I, Anya Einardotter, vow to you…"

"Anya, no." Loki tried to cut her off, but she would not be stopped.

"I vow to you that I will take no other, to my heart or to my bed. There is no one for me but you. I am yours, and yours alone, in this life and the next. If you will have me." As she finished a choked sob escaped her lips but she still managed to offer up a tear stained grin.

He smiled weakly at her and just about managed to form a response. "Anya, you are a blessing that I do not deserve. You are the light of my life and the only thing that ever mattered." He winced a little in pain and Anya could tell that he was struggling to finish, but still he continued. "I vow that I am yours forever and I will be waiting for you in the next life. I love you, endlessly." She leaned down and placed a chaste but lingering kiss on his lips to seal their vows. She did not move when she felt his hand drop from her face, even though his chest had stopped moving under her touch, even though she had felt the breath leave his body. She kept her eyes screwed shut and rested her forehead against his, silent sobs violently racking her body as a feeling that she thought she would never feel again washed over her. She stayed there, hunched over her husband, wishing for it not to be real, begging for it all to go away.

She did not move for some time, even though she could feel the storm rising around them. Thor let her grieve for as long as he could but he could tell that soon it would not be safe for them to stay in the open, they had to find shelter and figure out the next move to stop Malekith. Soon, when the sandstorm was too much to bear, Thor stepped forward and placed his hand on Anya's shoulder. "Anya, we must move on."

"You go." She replied, sitting up but not moving. "I must stay here."

"We have to take shelter." He insisted.

"Thor, you know I can't." She looked up to him and the tears in her eyes almost broke his heart.

"The storm Anya, it's not safe here." He tried once more.

"It doesn't matter." She sobbed. And she meant it. If the storm were to take her now at least she could be with him. "Please." She begged. "Go on without me."

He could tell that she was sincere and he knew once Anya's mind was set it was almost impossible to change. He nodded softly to her, hoping that this was not the last time they met, but his focus was on Jane and he had to take her to safety, and so they moved on.

As the wind whipped around her Anya took Loki's hand in her own and cried until she had no tears left. She could not do this again. She had mourned him once already, tried to build a new life, and although she had been happy none of it could replace the joy that had coursed through her when she had seen him again in the throne room. The fire that was reignited in her when she knew he was still alive and there in front of her. Her life had been empty in those years without him, and now it would be empty again. She had felt the life drain from him, there was no chance of him magically re-appearing in the throne room this time. The thought of going back to build another life without him was crushing her. But soon the storm became too much for her to bear, she couldn't stay out in the open with him, and so she placed a kiss to his temple and moved to take shelter behind a nearby rock formation. There she curled herself up into a ball and let sleep take over her, hoping that if she opened her eyes again that he would be there smiling down at her.


	30. Chapter 30

The first thing she noticed is that she was shivering. In an attempt to retain heat she curled up tighter around herself and as soon as she moved she heard a voice. She couldn't make out the words but she could tell someone was calling out to her. Next she felt a hand on her shoulder, softly shaking her awake, just like her mother had done when she was a child. As she began to pull her focus out to the world around her she heard the words being spoken. "Lady Anya, wake up, please." Whoever was speaking was pleading with her and after giving out a small groan she followed their commands. Slowly she pried her eyes open and looked out to her surroundings. Still on the Dark World, exactly where she remembered being last, but the storm had subsided and the horizon was surprisingly peaceful. She flitted her eyes up to see who had been speaking to her. An Einherjar guard, that she didn't recognise, sighed in relief as their eyes met, a warm smile gracing his face. "Thank goodness, I feared the worst."

Anya suddenly sat bolt upright, panic filling her eyes. "Loki, he…"

"I know." The guard cut her off. "We found his body. They've taken him back to Asgard. I'm so sorry, my lady."

She said nothing, but nodded a little.

There was a small silence before he asked. "Prince Thor and the mortal…"

This time she cut him off. "They moved on, I know not where. I told them to leave me, to find somewhere safe." She rose to her feet and stumbled a few paces but still spoke strongly. "We should find them."

The guard followed her and caught her arm to stop her from toppling over. "Thor is perfectly capable of looking after himself. I think we ought to get you home."

She nodded silently, her legs suddenly wanting to give way below her. The events of the day finally taking their toll on her body. She rested her weight on the guard as they moved out into the open. "Heimdall." He called to the gatekeeper and the bifrost instantly opened for them. Anya stumbled out into the observatory, just about managing to stay standing. She looked to Heimdall, who bowed his head deeply too her, showing far more respect than he had in the past. She knew why. "I suppose you saw." She smirked just a little although her eyes still held deep sadness.

"Welcome home, Princess." He looked to her with warm eyes.

"Just Anya, please." She corrected him. "Nothing has changed. And besides my husband is…" She trailed off. Heimdall didn't say anything, just nodded to her again.

"Come." The guard spoke. "I must report to the All Father, and you need to see the healers, Lady Anya."

"I'm fine." She insisted but her body betrayed her as her eyes rolled slightly and her legs gave way once more. The guard easily caught her and wordlessly began leading her down the rainbow bridge.

The healers dismissed her quite quickly, citing fatigue and grief and all that she needed was rest, which was exactly what she did. She found Dagni busying about in her chamber, despite the fact there was nothing to be done as the room had not been touched in days. However the young girl quickly abandoned her work when she saw Anya, rushing over and tightly embracing her. "Oh thank goodness." She sighed. Anya stiffened a little at first but soon relaxed and returned the hug. She rested her head on Dagni's shoulder and sighed deeply, squeezing her tightly as she worked through her emotions. The young handmaid quickly ushered Anya into bed, promising to bring her absolutely anything that she needed. Anya had only asked for a warm drink, but before Dagni had returned with it she had fallen fast asleep.

She awoke, bleary eyed, at sunrise, before Dagni had even started for the day. She stretched as she pulled herself out of bed and made her way out to the balcony. She settled to watch the sun and the city awake together. A strange feeling washed over her as she sat there. She noticed that she wasn't experiencing the gut wrenching grief that she had when Loki had fallen. That had been almost feral and all consuming. This feeling was more collected, calmer even, like she had almost been expecting it. Perhaps it was because she was older now, or maybe it was because Loki had died in battle, or even it could have been that it had only been mere days since she had first seen Loki again in the throne room, even though it felt like an age ago. It wasn't long until Dagni arrived and she brought with her a visitor for Anya. Once she had checked that her lady was actually awake she ushered in Fandral who came and sat beside Anya, a sad smile gracing his features. Anya returned his look, sighing softly. "How much have you heard?" She asked him.

"Only that you are the only one who has returned alive." He spoke softly. He hadn't asked for the details but she recounted the battle to him, as much as she could remember, including her vows, but leaving out the part where she had almost let the storm consume her, she did not want him to worry after all. He took a second to process all that she was telling him and then he reached out a hand to squeeze her arm. "And how are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I am exhausted. I'm struggling to feel anything." She gave him a tight lipped smile.

"It's alright to grieve." He reassured her.

"I know." And she did. "But it's hard to grieve the same person twice." She chuckled just a little, and Fandral did too, at the unusual nature of the situation. "This time is different. I got to say goodbye." She finished as she set her sights on the horizon again.

Fandral nodded and followed her eye line. They stayed like that for a little while, both watching the city waking up, Fandral occasionally squeezing Anya's arm in comfort. But soon he spoke again. "I have to go Anya." She hummed to make him know that she had heard. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

She turned to look at him again. "Actually there is one thing."

Late into the afternoon a knock came at her door. She opened it to find a young guard who handed her a letter that bore the King's seal. She thanked him and sighed as she opened it. Fandral had managed to secure her an audience with the All Father. It was what she had wanted but she groaned a little as she started to prepare herself for an audience with the last person she wanted to see.

He had made time to see her in the early evening and so just as the sun was setting Anya found herself outside the throne room once more. She waited until she was invited in this time, taking a deep breath to still her emotions as the guard announced her arrival. Odin stared her down as she made her way across the room and she felt just like she had all those years ago when they she had first stood before him. As she reached the bottom of the stairs that led up to the throne she stopped and inclined her head slightly.

"Lady Anya." He started. "You requested an audience?"

"I came to discuss the arrangements for Loki's funeral." She spoke plainly.

Odin regarded her for a moment before he spoke again. "And what makes you think Loki will get a funeral?"

Anya was stunned. The rage that she had been managing to suppress instantly burned inside her, but when she spoke again she managed to appear calm. "He was your son and a prince of this realm." She answered him, as if it was obvious.

"He was a traitor and a war criminal." Odin countered her, his voice raising just a little.

"He gave his life to protect the nine realms." Anya bit back, her tone matching his. "He is deserving of a hero's funeral."

"He is deserving of nothing." Odin spoke flatly.

Anya took a deep breath but she could no longer control her anger. She finally snapped. All the words that she had ever wanted to speak to Odin came tumbling out of her at once. "You never had to take him from that god forsaken realm. You could have left that baby to die on Jotunheim. But you didn't. You had to use him as a pawn in your plans and so you took him in as your son. Just because he didn't turn out the way you wanted him to doesn't mean you can suddenly disown him." She took a few steps up and pointed a finger at him. "You chose to feed him a lie and it backfired and now you have to deal with the consequences of that. He is still your son and the nine realms know him as a Prince and he deserves to be remembered as such." Her voice was getting louder and louder with every sentence. "You may have never understood him but all he ever wanted was a chance. The chance to prove himself. You put Thor up on a pedestal and all he wanted was a chance to be equal. But he was never going to be equal. Thor was your golden child, reared to be king, and Loki was an afterthought. You were just waiting for the day to reveal him as the monster you thought he was. So that everyone would remember the day the Mighty Odin united Asgard with the Frost Giants." Odin had hardly reacted to anything she was saying, he just watched her speaking, his features unchanging. "He was never a son to you, he was just a part in a scheme. And now you wonder why he came to be the way he was. You disgust me." She hissed out, her heart pounding, she was finally finished. She didn't have anything left to say to him so she simply turned on her heel and began storming out of the room. But she hadn't gotten more than ten paces before Odin spoke.

"Oh Anya." He said in a way that could only be described as purring. She stopped dead in her tracks. Only one person had ever said her name like that. "You have not lost your fire." As he spoke his voice changed from that of an old man to one that could not be mistaken, and it made her blood run cold. The dark chuckle that punctuated the sentence confirmed that she was not hearing things. Her heart stopped. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she slowly turned back to face the throne. There he stood, proud and tall, grinning like the cat who got the cream, arms wide, sauntering down the stairs. The man who had died in her arms just yesterday. Her husband. Loki. Anya simply stood gawking at him, mouth open like a fish. "Oh don't look so shocked dear." He chuckled again as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Anya rushed up to him, took his face in her hands to make sure that he was real and then promptly slapped him. Hard. He stayed still for a moment as he processed it and then turned his face back to her, the grin still plastered across it. "You died." She shouted at him, despite the fact that they were mere inches apart. He shushed her quickly, but laughed as he did so, clearly not wanting anyone to hear her. "You were in my arms, you died, I felt the breath leave your body."

"What can I say, I've gotten much better at illusions." He shrugged a little. Anya was still in shock and she just stayed staring at him while she processed it all. But when it finally hit her that her husband was not dead and was in fact standing here in front of her, very much alive, again, she threw herself at him. Embracing him tightly and burying her face into his neck. He held her close, tangling his fingers in her hair and sighing softly. They both smiled to themselves as they realised that finally they could be together. But then another realisation dawned on Anya. "Wait." She started as she pulled away and looked up to him. "If that was you, then where is Odin?"

"Really?" He laughed a little. "You're really thinking of that man right now?"

"Well how long are you planning to keep this up?" She asked. "What did you do with him?"

"He's not dead if that's what you're asking. But I plan to 'keep this up' for as long as I can. I finally have the throne I deserve." He spoke proudly.

"I thought you never wanted the throne." She questioned him.

"That may have been a lie." He admitted. "You said it yourself, I wanted a chance to prove myself"

"But you're not proving yourself." She countered. "You're pretending to be someone who is already King."

"Technicalities." He shrugged it off.

She rolled her eyes. "And what of Thor? When he returns what will you do?"

"If he returns." Loki corrected her but she stared him down waiting for him to answer. He sighed and continued. "I've not figured that out yet, I'm sure it'll come to me in a flash of inspiration. But I don't want to think of any of that now," His voice suddenly changed to a sultry purr. "I want to be with my wife." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She melted into his touch and almost completely fell with him before she thought of another problem. "And how will we explain it if I stay here in Asgard?"

"Anya." He chastised her as he tried to capture her lips again, but she pulled back just out of his reach.

"I'm being serious." She added.

He sighed, defeated and dropped his forehead to rest on her shoulder. "You are the wife of the recently deceased prince." He reminded her of the situation that everyone else would see.

"Nobody knows that except you and I and Thor and Jane." She pointed out.

"And if the All Father announces it to the masses then it will be so." He added as he found her lips once more. "Princess of Asgard and Ambassador for Vanaheim seems like a good enough reason to stick around to me." He chuckled between kisses. "In fact a letter will be sent to your people immediately, an order from the king." He held her tightly against her. "Well almost immediately." He continued as he kissed across her jaw and down her neck. "First we need to seal our vows properly." He said as he picked her up. She shrieked and laughed as she wrapped her legs tight around his waist. He continued to nibble at her neck as he made his way back up the stairs. He sat back in his throne with Anya straddling his lap, his hands roaming all over her body.

"Loki we can't." She spoke, but she wasn't trying to stop him.

"Of course we can." He chuckled and the sound went straight to her core. "I'm the King, I can do whatever I like."

"What if someone hears?" She asked as she continued to kiss him.

He absentmindedly waved a hand, casting a silent spell, his lips never leaving hers. "There, now no one can hear us." She took in another breath to speak but he beat her to it. "And no one can come in either." He anticipated her next worry. "Now lets see what this dress looks like on the throne room floor." He growled and she giggled and both their hearts soared. Finally together. Finally happy.


	31. Chapter 31

Word soon came the Malekith had been defeated and the convergence passed. You wouldn't have known that Thor had been and gone aside from the rumours. Hardly anyone had seen him, including Anya herself. But Loki had assured her that he had reported back to the All Father and had promptly, more importantly- willingly, left Asgard, off on a quest to protect the nine realms.

"You must be quite pleased with yourself." Anya mused over a private dinner they were sharing in her chambers. Loki hummed an encouragement for her to go on. "It's all just falling into place for you." She observed, waving her fork to emphasise her point.

"Falling into place?" He scoffed. "I'll have you know that this was all thoroughly planned."

"Really?" She asked deadpan. "Explain to me then dear, at which point did you plan faking your own death, sneaking back disguised as a soldier, magically doing away with the king and then pretending to be him for the rest of your life?" She counted off each point on her fingers. "That seems like one happy accident after another."

"I promise you Anya, it was carefully planned." He tried to assure her, but she could see the mischievous glint in his eye and she knew he was lying.

"So this was really the best you could come up with? All those hours alone in the dungeon and you couldn't do better than this?" She smirked at him, trying to get him to crack.

"Alright," He conceded, chuckling. "Maybe I didn't fully think it through. But you're right, it is all falling into place." He leaned back in his chair, a wide grin on his face.

She hummed in agreement. "Although our arrangement could have worked out a little better."

Not long after she had returned from the Dark World Anya had been moved from her old familiar chambers to a room that was closer to the All Father's. Explained away by the King fearing for her safety, and sanity, and a want to keep his family close. Anya was surprised when the palace bought into it and no one questioned it at all. She supposed the will of the All Father always went unchallenged. Loki would sneak in almost every evening, either using magic to cloak himself from view or sometimes disguising himself as a guard, but he always ensured he went unseen, lest the maids start rumours that Anya was being unfaithful to her husband.

"I don't know, it seems alright to me- we get to share every evening together and every morning I wake up in the arms of the woman I love." He leaned towards her and rested his chin on his hands.

She mirrored him and spoke in the same sweet tone. "And then every morning you have to sneak out before Solveig arrives. Just how I always imagined married life."

Anya had personally requested Solveig come back to the place to help her, insisting that she would only need her for a few hours a day, she could come late in the morning and leave before the afternoon had begun. Solveig had agreed to Anya's terms, at least until the baby arrived. Anya truly had no need of a handmaid, she never had one at home, Solveig only came in to do some basic chores and cleaning, really she was only there so that Anya could stay close to her friend and maintain some sense of the life she once knew.

"Come now darling, you knew life with me could never have been anything like you ever imagined." Loki smirked at her.

"You're right." She chirped. "Perhaps I should have just married Thor instead and I could have been a normal Queen."

Loki knew she was only joking, trying to rile him up, and he played along, leaning back in his chair dramatically with a hand clutching his heart. "Oh you wound me Anya!" He heaved a sigh.

She pouted her lip at him and tilted her head. "Poor little Loki. However can I make you feel better?" She asked as she rose from her seat.

"Oh I can think of a few things." His tone suddenly shifted and his voice was now low and sultry.

"Oh really?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Indeed. Quite a few." He chuckled darkly as he pulled her down into his lap.

The following morning went as every morning did. Just after the sun had fully risen Loki awoke his wife by peppering her with kisses until she groaned and pulled the covers up over her face to stop him doing so. He kissed the top of her head gently and spoke. "Good morning, love." In return he received a muffled 'good morning'. Then he waited for Anya to start stretching out, which she did just a few moments later. They stole a few more moments together, a few kisses and smiles, but less than fifteen minutes later Loki was out of bed, disguised as a guard and sneaking out of the room. Another day of acting began for the pair of them, Loki acting as the All Father and Anya acting as if her husband wasn't alive and well and waking up in her bed every morning. As she pulled herself out of bed, she chuckled to herself a little at the strange life she lead. Although she had to admit she found she liked it much better than she would the alternative options. She quickly dressed herself in a loose, flowing gown and waited for Solveig to bring her tea and help her make up the bed. As she sat at her vanity combing out her hair she heard the door open. "Anya." A voice spoke. It was familiar, but it was not the one she had been expecting. She turned to the door to see Dangi coming in with a tray of tea.

"Dangi!" She smiled as she rose from her seat. She was glad to see the young maid again but she had to admit she was concerned for her friend. "Where is Solveig this morning?"

"No one has seen her yet." Dagni explained as she set down the tray. "But it is so close to the time that we have all assumed that the baby must be on it's way." She beamed.

Anya's heart began racing. "Dagni, do you know where I might find her?" She asked rushing forward.

"Yes, she lives close by me." The young girl answered.

"And where is that?" Anya pressed, already halfway to the door.

"Head down to the market, take the west exit and look for the house with the green door." Dagni explained, grinning at Anya.

"Thank you!" She called over her shoulder, already halfway down the corridor. She ran as fast as she could down into the town, following Dagni's directions and found the house quite quickly. She pounded on the door and a young man whom she vaguely recognised opened it for her. At first he had looked annoyed but when he realised who she was his eyes went wide.

"Lady Anya!" He gasped. "What are you doing here? At my door?"

"The baby?" Anya asked. "Is it here?"

The man grinned at her and ushered her into his home. "Yes, she came this morning."

"She." Anya grinned at the fact that Solveig had been right. "And Solveig? Is she...?" Anya trailed off.

"She's with the midwife and physician now, but there seem to be no complications." He smiled softly, reassuring her.

"May I…" Anya trailed off again, gesturing to the closed door, that she assumed was where she would find her friend. Solveig's husband simply nodded and waved a hand, encouraging her to go on. She took a deep breath and knocked softly, not waiting for an answer before she opened the door. As she made her way in the midwife gasped when she realised who she was and the physician bowed his head to her, but she didn't acknowledge either of them. She only had eyes for the lady in the bed in front of her. Solveig was glowing as she looked down on the little baby in her arms, cooing gently to her child. She beamed as she looked up at Anya and Anya returned the smile, a few tears of joy in her eyes. She stepped forward and let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Congratulations." She whispered as she perched on the edge of the bed.

"Lady Anya, meet little Anya." Solveig spoke as she passed the little bundle over to her friend. Little Anya was sleeping soundly and Anya moved slowly, fearing that she would wake her up. Her heart soared as she finally rested in her arms, stirring just a little but then settling with a small sigh. Anya had nothing to say but she could not wipe the grin from her face as she looked between Solveig and the little baby, and pure joy filled her heart.

From then on Anya dismissed any need of a handmaid, practically becoming one herself. Every morning she would rise early, busy about her own room and then go out into the city, passing by the market, picking up anything that Solveig and baby Anya may need, and then heading on to Solveig's house to help her out in whatever ways she could. For the first few weeks people would stare and whisper as Anya passed by them in the streets, but soon it became a given that she would be seen out and about with the people. And the people loved her. She would keep up with the lives of the stall holders, stop to play with the children by the fountains and even make small talk with anyone who was brave enough to stop her. After a few months of Loki's reign as All Father she could see that Asgard was thriving. Completely rebuilt from the attacks of the Dark Elves that seemed like an eternity ago and going on as if they had never happened.

Loki had managed to create another safe haven for himself and his wife, having Frigga's gardens cordoned off as private. The only people who were allowed to access them were the All Father and Anya, and that is where she would often find him early in the afternoon when she returned to the palace grounds. She always managed to spot his raven hair quickly. Today he was sat on a bench, seemingly somewhere else entirely, his eyes fixed on the bright pink flowers in front of him. She snuck up quietly, going unnoticed until she leaned down and placed a light kiss on his cheek. He was silently brought back to reality and looked to her, smiling softly, as she sank down onto the bench next to him.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked as she reached out to take his hand.

"A pretty girl I once knew." He smirked at her.

"Once knew? What happened to her?" She played with his fingers in hers.

"She grew into a beautiful woman and foolishly agreed to be my wife." He grinned as he leaned forward and gave her a gentle but passion filled kiss.

After he pulled away she stayed silent for a moment, wondering if she should voice what was on her mind. "Do you ever wish that it could have been simpler?" Her tongue spoke for her.

"Every day." Loki sighed, squeezing her hand. "But I believe it is you who once said that this is our lot in life." He used his free hand to gesture around the garden.

"I believe the circumstances were slightly different then!" She laughed a little. "But you are right, we can't waste time wishing to change what already is." But still she couldn't stop herself from looking to the flowers with the same wistful look he had just had.

Loki quickly brought her back to the present, placing two fingers beneath her chin and pulling her attention back to him. "How is the baby?"

"Wonderful." Anya grinned and Loki mirrored her. He adored the way her face lit up when she talked of Little Anya. "She's babbling away, a brilliant conversationalist."

"She learnt that from you." He teased.

Anya simply smirked at him and carried on. "It won't be long now until Solveig is chasing her around the house. And the city is just..." She sighed. "Have you been out of the palace recently?" She asked, her eyes glistening with excitement.

Loki shook his head. "Unfortunately the All Father hardly gets chance to leave the throne room, let alone the palace."

"It's a different realm entirely! You would never know we were at war less than a year ago. All the people can talk of is how changed Odin is, for the better, and what good he has done in rebuilding the realm!"

"You sound surprised!" Loki raised his eyebrows chuckling.

"Well you did already have a go on the throne." She coyly reminded him.

Loki hummed a little. "Well it would seem I am a better peacetime ruler."

"My goodness, are you well? You don't sound like yourself at all." She giggled, placing a hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

"Well sometimes when Odin spoke I heard the voice of my mother instead. Now I see why." He smiled softly at her and she blushed as he tucked a strand of hair away behind her ear. "I believe it is time to share the peace we have here in Asgard with the other realms." He began explaining to her. "I am going to invite some diplomats in the coming weeks, and since you seem to know the people so well, I believe I have a job for you."

"I'm listening." She smirked at him.

"Our visitors will need someone to liaise with, to show them around and make sure their stay is as comfortable as possible. Are you up to the task?" He asked.

It wasn't even a question for her. She loved Solveig and Anya dearly but she was going a little mad having nothing to do. This is what she had trained for on Vanaheim and she would finally get chance to put her skills to use. Finally find a new purpose in her life on Asgard. She grinned up at him. "I would be honoured."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to abandon Anya for this long! I just got distracted writing some other little things! But I'm back now! Moving time forward again and writing lots and lots of fluff. Anya and Loki have been through so much I think they deserve some happiness for a little while! And I'm trying to build their relationship back up after all the twists and turns they've had! Let me know how I'm doing in the comments! Enjoy!

It was a little while longer before it was all arranged but within a few months everything was in order for the visit of the first diplomats. That is how Anya came to find herself pacing back and forth in the observatory, wringing her hands together. Heimdall's eyes stayed set forward but she could tell he was watching her.

"Be calm, Lady Anya." He spoke smoothly. "They are your people."

"Which is exactly why I'm pacing." She threw her head back in frustration. "Believe it or not, I wasn't the most popular girl on Vanaheim when I left." She looked up to him on his podium and caught him smirking slightly at her, which helped to calm her nerves, just a little.

"Everything will be alright, trust me." He tried to reassure her.

"Because you see all?" She jokingly rolled her eyes.

His smirk grew when he replied. "Yes." Without another word he twisted his sword and opened up the bifrost.  
Anya closed her eyes and listened to the whirring observatory, taking deep breaths to collect herself before facing the visitors. She opened her eyes and let a warm, welcoming smile grace her face, one that quickly grew into a wide grin when she saw the first man step through the bifrost. Tue, who had been her mentor at home, mirrored her grin as she ran towards him. She threw her arms round his neck and squeezed him tight as he laughed in her ear. "Anya!" He chuckled out her name, truly glad to see her again after what had felt like a lifetime. "They didn't tell us that it would be you here to greet us!"

Still grinning as she stepped away from him she blinked a little in disbelief. "They didn't tell me that it was you who would be coming!"

The man who had come with Tue cleared his throat, interrupting their little reunion. "Oh, my apologies." Tue stepped to the side so that Anya could greet the grey haired man. She recognised him from the city back home but she couldn't say she had ever been introduced to him. "Lady Anya may I introduce Jarle."

She held out her hand for him to shake and he took it in his own, sinking low on one knee to the floor and bringing her knuckles up to his forehead. An over-dramatic sign of respect. "Your highness." He spoke proudly.

Anya looked to Tue who was holding back a laugh and Heimdall who just raised his eyebrows, his own way of shrugging. She quickly took her hand from his and bent to his level, pulling him up by the shoulders. "Oh no please…" She tried to correct him.

"But you are a princess now, is that not correct?" Jarle looked a little confused.

"I…" Anya sighed lightly. "It's complicated. But I am always just Anya." She smiled sincerely at him. Jarle looked a little offended that she was asking him not to use titles, he seemed like the kind of man who's life was built on tradition and titles, but he seemed to concede all the same. "Now gentlemen, the All Father has asked me to show you around the city before you meet with him, shall we?" She gestured for them to leave the observatory and they went ahead without question. Anya took one last look up to Heimdall, who was still smirking at her, his way of silently saying 'I told you so'. Anya laughed quietly at him and rolled her eyes as she began to follow the two men along the rainbow bridge.

When they arrived back in the city the first place Anya took them was down to the market, it was her favourite place to be and she could not think of a better place to show off the best of Asgard. She quickly escorted the visitors over to a colourful fruit cart, the owner of which greeted her warmly. "Good morning Lady Anya."

She returned the greeting with a wide smile and bought three apples from him, handing one to each of her companions. "You will never find fruit as sweet as this in our homeland." She beamed and waited for them to take a bite. Jarle grumbled a little about her insulting her own people, but he was silenced when he took his first taste and begrudgingly agreed with her. Tue chuckled as he took his own bite and agreed too, the apples were delicious. Just as Anya was about to have a taste of her own she heard a small voice calling out her name.

"Lady Anya!" She turned to see three small children slowing from a run to stop in front of her, when they got there it was almost as if they had forgotten what they had come for. They looked to the two men behind her and instantly looked back down to the floor, wringing their hands together. Anya bent her knees a little so she was closer to their height and smiled softly, waiting for them to speak. "Yes Brenna?" She asked the little girl who had called her name.

Brenna looked to her two friends, no longer wanting to speak. After a small silence the bravest of the three looked up to her and asked. "We were wondering if you could help us with some fight training again today?"

Anya smiled wide and looked back over her shoulders to the two men behind her then back to the children in front of her. "I'm working today." She spoke in a dramatic whisper, as if it was their little secret that she had been teaching the children how to fight. "But I will teach you some more tomorrow morning, I promise." The children all grinned widely and nodded hard before running back to where they had come from, laughing all together. Anya finally took a bite of her apple as she turned back to face Tue and Jarle, the latter giving her a disappointed look, but Anya brushed it off.

"So you are still fighting then Anya?" Tue asked as they began to walk through the market.

"When I find the time." She smiled.

"Is it true that you fought the Dark Elf Malekith?" Jarle asked, genuinely interested.

"Is that how they tell the tale?" Anya asked, laughing a little. "No, that was the Queen, it was truly something to see." She smiled, but there was a sadness in her eyes as she remembered that day. However she couldn't dwell on it long and Jarle couldn't ask any more tactless questions, as Anya soon spotted someone she knew. "Solveig!" She ran over to her friend, momentarily forgetting her guests, but they caught up with her quickly. The young mother turned to face Anya with a smile and the babbling baby in her arms quickly reached out to Anya, indicating that she wanted to be passed over to her mother's friend. Anya gladly took the little bundle of joy and threw her in the air a little, pulling giggles from the baby, before resting her on her hip. "Solveig, may I introduce Tue and Jarle, the visiting diplomats from my homeland." Solveig curtseyed slightly, not forgetting her place with the men, even if she did sometimes forget that Anya was a princess. "Gentlemen this is my good friend Solveig, and the little babbling monster here is baby Anya." She said as she tickled the little girl, earning a loud shrieking laugh in return.

"Named after you?" Jarle asked.

"Well…" Anya trailed off, looking to Solveig, not wanting to take all the credit for the baby's name.

Solveig came to her rescue. "Well when you know a woman as strong, brave and kind as Anya you can only hope that your own daughter grows up to be like her."

Anya smiled warmly at her friend's kind words, but she couldn't help but think of all the schemes and treachery she had found herself involved in with Loki. She only hoped that little Anya would never find herself involved with such things, hopefully she would only take after Anya's better traits. And never fall in love with a trickster.

"Well Lady Anya," Jarle spoke, breaking her from her thoughts. "It is clear that you are well loved by the people of Asgard."

"They have been so good to me, I can only offer my kindness in return." She grinned.

"You speak of our homeland Anya, but I believe you have found a new home." Tue sent her a warm smile. "I am only sorry that you have to be here alone."

"But I am not alone, am I?" Anya pointed her question towards the baby in her arms, who grinned back at her.

"Yes, you seem to be moving on from your husband's passing with great ease." Jarle tactlessly observed.

Anya had been so swept up in her own happiness over the past months that she had almost forgotten that she was the only person who knew Loki still lived. Jarle had caught her off guard when he spoke of the Prince's passing and it took Anya a second to formulate her response. "Yes, well." She stammered a little. "When one has so many fond memories, the people we love can never really leave us." She gave a vague response that spoke neither of grief nor gave away the fact that Loki hadn't actually died. Jarle simply nodded a little and Anya was glad that the topic of Loki was closed. She swiftly moved the conversation, and the day, forward. "Come gentlemen, it is time we make our way to the palace. I shall show you to your chambers and you can prepare for your first meeting with the All Father."

She lead them down familiar corridors and located their rooms not far from the room she had once occupied. Guards stood sentry outside open doors and inside one room Anya could see a maid fussing about with Tue's belongings, suddenly in her mind she was transported back to the very first day she had come to Asgard, except this time she was playing the part of the confident host. "If you need anything at all during your stay the guards and maids are always on hand, but if you really need anything you will find my chambers just down the hall." She offered a winning grin. "The library is just downstairs if you need a quiet place to work and I will send someone to escort you to the grand hall for dinner later, we wouldn't want you getting lost!" Tue laughed along with her joke but Jarle stayed stoic, casing Anya to falter a little. She cleared her throat and quickly found a grin again. "Well gentlemen, I will let the All Father know you have arrived. Enjoy your afternoon, I look forward to seeing you tonight." She left them both with a small bow of her head and turned on her heal for the throne room.

Even though she knew it was her husband underneath the magic, Odin's cold stare still brought a drop of fear into Anya's heart. Every time she came to the throne room she tried to avert her gaze until Loki was able to drop the disguise and be himself again. Luckily for Anya today she had something else to focus on as she approached the King. A small man with dark hair, whom she didn't recognise, bustled past her as she entered the room. A pencil was tucked away behind his ear and a bundle of rolled up papers were stuffed under his arm. He nearly dropped them as he realised who he had just elbowed past and he quickly stopped and sunk into a low bow. "Lady Anya." He spoke grandly, before jumping back up and scuttling out of the room as if she were about to bite him. Anya laughed to herself a little at his jumpy nature before turning to continue on up to the throne. Once the door was shut and they were alone she watched as the visage of the All Father melted away and her husband stood before her, grinning as always.

"Who was that?" She asked as he came down the stairs to meet her.

"The Royal Architect."

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow. "And what is he building?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Loki smirked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Anya pursed her lips and tapped a finger on his chest. "You know a man is not supposed to keep secrets from his wife."

He hummed as he thought about her statement. "Now where would be the fun in that?" He leaned down and stole a kiss and soon her smirk matched his and the architect was forgotten. "I have a job for you." He started a new subject.

"Another one?" She dramatically rolled her eyes.

"Another one!" He echoed her, laughing lightly. "I need you to plan a ball."

"A ball?" Her interest was piqued. "And what's the occasion?"

"Why Anya, don't you know!?" He gasped over-dramatically.

"Know what?" She asked, a little annoyed by his dramatisation but still laughing.

"It has been exactly one year since the young prince died gloriously in battle!"

"Gloriously? Is that how you remember it?"

"Of course. How do you remember it?" He asked, the smirk ever present on his lips.

"I remember you crying." She raised her eyebrows.

"Well," He began, dropping his voice low and smooth. "I may have shed a tear because we…" He trailed off and waited for her to finish for him. Which she did.

"We took our vows." Her face spread into a wide grin as he swooped her up and spun her around in his arms. "It's really been a year?" She asked as he set her down.

"It's really been a year." He confirmed, stealing a kiss.

"My goodness." She sighed. "So, a ball for you and I to celebrate. And what's the occasion for everyone else?"

"Oh I'm sure you can come up with something creative." He grinned.

"That's true." She agreed. "If I've learnt anything in all my time with you it's how to come up with a good lie!" She stuck her tongue out through her teeth and he feigned shock at her comment before pinching at her side causing her to fall into a fit of giggles. He quickly grinned, relishing in the sound of her laughter, and soon captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that came to a bit of an abrupt ending, but if I'd have gone on to the next section this chapter would have been huuuuge so I'll save it for next time! (Which definitely won't be as much of a wait!)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long again! I really struggled to get back into writing a ball! But I finally managed to get it out, I hope you enjoy! Something nice and light as we strengthen Loki and Anya's relationship back up!

"Lady Anya of Vanaheim, Princess of Asgard." The guard announced as she waltzed into the room. All conversation stopped. Anyone who was seated had quickly risen to their feet. Some chose to bow their heads, others just watched on. Anya had made sure she arrived fashionably late, after all she had organised this ball herself, she deserved a grand entrance, and that is exactly what she got. All eyes were on her, but Anya only had eyes for one person in the room. Loki let his mask slip as he watched Anya strut down the hall, one of the tricksters signature smirks gracing the All Father's face. Although it did not much matter, no one was looking at him anyway, not until Anya stopped just in front of him and sunk into a low curtsy. They didn't speak out loud but the way they looked at each other communicated all that they were thinking. It was subtle but Anya didn't miss the way his eyes drunk her in and in return she sent him a cheeky grin before she swiftly turned and headed towards the warriors table. The men all raised a rousing cheer as she approached them and Anya was sure the throw one last look over her shoulder to the All Father, smirking when she saw that his gaze had never left her and his eyes burned with jealousy. She just chuckled a little to herself and returned her attention to the young men. She could not spend her whole night focusing on Loki, lest people get suspicious about her spending so much time looking at the All Father, so she took the tankard of mead offered by Volstagg and knocked half of it back in one go, raising another haughty cheer from the men surrounding her, and made a silent vow to herself to fully enjoy the ball, just as she had when she was young. Hitching up her dress she climbed over the bench and squeezed herself in between Volstagg and Fandral.

"Boys." She addressed all the men at the table as she settled in her seat, causing most of them to let out a chuckle.

"Anya, it has been too long!" Volstagg boomed, clapping a hand on her shoulder. It had been some time since she had properly spent time with any of the warriors, her training having fallen by the wayside over the last year and feasts being practically non-existent, Fandral had been the only one she had truly kept contact with. And yet here she was, sat with them again, exactly the same as she had all those years ago. Of course some of the faces were different but it felt the same for her, and it was such a relief.

"You'll have to come back to train with us, Anya!" A voice piped up from somewhere on the table.

"Well when you've fought off hoards dark elves you boys hardly seem worth it." She joked, raising some booming laughs. "I'll come back when you're up to my level." She wiggled her eyebrows and sipped her drink.

"It wasn't hoards of dark elves!" A young warrior scoffed at her.

Anya snapped her head to him. "Oh sorry, were you there?" She accused, but her voice still held it's light lilt and more laughter came from the table.

"I'm sure I could take you on Lady Anya!" A boy that she didn't recognise challenged.

"Do you? I shall see you there tomorrow morning then." She rose to his challenge, staring him down.

He suddenly became sheepish and looked down to his drink. "Maybe the morning after." "Maybe next week!" Another man boomed "If your last trip to the tavern is anything to judge by!" The table fell into fits of laughter at the expense of the young warrior and quickly the conversation moved away from Anya, soon she found herself simply listening and laughing along with the tales of the boys. As she reached out for a second tankard of mead Fandral's hand dropped onto her arm.

"Slow down Anya." He chuckled. "You'll have to get up and lead the first dance soon!"

"It won't matter how much I've drunk, you'll still be able to lead me effortlessly!" She grinned as she took the first sip of her new drink.

"Me?" Fandral clarified.

"Of course! Who else would I ask but the best dancer in Asgard?" She giggled. Looking over her shoulder she saw Odin rise to his feet and preemptively grabbed Fandral's hand, rising too. "Come on, they're about to start."

Odin rapped his sceptre on the floor and silence fell over the room. He looked over to where Anya had been seated and saw her already making her way out to the floor, arm linked with Fandral's. She looked up to him and saw his eyes fill with the same jealousy as before, and since all eyes were cast her way all she could do as she passed was send him a small but reassuring smile. Anya and Fandral made their way to the centre of the floor, surrounded by quite the crowd, and Fandral took great pleasure in presenting their princess, twirling her round so her dress flared out and a wide grin filled her face, then bowing grandly to her. She returned with a small curtsy and held out her hand, inviting him to take her in his arms. The band quickly picked up and before long Fandral was leading Anya around the floor in an upbeat waltz.

"It has been so long since we danced." She beamed up to him as they glided effortlessly around the room. "I have missed this."

"And I too." He agreed. "It seems things here on Asgard are finally getting back to normal."

"Quite."

"And what about you?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern. It had been some time since they had managed to have a private conversation but they still cared deeply for each other and Fandral worried that Anya was not truly alright, now he finally had the chance to ask her.

"Well I suppose I will never have normal again." She mused. "Not that I ever had a normal here in the first place." She joked and Fandral chuckled with her. "But I have found a new routine, and I have plenty to be thankful for." Again there was one of Anya's vague answers that she always gave when anyone asked after her well being. Vague as they were they always seemed to work and this one had seemed to convince Fandral that Anya was truly happy and moving on with her life, and so he did not ask anymore of her, only spun her around the floor until the end of the song. If Fandral had wanted a second dance with Anya he didn't get any chance to ask. It seemed that the men were already lining up to dance with the Princess, the young warrior who had challenged Anya to a spar being the first to pull her from Fandral's arms. After Anya's sixth dance in a row she managed to find a small reprieve. The floor had quickly filled up and it seemed all the warriors were now otherwise occupied, so Anya took this moment to slink away to the sidelines. There she plucked a goblet of wine from a passing server and began her second favourite thing to do at a ball, people watching. She grinned to herself as she saw Fandral dancing with a girl that was definitely far too young for him, and it seemed he knew it too, as he endeavored to keep her at arms length while she did nothing but try to push herself flush up against him. She chuckled as she heard Volstagg's booming laugh coming from over by the warriors table, flying high about the sounds of the music. A light sigh escaped her lips as she remembered being in this exact same place all those years ago. How she wished she could go back knowing what she knew now. Before she could fall too deep into her thoughts she felt a presence settle beside her. Looking out of the corner of her eye she was surprised to see Odin to her right looking out across the crowd too.

"All Father." She managed to find a neutral greeting for him as she sipped her wine.

"Lady Anya." He responded in kind. Anya didn't say anything, this was the first time they had properly interacted out in public, where anybody could see them, and she was terrified that she would blow it if she seemed too friendly with a man she was known to despise. Luckily the All Father continued. "I thought it would be best for me to wish you a goodnight on my way out."

Anya's eyes snapped up to him. "Goodnight? You're leaving?" She had thought Loki would stay to enjoy the ball a little longer, but then she remembered the jealousy that had burned in his eyes as he watched her dance with other men. Maybe it was all just too much for him to not be able to interact with his wife like a normal couple at a ball.

"Yes, a ball like this is no place for an old man like me." His eyes had not left the crowd ahead. "I should leave the dancing to the young folk."

Anya huffed a light laugh, going back to watching the young lady dancing with Fandral. "I'm starting to wonder if I need to pass this on to the younger ones myself."

"Nonsense, Lady Anya, you still light up the room." When she turned again to face him he was now looking down at her and she saw Loki's sincere gaze looking back at her.

A light smile played on her lips, but none that anybody else would notice. She dropped her voice low as she spoke again. "I shall see you tomorrow?" It was more of a question than a statement. He didn't say anything in return, just nodded subtly and turned to walk away. Anya took another sip of her wine and turned her attention back to the floor just as the song was ending. She laughed as she saw Fandral's panicked eyes searching the floor, no doubt looking for a way to get away from the young girl who was still clinging on to him. Relief washed over his face when he saw Anya grinning at him and stepping out to the floor with her hand outstretched for him. He made his way over and took her hand in his, swooping down to place a kiss on her knuckles. He pulled her close and whispered frantically in her ear. "I owe you."

"Oh, I stopped keeping score a long time ago Fandral." She joked causing him to throw his head back in laughter, just about composing himself before the steps began. After a waltz and two jigs, Fandral deemed it safe to look for a new partner, after spotting his young admirer engaged in the arms of a warrior much closer to her own age. Anya did not have time to rest though as immediately after she stepped out of Fandral's arms there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned with a smile to greet a man she had never seen before. Tall and broad shouldered, with a head full of curly brown hair, a striking face and shimmering blue eyes. She wondered where he had come from as she certainly would have remembered seeing him before, even if only in passing.

He bowed low, taking her hand in his. "Lady Anya, may I have the pleasure of a dance?"

"Of course, sir…?" She left it open for him to fill in his name. He didn't. Simply pulled her into hold and began off around the floor. "I don't believe I've ever seen you here in Asgard, sir." She tried to open up the conversation.

"No, you won't have." Was his simple reply.

"Are you a warrior?" She tried again.

"I have been known to be." Came his vague answer. Anya simply rolled her eyes in frustration, to which he chuckled. She chose not to ask anymore questions, simply focusing on the steps and waiting for the dance to be over so she could get away from the mysterious man. He, however, seemed to have other ideas. About half way through the song his hand strayed south from where it rested on her waist to just above her rear and pulled her slightly closer into him. Anya didn't waste time in pulling herself away from him and spinning out of his grip. Not wanting to make a scene she stepped back towards him letting his hand sit on her waist again. "I think you forget your place, sir." She hissed at him, her voice laced with venom.

He pulled her close again and whispered in her ear. "Oh no, dear, I always know my place with you."

Anya huffed a laugh and rolled her eyes, only one man would dare to speak such words and hold her in that way. "I should have known."

"I'm surprised you didn't work it out sooner." He spoke low again, dropping the voice and keeping her pressed firmly against him.

"I thought you were retiring for the night?" Anya reminded him.

"No, that was Odin. I intend to enjoy an evening with my wife." Loki's familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"So what, I'm supposed to spend the whole night dancing close with some mystery man? Imagine the rumours!" She chuckled.

"Oh we won't be here much longer dear, maybe one more dance." He saw that no one was looking and took the opportunity to nip at her ear, causing her to shiver.

"After all the hard work I put into planning this, you want me to just leave early?" She protested, but still melted into his touch.

"Well, yes." He spoke simply as his hand strayed south again. Anya hummed as she pressed herself against him and he grinned, knowing that he had won. "Come on." He stepped away from her, but she still kept him in hold as they resumed the steps of the dance which had fallen by the wayside.

"I can't just leave with you like this, people will talk." She pointed out. He had to admit he hadn't thought about that in his desperation to get Anya back to her chambers. "You go ahead. I'll say my goodnights and follow you soon."

The song soon came to an end and his face held a cheeky smirk as he stepped back from Anya, still keeping hold of her hand and swooping down to place a lingering kiss on her knuckles. He looked up to her through his eyelashes and the hunger in his eyes made her heart pound and heat bloom in her core. Without a word he stepped back and began to head straight for the door. Anya watched him for a moment before finding herself again and taking off towards the warriors table. Luckily she would be able to make a quick exit as she found Fandral and Volstagg seated there amongst a few other familiar faces.

"Ah Anya!" Volstagg boomed. "Back for another drink?"

Anya chuckled at him. "I'm afraid not boys. I came to bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight?" Fandral scoffed. "But the night has hardly begun!"

"I know." Anya sighed. "But the All Father has requested my presence early in the morning, I think it is best for me to turn in now before I get too carried away and miss the meeting!" She still sometimes surprised herself at how easily she crafted lies these days.

"What does he want to see you for?" Fandral pressed.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Anya shrugged her shoulders. "But whatever it is I ought to be well rested."

Fandral sighed in defeat and took her hand in his placing a light kiss on her knuckles. "Well then I bid you goodnight sweet Anya."

"Goodnight Fandral." She chuckled a little at him, then turned her attention to the rest of the table. "Goodnight boys! Have a dance for me!" She threw over her shoulder as she walked away, heading straight for the door. A few other guests watched her go as she passed them, some calling out to wish her farewell which she would return with a winning grin.

The noise of the ball quickly died down as she passed through the doors of the great hall. She was surprised to find the corridors mostly empty, save for a few guards, normally the halls were filled with young couples looking for dark corners, but then she supposed the night was still young. As she rounded the corner, heading back to her chambers, a strong hand gripped her wrist on pulled her into the darkness. Before she had time to react she was pushed back against the wall, caged in by a hand on either side of her head. She couldn't help but giggle as her lips were captured in a searing kiss and soon she melted against his touch as she tangled her hands in his hair. As he pulled back Anya was greeted by a familiar grin and emerald eyes and she gasped a little at his boldness. "Loki, someone will see you!" She spoke in a hushed whisper.

"No one is here." He drawled as he leaned in to kiss her again, his lips tracing the line along her jaw and then down her neck.

"Someone could come around the corner at any minute!" She insisted again but she didn't make any move to push him away. She struggled to suppress a moan as he nipped at the base of her neck and he chuckled against her skin, sending shivers through her straight to her core. She sighed out his name as her eyes fluttered.

"Yes dear?" He mumbled between kisses.

"Come on, we're hardly young lovers who need to sneak off, we're married!" She reminded him as his lips came back up to capture hers and his hands began to roam her body.

"And who says married couples can't sneak off in the shadows too?" He chuckled against her lips.

"Well we don't need to when we have a chamber we can sneak off to." She leaned back and smirked at him. Without another word she grabbed his hand in hers and took off down the corridor. He laughed as she dragged him along, clearly as desperate as him to get into bed, and his heart pounded in his chest as she looked back at him over her shoulder with a winning grin. The second they were behind closed doors his hands were all over her and her dress on the floor. They worshipped each other, falling into ecstasy over and over again, until they finally collapsed in each others arms, totally spent and grinning like fools, exchanging mumbled 'I love you's until they finally fell asleep curled around each other.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one just kept going! Not much Loki but plenty of Anya being a BAMF, enjoy!

Little Brenna grunted as she landed what she hoped would be a final blow on her invisible attacker.

"You have to give it more Brenna!" Her trainer called out to her.

Brenna groaned as she turned around to face her. "But it's so hard, Anya!"

Anya chuckled a little as she brought Brenna some water. "It's supposed to be, that's why we keep practising."

"But you've been teaching me for so long!" Brenna protested causing Anya to laugh again.

"It has only been a few months." She corrected the little girl.

"Exactly!" Brenna sighed, plonking down to sit on the floor.

Anya chuckled as she sat down to join her. "Well warriors have to train for a long time, that's how they become the best. Think of Lady Sif, she started training when she was your age and look at her now." Brenna's eyes lit up as Anya compared her to Lady Sif and the little girl jumped up with a renewed vigor. "Now come on, try it again but with more power."

"I'm just tired of all the punching and kicking." Brenna admitted. "I want to fight with a sword and shield!"

Anya had to laugh at her again. "It will be many more years before I let you anywhere near an actual weapon."

"But…" Brenna pouted her lip at Anya.

"Well first you have to find the strength to wield a sword!" She pointed out. "Come on, let's try it again!" Just as Anya took up her stance beside Brenna she heard a little voice call out.

"Ah-na!" She turned to see little Anya toddling over to her, a wide grin on her face, not far behind her her mother was following along looking exasperated as she chased after her daughter.

"Come here little monster!" Anya cried as she picked the little girl up and flipped her upside down, earning a shriek and a giggle from the little girl. Quickly righting her Anya set the toddler on her hip and took her place again next to Brenna. "One more time." Anya instructed and Brenna threw a weak punch at the air. "Come on now." Anya tried to push her but she could see the little girl was on the verge of giving up. Suddenly struck with inspiration she remembered some of the advice Alrid had given her when she first started learning. She set little Anya down on the ground and bent her knees so that she was eye level with her little warrior. "Let's try something different." She began. "Think of someone who really annoys you."

Brenna thought for a moment and then came up with an answer. "My big brother."

Anya saw the anger flash in her eyes just at the thought of him and smirked. "Good. Now picture him in your minds eye." Brenna scrunched up her eyes and thought really hard. "And try again." Anya stepped back, letting Brenna go in her own time, certain that this time she would break through the wall that had been holding her back. The little girl took a deep breath and snapped her eyes open, then with a growl she began moving through one of the sequences Anya had taught her, landing the final blow with a loud roar.

"Yes!" Anya cried as she finished and little Anya followed suit laughing and clapping, even Solveig gave Brenna a little applause. Brenna turned to her mentor with a wide grin, still trying to get her breath back, but she managed to speak.

"Now do I get a sword?" She asked cheekily.

Anya stepped forward and ruffled her hair. "Nice try, but still a few more years." Brenna groaned, still disappointed, but Anya came up with an idea to make her feel better. "But maybe we could find you a different mentor who might be willing to give you a sword."

"Where would I find someone else willing to teach me?" Brenna huffed.

"Hey, I've got some connections over at the training grounds." Anya smirked as she watched Brenna's eyes light up.

"We can go to the training grounds?!" She beamed.

"Well if you insist." Anya rolled her eyes acting like it was not at all her idea.

"Me too, me too!" Little Anya cried tugging at Anya's tunic.

Anya turned to look at Solveig for her permission before stealing her toddler off to see the warriors. "Mother?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure we're allowed?" Solveig asked.

"I think you've forgotten who I am. They let me do anything I like around here." Anya laughed causing Solveig to chuckle a little too. "Come on ladies, let's go." Anya began leading the way up towards the training grounds.

"What if Lady Sif is there?" Brenna asked, sounding quite worried.

"Then I will introduce you." Anya beamed down at her little friend.

Brenna could hardly contain her excitement as they made their way into the palace grounds towards where they would find the warriors. Anya could see her concentrating on holding back and not breaking out into a run, but as the clashing of swords and grunting of fighting became clearer Brenna could not contain herself any longer and ran ahead of the group with a wide grin on her face. Anya chuckled and broke into a jog in order to catch up with her, which didn't take long as Brenna had stopped dead in her tracks once the training rings were in sight, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Come on." Anya placed a hand between her shoulder blades and gave the little girl a light push, softly encouraging her to carry on walking. Brenna stumbled a few paces before finding her feet, her hand reaching out for Anya's as she moved forward and her eyes surveying every inch of the training grounds. Anya's eyes too were wandering, searching out a familiar face amongst the crowd, and she soon spotted the man she was looking for watching on as two young warriors tentatively sparred. "Fandral!" She called out to him as they got close enough. He turned to face her with the winning grin he only reserved for her.

"Anya!" He cried but his smile faltered a little as he saw the princess's entourage. "And friends too, I see."

"Is Sif around? I have a little warrior who would like to meet her." She said as she placed a hand on Brenna's shoulder.

"Ah yes." Fandral grinned down at the little girl, who had suddenly gone shy. "I had heard tell of your little protege." He knelt down with a flourish so that he was now eye level with Brenna. "Tell me little warrior, are you as fearsome as they say?"

Brenna looked up to Anya with wide eyes, as if asking her permission to answer. Anya nodded enthusiastically but when Brenna still didn't speak she answered for her. "Twice as much." She beamed, causing Brenna to giggle and blush a little. "And now she is on the hunt for a  _new_  trainer." Anya continued. "One who is willing to let her have a sword!"

Fandral gasped in fake shock. "Will Anya not furnish you with a weapon, little warrior?"

"No." Brenna squeaked a little.

"What sort of trainer doesn't let their warrior have a weapon!?" He furrowed his brows over dramatically and Brenna giggled some more. Little Anya joining in behind her too.

"One that would like their warrior to keep all their limbs intact!" Anya defended herself with a laugh.

Before Fandral could get in another witty response, a deep voice grunted out Anya's name. She turned to face the warrior with a smile which only faltered a little when she saw who it was. "Nils. It is good to see you." She still managed to find a sweet greeting for him, but his face still held a scowl.

"The training grounds are no place for children." He spoke bluntly.

"I seem to remember this being no place for a lady either and yet I have vivid memories of besting you in a spar." She countered. Any warriors in earshot had stopped training the moment Nils had approached Anya and her comment had raised a few stifled chuckles from the onlookers.

Nils faltered for a moment but quickly managed to formulate a response. "Many years ago, when I was young, but you would not best me today, I assure you."

"Is that so?" Anya quirked an eyebrow at him. "How about a challenge then? A friendly spar. If I win we get to stay" She offered before thinking for a moment and continuing. "And you have to teach little Brenna here how to use a sword and shield." She smirked at him.

For a moment he looked like he was about to refuse but then after a moments thought he asked "And if I win?"

"We'll go." Anya spoke plainly. "And I won't come back."

"Deal." Nils spoke almost instantly, holding his hand out to shake on it. With that all other movement in the grounds stopped. Those who had been training all dropped their weapons and came to gather around to watch the spar. The two young warriors who had occupied the ring shrunk away as Nils marched forward, swinging his sword around carelessly. As Anya went to step in a strong hand grabbed her arm. "Are you sure about this?" Fandral spoke low.

"What?" Anya smirked. "You don't think I can beat that brute?"

"I think that brute will get a few good hits in before you do." He warned her.

"Can't be any worse than the Dark Elves." She said as she brushed him off and entered the ring. Someone in the crowd tossed her a staff which she caught with ease and spun around a few times to get her wrists warmed up. As she did her eyes scanned the crowd and she found worried eyes staring back at her, the surrounding warriors clearly all nervous for her. Nils must have been more of a brute than she remembered. No matter, she was still confident she would win. As she rolled out her shoulders her gaze fell up above the crowd and behind them all she could see two familiar men watching from a raised platform. Alrid's stern face held a light smirk as he watched his ex pupil ready herself to take on one of his most fearsome warriors. The other man sent her a look that read ' _What do you think you're doing?'_. His face was etched with worry too but Anya sent him a winning grin that she hoped would steady his nerves, before facing her opponent and taking up a defensive stance.

Fandral stepped forward, taking on the mantle of referee for the fight. "Now I want to see fair play from both sides. A friendly spar, play to surrender." He laid down the rules and then stepped back. As soon as he was out of the ring the game was on. Anya's eyes were full of mirth as they began circling each other. Nils' eyes, however, were not. His pupils were wide and his breaths fell heavy. He was clearly taking this far more seriously then Anya. Though she had to admit he had become more refined, Nils' fighting style had stayed almost exactly the same and it wasn't long until he came lumbering at her. She nimbly dodged all his attacks, ducking and diving below his blows, only stumbling once or twice. She even managed to get a series admirable blows in quite early on, pushing him back and giving herself time to think. She clearly couldn't beat him with strength and he seemed sharper that he used to be, so her old tricks weren't going to work anymore. She needed to think of something cunning, and fast. But before she had time to formulate a plan Nils was lumbering towards her again. Deciding she would try facing him head on, Anya came forward to meet him in the middle of the ring. She deflected his sword when he swung it wildly at her and danced out of the way of his shield when he tried to catch her on her side but then she made the fatal mistake of bringing her staff up to block him when he brought his sword down over her head. With her body wide open he placed a flat footed kick to her chest, knocking the air out of her lungs and sending her backwards. Before she could recentre herself he brought his shield up and smashed it straight into her jaw, sounding out with an almighty crack and forcing her to topple over. She fell straight to her back but used her momentum to continue, rolling over her shoulders and landing on her knees. The crowd that had seconds ago been calling out encouragement for either side instantly fell silent. Tension covered the training grounds while they waited for one of the pair to make another move. Eyes cast to the floor Anya gave herself a moment to regain her breath. She frowned for a moment when she noticed the metallic taste in her mouth. Wiping at her lips she was surprised to see the blood on the back of her hand. Friendly spars did not draw blood. She heard Nil's chuckle above her and a fire sparked inside of her. For him this had not been a friendly spar at all, it had been a chance to get her back for humiliating him all those years before. And now he was winning. Well if that was the game he wanted to play, Anya was ready to sink to his level. Behind her she heard little Brenna whisper. "Come on Anya." Followed by Fandral repeating the same sentiments. "Yes Anya, get up." Slowly the crowd began to whisper out encouragement for her, begging her not to surrender. To get up and fight on. Well she could not deny the people what they wanted. She snapped her head back up and Nils faltered a little when he saw the ferocity in her eyes. With a growl she grabbed the staff that lay beside her and charged towards him. He faltered a little as she came straight at him, giving her the opportunity to get in one, two and a third hit right to the stomach, causing him to double over and stumble back. It did not take him long to right himself and as soon as he did he swung his sword at her with all his strength, just as she had expected him to do. She blocked the blow with the handle of her staff and, just as she expected, the sword became embedded in the wood. Nils scrambled to pull his weapon free but Anya was too fast for him, kicking at his forearm and forcing him to let go. As he stumbled away she threw the staff, with the sword still stuck in it, behind her, leaving her free to fight with just her fists. Now if she could only get that shield from him too. She could see the cogs ticking in Nils' mind as he tried to recalculate his battle strategy without his sword. As she bounced back and forth and the balls of her feet waiting for the next attack, she could feel something the felt suspiciously like a dagger materialise in her right boot. She chanced a look over to the All Father whose eyes appeared unnaturally green and whose lips quirked up in a familiar smirk. She laughed to herself a little as she plotted out her next move with her new found weapon. Once more she sprinted towards Nils who brought his shield up to block whatever she was going to do. Anya used this to her advantage, leaping up and pushing off the shield, grabbing on to Nils' shirt as she did so. Flying up in the air she twisted herself around to wrap her legs around his throat, taking him by surprise and knocking him off balance. She used both of their weight to pull back, sending him crashing on to his back while she gracefully landed on her feet. In a flash she had one knee pinning him to the floor and her other foot pinning down the shield. Before he could react she pulled the knife from her boot and held it tight against his throat.

"I'd pick your next move very carefully." She growled at him.

Silence again befell the crowd as they all waited for Nils to make his surrender. He could of course try to continue but Anya clearly had the upper hand and he had already shown that he was out for blood, no one could say if Anya would show him mercy.

"You're a dirty fighter, Princess." He spat at her through his teeth.

"Well a warrior should know to expect the unexpected." She smirked at him. "So when can Brenna expect her first lesson?"

"I didn't say I surrendered." He hissed.

"Well you can try to fight back if you really want." She spoke as she pressed the knife closer to his throat. "But I wouldn't advise it."

Nils seemed to think for a moment before dropping his head back to the floor with a groan. "Alright, you win." He practically whispered.

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite hear you." Anya smirked.

"I said, you win." He spoke again, but still quietly.

"One more time?" She pushed him again.

"I surrender!" He practically screamed in her face.

The crowd broke into a deafening roar for Anya's victory and she stood with a grin. She held out a hand for Nils but, just as he had done last time, he pulled himself up without her help, glaring at her as he did so.

Brenna rushed forward and threw herself at Anya, who caught her with a laugh. "You were so good! That was amazing! We thought he had you and then you came back and then you had a dagger and you did that thing where you jumped on his back!"

Brenna was about to go on but Anya stopped her with a laugh. "Slow down little warrior, you're forgetting to breathe." Just as she was about to step out of the ring to meet Solveig and Fandral she heard Nils call out to her.

"Lady Anya." He used her full title and spoke with venom in his voice and Anya's hairs stood on end, but still she turned to face him. "I'd watch your back if I were you."

Anya was just about to reply herself but a booming voice beat her to it. "Did you just threaten the Princess, soldier?" The All Father asked, his icy gaze set on Nils. Anya hadn't noticed but he must have come forward at the end of the fight and the crowd had parted for him. Beside him stood Alrid who's face held a similar disapproving look. Nils gawped for a second and tried to formulate a response but if he did come up with something to say he didn't get a chance to say it.

"Pack up your things. Don't come back tomorrow. Find a new vocation." Aldrid ordered, not even giving Nils a second to protest before turning his back on a man who had been one of his best warriors.

Anya snickered a little but her joy was short lived as the All Father quickly set his attentions on her. "Anya. A word." It was an order not a question and he quickly turned, expecting her to follow him. She set Brenna back down on the ground and ushered her back towards Solveig and Fandral before following after the King. As she skipped up alongside him a cheeky grin filled her face but it instantly dropped when she looked up to him and saw his stoic expression. He did not even acknowledge her, he simply looked straight ahead as they walked back inside. She knew that this wasn't just Loki keeping face, she could almost feel the anger radiating off of him. She cast her eyes to the floor as she followed on, feeling much like a child who was about to be scolded. He found the first empty room he could and held the door open for her to pass him. She didn't say anything as he slowly closed the door and then let the visage of the All Father fade away. She looked up to her husband with expectant eyes, waiting for him to speak first. He regarded her for a moment and she wondered if he was planning his next words carefully. When he spoke his tone was low and calculated. "Just what do you think you were doing?" He asked her like she was a naughty child.

She scoffed a little at him before she answered. "I  _thought_  I would be getting in some training whilst knocking him down a peg. How was I supposed to know he had some sort of vendetta against me?"

"You must be careful Anya." He tried to warn her but she quickly cut him off.

"Careful of what? Some brute who's too big for his boots?" He voice rose higher than she had expected. "You know I'm not a delicate flower Loki."

"You can't simply run around the training grounds starting fights anymore Anya." His tone rose to match hers.

"And whyever not?" She challenged.

"Because you are…" He tried to start but she cut in and finished for him.

"A princess?" He didn't answer her but his silence was all the answer she needed. "That is not the life you promised me Loki. When I had fears about marrying into your family you assured me it would not be like that."

"Well this is not the life I promised you either." He spoke as he gestured towards the locked door and Anya immediately understood him.

Her features softened as she stepped closer to him and when she spoke again her voice was quiet and soothing. "What is this really about Loki?"

He looked at her and for a moment she feared he was not going to speak but then he cast his eyes to the floor and sighed. "This is not the life I wanted." His honesty shocked her a little. "To have to stand back and watch you thrive, unable to be by your side because of my own foolish actions." His eyes still did not meet hers. "And then to see you today with that little girl, I…" He trailed off and she rushed forward taking his hand in hers and cupping his cheek so he was forced to look at her.

"Hey," She spoke softly. "We don't need any of that. A farm, an army of children. After everything that has happened I am lucky that I even have you." She used the pad of her thumb to brush away the single tear that rolled down his face. "And no matter what foolish choices you make I will always be by your side." She grinned up at him, pulling a sad smile from his lips. "We may not have the life we dreamed of, but we have each other, and that is all we need."

He sighed and chuckled. "You always know exactly what to say."

"That's why you keep me around." She smirked as he placed a kiss on her forehead and wrapped her up in his arms, sighing softly once more.


	35. Chapter 35

Since Anya had managed to get Nils banished from the training grounds it meant he was not able to uphold his end of the bet. However Brenna had used her big puppy dog eyes and managed to convince Fandral to become her new trainer.

"Did you teach her that as well?" Fandral had joked with Anya whilst Brenna was pouting her lip up at the warrior.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anya replied with some doe eyes of her own.

Fandral had conceded with a hearty laugh and so Brenna had succeeded in finding herself a tutor who was willing to give her a sword and shield. It was a wooden set mind, but still it was a start.

As she approached the training grounds Anya could hear Brenna's load roars before she could see the little warrior and a wide grin spread across her face. Her high ponytail bounced from side to side as she trotted down the stairs to approach the training ring.

"My goodness little warrior!" She called out when she could see them and caught Brenna taking one particularly wild swing. "You'll hurt someone at this rate!"

Fandral chuckled as his eyes never left his new protege. "That is the point Anya!" He said as she came to stand by his side.

"Yeah, Anya!" Brenna breathlessly and cheekily replied.

Anya dropped her jaw in shock. "So quick to turn on your old teacher Brenna! I think you're forgetting who taught you the basics." She teased as she took a step into the ring. Bending her knees and bringing her hands up into fists she wiggled her eyebrows in a silent challenge for Brenna to try and land a blow on her. She gracefully dogged the little warrior's attempts, dancing backwards out of the way and ducking beneath the sword. Until she purposefully left herself open for Brenna to be able to pretend to stab her in the side. As soon as she did Anya overdramatically grasped at her stomach and let out a strangled cry. Brenna only laughed at her as Anya stumbled forward towards the little girl. She clapped a heavy hand down on Brenna's shoulder and collapsed to her knees, pretending to struggle for breath a few times before she managed to stutter out: "I will be avenged." With that she dramatically fell down to the floor and lay dead still. Brenna just continued to giggle at her act for a few moments and she could even hear Fandral stifling a chuckle. But when it became clear Anya was not going to stand up Brenna called out. "Come on Anya, get up now!"

"She can't Brenna, you killed her!" Fandral played along with Anya's game.

"No I didn't" The little warrior defended herself. "She's faking!"

"Oh no, I'm definitely dead." Anya chimed in from the floor without opening her eyes and then let her tongue loll out of her mouth for extra effect.

"You can't speak when you're dead!" Brenna tried to argue but when Anya continued to stay quiet the little warrior approached for a closer inspection. When Anya could feel her hovering right above her Anya snapped her eyes open and reached out to tickle the little girl mercilessly. Brenna shrieked and tried to get away but Anya had her in a tight grip.

"I told you I would be avenged!" Anya roared as she continued her tickle assault. Brenna finally wiggled free and ran to where she hoped she would find safety, behind Fandral. But much to Brenna's dismay Fandral was in on Anya's game too. "A foolish mistake little warrior!" He cried as he scooped her up and continued to attack. Brenna protested, kicking out and screaming between giggles until Fandral finally relented and set her down on the floor.

"That's not fair!" Brenna protested as she stamped her foot and pouted her lip. "You're supposed to be on my side!" She pointed sharply at Fandral, causing him to let out a chuckle. But before either he or Anya could answer another, familiar, voice spoke.

"Well a warrior must learn to expect the unexpected." Brenna squealed as she turned and found the All Father approaching them. She quickly backed up and hid herself behind Anya's legs, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "Lord Fandral, as much as I appreciate you training the warriors of tomorrow, I believe Alrid requires your help with the warriors of today." His orders left no room for argument and Fandral gave a sharp nod, signalling he had understood. "Of course, your highness. Until tomorrow, little warrior!" He called over his shoulder as he returned to his actual duties.

Anya raised her eyebrows and shot Odin a look that she hoped read 'we were only having a little fun'. The quirk at the side of his lips let Anya know that he had understood.

"Lady Anya," He addressed her now. "I require your assistance with some royal business."

She felt Brenna squeeze her hand tighter, silently begging her not to go.

"Of course," Anya cooly replied. "I will be with you as soon as we are finished up here." She sent him a sweet smile. He began to protest but she swiftly cut him off. "We won't be long." Without another word Anya turned her attention back to the little warrior at her side. "Come Brenna, I believe your training is over for the day, let us clear up."

Brenna faltered for a second before following Anya's lead to pick up the abandoned equipment. "Where do you find the courage to talk the king like that?" The little girl whispered.

Anya chuckled softly before she answered. "He is my father-in-law, and without the Queen, someone has to keep him in his place." She spoke just loud enough that she knew he would hear her, which he confirmed with a chuckle of his own.

The two ladies gathered up the wooden weapons in their arms and headed off to return them to the armoury. On their way they heard Fandral's voice calling out training drills for the new recruits and Anya saw Brenna's face light up. It seemed Fandral had a new admirer to add to the list. As she continued to watch the little one she could see the cogs ticking in her head and patiently waited for the question that she knew was coming. After a few moments of thinking it seemed Brenna had figured out how to word what was on her mind. "Anya, may I ask you something?" She began quietly after they had dropped off the weapons.

"Of course." Anya encouraged her softly, intrigued as to where this was going to go. She settled leaning against the wall of the armoury watching the new recruits as they began to run laps, Brenna soon settled next to her and spoke again.

"Fandral is a handsome man isn't he?"

Anya giggled a little but answered honestly. "He is indeed, very handsome."

"And the two of you get on very well?" Brenna continued her questions.

"Yes, we are very close friends." Anya looked down at the little girl who looked up to her with wide eyes.

"Then why are you not married?" She asked bluntly.

Anya's face burst into a wide grin. "One day Fandral is going to make a very fine husband for a very lucky lady, but that lady is not me." She answered diplomatically.

"Well why not?" Brenna pushed.

"I am already married for a start." Anya reminded the little girl, but Brenna was very quick witted.

"So you can't get married again if your husband is dead?" She asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Some people do, but it would not be proper for me to do so." Anya once again surprising herself with how easily she managed to lie. "Besides, even if I could, simply finding someone handsome is not a good basis for a marriage."

"So you wouldn't even consider marrying Fandral?" Brenna tried her luck again.

Anya smiled down at her and shook her head a little. "I did once." She started wistfully. "Many years ago. But I quickly realised that Fandral and I are far too similar." Brenna just looked up at her with wide eyes, listening intently. Anya sighed a breath and continued. "When you marry someone it ought to be a person who completes you. Who possess the traits that you don't. When I chose to marry Prince Loki it was because he is reserved, calm and calculated and I…" Anya didn't even get chance to think about how she would describe herself before Brenna cut in.

"And you are not." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Exactly." Anya laughed at the little girl. "We balanced each other out. We were the perfect team. I helped him to become more open and he helped me to become more mischievous. That's what marriage is about." She explained.

"What? Getting up to mischief?" Brenna quirked an eyebrow.

"No!" Anya laughed again. "Growing together as a couple, helping each other to become better people." Although when she reflected on it maybe she and Loki had only become worse together. "Fandral and I would never be able to grow, because we would always know what to expect. Prince Loki, he kept me on my toes." He still does, she added on in her head.

Brenna made a noise of agreement that suggested she finally understood what Anya was trying to explain but before she could continue to ask anymore questions someone close by cleared their throat catching the ladies' attention. Anya turned to see Odin just a few feet away, waiting for her. "Of course, All Father." She answered his silent request. "Brenna," She turned her attention back to the little warrior. "I must leave you now, will you be alright on your own?"

"Oh yes." Brenna beamed. "I think I will stay with Fandral and help him." With that the little girl skipped off across the training grounds coming to a stop next to her mentor. Anya watched as Fandral beamed down at her and boomed a laugh as she copied his stance with her hands on her hips. Anya shook her head a little with a smile as she wondered if she had maybe instilled a bit too much confidence in the young girl. But she didn't dwell on it long before turning her attention to the All Father. "I'm all yours." She smiled at him.

"Come, there is something I want to show you." He gestured for her to follow him and they fell into step together. As they moved away from the training grounds towards the palace gardens Loki let the All Father's voice fade away and spoke with his own, which if Anya was being honest, freaked her out more. "Remember the architect that you almost scared to death?" He drawled with a smirk.

"It wasn't quite to death!" She protested.

"Well they have finally finished building his designs." He explained. "I wanted you to be the first to see."

"Oh? I didn't realise we had been building." She raised an eyebrow.

"It's been kept under lock and key, only to be revealed on the second anniversary of the Prince's passing, next week." With his words Anya stopped dead in her tracks. He turned back to look at her, worry etched in his face. Deciding that they were in a secluded enough part of the grounds he took his own form and approached her softly. "Anya?"

"Two years?" She looked up to Loki wide eyed. "We have been living like this for two years." She breathed out a sigh of disbelief. "I'm surprised we haven't blown it yet." She grinned up at him as he softly stroked her cheek.

"Well your late husband schooled you well in the ways of mischief." He joked, showing her that he had heard her words to young Brenna. Anya smirked up at him but before she could say anymore he tugged on her hand and moved off. "Come on, we mustn't be late to meet with the architect."

They walked and walked to a far off corner of the palace grounds that Anya had never been to before. Eventually they spotted a figure who seemed to be waiting for them. The small man with wire framed glasses and a pencil behind his ear still had the same skittish energy that Anya remembered from the throne room when she had almost run into him. Even though he had watched them approaching he still seemed to jump when they got close to him and almost fell into his deep bow. "All Father, Lady Anya." He addressed them with his eyes to the floor. "The scaffolding has just been removed." He beamed. "The statue is ready."

"Statue?" Anya quirked an eyebrow. The architect moved on without a word, rounding the corner that blocked their view of the building work. Anya quickly followed on, desperate to find out what secret building work Loki had been hiding from her. As the statue came into view her jaw dropped to the ground. Looking back at her was Loki, almost fifty feet high, in full regalia, arms wide and a smug smirk on his face. "You've got to be joking." She mumbled under her breath.

"It is a wonderful likeness, is it not?" The architect grinned at her, clearly seeking her approval for the immortalisation of her husband.

She took a moment to formulate her answer. "Yes, almost as if he were right here with me." She looked out of the corner of her eye up to Odin, who's smug smirk was all too similar to the one the statue sported. "I do have to wonder though, is it a bit much?"

"I remember a young blonde storming into the throne room, demanding her husband be remembered a hero." Odin countered.

She sighed and crossed her arms, looking back towards the statue and shaking her head in disbelief. "This is not quite what I had in mind."

The architect cut in and continued his clearly pre-rehearsed speech. "And beyond the statue you find the entrance to the amphitheatre." He grinned expectantly again.

"The amphitheatre?" Anya's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes, for the play next week." The small man continued to explain.

"The play?" Anya's eyebrows and voice both rose higher than she knew they could.

"Yes, The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard, in fact, if we head inside now we may be treated to find the actors rehearsing." He spoke as he tried to set off, but Anya grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You know I think I would very much like to keep the play a surprise!" She found her most winning smile for him. "You have my thanks sir…?"

"Frode." He supplied the name she was looking for.

"Sir Frode. You have created some wonderful work and you are very skilled at what you do. I owe you and the All Father my eternal gratitude for creating such a wonderful tribute to my late husband." She added extra emphasis on 'late'. "Now please, do go and see to the actors if you wish."

"Of course my lady." He seemed as if he were about to burst with pride. Giving a curt bow he swiftly turned on his heel and all but ran into the amphitheatre, no doubt to gush to all the actors about how much Lady Anya loved their tribute to the young prince. As soon as his back was turned Anya faced the All Father and shot him the deadliest glare she could muster. "A word. In private." It was an order, not a request. He simply smirked at her and gestured for her to lead the way. Before she did she took one last look at the statue and rolled her eyes as she turned her back on it and marched back into the palace by the nearest door she could find. As they passed inside and he was sure there were no eyes on the Loki let the image of Odin slip away and instead took the form of an inconspicuous guard. He chuckled a little as he marched behind his wife. "This isn't funny Loki." She barked at him over her shoulder. She quickly found a room that was empty, where no one was watching them, and pulled him inside by the scruff of his shirt. After she had locked the door behind them she turned back to face him. The glee sparkling in his eyes did nothing to calm her rising irritations. "So what," She began sharply. "Pretending to be king isn't good enough for you anymore? You just had to build a fifty foot statue in your own honour?"

"You were the one insisting I was…" He tried to counter smoothly but she quickly cut him off.

"When I thought you were dead! And why did you not tell me you were doing any of this before?" She pressed.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He shrugged. She scoffed.

"You knew it was ridiculous and that I would put a stop to it."

He tried a new approach. "You have been busy with your little warrior." He purred.

"And you have been busy writing plays, it seems." She accused.

"Oh you're going to love the play." He smirked. She didn't say anything but her eyebrows shot up and he knew not to push her any further. He slowly approached her and took her hands gently in his own. "Am I not keeping you on your toes?" He echoed the words that she had spoken to Brenna.

"You are keeping secrets, which is not the same thing!" She sternly explained. He simply looked at her with wide eyes, that looked strangely familiar to an expression that she would pull when she wanted her own way. Her features softened as she heaved a sigh and stepped closer into him. "I only worry that someone will find out what you...we are doing. Odin would have never built that shrine of his own accord and he certainly wouldn't have listened to me insisting he should do it. You may have gone too far. They'll figure it out."

"Anya," He purred her name in that way that always made her melt. "I promise you, no one is ever going to know."


	36. Chapter 36

It took a grand total of three days for Loki's promises to be broken.

 

"Negligence of duty!" She bellowed as she forced her way into the throne room. One of the guards had tried to hold her back as she had barged through the doors but he had swiftly removed his hands from her when she had looked at him with murder in her eyes. The other guard had, by now, learned better than to ever try and get in Anya's way. And so they simply trailed behind her as she stormed towards the throne. Her eyes never left Odin's and the glint of mischief she saw in them only served to fuel her rage further. He had been holding council with a handful of his advisers but their chatter had stopped the second they had heard the doors crash open. As she shouldered her way past the group of old men one of them dared to speak out in protest.

"Lady Anya, this is most…" He tried to start but she quickly silenced him.

"Ah!" She cut in sharply with a raised finger. "I would have a word with the All Father. Alone." Her tone left no room for argument and yet another one of the elders still tried to speak up. He had hardly taken a breath to start before Anya rounded on him. She didn't have to say anything, the look in her eyes stopped any sounds from escaping his mouth. She turned back to the All Father, eyebrows high and an expectant look on her face. He stared back for a few moments before deciding to indulge her and dismissing the council with a small wave of his hand. The old men grumbled to each other as they shuffled out of the room but no one dared challenge Odin, or Anya for that matter. When she had heard the doors shut and was sure the room was empty she started again.

"Negligence of duty?" She ground through her teeth.

"He knew." Loki shrugged nonchalantly as he let the visage of Odin fade away.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that?"

"I could just sense it." He shrugged again as he came down the stairs to meet her.

"You could just…" She trailed off and gawped at him like a fish. "Loki, are you a fool?" For once he didn't have a witty retort, he just looked at her and waited for her to go on. "If he did have any suspicions then you have just confirmed them and if he didn't before he certainly will now." He still had nothing to say and so she continued. "Heimdall has held that position for thousands of years, long before you and I were born, early into Odin's reign, and you think he would believe that Odin would just turn on him without proper reason and not suspecting anything amiss?"

"I...I.." Loki uncharacteristically stuttered as he searched for an answer.

Anya heaved a sigh before she pressed on "And who have you appointed in his place?"

"No one of consequence." He managed to drawl out.

Anya stared back at him deadpan for a moment before shutting her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Heimdall has powers unlike anyone Asgard has ever known. For millennia he has watched over the nine realms and all of the souls in them and you have replaced him with  _no one of consequence."_ She spat the last words out at him and smacked him over the head for extra effect.

"Ow." He softly cried as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at her like a child being scolded, just waiting for her tirade to continue.

"And where is Heimdall now?"

"He has been dismissed and is awaiting trial." Loki replied quietly, already knowing that this answer would be wrong.

Anya closed her eyes and dropped her head, taking in a deep breath before she continued. "A man who can see all is simply awaiting a trial date? And he isn't being kept in the dungeon?" Loki silently shook his head. "So he will know when his trial is to be and he will disappear before you can even think of sending guards to arrest him. Hel he's probably already missing." Anya sighed as she searched for an answer, silently cursing that she was having to clear up Loki's mess. She quickly ran through all the viable options in her mind but soon realised that there was only truly one that would work to completely save their secret. Her heart sunk when she realised how she would have to turn on a friend for the sake of her husband. "He will have to be declared a traitor of the realm." She muttered. "Anyone who sees him is to report it immediately, the guards are free to arrest him on sight, that will keep him out of your way."

Her anger was stoked again when she heard Loki chuckling. "So wise little Anya." She looked up to him and saw a manic grin splitting his face.

"No!" She protested with a sharp finger pointed in his face. The grin fell away but the mirth still remained in his eyes. "This is your fault. I was a good person before I met you. Now you have me turning on my friends. Plotting and scheming."

He smirked down at her. "Well you said I made you more mischievous."

"This is not mischief Loki." She quietly countered him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, as his eyes danced with mirth. "Is it madness?" He challenged, remembering her accusations from the last time he had held the throne.

She narrowed her eyes at him, not falling for his bait. "It may soon be. Statues and plays, Loki you grow too bold. Someone will figure out what we are doing." She sighed.

"What I am…" He tried to correct her but she cut in.

"You truly believe you are in this alone?" She barked at him. "This is not like when we were young. We can not pretend I had no part in this. If you are found out then I go down with you." She bit back. "And I would rather not spend an eternity in the dungeon thank you very much." He grinned at her and the pride she saw in his eyes made tears prick in her own. She slowly shook her head and cast her eyes down to the floor. "I don't know how much longer I can do this." She spoke so low it was almost a whisper.

"Do what?" He pressed.

"This!" She shot her head up and gestured around vaguely. "I just…" She started trying to explain but soon realised that she could not find the words. She looked deep into his eyes and took a shaky breath, trying to stop the tears from brimming over. Then without another word she turned and began to leave the room.

"Anya." He called out after her softly, but made no move to follow or try to stop her.

She turned back to face him and sent him a sad smile. "Please, just give me some time."

She was a little shocked when he simply nodded and let her walk away. She had expected him to fight harder, to give her some grand impassioned speech, to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her until she came round to his side. But he just let her go. She supposed it was perhaps because she had already proved that she would always come back. Time and time again she had found herself back at his side, no matter what he did. She hadn't always agreed with him but, like a good Queen, she had always stood beside him. They both knew that she would be back soon, but right now she needed to be anywhere else.

 

As soon as she heard the clashing of swords her heavy heart made way for anger. The rage that had burned inside her when she had first heard the news of Heimdall boiled to the surface again. She soon broke into a jog and began running laps around the training grounds, trying to release some of her pent up energy. Relief washed over her when, after a few laps, she heard a familiar voice call out her name. She stopped running and beamed when she turned to find Fandral approaching her with his sword in one hand and her staff in the other. "I thought you might prefer someone to train with." He grinned as he tossed her staff across to her.

"You know you have a habit of showing up just when I need you most." She smiled up at him as they walked towards and empty ring.

"What sort of friend would I be if I didn't?" He chuckled in response.

She was also grateful that he had the good grace never to ask what was wrong, he only focused on making her feel better. She was thankful for this not only because she hated talking about her feelings but also because she could not stand to lie to him, so she wasn't sure what story she would be able to cook up if he were to ask her what was going on. So instead of speaking about her feelings they simply and silently squared up to each other, in a ring tucked away from everyone else. They had never fought against each other before and Anya was suddenly aware that she had never even watched him fight, she had no idea of his style, no idea what to expect. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he was as graceful in battle as he was on the dance floor. But she soon realised that it didn't much matter what his style was anyway, she was bound to lose. Her head was all over the place, emotions running wild through her veins. She simply could not concentrate and so she was sloppy. His sword almost nicked her several times, only not drawing blood because Fandral had the good sense to pull away before he got too close. She quickly realised that he was going easy on her, which only frustrated her further. She came at him with a growl but he could see right through her and quickly blocked her attacks before giving her a light push back with his shield. She stumbled backwards and tripped over her own feet and didn't even try to rebalance as she toppled over and fell onto her back. She stopped a sob from escaping as she sat up and threw her staff aside in frustration. But when she looked up to Fandral, who was holding a hand out to her, she couldn't suppress her emotions any longer. She felt the tears bubbling as he pulled her to her feet and she only looked at him for a second before she flung her arms around his neck, buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed. Fandral was taken aback at first, he hadn't seen Anya this vulnerable in a long time. It took him a small moment to respond but he soon wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back whilst he whispered soothing words in her ear. She tried to stop herself, to suppress the sobs, but she had opened the floodgates and the tears would not stop coming. The cries only came stronger when she realised she was going to have to fabricate some sort of story to explain why she was so upset. She was going to have to lie to Fandral. But before she could even think about drawing a breath to begin her explanations he stunned her to silence.

"Is it Loki?" He asked in between his coos.

That stopped Anya's tears. Her stomach fell to the floor. He knew But how could he possibly? They had been so careful. Unless he had been in contact with Heimdall. Confusion and questions continued to race through Anya's mind as she pulled her head away from his shoulder to look up at him. She only managed to stutter out one word. "What?" She blinked up at him with teary eyes.

"It has been two years, almost to the day, since his passing." Fandral went on to explain his question as he pushed her hair away from her face. "I understand that this must be an emotional time for you. And now with the play the All Father has commissioned. It's alright if it's too much for you."

She almost burst into tears again, this time in relief. She gave a small laugh of disbelief. "Yes." She sighed out as she wiped the tears from her face. "Yes you are right. There is a lot going on at the moment. I am simply overwhelmed."

"Perhaps you would benefit from some time at home." He suggested.

"Fandral this is my home." She countered, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"You know what I mean." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Vanaheim is no longer my home. Besides, I can't leave, I have so much here on Asgard." She waved her arms out. "You, Brenna, Solveig and Anya."  _Loki_ , she added on in her head. "Besides, I am the Princess, I can't leave." She added for extra believability.

"I don't mean you should leave forever!" He laughed a little at her, jumping to such extreme conclusions. "Just a small break."

She thought on his words for a moment before agreeing. "You know what, maybe you are right. I could do with some time away from it all. But after the play, the people expect me to be here for that."

Fandral grinned at her before he swooped down and took her hand bringing it to his lips for a light kiss. "Anya, you are the princess Asgard does not deserve."

"And you are the friend that I do not deserve." She smiled at him gently, and if he had been looking closely he would have seen the sadness behind her eyes.


End file.
